Das Kindermädchen!
by Pekas
Summary: Kindermädchen ist ein einfacher Job, glaubt Bella. Doch was ist wenn sie nicht nur auf ein kleines Mädchen, sondern auch auf einen sturen und hormongesteuerten jungen Mann, der nichts anderes im Sinn hatt als sie zu verführen, aufpassen muss? Übersetzung!
1. Chapter 1

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

.net/s/4894898/1/

Einführung!

Ich liebe die Arbeit, ich kann den Leuten stundenlang dabei zusehen!

Sie seufzte frustriert und probierte vorsichtig den billigen Kaffee den sie sich gerade gekauft hatte. Die Tasche mit ihren Büchern fest im Griff, ging sie durch die Straßen zu ihrem Ziel, den Rest Kaffee stürzte sie mit einem Schluck runter und warf dann den Becher angeekelt in einen Papierkorb. Jetzt etwas schneller, ging sie den kurzen Weg der sie zu ihrer Universität bringen würde. Sie rannte durch die High Street und versuchte sich dabei nicht umzubringen. Endlich hatte sie das Gebiet von Yale erreicht.

Wissend das die ersten Jahre immer schwierig waren, vor allem in einer so renommierten Universität wie dieser, gewöhnte sie sich so langsam an ihr neues Leben, das sie sich ausgesucht hatte. Der morgentliche Zeitmangel wurde für Isabella Swan, besser bekannt als Bella, zur Routine. Besagtes Mädchen hatte braunes, schulterlanges Haar und ausdrucksstarke dunkle Augen. Ihre Figur war für ein 19 jähriges Mädchen normal, aber ihre Art und ihre Ausdrucksweise, ließen sie oft älter erscheinen.

Die junge Frau rannte durch die schon fast heimischen Gänge und versuchte mit Niemandem zusammen zu stoßen. Bella hatte einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Weg zurückgelegt, als sie in einen Saal voller Leute kam. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie ein bekanntes Gesicht fand.

„Guten Morgen Bella!" Rief Angela Weber, sie hatten einige Klassen zusammen.

Das Mädchen lächelte freundlich und erwiderte den Gruß.

Die Klassen vergingen mit der üblichen Normalität, wie jeden Tag. Als die letzte Klasse des Vormittags vorbei war, suchte Bella ihre Sachen zusammen und stand auf. Den Leuten ausweichend erreichte sie Angela und die Beiden gingen zur Cafeteria. Dort kauften sie sich etwas zu essen um sich dann draußen auf die Wiese zu setzen, um die letzten Sommertage in New Haven zu genießen.

„Und? Wie läuft dein Leben als junge Unabhängige?" Fragte Angela belustigt während sie es sich unter einem Baum gemütlich machten.

Bella seufzte theatralisch.

„Anstrengend." Sagte sie lachen, dann wurde sie ernst. „Aber ich muss wirklich dringend eine Arbeit finden."

Angela nickte und machte ihre Wasserflasche auf.

„Ich empfehle dir mal einen Blick in die Zeitung zu werfen." Meinte Angela und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist immer noch am praktischsten."

Ihre Begleiterin nickte nachdenklich und probierte ihr Essen. Das Leben einer unabhängigen Jugendlichen war angenehm, aber ihr war auch klar, das sich die Rechnungen nicht von alleine bezahlten. Sie war entschlossen, wenn auch nicht glücklich darüber, sich einen Job zu suchen. Bella unterhielt sich weiter mit Angela über die Möglichkeiten die sie nach der Uni bieten würden.

Am Nachmittag versuchte Bella ihre Mission zu erfüllen. Sie hatte sich eine Zeitung besorgt und ging auf der Suche nach einem Job, der ihr helfen würde ihre Miete und ihren täglichen Kosten zu bezahlen, durch die Straßen der Stadt. Sie stieß einen langen Seufzer aus als sie eine weitere Anzeige, des eigentlich reichhaltigen Angebots der Zeitung durch strich. Sie war es Leid die Ausreden und Ablehnungen zu hören. Sie ließ sich auf eine Bank fallen an der sie gerade vorbei gekommen war. Verdammter Arbeitsmarkt!

„Ich bin nicht Schuld, das er keine Ahnung hat, was ein hart gekochtes Ei ist..." Hörte sie eine sanfte Stimme, die etwas besorgt klang.

Bella hob verwirrt den Kopf.

Ein paar Schritte von dem Mädchen entfernt stand eine große, schlanke und sehr schick angezogene Frau und sprach in ein Handy. Ihre dunklen, gepflegten Haare fielen ihr bis auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß auch nicht." Sagte sie zu ihrem Gesprächspartner. „Wenn es uns so viele Probleme bereitet, müssen wir ein Kindermädchen suchen."

Dieses Wort erregte Bellas Aufmerksamkeit.

Kindermädchen? Das war doch einfach, nicht?

„Die kleine Alice kann nicht in Händen des Teufels bleiben..." Murmelte die Frau, ihre roten Lippen bildeten einen interessanten Kontrast zu ihrer blassen Haut. „Ich will nicht das meine Kleine Probleme hat.."

Bella lächelte.

Ein kleines Mädchen? Das war gut! Sie liebte Kinder!

„Einverstanden, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann." Murmelte die Frau. „Sag ihm nur das er sich von der Küche fernhalten soll."

Die große Frau, sie war nicht älter als dreißig, maximal fünfunddreißig, schloss seufzend ihr Telefon. Sie hob den Blick und ihre Augen trafen die neugierigen Augen Bellas, die sie immer noch entschlossen ansah. Die Frau zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah belustigt zu der jungen Frau, diese wurde sofort rot.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte sie.

Bella nickte etwas verschüchtert.

„Ja...also...sehen sie..." Stotterte Bella. „Ich habe hier gesessen und habe...versehentlich, gehört das sie ein Kindermädchen brauchen...Das ist doch so?" Fragte sie schüchtern und ihre Wangen wurden noch dunkler.

Die Frau lächelte warm und nickte. Sie hatte ein sehr schönes Lächeln.

„Und du bist Kindermädchen?" Fragte sie freundlich.

Bella zuckte nervös mit den Schultern.

„Ich mag Kinder, als ich noch jünger war, habe ich immer auf die Kinder der Nachbarn aufgepasst." Antwortete das Mädchen ehrlich.

Die Frau lächelte.

Sie wechselten einige Worte und fingen direkt an, die für beide Seiten, passenden Arbeitszeiten zu besprechen. Da Bella nur am Vormittag studierte akzeptierte sie das sie im Haus von 14 bis 21 Uhr, von Montag bis Samstag arbeiten würde. Die Zeiten waren sehr eng, das wusste sie, aber sei brauchte den Job. Die Frau versicherte ihr, das sie gut bezahlen würden, da sie nichts dringender brauchte, wie ein zuverlässiges Kindermädchen. Bella musste auf die Kinder aufpassen, es waren zwei. Hauptsächlich sollte sie sich um das Essen kümmern, ein wenig Hausarbeit leisten und eventuell auch mal etwas einkaufen. Einfache Aufgaben die sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang beherrschte.

„Hier, das ist meine Nummer." Bemerkte die Frau und gab Bella einen Zettel. „Ich bin Übrigens Esme Cullen." Fügte sie hinzu und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Bella gab ihr die Hand.

„Isabella Swan." Stellte sie sich, widerwillig mit ihrem ganzen Namen vor. „Aber ich ziehe es vor Bella genannt zu werden."

„Gut Bella, ich rufe dich an, um dir die Adresse mitzuteilen und wann du anfangen kannst." Antwortete Esme.

Das Mädchen verabschiedete sich lächelnd von Esme Cullen.

Sie war gerettet!

Sie ging zu ihrem Apartment, das nur wenige Straßen von der Universität entfernt lag und warf sich glücklich auf ihr Sofa. Ihr kleines Heim war tadellos sauber, die Möbel glänzten und jedes Buch stand an seinem Platz. Bella liebte die Perfektion die ihr kleines Apartment bestimmte. Zufrieden lächelnd griff sie zu ihrem Telefon, um Angela die Neuigkeit zu erzählen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben das sie eine Arbeit gefunden hatte. Und dann auch noch eine so geniale.

Immer noch lächelnd erledigte sie ihre restlichen Aufgaben. Als sie sich ihr Abendessen zubereitete klingelte ihr Telefon. Schnell hob sie ab und war überrascht, als sie Esmes Stimme hörte. Sie hörte sich etwas aufgeregt an. Nach einigen höflichen Worten erzählte sie Bella, das sie sie dringend brauchte.

„Also...soll ich gleich Morgen anfangen?" Fragte die junge Frau verwirrt.

„Genau!" Antwortete Esme schnell. „Ich kann die Kinder keinen Tag länger alleine lassen."

Bella lachte leise.

„Einverstanden. Morgen Nachmittag um zwei bin ich da." Akzeptierte sie.

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung legten sie auf. Bella machte sich an ihr Abendessen und dachte an die Kinder auf die sie aufpassen sollte. Bestimmt hatte sie eine blasse Haut, dunkle Haare und Topas blauen wie die von Esme. Ob ihr Mann auch so gut aussieht wie sie? Ob die Kinder auch so sympathisch und süß sind?

Mit all diesen Fragen im Kopf ging Bella ins Bett.

Letztlich würde es Morgen ein langer Tag für sie werden.

Ein verdammt langer!

Diesen Donnerstag war Bella in Gedanken bei ihrem neuen Job. In der Pause erzählte sie Angela die Neuigkeiten. Nachdem ihre Freundin ihr Glück gewünscht hatte, machte Bella sich enthusiastisch auf den Weg. Während sie über das Gelände der Universität ging, suchte sie in ihrem Rucksack den kleinen Zettel mir der Adresse.

Bella war froh das sie rechtzeitig aufgebrochen war, das Haus der Cullens war nicht wirklich in der Nähe. Sie musste sich ein Taxi suchen um hinzufahren.

„Es ist glaube ich...hier, Fräulein." Bemerkte der Taxifahrer beeindruckt.

Bella hob den Blick und ihr klappte der Mund auf und sie verstand den Ton des Taxifahrers. Sie standen vor einem großen antikem Haus, das in einem riesigen gepflegtem Garten stand. Die weiße Fassade glänzte in der Sonne. Nachdem sie den Fahrer bezahlt hatte, stieg das Mädchen aus und stand erstmal staunend vor dem Haus. Dann machte sie sich auf den, von Blumenbeeten gesäumten, Weg zur großen Eingangstür. Sie holte tief Luft und klingelte, es dauerte nicht lange und das freundliche Gesicht Esmes strahlte sie an.

„Guten Tag Bella! Wie gut das du da bist!" Wurde Bella fröhlich begrüßt. „Komm, komm rein Bitte."

Bella senkte den Kopf und ging schüchtern in das Haus der Cullens. Der Eingangsbereich war genauso schön wie das Haus von außen. Esme stellte sich neben sie an den Fuß einer breiten Treppe die nach oben führte.

„Alice, Edward kommt ihr bitte!" Rief sie mit ihrer musikalischen Stimme. „Ich will euch Jemanden vorstellen!"

Nicht mal eine Minute später hüpfte enthusiastisch ein kleines Mädchen auf sie zu. Ihr nachtschwarzes Haar fiel ihr glatt bis auf die Schultern, von da standen die Spitzen in alle Richtungen ab. Sie hatte die gleichen blauen Augen wie ihre Mutter, die sie hinter dichten dunklen Wimpern an blitzten. Ihre blasse Haut kontrastierte mit dem grau des Pullis ihrer Schuluniform.

„Alice, das ist Bella. Das Mädchen von dem ich dir erzählt hatte." Erklärte Esme mütterlich.

Das kleine Mädchen hatte ein enormes Lächeln im Gesicht und umarmte Bella herzlich. Da Bella um einiges größer war, streichelte sie dem Mädchen einfach über den Kopf.

„Herzlich Willkommen Bella!" Sagte die Kleine fröhlich. „Wie gut das du da bist!"

Die Brünette lächelte. Auf diese Mädchen auf zu passen würde interessant werden.

Sie warteten einige Minuten in denen Esme immer wieder wütende Blicke nach oben warf. Dann seufzte sie und ging zwei Stufen nach oben.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht runter kommst Edward, komme ich persönlich hoch und hole dich!" Rief sie bedrohlich nach oben.

Oben konnte man jetzt einige Geräusche hören und dann wie eine Tür zugeknallt wurde. Wenige Sekunden später kam ein junger Mann die Treppe runter. Er musste so ungefähr 1,80 m groß sein und zeigte einen saloppen Look, sein Hemd war etwas zerknittert, die obersten Knöpfe waren offen, der Knoten seiner Schulkrawatte war gelockert und seine Haare zerzaust. Er näherte sich seiner Mutter und seine Augen, die so grün waren wie Smaragde, bohrten sich in Bella, deren Gesicht spiegelte ihre Überraschung wieder.

Das war kein kleiner Junge!

„Bella, das ist mein Sohn Edward." Stellte Esme ihn vor. „Edward das ist Bella, unser neues Kindermädchen."

Edward lächelte verschmitzt, kam näher und gab Bella einen formvollendeten Handkuss.

Bella stand einfach nur der Mund offen, ihre Wangen wurden rot und sie hatte sich von der Überraschung noch nicht erholt.

Sie war Kindermädchen eines...Teenagers?

Gut! Das war, ohne Zweifel, nicht so geplant gewesen.

Wird es wirklich so einfach werden wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte?

Sie betrachtete wieder Edwards schiefes Lächeln und seine stechenden grünen Augen.

Nein, das würde es definitiv nicht werden!


	2. Die Geschwister Cullen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

_**Einen Fehler vermeidet man, indem man vorher darüber nachdenkt, aber wenn man ihn einmal **_

_**begangen hat, kann man es nur akzeptieren. Sich verrückt zu machen und sich zu sagen, was für **_

_**ein Idiot man doch gewesen ist, ist Teil des natürlichen Prozesses der Akzeptanz!**_

Die Geschwister Cullen!

Esme machte mit Bella eine schnelle Führung durchs Haus und erklärte ihr einige Sachen die wichtig waren. Danach verabschiedete sie sich und versicherte das sie um neun Uhr wieder zu Hause sei. Sobald Esme aus der Tür war, lehnte sich Bella dagegen und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Als sie den Blick hob, sah sie das die blauen Augen von Alice sie fragend ansahen.

„Bist du müde?" Fragte das Mädchen.

„Oh nein, mir geht es gut." Versicherte sie.

„Wie alt bist du?" Fragte die Kleine neugierig.

„Neunzehn, seid genau einer Woche. Und du?"

„Zwölf." Antwortete Alice schnell und zeigte eine Reihe weißer Zähne.

Aus dem oberen Stock war ein seltsames Geklapper zu hören. Bella beobachtete misstrauisch die Treppe, Alice schien den Lärm nicht zu bemerken. Wenige Sekunden später kam Edward mit einem auffallend hübschen Mädchen am Arm die Treppe herunter. Sie hatte rot blonde Haare und ihre Uniform war genauso unordentlich wie die von Edward. Lächelnd flüsterte das Mädchen Edward etwas ins Ohr. Was auch immer sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, es sorgte dafür das ein schelmisches Grinsen auf Edwards Gesicht erschien. Dann fixierten sich die grünen Augen des jungen Mannes auf Bella.

„Tanya, das ist...Bella?" Fragte Edward unsicher. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen nickte und das blonde kicherte. „Bella, das ist Tanya."

„Seine Freundin!" Fügte das Mädchen schnell hinzu und streckte dem neuen Kindermädchen die Hand hin.

Nach einer zärtlichen Szene an der Eingangstür, verabschiedete sich Edward von Tanya. Bella, die noch immer an der Treppe stand, wurde feuerrot als sie Zeuge der Szene wurde. Währenddessen suchte Alice irgendetwas in einer Schublade. Als ob sie die Szene nicht bemerkt hätte, drehte sich Bella zu Alice.

„Was suchst du Alice?" Fragte sie und meinte Edward leise lachen zu hören.

Alice lächelte liebreizend und hielt ein großes Etui mit Stiften hoch.

„Ich werde jetzt zeichnen. Willst du mitmachen?" Fragte die Kleine animiert.

Bella lächelte sie an und vergaß für einen Moment den Idioten der hinter ihr stand. Dieses kleine Mädchen war,ohne Zweifel, einfach ein Schatz. Das war zu mindestens ihr erster Eindruck.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht sehr geschickt im Zeichnen."Bemerkte Bella lächelnd. „Aber ich sehe dir gerne dabei zu."

Alice grinste und griff nach der Hand ihres neuen Kindermädchens, die schaffte es gerade noch ihre Tasche zu greifen, bevor sie mitgezogen wurde.

Die Kleine führte Bella in ein großes, helles Studio im obersten Stock. Es bestand aus einem Salon, der von einer großen Fensterfront dominiert wurde, gefüllt mit Möbeln aus Eichenholz und beigefarbenen Sesseln, in der einen Ecke stand ein glänzendes Piano das Bellas Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Leise ging sie darauf zu, während Alice sich auf dem Tisch breit machte. Die junge Frau bewunderte immer noch das Piano, als Alice die Musikanlage anmachte. Bella hüpfte vor Schreck auf der Stelle.

„Ein bisschen Musik hilft immer." Sagte die Kleine bevor sie sich wieder an den Tisch setzte.

Bella lächelte verstört und setzte sich neben Alice.

Alice summte vor sich hin und fing an zu zeichnen. Bella zog ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und fing an zu lesen. Sie verbrachten eine ganze Weile so und im Hintergrund lief leise die Musik. Bella war so in ihre Lektüre vertieft, das sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, das sich noch eine dritte Person im Zimmer befand.

„Das ist ein gutes Buch." Kommentierte eine Stimme hinter ihr, sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Bella drehte sich um und sah in Edwards glänzende, grüne Augen.

„Du hast Stolz und Vorurteil gelesen?" Fragte Bella und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Immerhin kannte sie nicht viele junge Männer die romantische Novellen lasen. Es war eigentlich schon schwierig überhaupt einen Teenager zu finden der las und schon gar nicht wenn er einen so saloppen und rebellischen Erscheinung hatte wie Edward.

„Ja, in der Schule." Antwortete er. „Ich mag diesen Mann...Darcy." Bemerkte er. „Obwohl ich glaube das er ein Idiot ist."

„Idiot?" Fragte Bella verwirrt. Die kleine Alice schien diese kleine Debatte seht zu amüsieren . „Wir reden immer noch von Darcy?" Fragte Bella skeptisch.

Edward lächelte überheblich und nickte.

„Klar, der Typ wollte das Mädchen." Erklärte er als sei es eine Selbstverständlichkeit. „Warum hat er sie sich nicht geholt und gut? Das sie sie sich so bitten ließ machte doch keinen Sinn..."

Bella verdrehte die Augen. Konnte es wirklich jemanden so...klein geistigen geben?

„Oft geht es in der Liebe nicht darum, sich Jemanden zu holen und gut!" Erklärte die junge Swan und versuchte Edwards arroganten Ton nachzuahmen „Oftmals beinhaltet die Liebe ganz andere Sachen. Sie ist ziemlich komplex, weißt du?"

Für einen Moment war der Junge überrascht von den Worten, aber schnell kriegte er sich ein und trug wieder sein arrogantes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Auch egal." Sagte er und winkte mit der Hand ab. „Der Punkt ist, das ich Hunger habe."

Bella sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und stieß dann einen resignierten Seufzer aus. Das war schließlich ihr Job. Sie zwang sich Edwards spöttisches Lachen zu überhören und Antwortete zähneknirschend.

„Was möchtest du essen?"

Edward kratzte sich das Kinn und täuschte vor nachzudenken.

„Also...mal sehen...ein Club-Sandwich mit allem drum und dran währe nicht schlecht." Sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Bella blitzte ihn wütend an, bevor sie sich zu Alice drehte.

„Und du Alice, möchtest du etwas?" Fragte sie.

Die Kleine nickte.

„Ein Glas Saft währe gut, Danke." Antwortete die Kleine wesentlich wohlerzogener als ihr Bruder.

Bella ging aus dem Studio und drehte erstmal eine Runde bevor sie zufällig die Treppe fand. Sie ging runter und direkt in die Küche. Auch die war groß und Dank der Fenster auch sehr hell. Die junge Frau ging zum Kühlschrank und fing an des besagte Sandwich zuzubereiten. Sie war halbfertig, als die samtene Stimme des älteren Cullens sie überraschte.

„Ich mag es mit Mayonnaise." Sagte er in einem verführerischen Ton. „Sehr viel Mayonnaise."

Selbst wenn er über Zutaten sprach schien er, im Stil billiger Telenovelas, etwas andeuten zu wollen.

Bella verdrehte die Augen.

„Gut, mit „viel" Mayonnaise!" Antwortete Bella und versuchte ihre schlechte Laune zu verbergen.

„Und währe es nicht besser wenn du das Sandwich, Sandwich seien lässt." Bemerkte Edward und legte seine Hände auf Bellas Taille. „Und mir einfach ein wenig Gesellschaft leistest?" Flüsterte er Bella ins Ohr.

Bella krallte sich einen Moment an der Arbeitsplatte fest, dann drehte sie sich um und versuchte ihn „nicht" zum Teufel zu schicken.

„Und währe es nicht besser, wenn du dich einfach an den Tisch setzt und wartest das ich dir dein Sandwich bringe?" Zischte Bella zwischen den Zähnen.

Edward kam näher und drückte mit seinem Körper den von Bella gegen die Arbeitsplatte. Er stützte sich an der Arbeitsplatte ab, während sein Gesicht sich Bellas näherte. Bella merkte das die Sache außer Kontrolle geriet und legte ihre Hände auf Edwards Brust um ihn weg zuschieben. Vor ihrer Reaktion grinste Edward nur arrogant.

„Komm schon, sträube dich nicht." Bat er, sein warmer Atem streifte Bellas Gesicht. „Es ist nicht nötig zu fingieren das du meine...Nanny bist."

Bella brachte die ganze Situation in Verlegenheit, sie drückte fester gegen Edwards Brust und sah ihn so bedrohlich an wie sie konnte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Edward!" Fauchte sie. „Jetzt!"

Der junge Mann grinste schief und kniff etwas die Augen zusammen.

„Gut, ich lasse dich...für den Moment." Sagte er lapidar.

Bella verdrehte die Augen und seufzte tief, Edward ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Küche. Sie machte mit dem Sandwich weiter und versuchte nicht mehr an den Vorfall zu denken. Vielleicht versuchte Edward ja jedes Mädchen das seinen Weg kreuzte zu verführen.

Als sie ihre Arbeit beendet hatte, legte Bella den Snack auf einen Teller und goss auch gleich zwei Gläser Saft ein. Sie stellt alles auf ein Tablett und ging vorsichtig, bloß nicht fallen, ins Esszimmer. Dort saß Edward und hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit einigen Papieren zugewandt, die er auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte.

„Hier hast du." Murmelte Bella und reichte ihm den Teller.

Edward lächelte breit und nahm den Teller.

„Danke."

Bevor Edward überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte noch etwas zu sagen, verschwand die junge Frau in den ersten Stock. Im Studio fand sie Alice jedoch nicht. Verwirrt rief sie sie im Flur. Dann hörte sie die fröhlich Stimme von Alice aus einem der Zimmer. Sie klopfte an und dann ging sie rein. Nachdem sie es geschafft hatte all das richtig wahrzunehmen was sie da sah, klappte ihr die Kinnlade nach unten und sie hatte Glück das ihr das Glas nicht aus der Hand fiel. Vor sich sah sie einen ungeheuer großen Kleiderschrank, dessen Türen weit offen standen. Verschiedene Kleidungsstücke hingen auf Bügeln an den Türen, diese wurden gerade von Alice genauestes überprüft. Immer noch schockiert reichte Bella Alice das Glas.

„Vielen Dank." Sagte die Kleine mit einem breitem Lächeln, um dann mit ihrer Analyse weiter zu machen.

„Was...was machst du da Alice." Fragte Bella.

„Och nichts, ich überlege wie ich diese Kleid verbessern kann." Sagte Alice und zeigte mir das Blatt das sie in Händen hielt. Darauf war die perfekte Zeichnung einer Frau mit einem kurzen, weiten Kleid. „Offensichtlich kann es kein Satin sein, das würde nicht zum Stil passen. Spitze, ja vielleicht Spitze..."

„Du...du hast..das entworfen?" Fragte Bella erstaunt.

„Ja klar! Ich liebe es Kleider zu entwerfen." Sagte Alice als ob es das natürlichste von der Welt sei.

Bella blieb noch einen Moment stehen und sah, ungläubig, zu wie Alice die verschiedenen Stoffe begutachtete. Nachdem sie es dann geschafft hatte das gesehen zu assimilieren, ging sie zur Tür.

„Möchtest du noch irgendetwas vor dem Abendessen?" Fragte Bella bevor sie ging.

„Nein Danke Bella." War die wohlerzogene Antwort.

Immer noch etwas überrascht von dem kleinen Modesalon, ging Bella aus dem Zimmer.

Sie ging wieder ins Erdgeschoss und sah das Edward nicht mehr im Esszimmer saß. Bella ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah das das ebenfalls leer war, seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen Sessel fallen. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen, ohne viel Erfolg, da das Telefon anfing zu schellen. Nachdem sie einen Moment darauf gewartete hatte ob einer der Bewohner dieses Hauses an Telefon ging, stand sie auf. Keiner außer ihr schien es zu hören, obwohl es mindestens fünf Telefone in diesem Haus gab. Leise fluchend ging sie in die Eingangshalle, nahm das Telefon ab und meldete sich so freundlich wie sie konnte.

„Spreche ich mit dem Haus der Cullens?" Fragte eine helle Stimme. „Ist Edward da?"

„Ja, wer will ihn sprechen?" Fragte Bella.

„Lauren, seine Freundin."Sagte die Stimme wichtigtuerisch.

Lauren?Moment...hieß die Freundin von Edward nicht...Tanya?

Bella blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich rufe ihn."

Bella ging schnell die Treppe rauf, das schnurlose Telefon in der Hand. Nachdem sie Edward gerufen und ihn in einigen Zimmern gesucht hatte, sah sie wie er den Kopf aus einer der Türen steckte.

„Bereust du es jetzt und willst doch in mein Zimmer kommen um dich ein wenig mit mir zu...unterhalten?" Fragte Edward mit seinem schiefen Lächeln.

Bella verdrehte mal wieder die Augen und grinste ironisch.

„Nein! Aber deine Freundin will dich sprechen." Bemerkte sie sarkastisch und gab ihm den Hörer.

Edward warf ihr einen stillen Kuss zu und nahm dann das Telefon. Bella schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihm dann seine Privatsphäre. Sie war nicht im geringste daran interessiert, die Tricks zu hören die Edward gebrauchte um seine vielen Freundinnen bei Laune zu halten. Sie ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel fallen um sich von neuem ihrem Buch zu widmen. Die Ruhe hielt nicht lange an, Alice kam aufgeregt die Treppe herunter. Sie hatte die Stirn kraus gezogen und wirkte besorgt.

„Was ist los Alice?" Fragte Bella freundschaftlich.

„Ich muss ins Einkaufscenter." Antwortete die Kleine schnell. „Es ist ein Notfall."

Bella sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Warum musst du jetzt ins Einkaufscenter?" Wollte Bella wissen, für sie war das jetzt nicht als Notfall zu erkennen.

„Morgen ist der Geburtstag meiner Mutter." Erklärte Alice schnell. „Wir machen eine große Party und ich habe ihr Kleid entworfen. Jetzt wollte ich die Träger fertig machen und mir fehlt Stoff, ich muss also welchen kaufen. Außerdem brauche ich noch Tüll für mein Kleid."

Bella brauche einige Sekunden um die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Du meinst also...das wir jetzt sofort ins Einkaufscenter müssen?" Fragte Bella noch mal nach.

„Ja genau." Antwortete Alice und nickte.

Bella seufzte mal wieder, sie wusste nicht wann sie das das letzte mal so oft getan hatte wie Heute.

„Einverstanden." Sie dachte darüber nach ein Taxi zu rufen.

Alice hüpfte auf der Stelle und klatschte in die Hände, sie hatte ein leicht psychotische Grinsen in ihrem Engelsgesicht.

„Gut! Ich hohle Edward!" Quietschte sie und war auch schon die Treppe rauf gerannt.

Bella versteifte sich. Edward? Was zum Teufel hatte den jetzt wieder Edward damit zu tun? Bella seufzte zum gefühlten hundertsten mal Heute und wartete geduldig was jetzt passieren würde. Wenige Minuten später kam Alice die Treppe wieder herunter, sie hielt Edward an seinem Ärmel fest und zog ihn hinter sich her, er wirkte etwas verstimmt. Im vorbeigehen legte er das Telefon an seinen Platzt und wurde von seiner Schwester gnadenlos weiter gezogen.

„Komm Bella! Edward fährt uns." Erklärte die Kleine schnell und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Bella ging hinter ihr her, sie war sich immer noch nicht Sicher was sie da tat.

In der, ebenfalls großen, Garage stand ein glänzender silberner Volvo. Mit falscher Ritterlichkeit öffnete Edward die Beifahrertür und bat Bella einzusteigen. Bella lächelte ihn falsch freundlich an und stieg ein. Alice sprang hinten rein, sie sprühte vor Energie und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Edward stieg ebenfalls ein und fuhr aus der Garage.

In dem Moment als der junge Mann auf die Straße fuhr, bereute Bella es in dieses Auto eingestiegen zu sein, sie krallte sich mit beiden Händen an ihrem Sitz fest. Merkte er etwa nicht das er doppelt so schnell fuhr wie erlaubt? Ihre Atmung ging abgehackt und sie versuchte zu sprechen.

„Edward...fahr langsamer!... Du...bringst uns noch... um!" Stotterte sie.

„Entspann dich Bella! Ich weiß was ich tue." Bemerkte er und wich einem Auto aus.

„Nimm den Fuß von diesem verdammten Gaspedal wenn du keine ernsthaften Probleme haben willst." Sagte Bella leise.

Edward lachte laut.

„Du bist sehr attraktiv wenn du sauer bist." Sagte er als ob sie über das Wetter reden würden.

Bella wurde rot und kniff ihre Augen zu.

„Senke-die-verdammte-Geschwindigkeit!" Bat Bella zwischen den Zähnen.

„Wenn er langsamer wird, kommen wir nicht rechtzeitig!" Rief Alice von hinten. „Die Geschäfte machen um sieben zu und ich muss noch so viel kaufen!"

Die junge Frau hielt die Luft an und betete das Ganze heil zu überstehen. Sie war unendlich dankbar, als Edward auf den Parkplatz des Centers fuhr und den Wagen abstellte. Sie war richtiggehend glücklich als sie ihre Füße auf den Asphalt stellte. Ihr Glück war selbstverständlich nicht von langer Dauer.

Alice griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu den Läden. Die kleine Cullen fing an von einem Laden zum anderen zu gehen und genau das zu suchen was sie brauchte.

„Oh,oh, oh!" Rief sie aus und legte sich die Hand aufs Herz. „Es gibt Sonderangebote bei den Schuhen von Louis Vuitton!" Und mit diesen Worten rannte sie durch eine der langen Ladenzeilen des Einkaufscenters.

Bella wollte gerade hinterher, als eine Hand sie am Arm festhielt, sie fühlte wie lange Finger sich um ihre Taille legten und warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Das Mädchen blieb stocksteif stehen.

„Während Alice ihre Besorgungen macht, sollten wir uns doch lieber Sachen zu wenden die...interessanter sind. Findest du nicht?" Sagte Edward mit sanfter Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Bella ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und bohrte sich ihre Nägel in die Handflächen.

„Edward Cullen, lass die Finger von mir!" Fauchte Bella und befreite sich aus seinen Krallen.

Ihr Herz klopfte wild in ihrer Brust als sie hinter Alice herging. Bella hatte gute Lust Jemanden umzubringen, die Leute die ihr entgegen kamen schwebten in ernster Gefahr. In ihrer Wut wiederholte sie immer wieder eine Frage in ihrem Kopf.

Würde sie die Verrücktheiten der kleinen Alice und die Annäherungsversuche Edwards überleben?

Sie seufzte.

Wo zum Teufel war sie da nur hineingeraten?


	3. Willenskraft!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

_Lieber Gott, gib mir Geduld...aber sofort!_

Willenskraft!

Zum Glück für die junge Bella, hatte die Odyssee im Einkaufscenter nicht allzu lange gedauert. Schnell hatte Alice alles gefunden was sie gesucht hatte, zusätzlich eines schönen Paares blauer Schuhe. Alice sagte, das sie ihr Herz erobert hatten, sobald sie sie gesehen hatte. Mit einigen Tüten und einer großen Dosis Café im Körper Bellas, sie brauchte das einfach um die Wartezeit und die Flirterei Edwards zu ertragen, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Sobald das Auto sich in Bewegung setzte, schloss Bella die Augen und krallte sich wieder an ihrem Sitz fest. Bevor Bella einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden konnte, standen sie schon wieder vor dem Haus der Cullens. Sie hatten die Strecke in Rekordzeit zurückgelegt.

„Hast du die Spazierfahrt genossen liebste Nanny?" Fragte Edward, ihm machte das Ganze offensichtlich einen heiden Spaß.

„Erinnere mich daran, das ich niemals wieder in dieses dämonische Auto einsteige." Murmelte Bella bevor sie ausstieg.

Alice verschwand wie der Blitz mit all ihren Tüten in ihr Zimmer. Edward dagegen ging sehr langsam ins Haus, er legte seine Schlüssel im Flur ab und ließ sich dann im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa fallen. Bella machte sich auf in die Küche, sie wollte das Abendessen machen, bevor Esme und ihr Mann nach Hause kamen. Nachdem sie die Vorräte begutachtet hatte, beschloss sie das es Fleisch und Kartoffeln geben würde. Schnell machte sie sich an die Arbeit und war froh darüber das sie eine ganze halbe Stunde lang nicht gestört wurde. Aber die Ruhe dauerte wirklich nicht länger als dreißig herrliche Minuten.

„Das riecht gut." Bemerkte Edward hinter ihr.

Bella drehte sich um und sah das er an dem kleinen Tisch saß der in der Küche stand.

„Danke." Murmelte sie und fing an die Sachen sauber zu machen die sie benutzt hatte.

Edwards Blick in ihrem Nacken war ausgesprochen unangenehm, Bella versuchte geflissentlich ihn zu ignorieren. Sie war dankbar als Alice wenig später, vom dem Duft des Essen angezogen, zu ihnen in die Küche kam.

„Da bekommt man ja richtig Hunger." Sagte die Kleine. „Wann können wir essen?"

„In fünf Minuten ist es fertig."

Und so war es auch, sie setzten sich zusammen an den Tisch um Bellas Essen zu genießen. Die Geschwister geizten nicht mit Komplimenten. Ehrliche von Alice und eindeutig zweideutige von Edward. Sie waren gerade fertig mit essen und Bella war dabei den Tisch abzuräumen, als es schellte. Alice sprang von ihrem Stuhl und schoss zur Tür. Bella fing an zu spülen und hörte fröhliche Stimmen aus der Eingangshalle. Die Stimmen kamen näher und als Bella sich umdrehte sah sie in Esmes freundliches Gesicht.

„Alle in Ordnung meine Liebe?" Fragte Esme.

Bella nickte lächelnd und versuchte einige Erinnerungen des heutigen Tages zu verdrängen.

Nachdem sie mit Esme vereinbart hatte am nächsten Tag zur gleichen Zeit wieder zu kommen, ging Bella zur Tür. Sie wollte sich ein Taxi suchen und nichts wie nach Hause. Aber ihre neue Chefin hatte da eine andere Idee.

„Oh nein, ich werde dich doch um diese Uhrzeit nicht mit einem Taxi fahren lassen." Sagte Esme. „Carlisle ist noch nicht da, aber Edward wird dich fahren."

Besagter saß vor dem Fernseher, als er seinen Namen hörte hob er den Kopf und blinzelte vergnügt.

„Edward Schatz, kannst du Bitte Bella Heim fahren?"

Da erschien das schiefe Grinsen in Edwards Gesicht und er sprang auf.

„Selbstverständlich!"

Bella fluchte leise vor sich hin während sie aus der Tür ging. Edward kam hinter ihr, er hatte sich noch eine Jacke geholt. Als er kam lehnte Bella am Volvo und wartete auf ihn.

„Wie es aussieht musst du doch wieder in das dämonische Auto steigen." Scherzte Edward und machte ihr die Tür auf.

Bella warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu bevor sie einstieg. Edward lachte laut und stieg ebenfalls ein. Er summte das Lied mit das im Radio lief und raste durch die Straßen. Bella krallte sich in den Sitz und konzentrierte sich auf die Sachen die sie noch zu erledigen hatte wenn sie nach Hause kam. Falls sie heile ankommen sollte. Mit seltsamen Zeichen erklärte sie Edward wie er zu ihrem Apartment kam. Bei ihrem Haus kam der Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen zum stehen.

„Gott! Jemand muss dir deinen Führerschein wegnehmen!" Rief Bella. „Die bist am Steuer eine Gefahr für die Menschheit!"

Edward lachte unbekümmert.

„Ich versichere dir das ich noch viel gefährlicher bin wenn ich andere Sachen mache." Antwortete er zweideutig.

Bella verdrehte die Augen.

„Danke das du mich gefahren hast." Sagte Bella trocken und stieg aus.

Edward, der sein Fenster offen hatte, steckte den Kopf aus und sagte.

„Wann immer du möchtest. Und wenn du Gesellschaft brauchst, zöger nicht und rufe mich!"

„Träum weiter Cullen!" Rief das Mädchen und knallte die Haustür zu.

Sie fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl in ihre Etage und ging in ihr Apartment. Als sie rein kam, machte sie zuerst das Licht an, dann warf sie ihre Sachen auf den Stuhl und sich aufs Sofa. Der Job hatte sich in einen Albtraum verwandelt, aber sei konnte das gute Gehalt für die paar Stunden Arbeit einfach nicht vergessen. Ihr blieb nicht anderes übrig als mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. Die in diesem Fall die teuflischen Geschwister Cullen waren.

Sie seufzte, zum wievielten mal Heute? Stand auf und erledigte ihre Sachen um dann ins Bett zu gehen.

Sie war erschöpft.

Der nächste Vormittag verlief mit der üblichen Routine bis sich Bella zum Mittagessen mit Angela traf. Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich wieder nach draußen um die Sonne zu genießen. Als sie es sich auf dem Rasen bequem gemacht hatten, grinste Angela Bella breit an.

„Erzähl." Bat sie. „Wie ist das kleine Mädchen?"

Bella kicherte nervös, um dann die Augen zu verdrehen. Klar, sie lachte um nicht zu weinen.

„Das „kleine Mädchen" hat sich als teuflische, modebesessene Elfe entpuppt." Erklärte Bella. „Und sie hat einen Bruder!"

„Oh, ein kleiner Junge?" Fragte Angela.

„Na ja, nicht wirklich." Sagte sie langsam. „ Es ist ein siebzehnjähriger Teenager."

„Was!" Wollte Angela wissen. „Wie jetzt? Siebzehn?"

„Wie du gehört hast." Antwortete Bella und zog eine Grimasse „Und wie es aussieht hat der „Kleine" seine Hormone...also, die laufen auf Hochtouren."

Angela platzte mit einem lauten Lachen heraus.

„Jetzt erzähl mir nicht das er dich angemacht hat!" Rief sie.

„Ey, das ist nicht witzig." Schimpfte Bella und schlug Angela auf den Arm. „Das ist alles so verrückt."

Angela konnte nicht anders, sie lachte weiter.

Bella erzählte Angela wie Edward versucht hatte sie zu verführen, von seine Kommentare, von seinen Freundinnen und seiner unsagbaren Arroganz. Angela hatte ihren Salat aufgegessen und lachte jetzt wieder laut, selbst auf Bellas Gesicht erschien jetzt ein Lächeln. Es war eine katastrophale und entmutigende Situation, aber sie war auch erbärmlich witzig.

„Das hört sich nach genau dem an, was du hasst." Bemerkte Angela.

„Ich weiß, es ist ein Albtraum..." Versicherte Bella und stand auf. „Aber wenn ich mich jetzt nicht auf den Weg mache, werden sie mich eh raus schmeißen."

„Viel Glück." Wünschte ihr ihre Freundin und Bella machte sich auf den Weg in die Höhle des Löwen.

Diesmal versuchte es Bella mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln und brauchte dementsprechend länger. Nachdem sie einige Runden durch die Stadt gedreht hatte, schaffte sie es das sie ein Bus in der Nähe des Cullen-Hauses absetzte. Sie musste noch etwas laufen und stand dann vor der beeindruckenden Eingangstür. Sie schellte und Esme machte ihr die Tür auf.

„Bella! Schön das du da bist."

„Vielen Dank." Antwortete Bella. „Und herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Fügte sie hinzu als sie sich daran erinnerte das es ja Esmes Geburtstag war.

Esme lächelte ihr zu. Nach einigen schnellen Anweisungen, verließ Esme das Haus. Sie musste sich beeilen, damit sie rechtzeitig zur Party wieder da war. Wenige Sekunden später hüpfte Alice fröhlich auf Bella zu.

„Guten Tag Bella!" Rief sie vergnügt.

„Guten Tag Alice." Antwortete Bella lächelnd.

Bella wand ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Kleidung der Kleinen zu. Sie trug eine auffällige gelbe Bluse und die passenden gelben Schuhe, dazu hatte sie eine schmale schwarze Hose an.

„Du siehst sehr hübsch aus Alice." Bemerkte Bella.

Alice lächelte und zeigte all ihre strahlend weißen Zähne.

„Ehrlich?" Fragte sie kokett.

Bella fiel ihr auf, das es zu ruhig im Haus war, zu perfekt um wahr zu sein. Sie sah zu Alice.

„Wo ist dein Bruder?" Fragte sie.

„Der ist noch in der Schule." Erklärte Alice so schnell, das es Bella schwer fiel sie zu verstehen. „Er hat noch ein Intensiv-Training beim Basketball oder so...Er kommt später und bringt dann seine Freunde mit."

Bella nickte und seufzte.

Sie hoffte nur das besagte Freunde nicht so...exzentrisch waren wie der Erstgeborene der Cullens.

Bella setzte sich an den Tisch im Esszimmer und erledigte einige Aufgaben für die Uni, währenddessen kam und ging die kleine Alice. Sie trug Luftballons, Dekoration und eine unendliche Menge an bunten Sachen. Wie es aussah, war der ausgewählte Raum, das Wohnzimmer, da die kleine Cullen dort immer wieder ein und ausging.

„Brauchst du Hilfe damit?" Fragte Bella, als sie sah das Alice ein langes buntes Banner trug.

Die Kleine nickte und machte Bella ein Zeichen ihr zu folgen. Bella schloss ihre Bücher und folgte Alice. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, blieb Bella überrascht stehen. Der Raum war bunt dekoriert und die Möbel waren wie von Zauberhand verschwunden, es stand nur noch ein langer Tisch und die Musikanlage in dem Raum.

„Kannst du mir helfen das aufzuhängen Bella?" Sagte Alice und zeigte auf das Banner und eine kleine Leiter. „Ich komme da nicht ran."

Bella zog eine Grimasse, nickte dann aber. Vorsichtig stieg sie auf die Leiter, sie achtete genau darauf auch jede kleine Stufe genau zu treffen. Sie meinte ein Auto zu hören, als Alice ihr das Banner reichte. Anscheinend war Edward nach Hause unten her gab Alice Anweisungen, wo sie das Banner hin haben wollte. Bella hatte es geschafft die eine Seite zu befestigen um an die andere Seite zu kommen musste sie sich etwas strecken. Sie hatte allerdings nicht bedachte, das die Leiter da zu Ende war. Sie war darauf vorbereitet zu fallen, aber zwei starke Arme fingen sie auf. Als sie auf sah, sah sie in lachende braune Augen.

„Guten Tag." Sagte fröhlich ein riesiger junger Mann mit einem sympathischem Jungengesicht. „Ich bin Emmett McCarthy, stets zu Diensten wenn du mal wieder fallen willst."

Sie hörte Jemanden kichern, während der Junge sie absetzte. Mit roten Wangen sah sie das Edward versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, neben ihm stand ein schlaksiger junger Mann, fast so groß wie Edward, blond und mit schönen blauen Augen.

„Jazz, das ist Bella Swan, mein Kindermädchen." Sagte Edward spöttisch, während er mit dem Finger auf sie zeigte. Dann zeigte er auf den Blonden. „Das ist Jasper Whitlock."

„ Freut mich." Schnaufte Bella, das brachte Emmett zum lachen. In dem Moment merkte Bella das der dunkelhaarige Junge, anderthalb Köpfe größer war als sie.

„Das ist alles sehr schön geworden Alice." Bemerkte Jasper und sah sich in dem Raum um.

„Vielen Dank." Antwortete die Kleine und wurde rot.

Bella beobachtete die seltsame Szene. Sollte es wirklich Jemanden geben, der diese verrückte und unbefangene Mädchen einschüchtern konnte?

Die Jungs verschwanden ziemlich schnell nach oben in Edwards Zimmer. Bella ging in Begleitung von Alice in die Küche, sie hatte sich es in den Kopf gesetzt einen Geburtstagskuchen für ihre Mutter zu backen. Die Kleine zauberte zwei hübsche Schürzen hervor und gab eine Bella. Man muss schließlich in erster Linie seine Kleider schützen, hatte sie Bella erklärt. Die junge Swan suchte Schüsseln, Töpfe und die nötigen Zutaten zusammen, während Alice sich um den Mixer kümmerte. Nach einem Rezept das Alice in einem Buch gefunden hatte, bereiteten sie den besagten Geburtstagskuchen zu. Als sie den Teig fertig hatten, füllten sie ihn in eine Form und Bella stellte sie in den Ofen. Alice sah noch immer tadellos aus, Bella dagegen hatte etwas von dem Teig abbekommen, sie hatte ihn auf ihren Sachen und auch im Gesicht. Sie ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen und die kleine Alice hüpfte vergnügt aus der Küche.

„Hmm, irgendetwas riecht hier sehr gut." Bemerkte Edward, der wenige Minuten später in die Küche kam. Als er Bella sah, platzte er mit einem lauten Lachen heraus.

Die sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Was ist hier so witzig?" Wollte sie wissen.

Edward kam, mit seinem Raubtiergang, auf sie zu.

„Dein Gesicht." Sagte er trocken als er vor ihr stand.

Bella zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn feindselig an. Edward lachte wieder und ging in die Knie, so das er mit ihr auf einer Höhe war.

„Es ist witzig..." Wiederholte er und näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. „...weil du da Teig hast, genau hier..." Edward näherte sein Gesicht Bellas und fuhr vorsichtig mit seinen Lippen über den Teigrest auf Bellas Wange.

Der warme, langsame und zarte Kontakt von Edwards Lippen, ließ Bella leise aufschreien.

„...und hier." Machte Edward weiter und fuhr mit seinen Lippen über Bellas Nase.

Bella legte ihre Hände auf Edwards Brust, sie fühlte wie ihr Gesicht brannte und ihr Puls raste.

Sie würde ihn umbringen!

„Halt dich von mir fern Edward! Halt dich einfach fern!" Fauchte Bella, ihre Atmung war abgehackt.

Für wie lange hatte sie die Luft angehalten?

„Das hört sich an wie eine Abfuhr, direkt und ohne Narkose." Hörten sie die fröhliche Stimme Emmetts, der jetzt auch in die Küche kam.

Edward lachte ironisch über den Scherz seines Freundes, Bella nutzte es aus, das Edward abgelenkt war und stand auf. Sie glättete einige nicht vorhandene Falten an ihrer Kleidung und kontrollierte den Kuchen. Der brauchte noch einige Minuten. Bella lehnte sich an die Arbeitsplatte und beschloss, das sie so schnell wie möglich hier raus musste. Schnell setzte sie sich in Bewegung Richtung Bad. Als sie am Esszimmer vorbeiging, sah sie das Alice gerade Jasper einige ihrer Zeichnungen zeigte. Er sah sie sich erstaunt an, während Alice hin und her lief.

Nachdem sie sich reichlich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gemacht hatte, sah Bella in den großen Spiegel, der fast die ganze Wand einnahm. Sie sah müde aus und unter ihren Augen hatte sie ganz entzückende dunkle Schatten. Und einmal mehr, seufzte sie und dachte daran, das es nicht mehr lange hin war bis zu ihrem ersehnten freien Tag.

Als sie wieder aus dem Bad ging dachte sie daran wie sie nachher, zu Hause, auf ihr weiches Bett fallen würde. Sie sah auf die Uhr, es war jetzt halb sieben. Sie lächelte, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie ihre kleine Fantasie ausleben konnte.

Bella ging wieder in die Küche, die war jetzt leer. Erleichtert darüber, einen Moment alleine zu sein, wartete sie noch einige Minuten, bis der Kuchen aus dem Ofen musste. Der Kuchen sah perfekt aus und Bella war froh darüber, sie ließ ihn etwas auskühlen und nahm ihn dann aus der Form. Sie war gerade dabei die letzten Sachen zu spülen, als sie die Stimme von Alice hörte. Die junge Swan drehte sich um und sah das sie mit Jasper wieder in die Küche kam. Die Kleine trug ein sehr schönes grünes Kleid, von dem Bella an nahm das sie es selber gemacht hatte. Sie hatte wirklich Talent, das Kleid war perfekt.

„Sieh nur, er ist fertig." Bemerkte Alice fröhlich.

Jasper lächelte und näherte sich dem Kuchen.

„Er sieht sehr gut aus Alice." Sagte Jasper und lächelte Alice an.

Die Kleine wurde rot und senkte den Blick.

Bella machte große Augen vor Überraschung.

Passierte da gerade das, was sie glaubte was da passierte?

Es wurde an die Haustür geklopft. Alice hüpfte aufgeregt Richtung Tür. Jasper entschuldigte sich mit einem sanften Lächeln und folgte Alice ruhig. Bella seufzte schwer und beendete ihre Arbeit. Gerade wollte sie anfangen den Kuchen zu dekorieren, als der Lärm der aus dem Wohnzimmer kam ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Was zum Teufel war den da los?

Mir gerunzelter Stirn ging Bella zum Wohnzimmer, als sie dort ankam blieb sie wie eine Salzsäule stehen. Wie viele Leute waren da drin? Fünfzig? Hundert? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Sie wusste nur das es zu viele waren.

Vorsichtig versuchte Bella den Massen aus dem Weg zu gehen, als ein grüner Blitz sie die Treppe herauf zog. Alice zog an ihrer Hand bis sie im Zimmer der Kleinen angekommen waren. Das Mädchen fing an in ihrem Schrank zu wühlen, bis sie ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid in der Hand hielt. Bella beobachtet sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Es ist ein altes Design, aber ich mag es sehr." Erklärte Alice. „Bis jetzt hat es noch Niemand angehabt und ich bin Sicher das es dir perfekt stehen wird."

„Warum soll ich das Kleid anziehen Alice?" Fragte Bella. „In einer Stunde muss ich nach Hause."

„Oh nein, du bleibst zur Party." Versicherte Alice hartnäckig. „Geh und zieh das Kleid an, ich mach dir dann die Haare."

Es blieb Bella keine Zeit zu protestieren, Alice schob sie direkt ins Bad. Bella fluchte leise vor sich hin und ergab sich. Sie zog das verdammte Kleid an. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und konnte sich hinten hinausschleichen ohne gesehen zu werden. Das Kleid fühlte sich zu kurz und unbequem an, als Bella es an hatte wartete Alice schon mit einem Paar Schuhe auf sie. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wo sie die her hatte. Allein die Tatsache, das sie keinen sehr hohen Absatz hatten, genügte Bella um nicht zu protestieren. Wenn sie etwas sagen würde, konnte es gut sein, das Alice es ihr noch schwerer machen würde.

Bella seufzte und rief sich in Erinnerung, das sie hier war weil sie das Geld brauchte.

Alice machte sich an Bellas Haare und an ihr Gesicht, sie brauchte nur zwanzig Minuten dafür, so unglaublich sich das auch anhörte. Sie war gerade dabei einige Wellen auf Bellas Schultern zu drapieren, während Bella meckerte, als es an der Tür klopfte. Laut rief Alice „herein" und Edward erschien in der Tür.

„Alice, Papa hat gerade angerufen, er sagt das sie in zehn Minuten..." Seine grünen Augen fielen auf Bella und auf seinen Lippen erschien sein schiefes Grinsen. „Wow Alice, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, das du mit einem so...hübschen Mädchen hier bist?"

Bella wurde rot, sie war sich nicht sicher ob aus Wut oder Scham. Alice verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich will deine geschäkert mit Bella gar nicht sehen." Sagte Alice. „Ich werde mal nachsehen ob unten alles in Ordnung ist. Ich verlasse euch." Und schon war sie verschwunden.

Edward ging auf Bella zu, die wich instinktiv zurück, bis sie gegen das Fenster stieß. Edward ging weiter, bis sein Körper gegen Bella drückte. Er stützte seine Hände links und rechts von Bella am Fenster ab und sein Gesicht näherte sich dem von Bella. Die konnte nicht weiter zurück und überlegte einen Augenblick, ernsthaft, das Fenster zu öffnen und einfach zu springen.

„Ich glaube nicht das wir unten gebraucht werden." Flüsterte er und näherte sein Gesicht noch mehr an Bellas. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast und Bella drehte ihr Gesicht weg.

„Bist du immer so...so aufdringlich?" Fragte sie genervt.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, legte Edward den Kopf schief und küsste langsam und sanft Bellas Hals. Bella riss geschockt die Augen auf und krallte sich in den Fensterrahmen. Sekunden oder Minuten später, sie wusste es nicht genau, nahm Edward seine Lippen von Bellas Hals, aber nur soweit das er sprechen konnte.

„Nur wenn es sich wirklich lohnt." Flüsterte er gegen ihren Hals.

Er lächelte sie kokett an und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Bella krallte sich noch immer an den Fensterrahmen. Ihre Atmung war abgehackt und sie merkte das ihr Herz wie wild in ihrer Brust schlug.

Wollte sie Edward Cullen vielleicht in den Wahnsinn treiben?

„Denk dran Bella, immer dran denken das du das Geld brauchst." Murmelte sie und versuchte so sich zu beruhigen, während sie nach unten ging.

Wenn sie den Jungen umbringen würde auf den sie eigentlich aufpassen sollte...würde man sie ins Gefängnis stecken?

Sie seufzte müde.

Sie brauchte viel Willenskraft um in diesem Haus zu bleiben.

Vielleicht konnte sie ja ein bisschen als nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommen?


	4. Droogos und Millizents!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

_Gott hat die Welt in sechst Tagen erschaffen und am siebten wurde er verhaftet. Unautorisierte Version!_

Droogos und Millizents!

Nicht nur die Anzahl der Gäste zeugte von einer großen Party, die Menge an Essen und Getränken, die Deko und die Musik, ließen klar das Alice sich nicht mit einer simplen Geburtstagsfeier zufrieden gab. Die Leute schienen die Arbeit die die Kleine geleistet hatte, zu genießen. Sie tranken, aßen, tanzten und redeten, alles war in perfekter Harmonie. Bella war überrascht, wie gut die Zwölfjährige das alles hin bekommen hatte.

Selbstverständlich sangen alle unisono ein Geburtstagsständchen als Esme rein kam, die Geehrte schlug sich entzückt ihre Hand vor den Mund, sichtlich überrascht und mit einem animierten Carlisle an ihrer Seite. Nachdem sie alle Freunde und die Familie begrüßt hatten, genoss Esme die Party in vollen Zügen.

„Bella, wie schön das du hier bist." Sagte Esme als Bella sie begrüßte. „Alles glatt gelaufen Heute?"

Bella nickte und Esme lächelte sie fröhlich an.

„Das freut mich."

Nachdem Bella einige Runden durch den Raum gedreht hatte, fand sie einen leeren Stuhl in einer Ecke. Mit einem Glas Saft setzte sie sich hin, bereit noch ein paar Minuten zu warten und dann ihren Rückzug vorzubereiten. Mit einer guten Ausrede würde sie, wohlerzogen, verschwinden können. Sie könnte sagen das sie Morgen in die Uni musste, das musste sie zwar nicht, aber das brauchte ja Niemand zu wissen.

„Bella?"

Die angesprochene hob überrascht den Kopf als sie die bekannte Stimme hörte, sie sah in zwei bekannte Gesichter. Vor ihr standen Angela und ihr Freund Ben mit Gläsern in der Hand.

„Angela? Ben? Was macht ihr den hier?" Fragte Bella schnell.

„Meine Mutter ist mit Esme befreundet." Erklärte Angela lapidar. „Aber...was machst du hier?"

„Liebe Angela, das hier ist die Höhle des Löwen." Sagte Bella und Angela zog die Stirn kraus. Sie verstand eindeutig nur Bahnhof. „Ich arbeite hier, ich bin das Kindermädchen der Cullens."

Angela sah sie einige Sekunden stumm an, um dann laut los zu lachen.

„Willst du mir sagen, das du das Kindermädchen von Alice..." Sie musste wieder lachen."...und Edward?"Angela biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht hysterisch zu lachen.

„Sehr witzig." Antwortete Bella ironisch. „Du kennst sie? Ich meine, kennst du sie gut?"

Angela nickte.

„Ja, schon seit Jahren." Sagte Angela und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Angela war in New Haven aufgewachsen, es war also nicht ungewöhnlich das sie hier viele Leute kannte. Aber sie hatte nie über die Cullens gesprochen.

„Es kam nie zur Sprache." Sagte sie als Bella sie darauf ansprach.

Bella war glücklich als sie hörte das Angela und Ben gehen wollten, das war für sie die perfekte Ausrede. Ben war mit dem Auto da und bot ihr an sie nach Hause zu fahren. Sie verabschiedete sich von Esme und sagte ihr das sie am nächsten Tag zur gleichen Zeit wie immer kommen würde. Wenig später war sie in ihrem gemütlichem Apartment und schon den zweiten Abend hintereinander nahm sie sich die Freiheit, ihre Sachen einfach auf den Stuhl zu schmeißen. Sie wollte sich nur noch ausruhen.

Nach einer langen und entspannenden Dusche, zog sie sich eine kurze Hose und ihr Schlafshirt an. Bella ging zu ihrem Kühlschrank und holte sich einen, noch fast vollen Becher Eis. Wieder im Wohnzimmer, nahm sie die Fernbedienung und ließ sich auf ihr Sofa fallen. Als sie einen ihrer Lieblingsfilme im Fernsehen fand, seufzte sie zufrieden. Das war Leben.

Am nächsten Tag, die Helligkeit hatte Bella geweckt und zwang sie dazu ihre Augen vorsichtig zu öffnen. Sekunden später, als sie wach war, merkte sie das sie noch immer auf dem Sofa lag, der Eisbecher und auch die Fernbedienung lagen auf dem Boden, der Fernseher lief immer noch. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und wollte eine erfrischende Dusche nehmen. Bevor sie irgendetwas machen konnte, schellt das Telefon. Sie stand auf und rannte um ran zu gehen, dabei stolperte sie natürlich über ihre Schuhe.

„Hallo?"

„Bella hier ist Alice." Sagte die kleine Cullen. „Ich habe nicht früher angerufen weil ich dich nicht wecken wollte..."

Hatte Alice etwa eine Kristallkugel oder so?

„Ich bin gerade aufgestanden Alice."

„Das wusste ich." Antwortete das Mädchen.

Ok, sie hatte ein von denen.

„Und...warum rufst du mich an?" Fragte Bella und versuchte nicht unhöflich zu klingen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, muss ich etwas einkaufen." Erklärte die Kleine mit unschuldiger Stimme. „Und Edward ist nicht zu Hause."

„Moment." Unterbrach sie Bella verwirrt. „Solltest du nicht in der Schule sein Kleines?"

„Es ist halb zwei und es ist Samstag Bella!" Bemerkte Alice belustigt.

Halb zwei? Ups!

„Ok, ich ziehe mich an und komme zu dir, du kannst mit dann alles erklären...warte." Unterbrach sie sich selber. „Woher hast du meine Nummer?"

„Meine Mama hat sie neben das Telefon gelegt, für Notfälle." Erklärte Alice. „Sie macht sich gerade für die Arbeit fertig. Und ich fand es eine gute Idee dich anzurufen um dir meine Pläne zu erklären, weil..."

„Alice, in weniger als einer halben Stunde bin ich da." Schnitt Bella ihr das Wort ab, sie durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren, wenn sie pünktlich sein wollte. Sie war etwas unhöflich gewesen und fügte hinzu. „Dann können wir einkaufen gehen."

Sie hörte ein Quietschen und einige aufgeregte Worte von Alice.

Bella wusste noch nicht was da auf sie zu kam.

Der Gang ins Einkaufscenter wurde zur Odyssee. Alice schien eine große Menge Koffein zu sich genommen zu haben, sie konnte einfach nicht lange an einem Ort bleiben. Bella, erschöpft von dem ewigen hin und her, ließ sich auf eine Bank in einem der Gänge fallen. Alice war in einem renommiertem Modegeschäft und würde bestimmt eine Weile beschäftigt sein. Sie zog ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und war glücklich einen Moment Ruhe zu haben.

Das Glück war normalerweise nicht auf ihrer Seite und so dauerte es auch nicht lange mit der Ruhe.

„Das ist ein gutes Buch." Sagte eine tiefe Stimme.

„Bella hob den Blick und sah in dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Augen.

„Ich weiß." Antwortete sie schlicht.

Der junge Mann lächelte und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Jacob Black." Stellte er sich vor.

Irgendwie kam er Bella bekannt vor.

„Bella Swan." Stellte sie sich ebenfalls vor und gab ihm die Hand.

„Das wusste ich." Bemerkte er belustigt. „Wir haben an der Uni einige Vorlesungen zusammen. Außerdem repariert mein Vater deinen Transporter. Billy Black, schon mal gehört?"

Die junge Frau sah ihn überrascht an und er lachte leise. Bella wurde rot und zog ihre Hand aus seiner. Klar, ihr Transporter, sehr alt und mal wieder Kaputt. Angela hatte ihr Billy Black als besten Mechaniker der Stadt empfohlen, aber sei hatte nichts von seinem Sohn gewusst. Selbst als er seinen Nachnamen gesagt hatte, hatte sich nicht geschaltet.

„Tschuldigung, ich bin etwas...zerstreut." Sagte sie und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt." Sagte er etwas belustigt.

Sie unterhielten sich einen Moment über Belanglosigkeiten, als Alice wieder auftauchte. Sie hatte die Hände voller Tüten und ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Sie blieb vor den Beiden stehen und sah sie interessiert an.

„Du bist...?" Fragte sie den jungen Mann ungezwungen.

„Ich bin Jacob Black." Stellte er sich vor. „Ein Kommilitone von Bella."

Ein Ausdruck des Verstehens entstand in dem Gesicht von Alice und sie grinste breit.

„Willst du mit uns zu Abendessen?" Fragte die Kleine animiert.

„Oh nein Alice, wir müssen sofort nach Hause." Rief Bella. Sie wollte die Arbeit nicht mit Privatem vermischen. „Es geht nicht.." Sagte sie zu Jacob. „Ich arbeite als ihr Kindermädchen und möchte ehrlich gesagt die Sachen nicht vermischen..."

Der junge Mann lächelte.

„Keine Sorge." Antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sehen uns an der Uni und wenn du es mir erlaubst, werde ich dich ein anderes Mal einladen."

Bella lächelte schüchtern und nickte.

„Einverstanden."

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, verließen die beiden Mädchen das Einkaufscenter. Bella half Alice mit ihren vielen Tüten, obwohl es der Kleinen nichts auszumachen schien sie zu tragen. Als sie ein Taxi gefunden hatten, fuhren sie nach Hause. Das schelmische Grinsen wich nicht aus dem Gesicht von Alice.

„Du gefällst ihm." Bemerkte sie beiläufig.

„Was?" Fragte Bella verwirrt, sie wusste nicht wovon Alice redete.

„Du gefällst Jacob."

Die junge Swan blinzelte und merkte wie ihr Gesicht brannte...

„Ich...nein...er...nicht..."

Alice lachte vergnügt.

„Oh ja. Er doch."

Schnell waren sie an der Cullen-Villa angekommen, Bella fand das die passende Bezeichnung für das Haus. In der Einfahrt stand Edwards Volvo und ein monströser Jeep. Nachdem sie den Fahrer bezahlt hatten, stiegen sie aus und gingen ins Haus. Sie hörten den Fernseher und Jemanden laut lachen. Alice rannte eilig ins Wohnzimmer, Bella stellte erstmal, müde, ihre Tüten in den Flur. Als auch Bella im Wohnzimmer ankam, saß Alice zwischen Emmett und Jasper auf dem Sofa.

„Guten Tag." Begrüßte Bella die Jungs erschöpft.

„Oh oh, eine Shoppingtour mit dem kleinen Teufel?" Fragte Emmett spöttisch und bekam dafür einen Schlag auf die Schulter von Alice.

„Ich bin kein Teufel." Schnaufte die Kleine.

„Da währe ich nicht so sicher." Kam es von Jasper.

Alice bekam rote Wangen und zog eine Schnute. Bella lachte und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen. Da fiel ihr auf das da Jemand fehlte.

„Und Edward?"

„Entspann dich, der ist oben." Antwortete ihr Emmett belustigt. „Er telefoniert mit...Lauren? Nee, mit Rachel...oder Tanya? Ich erinnere mich nicht."

„Keine Details." Bemerkte Bella und verdrehte die Augen. „Mit der Information das er im Haus ist, bin ich zufrieden." Emmett lachte bei dem Kommentar laut und Jasper schmunzelte. „Bleibt ihr zum Essen?"

Jasper und Emmett nickten und Emmett sagte.

„Ja, wir gehen heute Abend aus."

Bella fing an sich um das Abendessen zu kümmern, während Alice anfing die ganzen Sachen die sie gekauft hatte zu ordnen. Jasper und Emmett hatten beschlossen, Bella Gesellschaft zu leisten und sich ein wenig mit ihr zu unterhalten. Bella fand heraus, das der junge Whitlock sehr schüchtern und reserviert war, aber sehr sympathisch und obwohl er erst sechzehn Jahre alt war, konnte man sich vernünftig und zivilisiert mit ihm unterhalten. Emmett dagegen, schien seine Antithese zu sein, ohne Tabus sagte er was ihm in den Kopf kam. Er machte in einer Tour Scherze und fand immer einen Grund über etwas oder jemanden zu lachen. Sein einschüchterndes Äußeres fiel jedes mal in sich zusammen, wenn er lächelte oder laut los lachte. Emmett war der älteste der Drei, er war genau wie Edward siebzehn, Jasper war noch sechzehn, aber es fehlten nur wenige Tage bis zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag.

Jasper, Emmett und Bella waren mitten in einer angeregten Konversation übers Essen, als Edward sie mit seiner Gegenwart beglückte.

„Es ist wie ich sage Bella, du solltest wirklich mal versuchen da Pfeffer dran zu machen..." Emmett unterbrach sich als er Edward sah. „Hey Eddie, du wirkst etwas...erschöpft!"

„Mir geht es gut." Antwortete Edward und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. „Und benutze bitte nicht diesen idiotischen Spitznamen."

„Was ist Eddie? Hast du Angst, das ich Lust bekomme dir ein Küsschen zu geben wie Tanya?" Fragte Emmett und machte einen Kussmund.

Edward verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, Jasper und Bella konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Edwards Augen legten sich auf Bella und er sah sie intensiv an.

„Ich glaube , ich bevorzuge das eine andere Person mir...Küsschen gibt." Bemerkte er und näherte sich Bella.

„Ich stehe aber nicht so auf die plumpe Anmache Cullen." Sagte Bella trocken und drehte sich weg. Jasper und Emmett lachten vergnügt.

„Swan-Zwei, Cullen-Null." Kam es von Emmett.

„Kann sein das du eine Schlacht gewonnen hast, aber den Krieg noch lange nicht!" Sagte Edward sehr nah an ihrem Ohr.

Bella seufzte genervt. Konnte er eigentlich nicht weiter weg von ihrem Ohr reden? So das sie nicht immer seinen Atem spürte?

„Halte dich einfach fern!" Bat sie und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihre Soße.

„Wie du möchtest." Sagte er und nachdem er ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken gegeben hatte, ging er zu seinen Freunden.

Bella konnte nur tief seufzten und die Lust unterdrücken ihn langsam und schmerzhaft zu töten.

Ala Bella das Abendessen fertig hatten, aßen sie alle zusammen in einer freundschaftlichen Atmosphäre. Emmett kümmerte sich darum, das Bella so einige Details über die Gruppe erfuhr. Im besonderen, die peinlichsten Geschichten Edwards. Bella merkte, das Emmett trotz seines ständigen Spotts und Zensurlosen Humors, ein ehrlicher und bescheidener Mensch war, einer von denen die immer ehrlich sind. Als sie beim Nachtisch angekommen waren, der Rest von Esmes Geburtstagskuchen, betrat Emmett allerdings verbotenes Gebiet. Das war der komplizierte Teil seiner Persönlichkeit, er kannte keine Tabus.

„Und Bella? Was gibt es in deinem Leben? Hast du einen Freund?" Fragte er und vernichtete dann ein riesiges Stück Kuchen.

Bella zögerte mit der Antwort, sie wollte nicht über ihr Privatleben sprechen, aber die singende Stimme von Alice nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab.

„Ein junger Mann hat sie Heute eingeladen." Sagte Alice anklagend und grinste Bella an.

Emmett lachte, während Edward knurrte.

„Swan-Drei, Cullen-Null."

Als sie Alle mit dem Nachtisch fertig waren, fing Bella direkt an zu spülen. Edward ging nach oben um sich um zuziehen und Emmett ging mit ihm. Jasper bot sich an Bella zu helfen, während Alice in der Küche den Fernseher anmachte.

„Ey Bella! Edward sagt, das er sich nicht entscheiden kann welche Hose er anziehen soll und fragt ob du ihm nicht helfen kannst eine auszusuchen?" Sagte Emmett plötzlich und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

„Sag ihm, das ich ihm helfen kann die Inschrift für sein Grab auszusuchen." Antwortete Bella und Jasper lachte. „Mehr nicht!"

Emmett verschwand laut lachend aus der Küche.

„Edward kann ein Idiot sein wenn er will, aber er ist ein guter Junge." Bemerkte der junge Whitlock während er abtrocknete. „Glaub mir. Emmett hat diese Phase auch gehabt..Es ist etwas, was die Zeit heilt...oder in Emmetts Fall, eine harte Hand."

Bella sah Jasper erstaunt an, der schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, so als ob es nicht wichtig währe.

„Ehrlich, er ist ein guter Junge." Beharrte Jasper.

„Es fällt mir schwer das zu glauben." Sagte Bella und seufzte.

„Er hat Recht." Mischte Alice sich ein. „Mein Bruder ist ein guter Mensch."

Sie schafften es ohne größer Zwischenfälle ihre Arbeit zu beenden und gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Alice machte den Fernseher an und setzte sich zwischen Jasper und Bella aufs Sofa. Sie sahen sich gerade irgendeine Serie an, als Edward und Emmett die Treppe herunterpolterten. Bella betrachtete Edward und war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch eines dieser Tenny-Models sei. Er trug ein weißes Hemd salopp auf einer dunklen Anzughose. Seine wie immer leicht verstrubbelten Haare waren die perfekte Ergänzung um seinen Ich-bin-ein-Gewinner-und-nicht-du-oder-sonst-jemand-können-das-verhindern Look zu vervollständigen.

„Kucken kostet nichts!" Bemerkte Edward scherzhaft.

In dem Moment merkte sie, das sie ihn etwas zu auffällig angestarrt hatte. Emmetts Lachen bestätigte ihre Vermutung.

„Erwischt!" Rief er und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie. „Swan-drei, Cullen-eins!"

Zum Glück kam Esme wenig später nach Hause. Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz und dann konnte Bella endlich in ihr Apartment. Sie freute sich ungemein auf ihren freien Tag.

In ihrem Apartment angekommen, spielte ein zufriedenes Lächeln um ihre Lippen. Bella duschte schnell, sie konnte es kaum erwarten in ihr bequemes Bett zu kommen. Nachdem sie sich einen alten Pyjama angezogen hatte, ein wenig das Bad aufgeräumt und das Licht ausgemacht hatte, machte sie sich direkt auf den Weg in ihr Bett. Sie fluchte laut nachdem sie sich den Fuß am Bettpfosten gestoßen hatte und seufzte dann zufrieden, als ihr Kopf auf ihr Kopfkissen fiel.

Selbstverständlich dauerte ihre Ruhe nicht lange an. Bella glaubte nicht mehr als zwei Minuten geschlafen zu haben, als sie ein nerviges Klingeln weckte. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden bis ihr klar wurde, das es ihr Handy war. Bella setzte sich abrupt auf und tastete auf ihrem Nachttisch herum, bis sie den kleinen Apparat endlich gefunden hatte. Auf dem Display erschien eine unbekannte Nummer.

„Ja?" Fragte sie mit verschlafener Stimme.

„Bella?" Antwortete eine unverkennbare samtene Stimme.

„Edward?" Fragte Bella verwirrt. „Was zum Teufel...?"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe Bella!" Flehte Edward. Er versuchte seine Besorgnis zu verbergen, schaffte es aber nicht ganz.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Bella schnell.

„Du musst mich abholen." Erklärte er.

„Heh? Jetzt?" Bella sah auf die Uhr, es war halb fünf Morgens. „Wo zum Teufel steckst du?"

„Auf der Polizeiwache."

Bella machte vor Schreck große Augen.

Sie schlief noch...ganz Sicher!


	5. Schulden!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Schulden bezahlen sich von selbst, das Schicksal treibt sie ein...oder der Schuldeneintreiber!

Schulden!

Es war unglaublich wie schnell Bella es schaffte sich anzuziehen, ohne auch nur einmal zu stolpern oder gegen etwas zu stoßen. Ehrlich gesagt, war sie nicht sicher ob ihre Tollpatschigkeit verschwunden war, oder ob sie einfach zu besorgt und überrascht war um auf solche Nichtigkeiten zu achten. Nachdem sie ihr Apartment verlassen hatte, musste sie sich einer neuen Komplikation stellen, wo fand sie um fünf Uhr Morgens ein verdammtes Taxi? Seid ihr Transporter in der Werkstatt war, hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt sich mit anderen Fahrzeugen fort zu bewegen. Aber normalerweise tat sie das zu normalen Uhrzeiten...und nicht wenn alle Welt schlief. Was sie jetzt eigentlich auch tun sollte.

Sie stand schon seit 15 Minuten vor ihrem Haus und war erstmal nur dankbar das es Sommer war. Die Worte Edwards gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie zum Teufel hatte er es geschafft auf der Wache zu landen?

Sie seufzte und massierte sich die Schläfen.

Dieser Junge würde sich wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Endlich fand sie ein Taxi das sie zu der Polizeiwache brachte. Während der ganzen Fahrt rutschte sie unruhig in ihrem Sitzt hin und her. Endlich kamen sie an, sie bezahlte den Fahrer und stieg schnell aus. Auf den Treppen zur Wache stolperte Bella und fiel auf die Nase, ein langer Kratzer an ihrem Ellenbogen war das Ergebnis. Leise vor sich hin fluchend ging sie in die Wache und merkte sofort wie sich die Augen eines Polizisten in sie bohrten. Er war so Mitte Dreißig, trug seine dunklen Haare nach hinten gekämmt und eine runde Brille thronte auf seiner Nase. Er wirkte sehr groß, obwohl er saß.

„Guten Abend. Entschuldigen sie, ist in den letzten Stunden ein junger Mann mit Namen Cullen hier eingeliefert worden?" Fragte Bella sehr höflich.

Der Mann nickte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ja, und sie sind?"

„Ich bin...seine Tutorin." Erklärte sie schnell. „Seine Eltern sind verreist und..."

„Ich brauche etwas aus dem ich ersehen kann, das sie für ihn verantwortlich sind." Sagte der Beamte. „Ihr Name Fräulein?"

„Isabella Swan."Antwortete Bella und suchte krampfhaft nach einem Grund warum sie Edward abholte. Der Polizist sah sie überrascht an, was sie wiederum verwirrte.

„Swan? Haben sie etwas mit Chef Swan zu tun?" Fragte er.

„S..seine Tochter." Stotterte Bella.

Der Polizist lächelte freundlich und beugte sich nach vorn.

„Oh, ich bin ein Freund ihres Vaters. Wir hatten einige Kurse zusammen." Erklärte er.

Bella lächelte höflich zurück, die Nervosität brachte sie fast um.

„Also, wie kommt es das sie die Tutorin des jungen Cullen sind? Sie sind doch nicht älter als Zwanzig." Wollte der Beamte wissen.

„Ich bin Neunzehn." Erklärte Bella schnell. „Ich arbeite als Kindermädchen im Hause Cullen und seine Mutter..."

„Ja ja, ich verstehe schon. Sie wollen ihm seinen Hals retten, stimmts?" Sagte der Polizist grinsend.

Das Mädchen nickte und sah verschämt auf ihren Schoss.

„Keine Sorge, wir haben sie nur wegen und weil sie etwas getrunken hatten mitgenommen. Das typische für die jungen Leute von Heute." Erklärte er. „Was er jetzt braucht, ist eine anständige Standpauke. Er ist ja schließlich noch ein Kind..."

„Oh ja, dafür werde ich schon sorgen." Antwortete Bella fest, entschlossen Edward einen richtigen Rüffel zu erteilen. Da fiel ihr mit einem mal die Mehrzahl au. „Entschuldigung, aber sie sagten...sie?"

Der Beamte nickte.

„Ja, er und der andere Junge...Adamson, James." Sagte er und sah in seine Papiere. „Kennen sie den auch?"

„Nein, noch nie gehört." Antwortete Bella.

„Gut." Der Polizist drehte sich zu seinem Kollegen, der fast schlafend an der Wand lehnte. „Jerry, hohl mal den jungen Cullen, der von dem Autorennen."

Der Mann nickte und verschwand in einem langen Gang.

Bella blieb sitzen und ein unangenehmes Schweigen machte sich breit. Es vergingen einige Minuten, dann kam der andere Beamte zurück, er hielt Edward am Arm fest. Sei Aussehen hatte sich nicht groß verändert, sein Hemd war schmutzig und seine Haare noch zerzauster als normal, sollte das überhaupt möglich sein.

„Fräulein Swan, hier ist der kleine Gauner." Sagte der Beamte. „Ich hoffe sie wissen mit der Situation umzugehen."

„Da machen sie sich mal keine Gedanken." Antwortete Bella und warf Edward einen Killerblick zu.

Der grinste sie nur schief an.

„Gut, unterschreiben sie hier." Der Beamte zeigte auf einige Papiere, Bella gehorchte zögernd. „So, das war alles. Grüßen sie Charlie von Matt Norton."

„Das werde ich machen und vielen Dank."

Bella fühlte sich als ob sie gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden würde, sie packte Edward am Arm und zog ihn aus der Wache. Draußen drehte sie sich zu ihm. Sie war ernsthaft sauer.

„Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?" Knurrte sich und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Verstehst du eigentlich was du gemacht hast?"

„Eh...dich geweckt?" Fragte Edward unschuldig, ihm schien das Ganze einen heiden Spaß zu machen.

Bella ging wie eine Furie auf ihn los.

„Du findest das witzige?" Rief sie und unterstrich jedes Wort mit einem Stich ihres Fingers in seine Brust. „Du bist ein unverantwortlicher Idiot, unreif, leichtfertig...!"

„Unwiderstehlich?" Schlug Edward vor und nahm Bellas Handgelenk, damit sie ihn nicht weiter mit dem Finger stach.

„Blödmann!"

Bella machte ein seltsames Geräusch und versuchte ihre Hand aus Edwards Kralle zu befreien, aber sie schaffte es nicht.

„Erzähl es bitte nicht meinen Eltern..."

„Und wieso sollte ich es nicht tun?" Schrie Bella. „Du verhältst dich ständig wie ein dummer verwöhnter Junge!"

„Bella." Sagte Edward ernst und nahm Bellas andere Hand, die war kurz davor ihn wieder zu pieksen. „Bitte! Ich schwöre dir das ich dir dafür etwas schuldig sein werde."

Das Mädchen schnaufte.

„Lass uns ein Taxi suchen." Sagte sie nur.

Edward lächelte und folgte ihr schweigend.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten warteten, Edward nutzte die Zeit um seine besten Freunde anzurufen und sie auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, fanden sie endlich ein Taxi. Während der Fahrt erzählte Edward Bella, das es Emmett und Jasper gut geht und das sie nicht mit ihm im Auto waren als ihn die Polizei erwischt hatte. Die Beiden hatten sich aber um Edwards geliebten Volvo gekümmert. Bella runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso waren sie nicht bei dir?" Fragte sie. „Was hast du alleine in deinem Auto gemacht?"

„Es war etwas...persönliches." Murmelte Edward.

„Was...?"

„Ist egal Bella, vergiss es." Unterbrach er sie.

Bella war bereit zu kontern, wollte im Taxi aber keine Szene machen und schluckte ihre Wut für den Moment herunter. Gott sei Dank dauerte die Fahrt nicht lange. Sie stiegen Beide am Cullen Haus aus, Edward hatte darauf bestanden. Sie gingen bis in den Eingangsbereich des Hauses, als Bella stehen blieb.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser." Sagte sie.

„Nein, ich will das du wenigstens Frühstückst." Sagte Edward und kratzte sich im Nacken.

Bella machte große Augen. Diese Seite war neu an dem anmaßenden Edward Cullen.

Verdutzt ging sie ins Haus. Edward machte vorsichtig die Tür zu, er wollte niemanden wecken.

„Was ist wenn deine Eltern wach werden?" Fragte Bella besorgt.

„Wir sagen, das du ein Buch vergessen hast, gekommen bist um es zu hohlen und ich dich zum Frühstück eingeladen habe." Erklärte er ihr selbstsicher, so als ob er es schon seit langem geplant hatte.

„Welche normale Person steht um sechs Uhr auf um ein Buch abzuholen?" Flüsterte Bella auf dem Weg zur Küche.

„Du bist nicht normal, also brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen." Spottete Edward und machte das Licht in der Küche an.

„Ha, ha, ha." Lachte Bella ironisch.

Die Position in der sie sich befand, war perfekt um ihm eine zu verpassen, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Er war immer noch einer ihrer kleinen Schützlinge.

Klein, is klar!

Anmutig ging Edward zum Kühlschrank. Obwohl sein Gesicht und auch seine Kleidung schmutzig waren und seine Haare zerzaust, behielt er immer noch seine Eleganz. Die musste er von seinen Eltern geerbt haben. Der junge Mann schaute eine ganze Weile in den Kühlschrank, bevor er sich wieder zu Bella umdrehte.

„Es gibt Kuchen oder Cornflakes" Sagte er. „Ehrlich gesagt, liegt mir die Küche nicht so."

Bella zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Lass gut sein, ich mach das schon." Sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

Edward grinste.

„Wenn du drauf bestehst..."

Bella machte sich daran das Frühstück zu machen, während Edward die Tür zu und den Fernseher an machte. Das Mädchen stellte zwei Tassen auf den Tisch und einen Teller mit einigen Sachen die sie gefunden hatte. Es war kein besonders ausgesuchtes Frühstück...Hey, sie war um halb fünf aufgestanden.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin künstliches Frühstück gewöhnt." Bemerkte der Junge und zwinkerte Bella zu.

Bella verdrehte die Augen und nahm sich Cornflakes.

„Ich würde dir ja gerne sagen, das ich dich nachher nach Hause fahre, aber das ist leider nicht Möglich." Sagte Edward. „Deswegen musst du dir ein Taxi rufen...oder das Bett mit mir teilen."

Bei der letzten Bemerkung seufzte Bella genervt.

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Auto?"

„Eh, das haben Jasper und Emmett." Erklärte Edward." Technisch gesehen, sind sie damit geflüchtet."

Die junge Swan sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ihr sucht die Probleme regelrecht, richtig?" Fragte Bella mit heller Stimme.

Edward nickte grinsend, als ob das eine exzellente Tugend währe.

„Aber jetzt bin ich dran." Sagte Edward schnell und er wurde ungewöhnlich ernst. „Wie hast du mich so schnell da raus bekommen?"

Bella seufzte und fing an sich Sorgen zu machen. Wie oft hatte sie in den letzten...dreißig Minuten geseufzt?

„Der Polizist auf der Wache kennt meinen Vater." Erklärte sie. „Mein Vater ist Polizist."

Edward stand überrascht der Mund offen. Dann erschien wieder sein typisches schiefes Lächeln.

„Ok, das ist eine sehr wichtige Information." Sagte er schelmisch.

„Bring dich wieder in irgendwelche Probleme und du wirst nicht lange genug leben um es zu erzählen!" Drohte ihm Bella müde und schloss die Augen.

Sie musste schlafen.

„Bella!" Quietschte eine melodische Stimme.

Oh nein!

„Guten Morgen Alice." Grüßte Bella erschöpft, während die Kleine an ihrem Hals hing.

„Was machst du hier?" War die berechtigte Frage der Kleinen.

Das frage ich mich auch. Dachte Bella. „Ich bin hier um ein Buch zu holen..." Antwortete sie.

„Ein Buch? Um sieben Uhr Morgens?" Fragte Alice skeptisch und sah zwischen ihrem Kindermädchen und ihrem Bruder hin und her.

„Ja, ich habe Schlafprobleme." Sagte Bella mit monotoner Stimme. „Und du? Was machst du an einem Sonntag so früh wach?"

„Ich habe Ballettunterricht." Erklärte Alice und zeigte ihre weißen Zähne.

Bella lächelte erschöpft zurück.

„Du siehst müde aus." Bemerkte Alice. „Warum schläfst du nicht eine bisschen?"

„Ich glaube ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren und genau das tun." Bestätigte Bella und nickte, ihr Kopf wurde immer schwerer.

„Du kannst in mein Zimmer gehen." Sagte Alice höflich. „Mama hat bestimmt nichts dagegen..."

„Ich bevorzuge es nach Hause zu gehen Alice."

Es kostete sie all ihre Überzeugungskraft, aber zum Schluss lies Alice sie gehen. Bella konnte nicht weiter mit Edward reden, da Alice sich nicht von ihnen entfernte. Sie warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, der ihm klar machen sollte wie er sich weiterhin zu verhalten hatte.

Endlich zu Hause, genoss Bella ihren freien Tag in vollen Zügen. Zwischen Siestas, Büchern und Arbeiten für die Uni, lud sie ihre Batterien wieder auf. Am Montag konnte sie sich voller Energie einer neuen Woche stellen. Nach den Vorlesungen traf sie sich mit Angela. Die war mittlerweile zu so etwas wie Bellas Kummerkasten mutiert. Angela war immer auf dem laufenden darüber, was gerade im Cullen Haus passierte. Und das Wochenende brachte viel interessanten Gesprächsstoff mit sich.

„Auf die Polizeiwache?" Fragte die junge Webber ungläubig.

Bella nickte nur.

„Er ist mit jetzt was schuldig und zwar was großes." Sagte Bella. „Ich hatte Glück, das der Polizist meinen Vater kannte.."

Ihre Begleiterin lachte leise.

„Angela! Bella!" Rief eine schrille Stimme.

Die beiden Mädchen drehten sich um, vor ihnen stand Jessica Stanley. Die war groß, schlank, mit langen dunklen Haaren, hellen Augen und langen dichten Wimpern, die von zweifelhafter Herkunft waren. Trotz ihres oberflächliche und egoistischen Charakters, war sie sehr beliebt an der Uni. Sie verbrachte ihre Zeit damit, über Andere zu lästern und irgendwelche Veranstaltungen zu organisieren. Bella und Angela hatten einige Vorlesungen mit ihr zusammen, aber sie waren nicht gerade mit ihr befreundet. Ehrlich gesagt konnte Bella sie nicht ausstehen.

„Hallo Jessica." Grüßte Angela höflich. Die junge Swan nickte ihr nur zu.

Ein übertriebenes Lächeln erschien auf Jessicas Gesicht.

„Habt ihr Freitagabend schon was vor?" Fragte sie animiert und sah Bella an. „Ich habe gehört das du in letzter Zeit sehr beschäftigt bist. Arbeitest du oder so?" Fragte sie fast verächtlich.

Da Jessicas Mutter die Besitzerin einer der größten Kette von Kosmetiksalons war, war für Jessica das Wort Arbeit ein Fremdwort.

Bella sah sie mit unterdrücktem Hass an.

„Nein, ich verbringe die Nachmittage mit meinem Freund." Antwortete Bella ironisch.

Die junge Stanley ging mit Mike Newton, der typische reiche Junge. Zusammen waren sie „das" Paar der Universität und sie waren fast immer zusammen. Für Bella waren sie einfach nur oberflächlich und widerlich. Sie waren wie Zecken.

Selbstverständlich verstand Jessica die Ironie Bellas nicht.

„Oh! Dein Freund?" Fragte sie argwöhnisch. Sie konnte ihren böswilligen Ton nicht verbergen. „Den würde ich ja gerne mal kennen lernen."

„Jessica, ehrlich..."

Bella musste den Rest hinunterschlucken, als ihr zwei protzige Einladungen unter die Nase gehalten wurden.

„Ich gebe eine Party zu meinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag." Erklärte sie. „Bringt eure Partner mit." Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu.

Bella wollte etwas sagen, aber Angela stieß sie mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und Antwortete.

„Wir werden da sein...wir vier!" Sagte sie und schaffte es, das ihr aufgesetztes Lächeln freundschaftlich wirkte.

Die junge Swan sah ihre Freundin an als ob diese nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

„Ok, wir sehen uns Mädels!" Rief Jessica und entfernte sich schnellen Schrittes.

„Angie Liebes...bist du verrückt geworden?" Rief Bella als die Gastgeberin weit genug weg war.

Angela lächelte sanft.

„Ich glaube das ist die einzige Möglichkeit dir endlich ein Date zu verschaffen." Sagte Angela trocken.

Angela hatte schon immer gewollt das Bella Dates hatte. Bis jetzt hatte Bella immer geglaubt das sie nur nicht wollte das Bella immer das fünfte Rad am Wagen war, wenn sie mit Angela und Ben ausging.

„Bella! Hörst du mich?" Fragte Angela etwas lauter.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht!" Maulte Bella. „Was schlägst du jetzt vor?"

Während die Beiden sich auf den Weg zu Bellas Apartment machten, Bella hatte einige Bücher vergessen und Angela hatte angeboten sie zuerst zu sich und dann zu den Cullens zu fahren. Angela schlug einige Kandidaten vor, die Bella alle rigoros ablehnte. Angela dachte wirklich das sie mit dieser Nervensäge von Tyler Crowley, einem Jungen mit wenig Hirn der Bella schon eine Weile nachstellte, ausgehen würde. Das konnte nur ein schlechter Scherz sein.

„Nein Angela, Tyler geht gar nicht!" Sagte Bella bestimmt als sie am Cullen Haus ankamen.

Sie stiegen Beide aus, da Angela die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte um Esme zu sehen, und gingen durch den Vorgarten. Die junge Webber betrachtete das Haus und ein leichtes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie blieb abrupt stehen und Bella drehte sich erstaunt zu ihr um. Als sie das Grinsen in Angelas Gesicht sah, schwahnte ihr böses...

„Bitte Edward das er dich begleitet." Ließ Angela die Bombe platzen. „Er schuldet dir doch schließlich noch einen Gefallen."

„Angela! Bist du irre?" Rief Bella und sah Angela an al ob das von ihr gesagte pure Blasphemie währe. „Ich meine, wir reden von Edward...willst du das er Tag und Nacht hinter mir her ist?"

„Ist das nicht genau das was er eh schon tut?" Fragte Angela belustigt.

Bella verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, aber ihn bitten mein Begleiter zu sein, ist als ob...ich ihm meinen Arm gebe, damit er ihn bricht oder so was."

„Was? Ihm deinen Arm geben damit er ihn bricht?" Fragte Angela verwirrt und sie grinste wieder. „Das ist eine seltsame Art die Dinge zu sehen."

„Das ist nicht witzig Angela!"

„Oh doch das ist es." Angela lachte leise. „Komm schon Bella, sei nicht so stur!"

„Nein, ich werde diesen Idioten Edward nicht fragen ob er mit mir auf diese verdammte Party geht."

„Ich glaube du hast Idiot als mein persönliches Kosename auserwählt." Sagte eine weiche Stimme hinter ihr. „Ich fühle mich geehrt."

Oh nein! Das passierte jetzt nicht wirklich. Sie würde sich jetzt umdrehen und da würde „nicht" Edward Cullen stehen mit seinem arroganten Lächeln im Gesicht.

Sie brauchte all ihre Willenskraft um sich um zudrehen.

Und da stand er und er hatte auch dieses irritierende Grinsen im Gesicht.

Bella seufzte und wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

Hatte sie die Nummer von Tyler Crowley in ihrem Handy gespeichert?

Und die des Notrufs? Sie war sicher das sie gleich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde.


	6. Edward, gleichbedeutend mit Problemen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Je besser ich die Menschen kenne, desto mehr liebe ich die Tiere.

Edward, gleichbedeutend mit Problemen!

Für Bella war es nicht einfach Edward davon zu überzeugen, das sie seine Hilfe nicht brauchte. Sie konnte sagen was sie wollte, Edward bestand darauf ihr zu helfen. Nachdem Esme und Angela das Haus verlassen hatten, fing Edward gleich wieder an auf das Thema an zuspielen.

„Um was für eine Party handelt es sich?" Fragte er grinsend. „Und warum brauchst du meine Hilfe?"

Bella gab eine Art Knurren von sich und ihre Wangen tönten sich rosa. Sie ließ sich auf das breite Sofa fallen und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Buch. Edward machte es sich neben ihr bequem, seine Augen glänzten und das Grinsen wich nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Bella konnte fühle wie sehr er die Situation genoss.

„Es ist nichts wichtiges." Antwortete Bella ohne ihn anzusehen. „Es ist nur eine dumme Party und ich gedenke nicht da hinzugehen."

„Oh, warum nicht?" Fragte er mit falscher Besorgnis. „Brauchst du etwa Jemanden der dich begleitet und weißt nicht wenn du fragen sollst?"

Bella senkte ihr Buch nur, um ihm einen Killerblick zu gönnen.

„Das geht dich nichts an!"

Edward lachte ausgelassen und warf dabei den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Komm schon Bella, ich kann dir helfen." Machte er weiter. „Nach all dem bin ich dir noch einen Gefallen schuldig."

Bella wusste das es ein ganz großer Fehler war, sie wusste genau, auch wenn Angela das nicht so sah, das sie ihm ihren Arm zum brechen geben würde. Edward würde sie nicht in Ruhe lassen. Ihr größter Fehler war es gewesen, das Buch zu senken. Die penetranten Augen Edwards bohrten sich in ihre. Edward beugte sich etwas vor und lächelte leicht. Bella könnte schwören das sie noch nie Augen in dieser Farbe und mit diesem Glanz gesehen hatte. Das machte ihr ein wenig Angst.

„Lass mich dir helfen Bella." Bat er sanft. „Ich will dir nichts schuldig sein."

Die junge Frau konnte nicht blinzeln.

Edward Cullen war extrem überzeugend.

„Du bist zwanzig, Musiker und wir haben uns auf einem deiner Konzerte kennen gelernt." Stieß sie schnell aus und schloss ihre Augen. Was hatte sie da gerade getan?

„Einverstanden, mit Musik kenne ich mich aus." Erklärte er grinsend.

Bella verdrehte die Augen, murmelte „Arroganter Kerl." Und stand auf. Sie merkte wie sie anfing das gesagte zu bereuen. Wo hatte sie nur ihren gesunden Menschenverstand gelassen?

Wahrscheinlich in ihrem Apartment, zusammen mit ihrer Vernunft.

„Die Party ist Freitag Abend." Erklärte Bella. „Aber ich ziehe es vor das deine Mutter..."

„Keine Sorge, ich sagen das ich mit meinen Droogos weg gehe."

„Deine...was?" Fragte Belle verwirrt.

Edward platzte mit einem lauten Lachen raus.

„Droogos, Freunde! Hast du etwas Uhrwerk Orange nicht gelesen, Fräulein Ich-weiß-alles?" Fragte er sarkastisch.

Bella schnaufte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht..."

„Du solltest es lesen." Unterbrach Edward sie. „Du kannst mich darum bitten wann immer du willst." Fügte er hinzu und stand auf. „Und auch um andere Sachen...wie Lubbilubben zum Beispiel." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand die Treppe herauf.

Lubbilubben? Was zum Teufel...?

Bella verkroch sich auf das Sofa und fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal, wo zum Teufel sie da nur rein geraten war.

Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief erstmal ruhig, vor allem weil Bella Edward und seinen subtilen Kommentaren über Gefallen, aus dem Weg ging. Bella verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Alice, die wieder an einem ihrer extravaganten Entwürfen arbeitete. Gegen fünf schellte es an der Tür. Bella, nachdem sie an ihrem Stuhl hängen geblieben war, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Hinter der Tür stand eine junge Frau mit dunkler Hautfarbe und schwarzen Haaren und Augen. Das Mädchen blinzelte einige Male bevor sie mit dunkler Stimme fragte.

„Entschuldigung, ist Edward zu Hause?"

„Ja, er ist glaube ich in seinem Zimmer." Antwortete Bella desinteressiert.

„Kannst du ihm sagen, das Rachel hier ist?" Fragte sie kokett.

Bella seufzte, eigentlich hätte sie es sich denken können.

Wie viele waren es? Zwanzig? Dreißig?

„Ich rufe ihn!"

Bella ging mit solch einem Widerwillen die Treppe rauf das sie schon dachte das sie die Stufen kaputt machen würde, obwohl normalerweise eher die Stufen schuld waren, wenn sie sich etwas kaputt machte. Sie schaffte es ohne materiellen oder physischen Schaden oben anzukommen. An Edwards Tür angekommen, klopfte sie fest. Sie hörte einige Geräusche von drinnen, bis Edward endlich auf machte Edward trug nur die Hose seiner Schuluniform und Bella konnte es nicht vermeiden, seinen nackten Oberkörper zu scannen. Sie hielt die Luft an und wusste das sie etwas nicht abstreiten konnte, der Junge sah gut aus. Verdammt gut!

Die junge Swan schüttelte den Kopf und Edward lachte.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ansehen ist gratis!" Bemerkte Edward arrogant.

„Ohrfeigen sind auch gratis." Murmelte Bella leise.

Edward lachte wieder.

„Unten wartet übrigens eine Rachel auf dich." Sagte Bella und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach unten.

„Eifersüchtig?" Fragte Edward mit dem ihm eigenen schiefen Grinsen und näherte sich ihr.

Das Mädchen schüttelte mit mitleidigem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.

„Hör auf deine Zeit an mich zu vergolden Cullen." Bat sie. „Ich sage es dir ehrlich."

Edward zwinkerte ihr zu, nahm sich ein Hemd und ging aus dem Zimmer, während er es sich das Hemd zuknöpfte. Aber als er schon auf der Treppe war, konnte Bella hören wie er leise sagte.

„So einfach werde ich es dir nicht machen, liebste Nanny."

Bella seufzte tief und unterdrückte ihren Killerinstink. Sie entschloss sich, sich in der Küche zu verkriechen, mit etwas Glück würde Heute nichts weiter passieren. Ohne Zweifel wurden ihre Gebete nicht erhört. Dümmlich lachend kam Rachel in die Küche und Edward gleich hinterher, der erzählte gerade irgendetwas. Er war Bella einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Nanny!" Rief er mit seinem listigen Ton „Kannst du uns etwas zu trinken auf unser Zimmer bringen?"

Bella...seufzte und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Selbstverständlich Kleiner." Spottete Bella und schnaufte danach heftig. Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und Edward und Rachel verschwanden aus der Küche.

Sie ließ sich viel Zeit damit zwei Gläser mit Saft ein zuschütten, sie ging auch noch zu Alice und fragte diese ob sie auch etwas wollte. Nachdem die Kleine dankend abgelehnt hatte, ging Bella wieder in die Küche und stellte die Gläser auf ein Tablett. Sie ging die Treppe sehr vorsichtig hoch, es währe ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen, das sie stolperte und alles auf dem Boden landete. Im zweiten Stock angekommen seufzte sie erleichtert. Immer noch das Tablett vorsichtig balancierend, stieß sie Edwards Tür mit dem Rücken auf und drehte sich dann um. Ihre Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen und ihre Hände gaben nach. Auf dem Bett lag Edward mit seiner „Freundin", Beide ohne Hemd und sie küssten sich als ob ihre Leben davon abhinge. Von ihrer Position aus, hatte sie einen perfekten Blick auf Edwards Hände, diese lagen auf dem Hintern des Mädchens.

Der Inhalt der Gläser verteilte sich auf dem Fußboden, als diese mit einem lauten Knall in tausend Teile zersprangen.

Die beiden Teenager setzten sich erschrocken auf und ihre Augen bohrten sich in Bella.

„Ich...eh...also...ich..." Stotterte die junge Swan, rot bis zu den Haarspitzen. „Ich...hohle einen Lappen...zum sauber machen."

Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, rannte sie auch schon so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen aus dem Zimmer. Die Treppe herunterpolternd dachte sie nur an eins.

Warum tat die Erde sich nicht auf und verschluckte einen wenn man es brauchte?

Sie suchte einen Lappen und nutzte gleich das sie in der Küche war, um sich reichlich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu schütten. Als sie glaubte das ihr Gesicht nicht mehr brannte, oder das es wenigstens nicht mehr leuchtete wie Kristbaumschmuck, ging sie langsam die Treppe wieder herauf. Aufgewühlt stand sie wieder vor Edwards Zimmer, sie suchte nach einer Form ihn anzusehen, ohne das ihr Gesicht wieder feuerrot wurde. Gott sei Dank war das Zimmer leer als Bella die Tür auf schob, sie seufzte, diesmal vor Erleichterung.

Sie sammelte die Scherben zusammen, nicht ohne sich zu schneiden natürlich. Fluchend brachte sie ihre Arbeit so schnell wie sie konnte zu Ende. Wieder in der Küche warf sie die Scherben weg und hielt ihren blutenden Finger unter fließendes, kaltes Wasser, in der Hoffnung das es aufhören würde zu brennen.

„Bella.." Sie hüpfte erschrocken auf der Stelle, als sie die bekannte samtene Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Was?" Fragte sie ohne sich um zudrehen.

„Ich...also...ich wollte mich für das was da passiert ist entschuldigen." Sagte Edward mit nervöser und gleichzeitig belustigter Stimme. „Und dir empfehlen in Zukunft anzuklopfen, bevor du reinkommst." Fügte er,mit seinem üblichen spöttischen Ton, hinzu.

Bella drehte sich wüten um.

„Bitte?" Rief sie fast schon hysterisch. „Ich wusste nicht das dieses Haus ein...Hotel ist!"

Edward grinste sie schief an.

„Wann immer du willst, bist du in die Suite eingeladen."

Bella stand kurz vor einem Wutanfall und während Edward aus der Küche ging, überlegte sie eine Form ihm langsam und schmerzhaft jedes Haar einzeln aus seinem hübschen Köpfchen zu reißen.

Sie seufzte!

Sie musste wirklich anfangen ihre Mordgelüste in den Griff zu bekommen.

Die restliche Woche verlief ohne größere Zwischenfälle, obwohl es Bella schwer fiel sich bei Edwards Kommentaren und Anspielungen zusammen zu reißen...Ok, das war jetzt auch nichts neues mehr. Es kam besagter Freitag. Alice, die ihre Pläne mitbekommen hatte, Bella hatte so ihren Verdacht, das es nichts gab das Alice nicht wusste, bot ihr an ihr einen schönes Kleid zu besorgen. Wenn Bella eins gelernt hatte, dann war es, das es unmöglich war Alice etwas abzuschlagen, es war genauso schwierig wie zu erreichen das Edward den Mund hielt.

„Keine Sorge Bella, es ist nichts aufwendiges. Es wir dir hervorragend stehen." Hatte die kleine Cullen behauptet.

Vor dem Spiegel musste Bella feststellen das Alice Recht hatte, das Kleid war dunkelgrün, schlicht, nicht zu kurz und es hatte ein schwarzes Band um die Taille das im Rücken zu einer Schleife gebunden war. Bella fühlte sich sogar wohl in ihm.

Alice klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Du siehst so hübsch aus." Rief sie.

„Danke Alice." Antwortete Bella. „Ich muss zugeben, das ich nicht viele Kleider besitze."

„Oh, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken." Antwortete Alice und winkte ab. „Es ist schön Jemanden zu haben, der das anzieht was ich mache."

Bella lächelte sie an, froh das es Jemanden in diesem Haus gab, der ihr das Leben nicht schwer machte...im Moment zu mindestens.

Nachdem sie sich ein wenig geschminkt hatte und ihre Haare gemacht hatte, Angela hatte ihr eine sehr schöne grüne Spange geschenkt, ging sie aus dem Zimmer. Glücklicherweise hatte Alice nicht auf die hochhackigen Schuhe bestanden, die sie ihr angeboten hatte. Sie hatte eingesehen, das Bella schon in Turnschuhen eine Gefahr für sich und Andere war und erlaubte ihr ihre flachen Schuhe zu tragen.

Unten angekommen, sahen Bella und Edward sich an. Der junge Mann sah,zugegebenermaßen, sehr gut aus. Er trug ein blass grünes Hemd, eine dunkle Anzughose, seine Haare kunstvoll zerzaust...ein Tenny-Model eben.

Die junge Swan schnaufte über ihre eigenen Gedanken.

„Ich glaube ich werde Heute noch die ein oder andere Schmeißfliege vertreiben müssen." Bemerkte Edward und sah sie, ohne Scham, einmal von oben bis unten an.

Bella verdrehte die Augen und merkte das ihre Wangen warm wurden.

„Können wir jetzt gehen?" Fragte sie. Je schneller dahin, desto eher davon.

Sie mussten noch ein paar Minuten warten, bis die Mutter einer Freundin von Alice kam, da diese heute Nacht bei ihrer Freundin schlafen würde. Nachdem Alice sich dann von ihrem Bruder und Bella verabschiedet hatte und ihnen auch noch viel Spaß gewünscht hatte, konnten sie endlich fahren. Sie stiegen in den Volvo, Edward hatte ihn ohne Probleme wiederbekommen, Dank Jasper und Emmett. Da Bella sich mit Edward auf so engem Raum nicht wohl fühlte, versuchte sie sich mit der Musikanlage abzulenken.

„Da unten sind noch mehr CD`s." Sagte Edward und zeigte auf eine schwarze Kiste. „Ich glaube nicht das dir gefällt was im Player ist."

Bella drückte trotzdem auf Play und eine sanfte Musik erklang im Auto.

„Machst du Witze?" Fragte Bella ungläubig, sie hatte die Melodie sofort erkannt. „DU hörst Debussy?"

„Klassische Musik ist inspirierend, voller Tiefen und Nuancen..." Antwortete Edward schlicht.

Bella sah ihn überrascht an. So eine Antwort hatte sie von Jemandem wie ihm nicht erwartete.

„Außerdem, hat dir noch niemand gesagt, das sie hervorragend zum Sex passt?"

Gut, diese Antwort war eher von ihm zu erwarten.

Seufzend verdrehte sie die Augen und machte die Musik lauter, sie wollte keinen seiner idiotischen Kommentare mehr hören.

Schnell waren sie an Jessicas Haus angekommen, es ähnelte der Cullen Villa sehr, obwohl es wesentlich protziger wirkte. Überall hingen Luftballons und sie Musik konnte man schon auf der Straße hören. Edward parkte seinen Volvo auf einem Gelände neben dem Haus, das dafür extra abgesperrt worden war. Bella nahm das Geschenk das sie für Jessica gekauft hatte und wartete auf Edward am Eingang. Als der zu ihr stieß, nahm er ihren Arm und hakte ihn bei sich mit einem Grinsen, unter. Bella sah ihn drohend an.

„Benimm dich!" Warnte ihn Bella.

Edward lachte nur.

„Entspann dich Schatz, es gibt nichts worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst." Bemerkte er.

Und Bella seufzte.

Sie hatte eine verdammt lange Nacht vor sich.

Die Beiden bahnten sich, Arm in Arm einen Weg durch die Menge.

Bella sah viele bekannte Gesichter und das machte ihr etwas Angst. Was wenn irgendjemand mitbekam, das sie den Leuten nur etwas vorspielt? Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu Edward, der wirkte entspannt und amüsiert. Sie beneidete ihn.

„Bella!" Als sie die bekannte Stimme hörte, drehte Bella sich um.

Sie zog ihren Arm aus dem von Edward, um Angela zu umarmen.

„Angela! Wie geht es dir?" Fragte Bella animiert. Sie begrüßte auch Ben, der neben Angela stand.

„Sehr gut." Antwortete Angela. „Hallo Edward! Das ist mein Freund Ben Cheney."

„Hallo Angela." Kam es von Edward und dann sagte er zu Ben." Edward Cullen, erfreut dich kennen zu lernen."

Bella sah ihn überrascht an. Wenn er sich so wohlerzogen benahm und so freundlich Lächelte wirkt er fast wie ein Mensch.

Klar er musste ja ein guter Schauspieler sein.

„Hast du Jessica gesehen?" Fragte Bella.

„Nein, bis jetzt hatte ich Glück." Antwortete Angela flüsternd.

Sie lachten Beide.

„Ich gehe was zu trinken holen. Wollt ihr auch was?" Fragte Ben.

„Ich will sehen was es gibt, ich komm mit." Sagte Angela schnell und lächelte ihren Freund an. Dann drehte sie sich zu Bella und Edward. „Sind gleich wieder da."

Edward und Bella mischten sich unter die Menge. Einige Kellner drehten mit Tabletts Runden durch den Saal und Edward besorgte ihnen einige Häppchen. In dem Moment merkte Bella erst wie hungrig sie war. Sie aß mit Appetit, es schmeckte wirklich gut. Als Edward fertig war, sah er Bella fest an. Bella zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sie fühlte sich etwas gehemmt.

„Was?" Fragte sie aggressiv.

„Du hast was an der Lippe." Sagte Edward schief grinsend.

„Eh? Was denn?" Fragte sie und hob die Hand um es weg zu wischen.

Edward hielt sie fest bevor sie dazu kam.

„Mich."

Edward beugte sich vor und streifte mit seinen Lippen sanft Bellas Mund. Bella machte vor Überraschung große Augen und sie fühlte wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. Die Hand von Edward ließ ihr Handgelenk los, legte sich auf ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu sich ran. Seine Lippen passten sich Bellas an und seine andere Hand streichelt ihren Rücken rauf und runter...etwas zu weit runter.

Bella löste sich brüsk von ihm. Die wärme seiner Lippen noch auf ihren, griff sie ihm mit der ganzen Hand in die Haare und zog daran so fest sie konnte, sie hatte einen psychotischen Gesichtsausdruck. Edward knurrte und jaulte etwas vor Schmerz. Bella war froh das es hier so dunkel war, so wurde Niemand Zeuge der Szene.

„Fass mich nie wieder an! Verstanden!" Zischte Bella bedrohlich und zerknitterte mit der anderen Hand Edwards Hemd. Gott sei Dank war die Musik so laut das sie keiner hören konnte und Bella keine Angst zu haben brauchte, das Edward ihr wild schlagendes Herz hören könnte.

„Bald wird es dir nichts mehr ausmachen was ich tue. Mehr noch, du wirst es genießen und mich darum bitten." Antwortete er mit einem arroganten Grinsen und bekam wieder Bellas Kraft zu spüren.

„Willst du wetten?" Bemerkte Bella ironisch. Nie würde sie ihn um irgendetwas bitten.

„Das finde ich eine exzellente Idee." Sagte Edward, ohne ihre Ironie zu verstehen.

Bella ließ ihn brüsk los.

„Du beliebst zu scherzen?" fragte die junge Swan ungläubig.

„Was? Traust du dich nicht?" Gab er mit diesem irritierende Lächeln zurück.

„Um was willst du wetten?" Forderte Bella ihn heraus.

Edward Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

„Simpel, wenn du gewinnst kannst du von mir haben was du willst." Sagte er langsam. „Und wenn ich gewinne, musst du machen um was ich dich bitte."

Bella sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Einverstanden!"

Edward kam lächelnd näher.

„Ich gehe uns was zu trinken holen Schatz. Bin sofort wieder da."

Und mit diesem Satz verschwand er in der Menge.

Das gab Bella Zeit das so eben geschehene zu verarbeiten. Sie riss mit einem Stöhnen die Augen auf. Zu was hatte sie sich da gerade von diesem Idioten hinreißen lassen?

Verdammt!

Jetzt war es amtlich...sie würde Edward Cullen langsam und schmerzvoll umbringen!


	7. Wette niemals gegenNiemanden!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Es ist nicht wichtig zu gewinnen, sondern das der Andere verliert!

Wette niemals gegen...Niemanden!

Bella hatte sich zu ihrer guten Freundin Angela geflüchtet, die konnte über die Verzweiflung Bellas nur lachen.

„Du musst schon zugeben, das die ganze Situation äußerst witzig ist." War Angelas Kommentar.

Je weiter der Abend fort schritt, desto nervöser wurde Bella. Edward hatte ihr leicht den Arm um die Taille gelegt, selbstverständlich hielt er sich jetzt an den von Bella vorgegebenen Abstand. Er wirkte ausgesprochen glücklich mit der ganzen Situation., im Gegensatz zu Bella. Bella dachte das es eigentlich ja nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte, hatte sich aber wie schon so oft getäuscht.

„Bella, Angela!" Rief Jessica aufgeregt und kam zu ihnen. Da fiel ihr Blick auf Edward, der immer noch den Arm um Bella gelegt hatte.

Sie sah aus als ob sie einen Geist gesehen hätte.

Erde an Jessica!

„Das...Darf ich vorstellen, Edward Cullen mein Freund." Sagte Bella mit etwas Ironie, sie fühlte sich ausgesprochen unwohl in der Situation.

„Oh!" Ließ die junge Stanley hören und erwachte aus ihrer Starre. „Erfreut dich kennen zu lernen." Jessica strahlte Edward an.

Edward lächelte schief zurück, Bella seufzte, Angela versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Sehr schöne Party Jessica." Bemerkte Angela.

„Danke, ihr habt ja noch gar nicht alles gesehen." Beteuerte diese. Jessica warf Edward einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

Bella schnaufte genervt. Doch als sie die blauen Augen ihrer Albträume sah, vergaß sie Edward für einen Moment. Mike Newton beehrte sie mit seiner Gegenwart. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine blonden Haare, zeigte sein bestes Zahnpastalächeln und blieb direkt vor Bella stehen. Obwohl Mike mit Jessica zusammen war, hatte er ein Faible für Bella entwickelt. Die sah ihn am liebsten von hinten. Der Junge sah gut aus, aber sein Ego und seine Dummheit waren größer als sein Körper.

Und das obwohl ich den König der idiotischen Egozentriker neben mir habe. Dachte Bella und warf einen schnellen Blick zu Edward.

Sie war Angela unendlich dankbar, das sie Bellas verzweifelten Blick bemerkte, als Mike anfing sie über ihr Leben auszufragen. Die junge Webber schnappte sich Bellas Hand und mit der Ausrede, das sie was zu trinken brauchte, zog sie Bella mit sich zu der großen Bar.

„Danke Angela! Danke!" Sagte Bella, als sie auf ihre Getränke warteten. „Ehrlich gesagt sind zwei Idioten an einem Abend einfach zu viel."

„Hey! Rede nicht so über meinen Freund aus Kindertagen." Schimpfte Angela aus Spaß, während sie Bella ein Glas mit...etwas gab.

„Was ist das?" Fragte Bella skeptisch.

Angela nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es schmeckt gut." Bemerkte sie und grinste ihre Freundin an. Bella kniff die Augen zusammen. „Komm schon, um den Abend zu überleben brauchst du etwas Alkohol im Blut!"

Bella seufzte, nickte und nahm ebenfalls einen großen Schluck. Angela hatte einfach Recht.

Nachdem sie sich gleich noch einen Drink bestellt hatten, zogen sie sich in eine Ecke des Saales zurück in dem ein paar Sofas standen. Dort war es etwas leiser, die Beiden genossen ihre Drinks und unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche. Bella genoss die Konversation, bis zu dem Punkt als wieder mal das Thema aufkam, über das sie gar nicht sprechen wollte. Edward!

„Nervt er dich sehr?" Fragte Angela und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken um ihre Freundin nicht zu verärgern.

Bella stieß einen langen Seufzer aus.

„Du hast ja keine Vorstellung." Versicherte ihr Bella. „Er hört nicht auf mich zu verfolgen."

Angela sah sie erstaunt an.

„Dich zu verfolgen?"

„Er will mich in seinem Bett sehen!" Rief Bella und ihr Glas geriet gefährlich ins schwanken. „Und ich schwöre dir, das es nicht einfach ist, sich einen vor Hormonen sprühenden Teenager vom Hals zu halten, der nichts anderes macht als zweideutige Anspielungen und sich auf einen stürzt, sobald er eine Gelegenheit wittert."

Angela konnte nicht mehr und lachte Laut.

„Das ist nicht witzig!" Maulte Bella zum hundertsten Mal.

„Du wirst noch verrückt wenn du so weitermachst Bella." Bemerkte Angela und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „Ich glaube das du eine Lösung finden musst und zwar schnell."

„Als ob das so einfach währe." Antwortete Bella pessimistisch.

Angela schwieg nachdenklich und trank in kleinen Schlucken ihren Drink. Beide schwiegen für einige Sekunden und lauschten nur der Musik.

„Ich glaube...du bist...also...du brauchst." Fing Angela an und starrte in ihr Glas.

„Ich brauche was?" Wollte Bella wissen.

„Gut...ich glaube das du...du solltest...also...mit Jemandem schlafen." Erklärte Angela mit roten Wangen.

Bella sah ihre Freundin an, sie rutschte etwas von ihr weg als ob sie eine ansteckende Krankheit hätte.

„Wer zum Teufel bist du und was hast du mit meiner Freundin gemacht?" Fragte sie sauer.

„Ich meine es ernst Bella." Protestierte Angela.

„Ich auch!" Antwortete Bella. „Was hat Ben mit dir gemacht? Dich pervertiert?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich das du...deinen Frust...mit Jemandem...entladen solltest." Erklärte Angela, so taktvoll wie möglich und nach den passenden Worten suchend. „Ich meine, wenn du es nicht mit Edward tun willst."

„Ich will gar nichts mit Edward machen." Schimpfte Bella.

„Ja ja, ich weiß." Sagte Angela schnell. „Deswegen sag ich es ja."

Die junge Swan sah ihre Freundin an, ohne ein Wort zu verstehen.

„Bella, Edward ist ständig hinter dir her, er mach zweideutige Bemerkungen und lässt dich nicht in Ruhe." Erklärte Angela langsam. „Er macht dich damit verrückt...weil...also...weil du noch nie...du verstehst schon!"

„Nein Angela, das tue ich nicht!" Antwortete Bella mit verlegenem Gesichtsausdruck. „Willst du andeuten das, weil ich noch nie mit Jemandem geschlafen habe, mich Edwards Verhalten so mit nimmt?"

Angela nickte heftig.

Bella seufzte, überzeugt das sie Angela nie wieder ein Getränk mit Alkohol geben würde

„Du spinnst!"

Glücklicherweise tauchte Ben auf und Edward gleich hinter ihm, so das das Gespräch unterbrochen wurde. Bella überschlug sich fast um zu ihrem angeblichen Freund zu gelangen, sie war noch nie so froh gewesen ihn zu sehen. Ihr war noch nicht mal bewusst, das sie zugestimmt hatte zu tanzen, sie merkte es erst als sie auf der Tanzfläche stand und sich zur Musik bewegte, besser gesagt, als Edward sich bewegte.

„Ich tanze nicht!" Sagte Bella schnell. „Ich habe zwei linke Füße."

Edward sah sie mit seinem schiefen Grinsen an.

„Das meinst du nur weil du noch nie mit mir getanzt hast." Sagte er.

Bella verdrehte die Augen.

Edward nahm sie einfach an der Taille, er respektierte natürlich das Limit und zog sie etwas näher. Er hob einen seiner Arme etwas und zwang Bella so dazu, das sie ihre um seinen Hals legte. Bella seufzte genervt und legte ihre Hände auf seine breiten Schultern, ihr blieb nicht verborgen wie muskulös die waren. Edward fing an sich im Takt zu bewegen und zog Bella mit.

„Siehst du? Ist doch gar nicht so schwer." Sagte er gefährlich nah an ihrem Ohr.

Bella seufzte und ihr fielen die Worte ihrer Freundin wieder ein. Sie machte die Augen zu und versuchte die Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Sie wollte nicht mit Edward schlafen! Und auch mit niemandem anderen.

Da Jessicas Vater meinte das das der richtige Augenblick sei um seiner Tochter ihr Geschenk zu überreichen, dauerte der Tanz nicht lange. Er stieg auf die improvisierte Bühne, nach einer kleinen Rede, übergab er seiner Kleinen die Schlüssel eines Mercedes SLK Roadster...das meinte Bella wenigsten verstanden zu haben, als sie hinter sich eine irgendwie vertraute Stimme hörte.

„Die wollen dem Mädchen so ein Auto geben? Die weiß doch noch nicht mal wie man richtig ein parkt!" Schimpfte die vertraute Stimme.

Bella drehte sich um, um zu sehen wer da stand und sah ihr Gegenüber erstaunt an als sie ihn erkannte.

„Bella?"

„Jacob?"

Beide lachten und begrüßten sich. Jacob stellte ihr den Jungen vor der neben ihm stand, er hatte die gleiche dunkle Hautfarbe wie er und hieß Seth Clearwater.

„Ich nehme mal an, das du auch auf die Party des Jahres mitgeschleppt worden bist?" Fragte Bella lachend und Jacob nickte.

„Ja, so was darf man doch nicht verpassen." Sagte er ironisch. Da bemerkte er Bellas Begleiter. „Cullen..."

„Black." Antwortete Edward seltsam formell. „Wie geht's?"

„Ihr kennt euch?" Fragte Bella erstaunt.

„Edward geht mit meiner Schwester Rachel." Erklärte Jacob und warf Edward einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

Bella sah ihren „Freund" ungläubig an.

„Ach so. Eh, wir wollten gerade gehen. Stimmts Edward?" Sagte Bella und näherte sich etwas mehr an Jacob, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Seine Mutter hat mich gebeten, auf ihn auf zu passen und er soll vor vier Uhr wieder zu Hause sein." Erklärte sie und lachte.

Jacob sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an, lächelte dann aber.

„Ok, es war ein Freude dich zu sehen Bella." Sagte er. „Ich hoffe das wir und bald wiedersehen."

Bella lächelte ihn freundschaftlich an und zog dann ihren Begleiter am Arm, der ließ eine Art Knurren hören. Sie brauchten eine Weile um Angela zu finden. Bella sagte ihr nur das sie jetzt gehen müssten, ohne ihr eine großartige Erklärung zu geben. Als sie fast schon beim Volvo waren, drehte Edward sich zu ihr um und sah sie an.

„Warum gehen wir schon? Hast du dich nicht amüsiert?" Fragte er.

„Sei dankbar das ich dir deinen Hals mal wieder rette. Wenn Jacob mitbekommen hätte, das du meinen „Freund" spielst..."

Edward zog eine Grimasse und gab damit zu verstehen, das ihm Jacob so ziemlich egal war.

Sie stiegen in den Volvo und Edward fuhr mit der für ihn so typischen viel zu hohen Geschwindigkeit los. Bella gab ihm Anweisungen, wie er zu ihrem Haus kam. Als sie bei Bella ankamen, drehte Edward sich zu ihr.

„Bis Morgen mein Schatz." Scherzte Edward und beugte sich zu ihr. Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel, während Bella sich auf ihrem Sitz versteifte. „Wir sehen uns."

Die junge Swan schnaufte und stieg schnell aus.

Das letzte was sie von Edward hörte, war sein unerträgliches, melodisches Lachen.

Seid dem sie bei den Cullens arbeitete, hatte die Ordnung in ihrem Apartment erheblich gelitten. Vorher hatte immer alles an seinem angestammten Platz gelegen, die Bücher waren nach Autoren und Titeln sortiert, ihre Schuhe und ihre Kleidung hatte ordentlich im Schrank gelegen und die Sachen für die Uni hatten auch ihren eigenen Platz gehabt. Ohne Zweifel hatte sich das geändert seid sie bei den Cullens arbeitete, es lag überall etwas herum und auf dem Sofa stapelten sich ihre Sachen.

Manchmal fragte sie sich wo die alte Bella hin war.

Sie war verschwunden und hatte ihren Verstand mitgenommen.

Das war die erste Nacht in der sie von Edward Cullen träumte. Von seinen Lippen, seiner unerträglichen Lache und von ihrer Wette.

Am nächsten Morgen schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf, in ihrem Traum hatte sie Edward mit einer Peitsche verfolgt, damit sie ihre Wettschulden bezahlte. Die Wette hatte sie selbstverständlich verloren. Sie seufzte, stand auf und ging ins Bad um erstmal zu duschen. Edwards persönliche Sklavin zu sein, stand mit Sicherheit nicht in ihren Plänen.

Verrückt zu werden natürlich auch nicht.

Obwohl, nach dem Traum war sie es ja vielleicht schon.

Da Samstag war, hatte sie die Möglichkeit den Vormittag etwas zu genießen. Bella räumte ein wenig auf, wirklich nur ein wenig, irgendwie schien ihr Ordnung im Moment nicht so wichtig. Sie bereitete sich ein ausgiebiges Frühstück, das sie auf dem Sofa zu sich nahm, während sie sich einen alten Film ansah. Als der Film fast zu Ende war, schellte ihr Telefon.

„Hallo?"

„Kind! Wie geht es dir?" Fragte Renee, Bellas Mutter.

Das war der Anfang einer langen Konversation. Die junge Swan erzählte ihrer Mutter von ihrem neuen Job, von ihrem Studium und dem Leben in der Stadt. Selbstverständlich verschwieg sie die negativen Kleinigkeiten. Bis jetzt war sie immer die perfekte Tochter gewesen, vorsichtig, ordentlich, vernünftig und zentriert. Ehrlich gesagt war sie selber überrascht von den Sachen die sie in der letzten Zeit gemacht hatte. Besser gesagt, die sich gemacht hatte seitdem sie bei den Cullens arbeitete. Sie war noch nie auf einer Polizeiwache gewesen und das sollte schon was heißen, ihr Vater war schließlich Polizist. Wetten? Im Leben nicht! Einen falschen Freund haben? Gott, das war so kindisch.

Offenbar gab es etwas in diesem Haus das ihr Leben völlig durcheinander brachte...und sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was das war.

Sie wollte es einfach ignorieren.

Sie redete noch eine Weile mit ihrer Mutter und die erzählte ihr, das sie eine Überraschungsparty zum Geburtstag ihres Vaters plante und sie wollte das Bella kam, sie würde ihr die Tickets schicken. Bella lächelte bei dem Gedanken ein Wochenende mit ihrer Familie in Jacksonville zu verbringen. Das war der neue Wohnort ihrer Eltern. Ihre Mutter hatte sich endlich durchgesetzt, sie konnte Forks noch nie leiden.

Als es halb zwei wurde, verabschiedete sie sich schnell von ihrer Mutter, um sich zum Haus der Cullen zu bewegen. Bella schnappte sich die Tasche mit ihren Büchern und den Arbeiten die sie noch für die Uni zu erledigen hatte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Sie hatte ausnahmsweise mal Glück und fand sofort ein Taxi. Als sie bei den Cullens ankam, wartete Esme schon auf sie.

„Bis später Bella." Sagte sie als sie durch die Tür ging.

Wie immer hatte sich Edward in seinem Zimmer verschanzt, das behauptete zumindest Alice. Die war mal wieder dabei, einen ihrer extravaganten Entwürfe auszuarbeiten, dazu hatte sie sich auf dem Tisch in dem großen Studio breit gemacht. Bella nutzte die friedliche Atmosphäre und widmete sich dem Buch, das sie aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte. Sie hatte bereits sieben oder acht Kapitel gelesen, als ihr Handy schellte. Bella hob den Blick von ihrem Buch und das erste was ihr auffiel war, das Alice wie von Zauberhand verschwunden war.

Bella schüttelte den Kopf, wenn sie in ein Buch vertieft war, bekam sie echt nichts mit.

Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche verzweifelt nach ihrem Handy, das nicht aufhörte zu schellen.

„Ja?" Fragte sie als sie es endlich gefunden hatte.

„Bella, hier ist Billy Black." Hörte sie eine tiefe männliche Stimme. „Ich rufe dich an um dir zu sagen, das dein Transporter fertig ist."

Bella unterhielt sich eine ganze Weile mit dem alten Billy, sie war so froh das sie ihren Transporter, oder das Gerät wie sie ihn liebevoll nannte, wieder bekam. Es war schon etwas umständlich sich mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln oder Taxis fort zu bewegen. Ihr Auto war zwar alt und langsam, hatte sie aber schon aus der ein oder anderen Zwickmühle befreit.

Nachdem Billy ihr das neuste von ihrem Auto erzählt hatte, verabschiedete er sich. Es dauerte nicht lange und Bellas Handy schellte erneut.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe vergessen zu erwähnen, das wenn du Morgen dein Auto abholst es erst am Nachmittag sein kann. Ich bin bis Mittag nicht da." Erklärte Billy schnell.

„Ist Ok Billy, ich komme am Nachmittag." Beruhigte ihn Bella.

„Wunderbar Bella, dann bis Morgen." Sagte Billy und legte auf.

Bella legte ihr Handy auf ihre Tasche und ließ sich glücklich auf das Sofa fallen, endlich würde sie ihr Gerät wiederbekommen. Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit sich zu freuen, ihr Handy schellte schon wieder.

„Ja Billy? Was ist denn noch?" Fragte Bella belustigt.

„Also soweit ich weiß, haben meine Eltern mich Angela getauft." Sagte Bellas Freundin am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Bella lachte.

„Tschuldigung Angie, ich dachte du währst mein Mechaniker." Sagte Bella.

„Oh, vielen Dank." Bemerkte Angela ironisch. „Und wie geht's? Ist Mister revolutionierende Hormone unter Kontrolle?"

Bella verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe ihn Heute noch nicht gesehen, er ist in seinem Zimmer." Sagte Bella und in einem Versuch das Thema zu wechseln fügte sie hinzu. „Alice ist anscheinend auch in ihrem Zimmer."

„Hast du über das nachgedacht, was ich dir gesagt habe?" Fragte die junge Webber.

Bella stand vor Überraschung der Mund offen. Sie hatte die Anspielungen ihrer Freundin dem Alkohol zugesprochen.

„Angela! Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht und werde es auch nicht!" Antwortete Bella aufgebracht, ihre Wangen hatte eine leichte rote Farbe angenommen und sie ging im Raum auf und ab.

„Bella, ehrlich, du solltest es in...Erwägung ziehen!" Sagte Angela vorsichtig.

„Das alle hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun das ich noch Jungfrau bin Angela!" Schimpfte Bella.

Bella machte eine Drehung und ihre Augen blieben an der Tür hängen, besser gesagt an Edward, der stand nämlich genau dort, mit weit aufstehendem Mund. Er wirkte wie eingefroren. Obwohl, so genau konnte Bella das nicht beurteilen, sie war genauso geschockt wie er. Es durfte nicht sein, das Edward ihr Gespräch gehört hatte, auf gar keinen Fall!

„A..A..Angie, ich muss auflegen. I...ich ruf dich später an." Stotterte sie.

Sie ließ ihre Freundin keine Zeit zu Antworten, sie legte einfach auf.

Bella und Edward sahen sich fest an und es entstand ein unangenehmes Schweigen, das sich über einige Minuten hinzog.

„Du...du...bist...?" Edward schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

Bella merkte wie ihr Gesicht immer wärmer wurde.

„Ja! Und? Hast du irgendein Problem damit?" Fauchte sie und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Sie hörte nichts, bis sich zwei warme Hände um ihre Taille legten und sie Edward Atem an ihrem Hals spürte. Bella drehte sich um, Gefangene ihrer Nerven und der Peinlichkeit der Situation. Edward machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie einen zurück, das ging solange, bis Bella mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß. Edward stützte die Hände an der Wand ab und Bella war gefangen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich überhaupt kein Problem damit." Sagte Edward. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von Bellas entfernt.

Vorsichtig beugte sich Edward soweit vor, bis seine Lippen Bella Ohr streiften. Bella fühlte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Edward streichelte mit seinen Lippen sanft Bellas Hals, mit den Lippen auf ihrer Hals sagte er.

„Ich finde es äußerst..." Er machte eine Pause um Bella Schlüsselbein zu küssen und mit den Lippen ihren Pullover etwas runter zu schieben. „...reizvoll."

Edward legte seine Hände auf Bellas Taille, er schob eine unter Bellas Pulli und streichelte zärtlich ihren Bauch, während er weiter ihren Hals küsste. Bella war wie versteinert, unfähig sich zu bewegen lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand, sie befürchtetet das jeden Moment ihre Knie nachgeben würden.

„Aber gleichzeitig finde ich es...überraschend." Bemerkte der junge Cullen. „Du bist so hübsch und das du niemals..."

„Hör auf Edward!" Bella versuchte das ihre Stimme streng klang, versagte aber auf ganzer Linie.

Edward schenkte ihr sein schiefes Lächeln, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder senkte. Eine seiner Hände, wanderte quälend langsam von ihrer Taille über ihre Rippen zu ihrem Rücken, bis zum Verschluss ihres BH`s. Bella stöhnte ungewollt leise auf und Edward hob den Kopf. Ihre Nasen berührten sich und einige Strähnen von Edwards Haar kitzelten sie an der Stirn. Sie wusste das sie ihn jetzt stoppen musste, aber sie konnte nicht. Ihr Körper schien sich von ihrem Geist getrennt zu haben und seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, die mit ihrem Verstand nichts zu tun hatten. Angela Worte gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Sie durfte nicht vergessen ihrer Freundin den Mund zu zunähen.

„Bist du sicher das du willst das ich aufhöre?" Fragte Edward leise.

War sie das?

Edward wartete nicht auf die Antwortet, er nutzte ihr zögern aus und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Bella fühlte wie Edward Zunge sanft über ihre Unterlippe strich und so um Einlass bat. Bellas Verstand schaltete sich komplett aus, sie grub ihre Hände in seine zerzausten Haare und zog ihn näher zu sich. Edward zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, er unterbrach den Kuss und seine Hände verschwanden von ihrer Haut. Bella sah ihn verwirrt und entsetzt an, geschockt von ihre eigenen Verhalten. Edward grinste sie arrogant an und flüsterte nahe an ihrem Ohr.

„Ich glaube du hast verloren."

Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Hals, drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Bella, die immer noch an der Wand stand, rutschte an der selbigen hinunter und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Verdammt! Wie hatte sie nur so dumm und naiv sein können?

Sie konnte nicht auf die Tricks eines berüchtigten Herzensbrechers reingefallen sein!

In diesem Moment hasste Bella Swan sich selber mehr als alles andere auf der Welt...

Wenn sie in einer Welt ohne Edward Cullen leben würde!


	8. Scharfsinniger Schudeneintreiber!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Schulden: Ein genialer Ersatz für die Ketten und Peitschen der Sklaventreiber.

Scharfsinniger Schuldeneintreiber!

Heute Morgen stand Edward früher auf als normal. In der Regel musste Esme regelrecht betteln damit er aufstand, aber Heute war er noch vor seiner kleinen Schwester geduscht und angezogen. Er hatte irgendwie nicht richtig schlafen können, aber das störte ihn nicht. Ihm ging es gut, einfach nur gut.

Nachdem er fertig war, ging er schnell runter in die Küche, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Als er seine Eltern ihn sahen, konnten sie ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen.

„Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen?" Fragte sein Vater und legte die Zeitung zur Seite.

„Nein Papa, das Bett ist breit genug, damit so etwas nicht passieren kann." Antwortete er scherzhaft und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Esme brachte Toast, Brötchen und Plätzchen und setzte sich ebenfalls. Wenige Minuten später kam auch Alice die Treppe herunter, sie ordnete sich nervös ihre Haare. Heute war die Veranstaltung ihrer Klasse und die Kleine wirkte ganz schön nervös. Sie war zwar ausgesprochen selbstbewusst und extrovertiert, aber sie las auch nicht jeden Tag etwas vor der ganzen Schule. Außerdem kannte Edward sie gut genug, um zu wissen, was für eine Perfektionistin sie war.

„Entspann dich Kind, du siehst sehr hübsch aus." Sagte ihre Mutter. „Jetzt iss erstmal etwas."

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, gingen Edward und Alice zum Volvo. Alice übte während der Fahrt ihre Rede, Edward fuhr mit der für ihn üblichen Geschwindigkeit durch die Straßen der Stadt. Edward war in der zwölften und Alice in der siebten Stufe, so das sich ihre Wege direkt trennten, als sie in der Schule ankamen.

Edward kam auf seiner Etage an und es fiel ihm nicht schwer seine Freund zu finden. Jasper war ein reservierter und ruhiger Mensch, dem es leicht fiel unentdeckt zu bleiben. Emmett übernahm in der Regel die Aufgabe des Auffallen für Beide, mit seinem donnernden Lachen und seiner einschüchternden Präsenz, zog er alle Blick auf sich. Nur wer ihn näher kannte wusste das Emmett einer der freundlichsten und lustigsten Menschen war, nur war er halt eben manchmal ein zu großer Witzbold.

„Hey Ed! Hier Bruder!" Rief Emmett und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen.

Als ob er ihn noch nicht gesehen hätte.

Edward lächelte und ging zu seinen Freunden.

„Was machst du denn so früh hier?" Fragte Jasper belustigt. „Normalerweise erscheinst du doch erst wenn der Lehrer fast die Klasse betritt."

Edward lachte.

„Alice war so nervös wegen ihrem Auftritt und wollte früh hier sein." Erklärte Edward und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Oh, das ist Heute?" Fragte Jasper leicht überrascht. „Sie ist bestimmt kurz vorm durchdrehen, stimmts?"

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie!" Antwortete Edward und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich dachte schon sie würde sich bei der ganzen kämmerei die Haare ausreißen."

„Du spielst deine Rolle als Bruder echt schlecht Ed." Sagte Emmett kopfschüttelnd. „Jasper scheint befähigter zu sein sie zu beruhigen als du."

„Hey! Ich bin ihr Bruder und mein Job ist es sie zu nerven und nicht sie zu beruhigen." Verteidigte sich Edward lachend.

„Dann werde ich mal gehen und meine Aufgabe erfüllen." Sagte Jasper und stand auf. „Mir bleiben glaube ich noch so 10-15 Minuten bis der alte Brown kommt."

„Oh ja, der braucht immer seine Zeit." Bemerkte Edward.

Für den jungen Cullen gingen die ersten Schulstunden schnell vorbei. Er hatte gute Noten, obwohl er weder dem Unterricht, noch den Lehrern besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Mit seinem Lächeln, seiner Überzeugungskraft und seinen Fähigkeiten, hatte er die Lehrer davon überzeugt, das er ein guter Junge war. Na ja, fast alle...

„Zehn handgeschrieben Seiten mit Analysen zu den Versen Shakespeares Mister Cullen!" Sagte sein Literaturlehrer. „So lernen sie vielleicht, das nächste mal etwas aufmerksamer zu sein."

Edward seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

Sobald es klingelte, schossen die Jungs aus dem Klassenraum. Es war Frühstückspause und danach war der Auftritt von der kleinen Alice. Jasper, Emmett und Edward besorgten sich etwas zu Essen und setzten sich an ihren angestammten Tisch, der stand natürlich im Zentrum der Cafeteria. Sie aßen schweigend, bis Emmett plötzlich Edward angrinste.

„Ey, wie läufts übrigens mit der Hormone tötenden Nanny?" Fragte er, während er seine Gabel balancierte. „Hat sie noch mehr Punkte geholt?"

„Nein Em, hat sie nicht." Antwortete Edward arrogant. „Tatsächlich hat sie sogar eine Wette verloren."

„Eine Wette?" Fragte Jasper und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Jaa...sagen wir mal so, sie ist mit jetzt einen...Gefallen schuldig." Erklärte Edward breit grinsend.

„Du wirst die nicht um einen sexuellen Gefallen bitten, richtig?" Fragte Emmett, mit einer gewissen morbiden Neugierde.

„Emmett!" Schimpfte Jasper und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Was? Das währe typisch für Ed." Verteidigte sich der junge McCarthy.

Edward lachte laut.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht." Gab er zu.

Er wusste es genauso gut wie seine Freunde, er hatte Bella in der Hand.

„Eddy!" Ein junges Mädchen kam auf den Tisch der Jungs zu.

„Lauren! Wie geht es dir?" Fragte Edward, während das Mädchen ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Das war zwar nicht Edwards Stil, aber er wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen. Lauren konnte schon nerven, aber sie gab Edward das was er brauchte, eine nicht sehr ernste Relation. Keiner von Beiden verlangte oder gab mehr wie er konnte. Edward hatte das von vornherein klar gestellt und die junge Mallory hatte es akzeptiert. Gut, sie wusste nichts von den anderen Mädchen...

„Gut." Antwortete sie schlicht. „Hast du heute Nachmittag schon was vor, oder kann ich bei dir vorbeikommen?" Fragte sie kokett.

„Ich glaube das wird nicht möglich sein." Bemerkte Edward unter dem belustigten Blick Emmetts. „Ich habe ehrlich gesagt was zu tun."

Das war nicht ganz gelogen, seid er die Wette gewonnen hatte, konnte er an nichts anderes denken, als an Bellas Wettschulden. Es war klar, das er den größten Vorteil für sich aus der Situation ziehen wollte. So eine Gelegenheit würde er so schnell nicht wieder bekommen. Er musste sich genau überlegen was er wollte.

Zwangsläufig erschien ein fieses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Woran denkst du Edward?" Fragte Lauren schelmisch.

„An nichts Lauren, an nichts." Antwortete Edward, noch immer mit dem Grinsen im Gesicht. Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. „ Wir sehen uns Morgen."

Nach dem Essen folgten die Drei dem Schülerstrom in die Aula. Als sie fast da waren, sah Emmett seinen Freund mit einem seltsamen Blick an.

„Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, das du ganz schön distanziert mit deinen Mädels bist, seit Miss tötet-die-Leidenschaft aufgetaucht ist?" Fragte er beiläufig.

„Ich bin sehr beschäftigt damit meine Taktik aus zu feilen, Bella ist kein einfaches Ziel." Antwortete Edward und zwinkerte Emmett zu, er versuchte so zu verbergen, das dieser ihn mit der Frage kalt erwischt hatte. „Ich werde schon wieder Zeit für die Anderen haben."

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg in die Aula fort. Es war nicht einfach, aber mit etwas Glück fanden sie drei freie Stühle auf der linken Seite, nah an der Bühne. Als sie endlich auf ihren Plätzen saßen, beobachtete Edward die vorbei laufenden Schüler bis es ihm zu langweilig wurde. Da fiel ihm auch erst auf das sie nur zu zweit waren.

„Und Jazz?" Fragte er Emmett.

Emmett zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er hat gesagt das er Gleich wiederkommt." Erklärte Emmett, Edward zog die Stirn kraus. „Er ist bestimmt auf dem Klo."

Sie mussten noch eine Weile warten, dann hielt Alice, klar und formal, ihre kleine Rede. Zum Schluss ihrer Rede ertönte ein begeisterter Beifall. Alice strahlte ihr Publikum an, um dann ihren Platzt einem anderen Schüler zu überlassen. Die ganze Veranstaltung dauerte nicht sehr lange, dafür war Edward äußerst dankbar, Schulprojekte interessierten ihn mal eben gar nicht. Sobald die Veranstaltung zu Ende war machten sich Edward und Emmett auf den Weg zur Tür, dort trafen sie Esme und Carlisle, die bei Jasper und Alice standen.

„Das hast du toll gemacht Zwerg." Sagte Emmett und wuschelte Alice mit seinen großen Händen durch ihre Haare.

Alice sah ihn böse an weil er ihre Frisur ruinierte, konnte sich ein stolzes Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen.

„So und jetzt gehen wir alle zusammen Essen." Verkündete Esme fröhlich. „Ich habe einen Tisch in deinem Lieblingsrestaurant reserviert." Sagte sie zu Alice, die strahlte sie an.

„Wir fahren nicht nach Hause?" Fragte Edward.

„Nein, wir haben Bella Heute frei gegeben, da ich mir auch einen freien Tag im Hospital genommen habe." Erklärte Carlisle.

Edward merkte, wie die Unruhe die er schon den ganzen Tag unterdrückt hatte, sich in Frustration verwandelte. Keiner seiner machiavellistischen Pläne würde Heute zum Einsatz kommen wenn er Bella nicht sah. Schlecht gelaunt folgte er seiner Familie.

Mit dem Auto von Carlisle und dem von Edward, fuhr die Familie Cullen mit ihren zwei Gästen zum Restaurant. Es lag mitten im Zentrum und war im Stil der 80er dekoriert. Ein Kellner brachte sie zu ihrem reservierten Tisch, alle setzten sich und verbrachten eine Weile damit ihr Essen aus zu suchen.

Die Zeit verging für alle , außer Edward, schnell. Der dachte nur an die vielen Möglichkeiten die ihm Heute entgangen waren. Edward hatte vorgehabt, Bella den Nachmittag unmöglich zu machen, doch der unerwartete freie Tag, hatte all seine Pläne zunichte gemacht. Da kam ihm eine brillante Idee, die sich nach außen in einem Grinsen manifestierte.

„Was ist Edward? Warum grinst du so?" Fragte Alice, die gerade ihr Lieblingsdessert verspeiste.

„Eh nichts,aber ich muss gehen." Sagte er und stand auf. „Entschuldigt mich,aber ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Erklärte er schnell.

Seine Mutter, die sich für gewöhnlich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten mischte solange sie wusste wo er war, nickte.

„Komm nicht so spät...und ruf mich an." Bat Esme seufzend.

Edward nickte, winkte allen zum Abschied zu und ging aus dem Restaurant. Er stieg in sein Auto, das er nicht weit vom Eingang geparkt hatte. Edward versuchte sich an den Weg zu erinnern und machte sich, in der für ihn üblichen Geschwindigkeit auf den Weg. Kurze Zeit später kam er an dem kleinen Haus an zu dem er wollte. Vor dem Haus war eine ältere Frau dabei, lustlos, den Gehsteig zu fegen. Als Edward vor ihr stand sah sie ihn misstrauisch an.

„Entschuldigung, können sie mir sagen in welcher Wohnung Isabella Swan wohnt?" Fragte er wohlerzogen.

„Und wer will das wissen?" Fragte die Frau zurück. Nicht aggressiv aber mit Vorsicht.

„Ich bin ihr Freund." Erklärte Edward schnell. Das Gesicht der Frau wurde freundlicher. „Sie hat mir ihre Adresse und alles gegeben, aber ich bin etwas unorganisiert..."

„Oh, keine Sorge Junge. Du bist mit gleich so bekannt vorgekommen." Antwortete sie. Sollte sie ihn wirklich nachts um vier Uhr gesehen haben? Alles ist möglich. „Sie wohnt in der vierten Etage, Apartment eins."

„Vielen Dank." Edward strahlte sie an.

Der junge Mann stieg in den Aufzug und drückte den Knopf für den vierten Stock. Als der Aufzug sich wieder öffnete, stieg er aus und ging direkt auf die Tür mit der 1 zu. Ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er an die Tür klopfte.

Wenige Minuten später erschien Bella in der Tür. Ihr Gesicht war ein Foto wert. Ihr Mund stand offen, ihre Augen bohrten sich in Edward und ihre Augenbrauen verschwanden fast in ihrem Haaransatz. Bella trug eine Pyjamahose in einem ausgewaschenem grün und ein viel zu großes T-Shirt. Nach einigen Sekunden erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und blinzelte und schnaufte irgendetwas unverständliches, dann fragte sie.

„Was zur Hölle...willst du hier?"

„Wenn du nicht zum Berg kommen kannst, kommt der Berg zu dir." Erklärte Edward. Bella zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oder so..." Fügte Edward hinzu.

„Ich wiederhole." Sagte Bella, jetzt mit festerer Stimme, sie hatte sich etwas von dem Schock erholt. „Was zum Teufel machst du in meiner Wohnung?"

Edward blinzelte unschuldig.

„Ich bin hier um meine Nanny zu besuchen." Erklärte er lächelnd, zwei Grübchen erschienen auf seinen blassen Wangen.

Bella bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und sah Edward kalt an. Edward hatte sie noch nie so gesehen, doch wenn er an das dachte was bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen passiert war, hatte sie allen Grund dazu ihn so zu behandeln.

Bella versuchte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzumachen, das verhinderte Edward mit seinen starken Armen. Er lächelte schief, während er die Tür auf schob und einfach in Bellas Apartment ging. Das war tadellos aufgeräumt, Bella hatte ihren freien Tag gut genutzt. Edward, noch immer mit diesem irritierendem Lächeln im Gesicht, ging zielstrebig auf das Ledersofa zu und setzte sich hin. Bella, mit den Händen auf den Hüften, beobachtete ihn.

„Hast du es bequem?" Fragte sie ironisch.

„Oh ja, ein sehr schönes Sofa hast du." Antwortete er spöttisch und schlug ein Bein über.

Bella schnaufte und sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Edward! Ehrlich, was willst du?" Bella war kurz davor die Geduld zu verlieren.

Der lachte nur und ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwortet.

„Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu reden...über deine Wettschulden." Erklärte er und sah wie Bellas Augen immer größer wurden. „Du hast die Wette verloren, deswegen komme ich um deine Schulden einzutreiben." Er legte seine Arme auf die volle Breite des Sofas.

„Sehr schön Edward, das ist alles sehr lustig, aber ich habe wichtige Arbeiten für die Uni zu erledigen, würdest du bitte aus meiner Wohnung verschwinden!" Sagte Bella schnell und mit kalter Stimme.

Der junge Cullen setzte sich bequem hin und sah Bella fest an.

„Das ist kein Scherz Bella." Erklärte er ruhig. „Ich bin hier um mir das zu holen was mit gehört."

„Edward." Sagte Bella langsam, während er vom Sofa aufstand. „ Ich werde meine Schuld wie auch immer bezahlen, obwohl ich immer noch nicht weiß warum ich das mache..."

Edward sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, die Sache lief genau so wie er es wollte.

„Deine Sachen waschen? Deine Hausaufgaben machen? Nackt über den Boulevard laufen? Was zum Teufel willst du?" Fragte Bella, viel Geduld blieb ihr nicht mehr.

„Also das letzte würde ich nicht ablehnen." Bemerkte Edward lapidar. „Aber ich glaube mein Wunsch wir etwas...persönlicher sein."

Bella sah ihn drohen an und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Vorsicht mit dem was du jetzt sagst Edward Cullen, falls du nicht willst das ich dir die Haare einzeln ausreiße...wieder mal!" Fauchte Bella.

Edward sah sie spöttisch an und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, Bella machte automatisch einen zurück, das brachte Edward zum lachen.

„Beruhige dich, ich beiße nicht..." Scherzte er.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher." Schnaufte Bella.

Edward grinste und näherte sich ihr mehr, da explodierte Bella.

„Sag es endlich Cullen!" Schrie sie ihn an. „Was willst Du!"

Edward schwieg eine ganze Weile, er hatte sich eigentlich noch gar nichts überlegt. Und es war verdammt schwer für ihn sich so schnell etwas einfallen zu lassen, was nicht mit ihm, Bella und einem Bett...oder ähnlichem zu tun hatte. Er versuchte sich auf ihre ausdrucksstarken dunklen Augen, ihren zusammengepressten Mund und ihre leicht rosa Wangen zu konzentrieren. Und da, ohne das es ihm richtig bewusst war, kamen die Worte aus seinem Mund.

„Ein Date."

„Was!" Fragte Bella schockiert.

Edward wiederholte es nicht. Er war selber viel zu überrascht, als das er etwas sagen konnte.

Seit wann musste Edward Cullen um ein Date betteln?


	9. Sei stark Idiot! Sei stark!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Fisch der gegen den Strom schwimmt, stirbt an einem Stromschlag.

Sei stark Idiot! Sei stark!

„Das kann nicht sein!"

„Es ist aber so Angela." Erklärte Bella und seufzte laut. „Er hat mich um ein Date gebeten."

Das ungläubige Lachen Angelas wurde lauter.

„Aber...wir reden hier von Edward Cullen." Rief das Mädchen. „Er bittet nicht um Dates, die Mädchen bitten ihn!"

Bella verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist mir egal, ich ertrage es nicht mehr!" Beteuerte Bella und seufzte erneut.

„Edward Cullen oder Spinnen?" Fragte Angela schelmisch.

Bella schüttelte sich.

„Wenn du so fragst, ziehe ich Edward und seine dummen Wetten vor." Antwortete Bella und zog eine Grimasse. „Der Punkt ist, dieses Date ist verrückt!"

Das sie mit Edward ausgehen sollte fand sie gar nicht witzig. Sie hatte nicht vergessen das er jünger war als sie, das er einige Freundinnen in ganz Connecticut verteilt hatte und vor allem, das er aufs niederträchtigste mit ihr gespielt hatte. Sie hatte nur akzeptiert, weil sie diese verdammte Wette verloren hatte...dafür schämte sie sich selbstverständlich immer noch. Sie wollte einfach nur ihre Schuld bezahlen und es dann ganz tief in ihrer Erinnerung vergraben.

Sie wollte Edward Cullen auf gar keinem Fall etwas schuldig bleiben.

Der Freitag kam viel zu schnell. Selbstverständlich hatte sie Edward die ganze Woche über nicht vergessen lassen, das an dem Tag ihr Date stattfinden sollte. Seine Belästigungen waren weniger aufdringlich geworden...die körperlichen wenigstens. Edward nutzte jede Gelegenheit um ihr gegenüber Anspielungen über Wetten und zukünftige Dates zu machen.

Es war an der Zeit sich in die Höhle des Löwen, auch bekannt als die Cullen Villa, zu begeben. Gott sei Dank hatte sie ihren Transporter wieder. Er war alt und machte ihr oft Probleme, aber sie konnte sich kein neues Auto leisten. Außerdem hatte das alte Gerät seinen Charme...oder so ähnlich.

Nachdem sie den üblichen Weg zurückgelegt hatte, parkte Bella ihr Auto in der Einfahrt der Cullens. Billy hatte eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet. Während sie den Schlüssel abzog, kamen drei Personen aus dem Haus und drei überraschte Gesichter beobachteten sie. Bella stieg aus und sah, das die Drei noch nicht aus ihrer Trance erwacht waren.

„Ist das dein Schrotthaufen?" Fragte Edward mit großen Augen und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Bellas Auto. Wenn er sich nicht über ihr Auto lustig machen würde, hätte Bella seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig witzig gefunden.

„Ja." Antwortete Bella knapp. „Ich weiß nicht ob du es weiß, aber es kann sich nicht jeder einen nagelneuen Volvo leisten."

Edward grinste, arrogant wie immer.

„Und ich dachte das währe ein Erdbeben." Scherzte Emmett und näherte sich dem Transporter. „Meinst du nicht das der Motor mal zur Inspektion müsste?" Fragte er dann ernst.

Bella schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh nein, er funktioniert sehr gut." Sagte Bella und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hättest ihn mal vor der Reparatur hören sollen..."

„Du musst bestimmt immer vor zehn zu Hause sein, nicht?" Fragte Edward ernst, alle sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Um die Nachbarn nicht zu wecken, meine ich."

Bella warf ihm einen Killerblick zu, während Emmett und Jasper hinter vorgehaltener Hand lachten.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mich nicht über ihn lustig machen." Warnte Bella und drohte ihm mit dem Finger. „Ich glaube du weißt, das mein Transporter aus deinem Volvo ganz schnell Alteisen machen kann."

Edward grinste schief.

„Oh, ich habe noch nie die Rentner unterschätzt." Versicherte er.

Bella schnaufte und ging ins Haus. Sie wollte Esme keinen Kummer bereiten, indem sie ihr sagen musste, das sie ihren Sohn langsam und qualvoll umgebracht hatte.

Die kleine Alice saß, in einem schicken Set, auf dem Sofa und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift. Als sie Bella erblickte, sprang sie auf, rannte zu ihr und umarmte sie fest.

„Bella! Wie schön das du da bist." Rief sie, etwas zu animiert für Bellas Geschmack. „Edward hat mit erzählt das ihr Heute ausgeht und..."

„Edward hat dir was erzählt?" Fragte Bella schockiert. Dann seufzte sie resigniert. „Und...?"

„Komm, ich muss dir was zeigen." Rief die Kleine aus.

Während Bella, von Alice gezogen, die Treppe rauf rannte, fragte sie sich wo Alice wohl den Aus-Knopf versteckt hatte.

Alice zog ihre Nanny in ihr großes Zimmer, das immer mehr einer Boutique ähnelte. Nachdem sie Bella auf ihr Bett gesetzt hatte, verschwand Alice in dem enormen Kleiderschrank. Nach dem sie einige Minuten darin herum gewühlt hatte, erschien sie mit einem blauen Kleid in der Hand wieder. Das Kleid war nicht kurz, aber auch nicht lang genug und es hatte schön verzierten Trägern.

„Das ist für dich." Sagte Alice mit einem strahlendem Lächeln.

„Ein Kleid?" Fragte Bella verwirrt. „Glaubst du wirklich das so viel Formalität nötig ist Alice? Ich meine, tut es nicht auch eine Jeans und eine Bluse?"

„Oh nein, du solltest auf jeden Fall das Kleid anziehen." Sagte Alice schnell. „Ich glaube nicht das Jeans passend sind..."

„Aber Alice, wo zum Teufel werden wir hingehen?" Fragte Bella erschrocken.

Sie hatte auf etwas einfaches gehofft, an einem Ort von dem sie jeder Zeit flüchten konnte. Ohne Zweifel, waren ihre Wünsche wieder einmal nicht erhört worden. Wo wollte Edward hin und wieso musste sie ein Kleid anziehen und...?

Moooment!

„Was hast du mit diesen High Heels vor Alice?" Fragte Bella misstrauisch.

„Die sind für dich."

Bella machte einige Schritte zurück und wedelte mit den Händen vor der Brust.

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Ich kann so was nicht anziehen."

„Oh doch, du kannst!"

Nachdem sie den ganzen Nachmittag mit Alice diskutiert hatte, musste Bella, wieder mal, einsehen das es unmöglich war gegen Alice zu gewinnen. Die Kleine, mit geschickten Manövern der Überzeugung und ein wenig Erpressung, schaffte sie es das man fast alles akzeptierte...oder vielleicht war Bella es auch einfach Leid gegen sie zu kämpfen. Resigniert, aber mit bösem Blick sie musste wenigstens etwas Würde bewahren, zog sie das Kleid und die verdammten Schuhe an, die brachten sie schon nach fünf Minuten an ihren Füßen in Schwierigkeiten. Bella saß auf dem Fußboden, nach zwei Schritten war sie gestolpert und dort gelandet und sah Alice sauer an. Die lächelte sie von oben her unschuldig an.

„Das meinte ich als ich sagte, High Heels und ich haben kein feeling." Schimpfte Bella.

Alice lachte.

„Keine Sorge, Edward hat gute Reflexe." Versicherte sie.

Bella schenkte Alice noch einen Killerblick und ging dann, vorsichtig, aus dem Zimmer. Sie ging langsam die Treppe herunter, von unten hörte sie nur den Fernseher. Jasper und Emmett waren schon gegangen und als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß nur Edward auf dem breiten Sofa. Als Edward sie hörte, hob er den Kopf und seine Augen wanderten erstaunt über Bella. Während Edward aufstand, merkte Bella wie sie langsam rot wurde.

„Du siehst...Wow...ich..." Stotterte Edward, eindeutig ü schüttelte er den Kopf, als ob er aus einer Art Trance erwachte und grinste schief. Er näherte sich Bella und sagte dann, nah an ihrem Ohr. „Ich glaube Heute wirst du spät nach Haue kommen...solltest du nach Hause kommen."

Bella machte einen Schritt zurück um Edward drohen anzusehen. Die Schelle unterbrach sie und Bella blieb mit ihrer Warnung auf der Zungenspitze stehen.

Schnell zog sie sich ihren langen grauen Mantel an. Es war eigentlich zu warm für einen Mantel, aber sei konnte ja sagen das sie Grippe hatte oder so. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte sie nicht, das Esme sie so rausgeputzt sah. Aber es blieb Esme trotzdem nicht verborgen.

„Wie hübsch du aussiehst Bella!" Sagte sie lächelnd.

„Danke." Antwortete Bella. „Ich gehe mit meinen Freundinnen aus."

„Ich gehe mit Jasper und Em weg, Mama." Erklärte Edward schnell. „Ich bringe Bella weg und treffe dann die Jungs."

Esme nickte und ließ ihre Sachen im Flur.

„Ok, sei vorsichtig und ruf mich an."

„Mach ich Mama. Bis später."

Die Beiden verließen das Haus. Sofort blieb Bella stehen und sah Edward böse an.

„Und mein Auto?" Fragte sie.

„Jazz hat es zu dir nach Hause gebracht." Erklärte er ihr „ Du hast die Schlüssel im Flur gelassen und für ihn lag es auf dem Weg...er hat die Schlüssel bei deiner Hausmeisterin abgegeben."

Bella seufzte. Edward hatte alle Details so geregelt, das sie keine Fluchtmöglichkeit hatte. Genial!

Edward, ganz Kavalier, machte ihr die Tür vom Volvo auf. Sie grinste ihn nur ironisch an und stieg ein. Bella versuchte Kraft zu schöpfen wo keine mehr war, um den Abend zu überstehen.

Edward fuhr mit seiner üblichen, überhöhten Geschwindigkeit, an die Bella sich so langsam gewöhnte, los. Er bog so oft ab, das Bella völlig die Orientierung verlor. Als sie in eine wenig befahrene Straße ein bogen, musste Bella sich gestehen, das sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte wo sie waren. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Edward, der schien sehr sicher zu sein, was er hier tat. Bevor sie noch etwas fragen konnte, brachte Edward den Wagen, vor einem älteren aber sehr pittoreskem Haus, zum stehen. Der Platz auf dem Edward den Volvo geparkt hatte,wurde von einer Laterne erleuchtet, die Beiden stiegen aus und als Edward den Schlüssel in die Haustür steckte, sah Bella ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Wo zum Teufel hast du mich hingebracht Edward?" Fragte Bella misstrauisch.

„Warte einfach ab Bella und du wirst es sehen." Sagte Edward mit einem breiten Lächeln und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

Immer noch skeptisch, ging Bella ins Haus und blieb vor einem kleinen aber sehr eleganten Aufzug stehen. Edward ging hinein und zog Bella an der Hand hinter sich her. Er drückte auf den Knopf für den letzten Stock, den 15ten. Nach einer kurzen Fahrt kamen sie an und Edward ging auf die einzige Tür auf der Etage zu und öffnete sie. Während er rein ging, blieb Bella vor der Tür stehen, Edward seufzte.

„Was?" Fragte er müde.

„Du hast mich in ein Apartment gebracht?" Fragte Bella ungläubig.

„Zieh keine falschen Schlüsse Bella." Bat Edward und verdrehte die Augen. „Erstens, das hier ist ein altes Penthouse meiner Eltern, das sie vermieten. Zweitens, ich weiß das die Idee hier mit mit allein zu sein dich entzückte, aber die Wahrheit ist, das alles hier hat Alice organisiert." Erklärte er schnell. „Und sie ist unschuldig genug, das sie nicht die gleichen Ideen hat wie ich..."

Jetzt war es an Bella die Augen zu verdrehen, während sie in die schön dekorierte Wohnung ging. Bella sah sich in aller Ruhe um, während Edward zur Musikanlage ging und sie anschaltete. Da ertönte eine schöne, sanfte Melodie, die Bella sofort erkannte.

„Beau Soir..." Murmelte Bella und sah Edward erstaunt an.

„Alice hat mir gesagt, das du es magst." Erklärte er schlicht. „Komm!"

Bella seufzte zog ihren Mantel aus und folgte Edward. Sie gingen durch den großen Salon bis zur Fensterfront. Edward schob sie auf und sie befanden sich auf einem enormen Balkon. Edward machte mit einem Feuerzeug einige Kerzen an. Das Essen, anscheinend kalt, stand schon auf dem Tisch. Edward zog Bella den Stuhl vor und sie setzte sich hin.

„Alice dachte, das es schön währe wenn wir draußen essen und die warme Nacht genießen." Bemerkte Edward mit den Händen auf Bellas Stuhllehne.

„Gut, das nächste mal gehe ich mit Alice aus." Spottete Bella.

Edward lachte leise.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht machen." Flüsterte er mal wieder viel zu nah an ihrem Ohr. „Glaubst du Alice könnte das machen?" Fragte er und seine Lippen streiften ihren Hals.

Bella griff nach hinten, legte Edward die Hand aufs Gesicht und schob ihn weg. Sie wollte nicht das Edward sie berührte, solange er nur weit genug weg war, konnte sie die Situation kontrollieren. Edward sah sich gezwungen einen Schritt zurück zu machen, Bella war stolz auf sich.

„Weg Edward." Bat Bella und nahm die Hand von Edwards Gesicht. „Schön weit weg!"

Bevor Edward sich hinsetzte konnte Bella sein schiefes Grinsen sehen.

Heute Abend musste sie alle Sinne beisammen halten.

Währen des Essen führten sie ein relativ normale Konversation, ohne das Edward irgendwelche Anspielungen machte. Er fragte Bella über die Uni, was sie studierte und andere Nichtigkeiten. Sie fragte mehr oder weniger dasselbe, nur das sie ihn nach seinen Zukunftsplänen fragte. Seine Antworte hätte sie nicht mehr überraschen können.

„Ich möchte aufs Konservatorium." Erklärte Edward. „Ich will Konzertmusiker werden."

Bella fielen fast die Augen aus den Kopf.

„Du...? Ich meine..." Stotterte sie. „Ich mein Konzertmusiker?"

„Ja, ich weiß das es sich seltsam und altmodisch anhört." Antwortete er und verdrehte die Augen. „Aber es ist das was ich machen möchte."

„Aber...wie?" Stotterte Bella, sie war viel zu überrascht, als das sie mehr sagen konnte. Es viel ihr schwer zu glauben, das Jemand wie Edward Konzertmusiker werden wollte.

„Musik ist etwas...sehr wichtiges für mich." Erklärte Edward ernst, versuchte die Sache aber herunter zu spielen. „Ich mag sie und will mich ihr widmen, ganz einfach." Schnell hatte er sein arrogantes Lächeln wieder.

Bella nickte, so ganz hatte sie sich von dem „Schock" noch nicht erholt.

„Ich werde das Dessert holen." Sagte Edward und stand auf. „Obwohl ich ja schon weiß was ich möchte." Fügte er hinzu und streichelte ihr im vorbeigehen, mit den Fingerspitzen über die Nackte Schulter.

Sie schauderte bei der unerwarteten Berührung, Edward schenkte ihr noch ein schiefes Lächeln und verschwand dann in der Wohnung. Bella seufzte und versuchte sich zu kontrollieren, indem sie den Kopf mehrmals auf den Tisch schlug. Sie würde sich nicht bezwingen lassen, auf gar keinen Fall!

„Hast du mich vermisst?" Fragte Edward und stellte ein Glas vor Bella, es sah aus wie Schokoladencreme.

Bella verdrehte die Augen und dachte, wenn sie das noch oft machen würde, würde sie irgendwann schielen.

Sie aßen schweigend ihren Nachtisch und beschlossen dann, es war mittlerweile nach zwölf, in die Wohnung zu gehen wo immer noch die klassische Musik lief. Bella erkannte eines ihrer Lieblingsstücke und Edward lächelte sie schief an. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte die Musik zu genießen...sie wollte jetzt einfach keinen Mord begehen. Hatte noch nie Jemand Edward Cullen gesagt, wie nervtötend sein Grinsen war? Bevor sie sich noch eine Antwort überlegen konnte, spürte sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer und eine weiche Berührung an ihrer Taille. Sie riss die Augen auf und da war wieder dieses schiefe Lächeln.

„Was machst du da Edward?" Fragte sie, jedes einzelne Wort betonend. Ihre Augen zusammengekniffen, beobachtete sie misstrauisch.

„Ich tanze mit dir." Antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, ich tanze nicht." Erklärte Bella genervt.

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, das wenn du dich führen lässt, du tanzen kannst." Gab Edward zurück und drehte sie zur Melodie von Claire de Lune. „Ich glaube das wir das als unser Lied bezeichnen können."

Bella lachte ironisch und versuchte nicht über ihre eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Offensichtlich hatte Edward Recht, wenn sie gut geführt wurde, war das mit dem tanzen gar nicht so schwer...aber das würde sie nie zugeben. Nach einigen Schritten merkte sie eine ungewohnte Wärme auf ihren Wangen, Edwards Gesicht war ihrem Näher als sie wollte. Sie versuchte sich von ihm zu entfernen, aber das sorgte nur dafür das Edward ihr melodiös ins Ohr lachte. Bella schluckte trocken als sie Edwards Atem auf ihrem Hals spürte. Musste er eigentlich immer das gleiche machen?

„Ich finde es nicht sehr nett wenn du mich mitten in einem Tanz stehen lässt." Bemerkte Edward heiser, fast sinnlich.

Sinnlich?

Oh nein! Das hatte sie jetzt nicht gedacht. Nein nein!

„Ich glaube wir haben jetzt genug getanzt." Versuchte Bella sich raus zureden.

„Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung..." Kam es von Edward.

Selbstverständlich zog er sich nicht zurück, sonder beugte sich vor. Bella, überrascht, machte einen Schritt zurück, verhedderte sich mit ihren Schuhen und geriet ins straucheln. Edwards Reflexe funktionierten einwandfrei und er hielt sie an der Taille fest. Beide hingen jetzt halb in der Luft, Bella nach hinten gebeugt und Edward nach vorn. Edward, nachdem er ihr sein bekanntes Lächeln geschenkt hatte, beugte sich weiter vor und legte seine Lippen auf ihren weißen Hals. Langsam wanderten seine Lippen über ihren Hals bis zu ihrem Kinn, er hob ein wenig den Kopf um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Weist du was? Ich bin es Leid immer nur deinen Hals zu küssen." Sagte er trocken.

Er beugte sich wieder vor und legte seine Lippen auf Bellas. Seine Freie Hand grub er in ihre Haare, während Bella, in einem verzweifelten Versuch nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, sich an seinem Hemd fest krallte. Belle wusste das das gar nicht gut war und obwohl sie zugeben musste, das Edward Lippen exquisit schmeckten, trennte sie sich von ihm. Der schnaufte und machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können..." Murmelte er.

„Edward..."

„Ja ja, ich weiß, das ist nichts für dich." Sagte er spöttisch mit funkelnden Augen. „Ich glaube du hast gar keine Ahnung wie man richtig küsst."

Bella zog eine Augenbraue hoch und vergaß ihre Unentschlossenheit. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich stark, sicher...und sehr sehr wütend.

„Was willst du damit sagen." Fragte sie langsam.

„Das du keine Ahnung vom küssen hast." Sagte er. „Und du hast Angst vor mir!"

„Ok Edward, ich werde bestimmt nicht auf deine Spielchen rein fallen!" Rief sie und stemmte sich die Hände in die Hüften.

„Angsthase." Sagte Edward leise und mit diesem Grinsen.

Bella kniff die Augen zusammen, ließ ihre Arme fallen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Ich bin kein Angsthase!" Fauchte sie wütend.

„Oh doch, das bist du." Versicherte Edward.

Voller aufsteigender und unkontrollierbarer Wut ging Bella mit großen Schritten auf Edward zu. Vergessen waren ihre Vorsicht und Vorbehalte, sie nahm Edwards Gesicht in beide Hände und drückte ihre Lippen ungestüm auf seien. Instinktiv schlang Edward seine Arme um sie, während Bellas Lippen sich wild auf seinen bewegten. Überraschender weise war sie es die den Kuss vertiefte und der Kuss wurde immer intensiver. Bella merkte wie sie fiel, aber sie unterbrach den Kuss nicht sondern tat alles um den Kontakt nicht zu unterbrechen. Als ihr die Luft ausging, unterbrach sie den Kuss. Edwards Lippen waren leicht geschwollen und seine Augen dunkler als sonst, er sah sie erstaunt an. Als Bella seine zerzausten Haare sah, fragte sie sich, ob sie das gewesen war. Mit all ihrer Willenskraft und dem in ihr aufsteigendem Entsetzen, erhob sich Bella von dem Sofa auf das sie gefallen waren. Von oben her sah sie Edward hochmütig an...oder sie versuchte es wenigstens.

„Ich hoffe das hat deine Zweifel beseitigt." Sagte sie und schnappte sich ihren Mantel.

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte aus der Wohnung.

Als sie in den Aufzug stieg und im Spiegel ihr Gesicht sah, verschlug es ihr den Atem. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, ihre Lippen rot und geschwollen und ihre Augen dunkler als normal. Da wurde ihr erst richtig bewusst was sie getan hatte.

Ihr wurde bewusst, das sie tatsächlich Edward Cullen geküsst hatte. Sie ihn!

Verdammt! Sie wollte solange den Kopf gegen irgendetwas schlagen, bis sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Sie war nicht so! Sie küsste nicht einfach so Jemanden. Sie wettete nicht und sie musste sich auch niemandem gegenüber beweisen. Wieso musste sie dann einem Edward Cullen beweisen das sie küssen konnte?

Sie stöhnte verzweifelt. Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer werden?

Als sie im Erdgeschoss ankam, musste sie feststellen das die Tür zur Straße verschlossen war es gab keine Möglichkeit aus diesem Haus zu kommen.

Ihr triumphaler Abgang war in die Hose gegangen.

Genial! Einfach genial!


	10. Bewölkt!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Der Welt gehen die Genies aus. Einstein ist tot, Beethoven wurde taub und ich habe Kopfschmerzen!

Bewölkt!

Bis zu dem Moment hat er das offensichtliche nicht gesehen. Bella war...Bella war...er fand keine Worte um es zu beschreiben. Diese Mischung aus schlechter Laune und fehlender Prädisposition für ihr Date, machten sie zur perfekten Eroberung. Aber dieser Kuss? Das war einfach unglaublich gewesen. Edward war schon immer schlau und beharrlich gewesen und er hatte schnell gemerkt, das Bellas Schwachstelle ihr Stolz war. Selbstverständlich griff er ihren Stolz an wenn er etwas erreichen wollte. Seit ihrer Wette wusste er, das er Bella nur herausfordern musste um etwas zu erreichen. Und natürlich war es heute Abend keine Ausnahme gewesen.

Zum Glück war es so!

Er lag mit seinem schiefen Lächeln der ganzen Länge nach auf dem Sofa, auf dem Bella ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Seine Lippen schmerzten immer noch ein bisschen und er war sich sicher, das er das mit dem ziehen an den Haaren mal mit Tanya oder Lauren...oder vielleicht mit Rachel, ausprobieren würde. Gleichzeitig war er aber davon überzeugt, das es mit ihnen nicht den gleichen Effekt haben würde. Obwohl Edward leichte Kopfschmerzen hatte, war er sehr zufrieden. Und der Kuss...Gott, was für ein Kuss. Wer hätte gedacht das die heilige Bella Swan so küssen konnte? Er versprach sich selber das er, wie auch immer, diese Lippen wieder küssen würde.

Edward dachte gerade darüber nach, wie Bella wohl in anderen Situationen reagieren würde, als es an der Tür schellte. Er zog die Stirn kraus und ging zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete stand eine äußerst frustrierte Bella davor.

Er grinste schief.

„Was ist? Möchtest du mehr?" Fragte er eingebildet.

„Cullen, ich will das du mir die Haustür aufmachst und zwar JETZT!" Fauchte Bella ihn an.

Edward musste sein Lachen unterdrücken, daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Arme Bella, sie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt als zurückzukommen.

„Hey, beruhige dich Nanny, wir können auch noch etwas hier bleiben." Sagte Edward beiläufig und unterdrückte sein Grinsen.

„Ich will jetzt nach Hause und nicht hier bleiben!" Versicherte ihm Bella und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern, er hatte eh nicht vor seine Energie in etwas zu verschwenden, von dem er wusste das er es Heute nicht mehr erreichen würde. Er hatte schon einen verdammt großen Fortschritt gemacht und außerdem hatte er immer noch diese nervenden Kopfschmerzen. Es währe besser sich jetzt etwas auszuruhen.

Die Beiden stiegen in den Aufzug, jeder an eine andere Wand gelehnt. Unten angekommen schloss Edward die Tür auf, Bella stolzierte an ihm vorbei zum Volvo. Er, wie immer ganz Gentleman, machte ihr die Tür auf. Edward ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen und fuhr durch die dunklen Straßen der Stadt. Bella sah konzentriert aus dem Fenster. Während der Fahrt merkte Edward, wie ihm schwindelig und er leicht schläfrig wurde. Als er vor einer roten Ampel anhalten musste, stützte er sich den Kopf mit den Händen ab, das konnte nur die Müdigkeit sein, ganz sicher.

In wenigen Minuten kamen sie bei Bella an. Als der Wagen zum stehen kam, sah Bella Edward verwirrt an, er hatte während der ganzen Fahrt kein Wort gesagt. Edward hielt sich wieder den Kopf und atmete schwer.

„Edward! Geht's dir gut?" Fragte Bella leise.

„Ja ja, mir ist nur etwas schwindelig. Kopfschmerzen, mehr nicht." Antwortete er und lehnte den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen zurück.

„So solltest du aber kein Auto fahren." Sagte Bella missbilligend.

„Ich warte ein paar Minuten, dann wird es schon gehen." Versicherte Edward.

„Komm mit hoch und ich gebe dir etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen." Bot Bella fast schon resigniert an.

Edward drehte den Kopf und schenkte ihr ein müdes Lächeln.

„Hast du keine bessere Ausrede gefunden um mich in dein Apartment zu bekommen?" Fragte er.

„Lass es mich nicht bereuen Edward!" Bat sie,verdrehte die Augen und stieg aus.

Edward folgte ihr, während Bella in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Schlüssel suchte. Im Aufzug lehnte Edward seine Stirn gegen das kalte Metall, sein Kopf wurde immer schwerer. Im Spiegel konnte er den verwirrten Blick Bellas sehen. Er schenkte ihr sein bestes Lächeln, aber das schien nicht sehr überzeugend zu sein, Bella sah ihn besorgt an.

Bellas Apartment war ordentlich und sauber. Leicht schwankend ging Edward zum Sofa und ließ sich darauf fallen. Er merkte das sich alles drehte und legte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf zurück

„Du siehst schlecht aus Edward." Bemerkte Bella. Edward machte die Augen auf und sah Bella näher als er erwartete hatte. Die weiche Hand Bellas legte sich auf seine Stirn, aber sei zog sie sofort wieder weg. „Gott bist du heiß!"

„So direkt hat mir das noch Keiner gesagt." Scherzte Edward mit heiserer Stimme und schloss wieder die Augen.

Obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte, wusste er das sie die Augen verdrehte.

„Ehrlich gesagt ist mir kalt." Gab Edward ehrlich zu." Sehr."

„Ich hohle dir eine Decke und eine Tablette." Sagte Bella. „Bleib hier."

Edward gehorchte., selbst wenn er gewollt hätte,hätte er sich nicht bewegen können. Kurze Zeit später war Bella wieder da, sie legte eine Decke über ihn und gab ihm einen heißen Tee. Als er den getrunken hatte, zwang Bella ihn dazu, sich auf das Sofa zu legen. Dann legte sie ihm einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn, das provozierte das Edward anfing zu zittern. Er bewegte sich unruhig auf seinem improvisiertem Lager, bis jetzt war ihm gar nicht so bewusst geworden, wie schlecht es ihm doch ging. Bella schob ihm etwas zwischen die Lippen, er streckte unbewusst die Zunge heraus und schluckte die kleine Tablette.

„Das sollte dir zumindest bei deinen Kopfschmerzen helfen." Sagte Bella besorgt.

„Danke." Murmelte Edward und grub seinen Kopf tiefer in das Sofa, der Lappen rutschte runter und Bella legte ihn sofort wieder auf seine Stirn.

Edward dämmerte vor sich hin und hörte leise Geräusche in der Wohnung, die Dusche, den ein oder anderen Seufzer und ab und zu mal die Frage wie es ihm ginge. Nachdem er einige Minuten gedöst hatte, schreckte er hoch und setzte sich auf. Ihm gegenüber, auf einem Stuhl, saß Bella ihr Kopf hing nach vorne und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Edward lächelte schief, doch diesmal war es ein ehrliches Lächeln.

Mit unsicheren Schritten ging Edward ins Bad und schüttete sich reichlich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um wieder etwas klarer zu werden. Als er merkte das der Boden unter seinen Füßen nicht mehr wankte, ging er wieder zurück zu Bella. Er hob sie vorsichtig auf seine Arme und trug sie mit schwankendem Gang zu ihrem Bett. Er legte sie drauf und währe dabei fast umgefallen, dann ließ er sich auf das kleine Sofa fallen das in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand. Er legte den Kopf zurück und döste vor sich hin, bis er Bellas Stimme hörte.

„Nein Angela, du spinnst..." Bellas Stimme war rau und leise. Er konnte sehen das sie noch schlief.

Bella redete im Schlaf?

„Wer hier Sex braucht bist du, lass mich..." Murmelte Bella.

Edward musste sich bei Bellas Worten ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Edward..." Hörte er jetzt und hob seinen Kopf etwas mehr. „Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Der junge Cullen schmunzelte und ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf die Lehne fallen.

„Lass es jetzt Angela. Du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen." Murmelte Bella und drehte sich im Bett. Edward beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. „Ist mir egal das er scharf ist..."

Jetzt konnte Edward sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Hum..." Kam es von Bella und sie drehte sich auf den Bauch.

Edward lehnte sich wieder zurück, immer noch ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er jetzt schon da saß, aber sein Kopf war schwer und trotz Decke war ihm kalt. Stöhnend drehte er sich etwas, Da sah er das Bella verwirrt in ihrem Bett saß. Sie krabbelte an den Rand des Bettes und setzte sich dann vor ihn auf den Boden.

„Hey, geht es dir besser?" Fragte sie sanft.

„Etwas." Murmelte er. Aber es ging ihm überhaupt nicht gut.

Bella seufzte und legte ihm eine Hand aufs Knie.

„Du solltest eigentlich nicht mit mir zusammen sein." Fing sie an. „Ich glaube das beste was wir machen können, ist warten bis es Tag wird und dann Emmett oder Jasper anrufen und dich zu einem von ihnen bringen. Ich will nicht das deine Eltern sich Sorgen machen."

Edward nickte.

„Das ist ein guter Plan." Murmelte er, sich nicht wirklich sicher was sie gesagt hatte.

Bella verfiel in ein tiefes und nervöses Schweigen. Als die glänzenden grünen Augen Edwards sie beobachteten, wich sie seinem Blick aus und sah zur Wand. Das tat sie leider viel zu oft, dachte Edward.

„Gut, es ist jetzt viertel nach fünf, wir warten bis sieben und rufen dann einen deiner Freunde an." Erklärte Bella.

„Ich empfehle dir Jasper anzurufen." Murmelte Edward und legte den Kopf wieder mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. „Emmett ist nicht...sagen wir mal, sehr nett wenn man ihn früh weckt."

„Gut, dann Jasper." Bestätigte Bella und stand auf." Möchtest du noch einen Tee?" Fragte sie sanft.

„Das währe gut, Danke."

Die Zeit verging schnell und Bella bat Edward um Jaspers Nummer, damit sie ihn anrufen konnte. Der junge Cullen hörte wie sie, nachdem sie sich ein paar mal dafür entschuldigt hatte das sie ihn so früh angerufen hat, Jasper die Situation erklärte. Wie es sich anhörte, war das für Jasper kein Problem, da Bella sich jetzt einige male bei ihm bedankte.

Bella half Edward aufzustehen und sie zwang ihn seinen Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen, damit sie ihn stützen konnte. Edward war etwas weggetreten und merkte erst wieder wo er war, als Bella ihn auf den Beifahrersitz seines geliebten Volvos setzte.

„Du willst fahren?" Fragte Edward mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ja, oder glaubst du das du fahren könntest?" Antwortete Bella. „Hast du den Schlüssel?"

Edward wühlte in seiner Tasche und gab ihr dann, widerwillig, die Schlüssel.

„Sei vorsichtig mit meinem Auto." Murmelte er und setzte sich tiefer in seinen Sitz.

„Du fährst mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit als erlaubt ist und sagst mir ich soll vorsichtig sein? Is klar!"

Edward, der einfach keine Kraft hatte um mit ihr zu diskutieren, versuchte zu grinsen, was ihm aber auch nicht wirklich döste wieder vor sich hin und hörte Bellas aufgeregtes Atmen. Mit wagen Anweisungen Edwards, schaffte es Bella Jaspers Haus zu finden. Bella war etwas gehemmt als sie vor dem beeindruckendem Haus der Whitlocks stand. Edward stützte sich auf sie, während er die Nummer seines Freundes wählte. Der erschien kurze Zeit später in der Tür.

„Er hat sehr hohe Temperatur." Hörte Edward Bella sagen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, damit das Sonnenlicht seine Kopfschmerzen nicht verstärkte. „Am besten machst du ihm einige kalte Kompressen und legst ihn ins Bett."

„Ok Bella, mach dir keine Sorgen." Antwortete Jasper sanft und Edward fühlte eine Hand auf seinen Rippen. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Danke das du ihn gebracht hast."

„Nein, ich danke dir." Murmelte Bella.

Da fühlte Edward, er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen, warme Lippen auf seiner Stirn. Er machte schnell die Augen auf, was ihm einen Stich in die Schläfe bescherte. Bellas verlegenes Gesicht erschien vor seinen Augen.

„Gute Besserung." Murmelte Bella bevor sie sich umdrehte.

„Wie kommst du nach Hause Bella?" Fragte Jasper besorgt.

„Ich nehme den Bus." Antwortete Bella. „Ich lasse den Volvo hier und...also wenn du kannst, solltest du Edward nach Hause bringen." Sagte Bella schüchtern.

Jasper nickte.

„Kein Problem."

Edward konnte sehen wie Bella zur Bushaltestelle ging, dann brachte sein Freund ihn ins Haus.

„Du siehst schlecht aus Bruder." Sagte Jasper als sie die Treppe hoch gingen. „Sogar noch schlechte wie auf dem Flug nach Washington..."

Der junge Cullen funkelte ihn böse an, ohne wirklich furchterregend zu wirken. Er wollte nicht an diesen Zwischenfall erinnert werden.

„Danke für das Kompliment." Sagte Edward leise. „Hat man dir schon gesagt, was für ein guter Beobachter du bist?"

„Oh ja, das hat mir schon des öfteren gesagt." Antwortete Jasper leise lachend.

Endlich hatte Edward die Möglichkeit sich in Jaspers Bett etwas auszuruhen, ohne das er sich um andere Sachen Gedanken machen musste. Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort gelegen hatte, aber als Jasper ihn weckte, kam es ihm nur wie Minuten vor. Er machte die Augen auf und brauchte etwas um sich zu orientieren. Die Kopfschmerzen waren etwas zurückgegangen, aber immer noch deutlich zu spüren.

„Ed, wir müssen zu dir nach Hause." Sagte Jasper sanft. „Ich habe deiner Mutter Bescheid gesagt das du hier bist und das wir gegen Mittag bei ihr sein werden."

„Mittag?" Fragte Edward mit belegter Stimme. „Wie spät ist es den?"

„Viertel nach elf Ed." Erklärte Jasper. „Ich glaube du hast etwas geschlafen." Fügte er ironisch hinzu.

Edward streckte ihm die Zunge raus und hielt sich sofort den Kopf.

„Ich fühle mich als ob eine Herde Elefanten über mich drüber getrampelt währe." Murmelte Edward müde.

„Ich schwöre das Emmett nicht hier gewesen ist." Versicherter Jasper scherzhaft und half Edward aufzustehen. „Komm wir fahren zu dir."

Diesmal war Jasper dran den Volvo zu fahre. Glücklicherweise fuhr er im Stil Cullen, so das sie nicht lange bis zum Cullen Haus brauchten. Jasper half Edward wieder und sie gingen durch den Vorgarten. Sie warteten bis Esme die Tür aufmachte, die stürzte sich sofort auf Edward. Der hörte ihre Worte nur halb und antwortete ab und zu mit einem nicken. Edward war ausgesprochen glücklich, als er in seinem Zimmer war und sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ.

„Ich muss zur Arbeit Edward." Erklärte Esme besorgt. „Ich konnte keinen weiteren freien Tag bekommen. Ich werde Bella anrufen, damit sie so schnell wie möglich kommt. Sie wird hier sein für alles was du brauchst."

In einer anderen Situation, hätte Edward das, für alles was du brauchst, wörtlich genommen. Aber unter den gegebenen Umständen wollte er einfach nur das Bella bei ihm war und nichts mehr. Ihre Pflege war sehr angenehm gewesen die letzte Nacht. Er war sich sicher, das sich noch nie ein Mädchen so um ihn gesorgt hatte.

„Ist Ok Mama." Murmelte er mit dem Gesicht im Kissen vergraben. „Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Wenn ich mir keine Sorgen machen würde, währe ich nicht deine Mutter." Antwortete Esme und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Sag Bella, das sie mich ab und zu anrufen soll und mir sagt wie es dir geht."

Edward nickte, vergrub seinen Kopf noch tiefer in sein Kissen und zog sich sein Oberbett bis zu den Ohren. Er fiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf. Er bekam nicht mit was um ihn herum passierte, bis er ein Gewicht auf seinem Bett spürte. Ein bekannter Geruch nach Erdbeeren stieg ihm in die Nase und er wusste wer das saß, ohne das er die Augen aufmachen musste.

„Edward, geht's dir gut?" Fragte Bella leise.

„Ja." Murmelte er. „Obwohl es wohl davon abhängt, was du unter gut verstehst."

Bellas kühle Hand strich ihm durch die Haare, um dann auf seiner Stirn liegen zu bleiben. Sie streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange, um mit dieser Geste sein Fieber zu prüfen. Bei Bellas sanfter Geste bildete sich ein Knoten in Edwards Hals und er blieb unbeweglich liegen. Als Bella das Zimmer verließ, drehte er sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken, starrte zur Decke und fragte sich, was da gerade passiert war.

Warum musste Bella so gut zu ihm sein und sich so um ihn sorgen, wo er sich ihr gegenüber doch wie ein Idiot benommen hatte?

Er seufzte.

Noch nie hatte ein Mädchen so etwas für ihn getan. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber es gefiel ihm und zwar sehr.

Bei diesem Gedanken drehte er sich im Bett und eine Grimasse erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Sobald er sich bewegte,spürte er viele kleine Nadelstiche in seinem Kopf.

Diese Kopfschmerzen würden ihn noch umbringen.

Er musste einfach aufhören so einen Blödsinn zu denken!


	11. Fast Geschwister!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Fast Geschwister!

Alice nutzte die Samstage für gewöhnlich dazu, bis weit nach Mittag zu schlafen. Doch Heute weckten sie ungewöhnlich viele Geräusche. Die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch zeige viertel vor zwölf, müde rieb sie sich die Augen und stand dann auf. Sie nahm sich ihren weichen Seidenkimono, den sie natürlich selber entworfen hatte und steckte den Kopf aus der Tür. Sie sah Niemanden, hörte abe die Stimme ihrer Mutter aus Edwards Zimmer. Sie ging darauf zu und da stand niemand geringerer als er, Jasper!

Das Gesicht der kleinen Alice wurde rot vor Scham. Sie musste einfach schrecklich aussehen.

Als Jasper ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte, sah er sie überrascht an. Wenige Sekunden später erschien ein freundschaftliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hallo Alice."

„Jazz, was machst du hier?" Fragte Alice verwirrt.

„Deinem Bruder geht es nicht gut und er ist bei mir geblieben." Erklärte er schnell. „Er hat ein wenig geschlafen, aber ich dachte ich bring ihn besser nach Hause."

Alice blinzelte, überrascht und besorgt gleichzeitig.

„Aber wie...? Geht's ihm gut?"

„Ja Kleines, es geht ihm gut." Versicherte Jasper mit diesem beruhigendem Lächeln, das keinen Zweifel zu ließ. „Keine Sorge."

Sie blieben noch einige Minuten und beschlossen dann zu Frühstücken, das hatte Esme schon vorbereitet. Noch bevor Esme zur Arbeit musste, kam Bella. Sie sah müde, etwas zerzaust, aber vor allem sah sie besorgt aus. Für Alice war das ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Zustand bei Bella. Und sie war auch mehr wie überrascht, das Bella schon wusste, das Edward krank war.

So langsam bekam das alles für Alice einen Sinn und sie grinste in sich hinein.

Nachdem sie sich ein wenig in ihrem Zimmer aufgehalten hatte, ging Alice zu Bella in die Küche. Die war gerade dabei für Edward kalte Wickel und heißen Tee zu machen. Das Fieber ihres Bruders machte der Kleinen große Sorgen. Es war zwar eigentlich nicht so schlimm, aber sie wollte nicht, das es einem von ihren Lieben schlecht ging. Als Bella aus der Küche ging, setzte sich Alice auf die Arbeitsplatte und ließ die Füße baumeln. Es war seltsam Edward krank zu sehen und jetzt wo ihre Eltern nicht da waren, war sei mit der Situation etwas überfordert.

„Beruhige dich Alice, er wird wieder gesund." Bemerkte eine sanfte Stimme die sie nur zu gut kannte. Jasper stand vor ihr und hob mit seinen langen Fingern ihr kleines Kinn an. „Du weißt doch das Edward stark ist."

Alice, mit roten Wangen, nickte.

„Komm, Emmett ist im Wohnzimmer lass uns zu ihm gehen." Bat der junge Whitlock. „Bella kümmert sich um Edward."

Alice lächelt und nahm die Hand die Jasper ihr hinhielt. Sie sprang von der Arbeitsplatte und ging mit Jasper Hand in Hand ins Wohnzimmer. Emmett lümmelte auf dem Sofa und telefonierte.

„Ja Rose." Er machte eine Pause und verdrehte die Augen zum Himmel. „Nein Rose." Wieder Pause. „Ja Rose." Er schwieg wieder und setzte sich mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Selbstverständlich liebe ich dich Bärchen, aber Ed..." Man konnte eine laute Stimme an anderen Ende der Leitung hören. „Ok Babe, in fünfzehn Minuten bin ich da."

Emmett beendete das Gespräch und stand auf.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Jasper, es fiel ihm schwer sein Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Ich muss Rose abholen." Erklärte Emmett und verdrehte die Augen. „ Wie es aussieht hatte Rose mal wieder einen Unfall...absichtlich!"

Jasper lachte laut.

„Erinnere mich daran, das ich nie mit Rosalie streite." Bemerkte er.

„Wenn du nicht willst das sie dein Auto in Schrott verwandelt, solltest du das wirklich nicht tun." Bestätigte Emmett und schluckte schwer. „Ok, ich bin gleich wieder da." Er winkte und verschwand.

Nachdem sie dem jungen McCarthy hinterher gewunken hatten, setzten sich Jasper und Alice auf das Sofa und Jasper machte den Fernseher an. Er zappte durch die Kanäle, ohne viel Erfolg er fand nichts interessantes. Alice wusste genau das er das nur tat, damit sie etwas abgelenkt wurde. Die jüngste der Cullens lächelte und fand diese Geste einfach nur bezaubernd.

Sehr typisch für Jasper.

Das war eine der vielen Seiten an ihm, die ihr schon immer an ihm gefallen hatten. Er fand immer die Form sie zu beruhigen und das sie sich gut und sicher fühlte. Wenn sie mit Jasper zusammen war konnte sie sich gar nicht schlecht fühlen. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie...beschützt.

„Und Allie? Hast du in letzter Zeit etwas neues designt?" Fragte Jasper lässig.

Die Kleine nickte.

„Warum zeigst du es mir nicht?" Schlug Jasper vor.

Da erinnerte sich Alice an etwas und ihre Wangen wurden rot. Ob das der richtige Zeitpunkt war um es zu machen? Besser gesagt, konnte sie es machen?

Alice führte Jasper die Treppe herauf und dann in ihr Zimmer. Als sie in dem Zimmer von Alice waren, verschwand Alice in ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte eine ganz spezielle Sache. Sie fand es und erschien wieder vor Jasper, der lächelte sie vergnügt an. Alice hielt, mit roten Wangen, Jasper das hin was sie aus dem Schrank gezogen hatte.

„Das ist...für mich?" Fragte der junge Whitlock überrascht.

Alice nickte.

Sie beobachtete wie Jasper ihr Geschenk von allen Seiten betrachtete. Es handelte sich um eine ausgearbeitete Tasche für seine Gitarre, sie war in einem schönen dunklen grün. Das war, wie Alice sehr genau wusste, seine Lieblingsfarbe. Am Rand waren mit goldenem Faden seine Initialen auf gestickt. Die kleine Cullen kannte Jasper liebstes Hobby, das Gitarre spielen und als sie das letzte mal seine Gitarre gesehen hatte, steckte diese in einer alten abgewetzten Tasche. Sie hatte beschlossen ihm eine neue zu machen und sie hatte sie schon seit einigen Tagen fertig, aber bis jetzt nicht den Mut gefunden sie ihm zu geben...bis Heute.

„Wow Allie, vielen Dank die ist unglaublich." Versicherte Jasper. „Hast du die alleine gemacht?"

Alice nickte wieder, immer noch etwas gehemmt.

„Wow...ich..." Jasper war so gerührt, das er keine Worte fand. „Danke." Sagte er, legte Alice einen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Sie gefällt mir. Das ist genau das was ich dringend brauchte."

Alice strahlte ihn an und legte ihm schüchtern einen Arm um die Taille.

„Aber...das ist nicht gerecht." Beschwerte sich Jasper mit einem schuldigen Lächeln. „Du hast mir so ein tolles Geschenk gemacht und ich habe gar nichts für dich."

Die kleine Cullen lachte leise.

„Ist schon gut." Sagte sie und winkte mit der Hand ab. „Ich wollte es tun."

Jasper lächelte sie sanft an.

„Ich verspreche dir, das ich es wiedergutmachen werde." Versprach er ihr und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Sollen wir jetzt mal sehen wie es Edward geht?"

Alice nickte energisch.

Alice nahm Jaspers Versprechen, das er es wiedergutmache wird, nicht all zu ernst. Sie war sich sicher das es nur eine Art war Danke zu sagen, aber tief in ihren Inneren, hoffte sie das es nicht so war. Jasper war mittlerweile gegangen und Bella war im Wohnzimmer. Alice saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und zeichnete etwas, sie dachte nicht das Heute noch etwas passieren würde, als sie ein Auto in der Einfahrt hörte. Sie ging zum Fenster um zu sehen, ob ihre Eltern vielleicht früher nach Hause kamen. Überrascht sah sie wie Jasper aus seinem glänzenden neuem Auto ausstieg. Ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der kleinen Alice während sie zur Tür rannte. Bevor Jasper schellen konnte, hatte Alice schon die Tür aufgerissen.

„Jazz! Was machst du hier?" Fragte sie.

Jasper lächelte.

„Ich bin gekommen um ein junges Fräulein abzuholen , um mit ihr.." Er machte eine Pause und suchte etwas in seinen Taschen, dann holte er zwei lange Eintrittskarten hervor und gab sie Alice. „...hierhin zu gehen."

Die Kleine nahm die Karten und las die elegante schwarze Schrift.

„Oh nein!" Quietschte sie aufgeregt. „Das ist unmöglich!"

Jasper kicherte, während Alice sich von ihrem Schock erholte. Er hatte ihr Karten für die Connecticut Fashion Week gegeben.

„Ich habe deine Mutter angerufen und sie hat mit ihr Ok gegeben." Erklärte Jasper. „Zieh dich um, oder wir verpassen die besten Shows." Scherzte er.

Das brauchte man ihr nicht zwei mal zu sagen, sie rannte die Treppe rauf in ihr Zimmer, verschwand in ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte das passende Outfit für ihr Date. Oh, das hörte sich so gut an!

Sie hatte ein Date mit Jasper!

Schnell hatte sie ein weißes Kleid mit grünen Applikationen gefunden das sie für den Anlass passend fand. Alice zog sich offene weiße Schuhe mit halbhohem Absatz an und holte dann noch einen leichten grünen Mantel aus ihrem Schrank. Dann rannte sie ins Bad und schminkte sich ganz natürlich. Während sie sich die Haare kämmte, ging Bella vorbei. Sie wirkte müde und irgendwie verwirrt. Als sie Alice so rausgeputzt sah, zog sie die Stirn kraus. Alice lächelte sie an.

„Gehst du aus?" Fragte Bella.

„Ja, mit Jasper." Antwortete die Kleine strahlend. Bevor Bella noch etwas sagen konnte, kam Alice ihr zuvor. „Meine Mama weiß Bescheid. Du kannst sie anrufen wenn du willst."

Bella nickte und lächelte müde.

„Ist Ok, viel Spaß."

„Geht es Edward gut?" Fragte Alice.

„Ich glaube schon." Antwortete Bella. „Sein Fieber ist deutlich gesunken."

Erleichtert lächelte Alice.

Für Alice hatte Bella etwas spezielles, das ihr sehr gut gefiel. Vom ersten Augenblick an wusste sie, das sie sehr gute Freundinnen werden würden. Die Beziehung zwischen Bella und Edward...das stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Alice war vielleicht noch sehr jung, aber sie war ausgesprochen scharfsinnig und die Spannung die zwischen den Beiden herrschte, war kaum zu ignorieren. Sie war sich sicher, das zwischen den Beiden etwas...anderes passierte, sie hatte da so eine seltsame Ahnung.

Nachdem sie sich von Bella verabschiedet hatte, ging Alice schnell die Treppe herunter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort wartete Jasper auf sie, er trug eine dunkle Hose, ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkle Jacke, er sah einfach nur gut aus. Er stand mit dem für ihn typischem sanften Lächeln auf als er Alice sah.

„Du siehst sehr hübsch aus Ally." Sagte Jasper.

Die Kleine dankte ihm mit roten Wangen.

Die Beiden gingen aus dem Haus und stiegen in den silbernen Sportwagen der vor dem Haus stand, laut Jasper war das ein BMW Z4. Den hatten seine Eltern ihm als verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk gegeben. Das der junge Whitlock so ein schickes Auto fuhr lag, laut Emmett, daran das seinem Vater das größte Autohaus am Ort gehörte.

Alice machte es sich auf dem weißen Ledersitz bequem, sie genoss den Geruch nach neu gemischt mit Jaspers Parfum. Sie mussten eine ganze Weile fahren, bis sie zu dem prächtigem Gebäude kamen, indem die Veranstaltung stattfand. Jasper half Alice aus dem Auto. Am Eingang gaben sie ihre Eintrittskarten ab und betraten das Paradies der Mode, wie Alice es nannte. In dem ersten Saal den sie betraten, gab es unzählige Stände mit der unterschiedlichsten Kleidung, von bunten Blusen bis eleganten Anzügen, war alles vorhanden. Alice betrachtete alle mit kritischem Auge und teilte ihre Meinung zu den einzelnen Sachen Jasper mit. Der hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, trotzdem versuchte die Kleine nicht zu viel zu reden, um ihn nicht zu langweilen.

Sie waren mittlerweile bei den Ständen mit den Accessoires angekommen und besuchten einen Stand der eine große Auswahl der verschiedensten Hüte hatte. Während Alice sich einen schrecklichen Hut mit Federn ansah, drehte Jasper sich zu ihr.

„Sieh mal Alice, probiere den mal auf." Bat er und reichte ihr einen entzückenden grünen Strohhut, der perfekt zu ihrem Outfit passte.

Die Kleine setzte ihn auf und lächelte.

„Was sagst du?"

„Der passt perfekt zu dir." Versicherte Jasper ihr und sie wurde rot.

Der junge Whitlock wollte Alice den Hut schenken, die wollte aber nicht. Jasper hatte schon so viel für sie gemacht und sollte nicht noch mehr Geld für sie ausgeben. Sie waren mitten in freundschaftlichen Diskussion, als eine weibliche Stimme sie unterbrach.

„Jasper?"

Der angesprochene drehte sich um, genau wie Alice. Ein blondes Mädchen kam auf sie zu. Sie trug sehr auffällige Kleidung die, wie Alice sofort sah, sehr teuer wirkte. Sie lächelte Jasper an und fragte.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Oh, ich bin mit ihr hier." Antwortete er und legte Alice eine seiner großen Hände auf die Schulter. „Das ist Alice. Alice, das ist Geraldine, eine Klassenkameradin von mir."

„Ah, Hallo." Das Mädchen sah Alice uninteressiert an. „Ich bin mit Heidi hier." Erklärte sie fröhlich. „Wir geben heute Abend übrigens eine Party, du solltest unbedingt kommen..."

Es gab etwas in Geraldins Verhalten, das Alice störte. Die Art wie sie sich zu Jasper beugte, ihr kleines schelmisches Lächeln und wie sie Jasper die Brust tätschelte, sorgten dafür das Alice sich schlecht fühlte. Und machtlos, sehr machtlos.

Aber was hatte sie den erwartet? Jasper sah gut aus und war vier Jahre älter als sie. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt das er sie wollte? Jasper sah in ihr nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Mehr nicht.

Mehr nicht!

Ihre Augen brannten unangenehm und sie verspürt nur noch den Drang hier raus zu müssen. Während Jasper sich weiter mit seiner Bekannten unterhielt, lief Alice auf eine große Glastür zu. Als sie durch sie nach draußen kam, befand sie sich in einem erleuchtetem Garten. Sie war die einzige in dem Garten, die Hauptshow würde gleich anfangen, aber das interessierte Alice jetzt nicht, ihr rannten kleine Tränen über das Gesicht. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte krampfhaft die Tränen zu stoppen.

„Ally? Was ist? Warum bist du gegangen?" Fragte Jasper schnell, er stand jetzt hinter ihr.

„Nicht ist." Antwortete Alice wenig überzeugend.

Sie hörte Schritte und dann ging Jasper vor ihr in die Hocke, er zwang sie mit seiner warmen Hand, das sie ihn ansah.

„Warum weinst du Alice?" Fragte er besorgt.

Alice zog eine Schnute, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hasste sich selber, weil sie ihre Tränen nicht stoppen konnte. Sie war einfach zu kindisch für ihn.

„W...w..wegen..n..nichts." Schluchzte sie.

„Sag es mir Bitte Alice." Flehte Jasper schon fast.

Alice verlor sich in seinen strahlenden blauen Augen.

„Lass gut sein Jasper, geh zu deiner Freundin..." Sagte sie und senkte ihren Blick.

„Nein, ich will hier bei dir bleiben." Versicherte Jasper und Alice sah ihn wieder an. Seine Augen trafen sich wieder mit ihren. „Und ich will das du mir sagst was los ist."

„Jasper...ich.."

Sie wollte schreien! Sie wollte ihm hier und jetzt sagen, das sie ihn liebte, das er der Einzige war der sie interessierte. Selbstverständlich konnte sie das nicht tun. Vier Jahre! Wer konnte schon gegen so einen großen Altersunterschied ankämpfen. Außerdem war er der beste Freund ihres Bruders!

„Jasper...du...du bist..." Ohne zu wissen was sie sagen sollte, fing sie wieder an zu weinen.

Es war so frustrierend!

Plötzlich nahm Jasper das Gesicht von Alice in seine Hände und die fühlte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Sie sah wie Jaspers Gesicht näher kam und als ob Jemand ihre Gebete für eine einfache Lösung gehört hätte, fühlte sie Jaspers Lippen auf ihren. Es war ein minimaler, subtiler Kontakt, aber Alice fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel.

Passierte das hier gerade wirklich?

Jasper legte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Alice merkte erst jetzt wie gebeugt Jasper stand und das sie auf ihren Zehnspitzen stand. Jasper war immerhin zwanzig Zentimeter größer als sie.

„Ich will dich nicht weinen sehen." Flüsterte Jasper und streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Ich hasse es wenn du weinst."

Alice schloss die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Jasper."

„Und ich dich Alice. Und ich dich." Sagte Jasper leise, legte ihr die Arme um die Taille und zog sie in eine sanfte Umarmung.

War sie im Himmel?

Sollte es nicht so sein, musste es dem doch sehr nahe kommen.


	12. Gefühle!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Wenn die Verwirrung der erste Schritt zur Weisheit ist, dann muss ich ein Genie sein...

Gefühle!

Bella machte sich große Sorgen um Edward und sie verstand nicht mal warum. Es war etwas in ihm das sie sich wie seine...Beschützerin fühlen ließ. Als ob sie auf ihn aufpassen musste, was auch immer passieren würde, als ob sie ihn behüten müsste. Die Tatsache, das seine Anspielungen und sein Verführungsversuche durch müdes Murmeln und angestrengtes Lächeln ersetzt wurden, ließ sie sich...seltsam fühlen. Und besorgt, sehr besorgt.

Sie lief durch ihr Apartment, wie ein Tiger im Käfig.

Als sie sah das es Zeit war zur Arbeit zu fahren, eigentlich war es noch viel zu früh, aber das war ihr egal, rannte sie fast aus ihrem Apartment und sprang in ihren Transporter. Sie fuhr so schnell wie es ihr altes Gerät zuließ, was nicht wirklich schnell war. Beim Cullen Haus parkte sie ihr Auto und ging schnell zum Eingang. Auf Esmes besorgtem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln als sie Bella sah.

„Hallo Bella." Grüßte Esme. „Schön das du schon da bist."

„Hallo Esme." Antwortete Bella. „Wie geht es Edward?"

„Nicht sehr gut." Kam es von Esme, dann stutzte sie. „Woher weißt du das Edward krank ist? Ich wollte dich gerade anrufen."

Oh oh!

Gut gemacht Bella.

„Eh...Alice. Alice hat mich angerufen." Antwortete Bella, vielleicht etwas zu enthusiastisch.

Esme ging mit Bella in Edwards Zimmer, der schlief in seinem Bett, zugedeckt bis zu den Ohren. Das war nur ein Zeichen dafür wie hoch sein Fieber noch war, wer würde sich schon bei zwanzig Grad mit einem dicken Oberbett zudecken, wenn er gesund war.

Bella werkelte eine Weile um Edward herum und überlegte womit sie ihm helfen konnte. Dann ging sie zum Bett und setzte sich auf den Rand. Edward bewegte sich etwas und Bella fragte ihn.

„Geht es dir gut Edward?"

„Ja." Antwortete Edward mit erbärmlicher Stimme. „Obwohl es wohl darauf ankommt, was du unter gut verstehst."

Bella fühlte wieder diesen seltsamen Impuls ihn beschützen zu müssen. Vorsichtig strich sie Edward die Haare aus der Stirn, sie waren leicht feucht. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn, er hatte immer noch hohes Fieber, dann strich sie ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Du kochst immer noch." Bemerkte Bella, sie war sich nicht sicher ob er sie hörte. „Ich hohle etwas damit...bin gleich wieder da."

Bella ging schnell runter in die Küche und bereitet Tee und kalte Wickel für Edward, Alice stromerte besorgt um sie rum. Sie schien sich wirklich Sorgen um ihren Bruder zu machen.

Es war also normal das Bella sich auch so fühlte...nicht?

Bella stellte alles auf ein Tablett und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu Edward. Wenn sein Fieber nicht bald sinken würde, musste sie einen Arzt rufen.

„Bella?" Flüsterte Edward mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich bin hier." Versicherte sie und tätschelte seinen Arm.

Die Mundwinkel Edwards zogen sich leicht nach oben, er drehte sich und schien wieder fest zu schlafen. Bella konnte nicht verhindern zu lächeln, als sie ihm einige Strähnen aus der Stirn strich und ihm einen kalten Lappen auflegte. Mit geschlossenen Augen und vor allem, mit geschlossenem Mund, sah er aus wie ein anbetungswürdiger kleiner Junge...

Gut, das hatte sie jetzt nicht gedacht.

Bella versuchte sich auf eines ihrer Bücher zu konzentrieren, als sie jedoch merkte das das keinen Sinn hatte, legte sie das Buch auf Edwards Nachttisch. Sie konnte kaum die Augen offen halten. Wie auch? Sie hatte die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen.

Bella lehnte sich, vorsichtig um Edward nicht zu stören, gegen das Kopfteil von Edwards breitem Bett. Müde machte sie die Augen zu und schlief fast sofort ein.

Logischerweise wusste sie nicht wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, aber als sie die Augen wieder aufmachte, dachte sie einen Augenblick lang, das sie noch träumen würde. Sie spürte einen schweren Arm um ihre Taille und von ihrer Position aus, sah sie auf Edwards zerzausten Haarschopf, der hatte seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch gelegt. Seltsamerweise störte sie es nicht, im Gegenteil, sie spürte ein ungewohntes Gefühl in der Brust, eine Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Ruhe. Sie hatte die Sensation, das sie das erste Mal den wahren Edward Cullen sah. Zerbrechlich, liebevoll und verletzlich.

Als sie so langsam aus ihrem Dämmerzustand aufwachte, fragte Bella sich selber, was zum Teufel sie da dachte.

Sie bekam so langsam Kopfschmerzen.

Sie wollte sich aus der Umklammerung Edwards befreien, aber das Einzige was sie erreichte war das er sie noch etwas fester hielt. Bella holte tief Luft und versuchte sich nicht aufzuregen, sie legte Edward die Hand auf die Stirn und stellte erleichtert fest, das seine Temperatur gesunken war. Dann schaffte sie es das Edward sich umdrehte und konnte endlich aufstehen. Bella beschloss erstmal etwas aufzuräumen und brachte die Sachen wieder in die Küche. Als sie wieder auf dem Rückweg zu Edwards Zimmer war, traf sie Alice auf dem Flur. Die strahlte sie an, Alice trug ein schönes weißes Sommerkleid. Aber...was macht sie so angezogen?

„Gehst du aus?" Fragte Bella.

„Ja, mit Jasper." Antwortete Alice und strahlte Bella an. Was? Sie ging mit Jasper aus? „Meine Mama weiß Bescheid. Wenn du willst kannst du sie anrufen."

„Ist Ok, viel Spaß." Sagte Bella, etwas misstrauisch.

„Geht es Edward gut?" Fragte Alice, eindeutig besorgt um ihren Bruder.

„Ich glaube schon." Antwortete Bella sanft lächelnd. „Sein Fieber ist deutlich gesunken."

Alice schenkte Bella ein strahlendes Lächeln und ging nach unten.

Bella wusste immer noch nicht was sie von diesem Date halten sollte. Als sie wieder in Edwards Zimmer kam, sah sie das Edward, mit verschlafenem Gesicht und extrem zerzausten Haaren, im Bett saß. Bella konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Geht es dir besser?" Fragte sie.

„Ich glaube schon." Murmelte Edward und rieb sich die Augen. Dann blinzelte er ein paar mal und sah Bella an. „Danke für alles."

Als sie sah, das er sein schiefes Lächeln nur halb zu Stande brachte, ging sie zu ihm. Bella legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust und zwang ihn so sich wieder hin zulegen. Bella drehte sich um und suchte das Thermometer. Sie hörte Edward leise kichern.

„Ich wusste gar nicht das du so direkt bist." Bemerkte er.

Bella drehte ihm das Gesicht zu und merkte, das ihre Hand immer noch auf seiner Brust lag und sie sich praktisch auf ihn gestützt hatte. Mit verlegenem Gesichtsausdruck zog Bella ihre Hand weg.

Bella maß seine Temperatur und stellte fest, das er immer noch Fieber hatte. Seufzend machte Bella ihm neue Wickel und zwang Edward im Bett zu bleiben, obwohl er sich nur etwas im Haus bewegen wollte.

Als Esme nach Hause kam, bombardierte sie Bella mit Fragen zu Edwards Gesundheitszustand. Bella versuchte ihr zu erzählen wie der Nachmittag verlaufen war. Nachdem sie ihr tausend mal gedankt hatte, meinte Esme, das es wohl doch besser währe wenn sich ein Arzt Edward ansehe, besser gesagt Carlisle, der wie sich herausstellte ein angesehener Arzt war.

Und warum hatte ihr keiner dieses kleine Detail mitgeteilt?

Seufzend räumte Bella die Sachen von Edwards Nachttisch, in der Zeit rief Esme Carlisle an. Edward, bis zur Nase zugedeckt, beobachtete mit seinen glänzenden grünen Augen jede einzelne Bewegung Bellas. Die setzt sich wieder zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Du bewegst dich hier nicht weg bis dein Vater kommt, ist das klar?" Drohte sie ihm.

„Ja mein General!" Edward lachte schwach.

„Pass auf dich auf Idiot." Sagte Bella und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Bella stand auf.

„Ich fühle mich jedes mal wie ein kleiner Junge wenn du meine Stirn küsst." Murmelte Edward. Bella sah ihn überrascht an. „Ehrlich gesagt, bevorzuge ich eine andere Art deiner Küsse." Versicherte er ihr und versuchte es noch mal mit seinem schiefen Grinsen.

„Du bekommst keinen anderen." Knurrte Bella, nachdem sie trocken geschluckt hatte. „Du steckst mich bloß an."

„Aber dann könntest du hier bei mir im Bett bleiben." Antwortete Edward. „ Das ist ein guter Plan."

Bella verdrehte die Augen.

„Bis Montag Edward." Murmelte Bella. „Ich hoffe das es dir bald besser geht."

„Tschüs Bella." Sagte er. „Und keine Sorge, Montag kannst du mich wieder küssen."

Bella schnaufte und ging aus dem Zimmer. Immer noch sauer ging sie die Treppe herunter. Warum war sie nur so besorgt um Edward? Er hatte doch nur eine Grippe und er...Esme unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

„Kann ich einen Moment mit dir sprechen Bella?" Fragte Esme freundlich.

Bella nickte und die Beiden gingen in die Küche. Sie setzten sich mit einer Tasse Tee an den Tisch und Esme gab Bella erstmal ihr Gehalt für die Woche.

„Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten Bella." Erklärte Esme.

Bella zog etwas die Stirn kraus und nickte.

„Nächstes Wochenende müssen Carlisle und ich zu der Hochzeit eines Kollegen nach Orange." Erklärte sie. „Und sie wir das ganze Wochenende dauern."

„Ja." Sagte Bella. „Und?"

„Du müsstest das ganze Wochenende hier im Haus bleiben und auf Alice und Edward aufpassen." Sagte Esme, nicht sehr überzeugt. „Ich bezahle dir beide Tage und..."

„Keine Sorge Esme, ich mach es. Es ist Ok." Versicherte Bella und versuchte sich gleichzeitig davon zu überzeugen, das es auch so war.

Esme lächelte sie dankbar an.

„Vielen Dank Bella, du glaubst gar nicht wie dankbar ich dir bin."

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig und dann machte Bella sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Transporter um nach Hause zu fahren. Endlich zu Hause, ließ sie zuerst ihre Sachen auf das Sofa fallen und dann sich selbst. Bella schloss die Augen und genoss erstmal nur die Ruhe. Nur das sie immer noch diesen merkwürdigen Druck auf der Brust fühlte.

Ging es Edward gut?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Was passierte hier gerade?

Sie würde ihn Morgen anrufen und Punkt.

Nachdem sie geduscht hatte, zog sie sich ein altes Shirt an und ging mit einem ihrer Lieblingsbücher ins Bett. Sie las nicht wirklich viel, nach wenigen Minuten war sie eingeschlafen und das Buch fiel auf ihre Brust.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte die Sonne die durchs Fenster schien, relativ früh auf. Bella nützte die Zeit und beendete einige Arbeiten die sie noch für die Uni zu erledigen hatte. Sie frühstückte ausgiebig und die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Sie war mit Angela zum Essen verabredet und musste sich mit einem mal fürchterlich beeilen, damit sie nicht zu spät kam. Angela wollte alles über ihr großes Date mit Edward Cullen erfahren.

Bella schnaufte.

Wieso hatte sie zugestimmt mit Angela zu essen?

Gute Frage.

Bella warf ihre Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz, warf ihren Transporter an und fuhr durch die Straßen von New Haven, bis sie zum Thai Taste kam. Sie parkte und ging hinein, sofort kam ein kleiner Mann um sie an ihren Tisch zu bringen. Dort wartete Angela bereits auf sie, mit einem breitem Grinsen im Gesicht. Wenige Minuten später war auch schon ein Kellner bei ihnen um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen.

„Ich möchte das gebratene Hühnchen spezial." Bestellte Angela, ohne auf die Karte zu sehen. „Und ein Mineralwasser bitte."

Bella zweifelte einen Moment.

„Für mich bitte die Nudelsuppe und ein Wasser." Sagte sie dann schnell.

Der Kellner schrieb es sich auf und verschwand dann. Angela sah ihre Freundin skeptisch an.

„Nudelsuppe?" Fragte sie. „Nennt man das Essen?"

Bella seufzte.

„Ich habe nicht viel Hunger." Antwortete sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Angela sah Bella schweigend an und Bella schluckte. Ihre Freundin war einfach zu scharfsinnig.

„Du wirkst besorgt." Stellte Angela fest. „Was ist passiert?"

Bella seufzte, bereit Angela ihre Bedenken mitzuteilen, auch wenn das bedeutete sich einen Monat lang ihren Spott anhören zu müssen. Sie wollte gerade anfangen, als ihr Handy schellte. Bella suchte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Handy, sie sah auf das Display als sie es endlich gefunden hatte und hob ab.

„Mama?" Fragte sie.

„Bella! Wie geht es dir?" Quietschte Renee fröhlich.

„Sehr gut. Und dir?" Fragte Bella. „Ist was passiert?"

„Oh nein Schatz." Antwortete sie sorglos. „Ich rufe nur an, um dir zu sagen das ich dir Morgen die Tickets schicke."

„Was?" Fragte Bella, sie verstand gerade gar nichts. „Was für Tickets?"

„Die Tickets für deinen Flug Bella." Erklärte Renee lachend. „Sag jetzt nicht das du das vergessen hast. Die Überraschungsparty für deinen Vater Bella, die Party!" Rief Renee aufgeregt und Bella sah förmlich wie sie auf und ab hüpfte.

Verdammt! Sie hatte die Party ihres Vaters vergessen.

„Sag Angela das sie mitkommen soll und ihr Freund auch." Bat Bellas Mutter. „Ich hab sie schon so lange nicht gesehen."

In ihrer mentalen Blockade konnte Bella nur sagen.

„Angela ist hier."

„Oh, mach den Lautsprecher an, mach den Lautsprecher an!" Rief Renee, aufgeregt wie ein kleines Mädchen.

Bella drückte automatisch auf den kleinen Knopf.

Renee hatte Angela letzten Sommer kennen gelernt und da Renne sehr extrovertiert ist und Angela immer bereit war neue Freundschaften zu schließen, hatten die Beiden eine ausgezeichnete Beziehung entwickelt. Nicht das Bella das nicht gewohnt war, ihre Mutter war jederzeit dazu bereit sich mit jedwedem Lebewesen zu befreunden.

Renee unterhielt sich mit Angela, während Bella verzweifelt eine Lösung für ihr Problem suchte.

„Ich kann am nächsten Wochenende nicht kommen Mama!" Platzte Bella plötzlich raus.

„Was? Warum?" Rief Renee, mehrere Gäste des Restaurants starrten sie jetzt an.

„Rede leiser Mama, wir sind in einem Restaurant." Bat Bella. Sie seufzte und redete dann weiter. „Also, wie ich schon sagte ich kann nicht kommen. Ich muss arbeiten."

„Arbeiten? Aber hast du nicht gesagt, das du von Montag bis Samstag arbeitest?"

„Es ist ein besonderer Anlass." Erklärte Bella schnell, Angela hörte aufmerksam zu. „Die Cullens müssen zu einer Hochzeit und die Kinder bleiben alleine zu Hause und..."

„Bring sie mit!" Rief Renee animiert. „Je mehr je besser."

Bella machte große Augen und Angela kicherte. Ihre Mutter war manchmal einfach zu verrückt.

„Nein Mama...wir müssten mit meinem Transporter zum Flughafen , ihn da lassen und dann fliegen. Wir passen doch gar nicht alle ins Auto. Und außerdem ist es viel zu teuer..."

„Deine geliebte alte Karre fährt noch? Welch eine Überraschung." Bemerkte sie erstaunt. „Das ist alles kein Problem Bella. Da passen fünf Personen dicke rein. Und die Tickets besorgt ein Freund deines Vaters, der schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen.." Erklärte sie fröhlich, mit ihrem an die Absurdität grenzendem Positivismus. „Das wird lustig!"

Das wird lustig! Der Lieblingssatz ihrer Mutter.

„Wir reden später Mama." Sagte Bella als sie sah das der Kellner mit dem Essen kam. „Unternehme bis dahin bitte nichts."

„Keine Sorge Kind." Antwortete Renee, vielleicht etwas zu fröhlich. „Wir sehen uns. Tschüs Angie!"

„Tschüs Renee." Sagte Angela und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Tschüs Mama." Verabschiedete sich Bella müde. Sie legte auf und drehte die Augen zum Himmel.

Ihre Mutter mit ihren tollen Ideen! Ganz klasse.

Nach diesem seltsamen Gespräch, das Bella doch etwas beunruhigte, genossen die Beiden ihr Essen. Später, nachdem sie Angela zu Hause abgesetzt hatte und sie wieder in ihrem Apartment war, rief Bella bei den Cullens an. Zum Glück nahm Esme ab, sie tauschten die üblichen Formalitäten aus und dann erzählte Esme Bella, das Edward immer noch Fieber hatte, es war zwar gesunken, aber es war noch immer da. Das einzige was Bella tun konnte, war zu sagen das sie am nächsten Tag zur gewohnten Zeit da sein würde.

Der Montagmorgen verlief mit der gleichen Routine ab wie jeder Morgen, nur das Bella diesmal eine Jacke mitnehmen musste. Die Temperaturen waren über Nacht um einige Grad gefallen.

Bella kam früh auf dem Campus an und beeilte sich ins Gebäude zu kommen. Angela wartete in der Tür auf sie. Nach einem Kommentar über das Wetter, machten die Beiden sich auf den Weg durch die langen Flure zu ihren Sälen. Für Bella vergingen die Vorlesungen Heute überraschend schnell. Zufrieden ging Bella den Weg von Heute Morgen wieder zurück, Angela befand sich wieder an ihrer Seite. Bella wollte Angela gerade fragen, ob sie wegen dem Wetter drinnen essen wollen, als sie merkte das Angela sie skeptisch ansah.

„Du wirkst etwas in Eile." Bemerkte Angel. „Was treibt dich?"

Bella verdrehte die Augen und stellte sich an der Schlange in der Cafeteria an.

„Ich bin besorgt, mehr nicht." Sagte Bella und nahm sich ein einfaches Sandwich. Sie hatte keinen großen Hunger. Oder war sie einfach zu unruhig um zu essen?

„Ich würde ja fragen was dich so besorgt, aber das ist ja offensichtlich." Bemerkte Angela während sie aus dem Gebäude gingen. „Aber ich glaube deine Sorgen sind unberechtigt."

Bella sah sie verwirrt an.

„Warum sagst du das?" Fragte Bella und zog die Stirn kraus. Angela antwortete nicht und Bella sah in die gleiche Richtung wie ihre Freundin.

Da stand ein glänzender silberner Volvo und wie ein wichtiger Star lehnte Edward gegen den glänzenden Wagen, er war salopp angezogen und eine dunkle Sonnenbrille rundete sein Outfit ab. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sein schiefes Grinsen war auch wieder da.

Bella seufzte.

Edward Cullen war wieder in Aktion.

Bella ging schnell auf ihn zu. Sie merkte wie einige Studenten sie beobachteten. Bella versprach sich selbst, jetzt keine Szene zu machen.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte sie langsam. „Solltest du nicht im Bett sein?"

„Entspann dich Mama, mir geht es besser." Spottete Edward. „Ich komme in friedlicher Mission."

Bella zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ein freundschaftliches Essen, um dir für alles zu danken was du für mich getan hast. Ist das Ok?" Schlug Edward vor, schob seine Sonnenbrille hoch und sah Bella mit seinen glänzenden Augen an. Er rannte auf die andere Seite des Autos und machte ihr mit einer Verbeugung die Tür auf.

Bella verkniff sich mit aller Kraft ein Lächeln.

„Ich sage Angela Bescheid."

Edward lächelte sie an und Bella ging zu Angela. Sie hatte das Gefühl das sich etwas in Edward verändert hatte. Sie wusste nicht was, aber es war so klar wie seine grünen Augen, etwas war anders.


	13. Gefährliche Bewegungen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Gefährliche Bewegungen!

Edward beobachtete Alice, die lief durch die Gegend und trommelte sich ungeduldig mit den Fingern gegen ihr Kinn. Vor ihr lagen vier Koffer, einer geschlossen und fertig, der war von Edward und drei geöffnete, die waren von Alice. Die Kleine schleppte immer mehr Kleidung an die Edward noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Wo hatte sie die her?

Eine halbe Stunde später hörte er den unverwechselbaren Klang von Bellas Transporter. Edward versteifte sich und blieb einen Moment so stehen, dann riss er sich zusammen und sah aus dem Fenster. Dort stand in voller Pracht das rote Monster.

Sie würden alle zusammen zwei Tage bei Bellas Eltern in Jacksonville verbringen. Die junge Swan hatte ihm die Pläne ihrer Mutter bei ihrem Essen erzählt. Soweit wie Edward es verstanden hatte, plante Bellas Mutter, die eine Antithese ihrer Tochter zu seien scheint, eine Überraschungsparty für Bellas Vater. Und da Bella genau an dem Wochenende im Cullen Haus bleiben sollte, hatte Renee entschieden das sie einfach mitkommen sollten. Edward hatte gemerkt, das Bella nicht sehr glücklich über den Plan war...und er, ehrlich gesagt, war es auch nicht. Aber, wie immer, mischte Alice sich ein. Als sie von der möglichen Reise nach Jacksonville erfahren hatte, fing sie an zu hüpfen und eins hatte zum anderen geführt...

Wie zum Teufel war er da nur hineingerate?

Mit leicht panischem Gesichtsausdruck schleppte er die Koffer zum Transporter. Er stellte die Koffer auf die Ladefläche und kletterte dann selber hinauf. Dort saß schon Angelas Freund, Ben, meinte er sich zu erinnern. Der lehnte an einem Koffer und lächelte ihn freundlich an und zeigte Edward dann wo er sich hinsetzen sollte. Edward schaffte es ihn an zulächeln, ließ sich dann auf seinen Platz fallen und gab sich seinen Gedanken und Ängsten hin. Die Mädchen hatten es sich in der Kabine bequem gemacht und Bella fuhr los Richtung Flughafen.

Bella ließ ihren Transporter in einem der Parkhäuser und die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zum Check In. Edward schleppte sich wieder mit den Koffern seiner Schwester und seinem ab, was gar nicht so einfach war, das er mit jedem Schritt nervöser wurde. Ben versuchte ihm zu helfen, aber der hatte auch seine Last mit Angelas Koffern zu tragen.

„Es sollte ein Gesetz über die Anzahl von Koffern geben, die man auf eine Reise mitnehmen darf." Scherzte Ben.

Normalerweise hätte Edward gelacht und ihm Recht gegeben, aber im Moment war er viel zu benommen um zu reagieren. Obwohl er sich selber eingestehen musste, das er den jungen Cheney gut leiden konnte und das war ungewöhnlich. Edward kam normalerweise nicht so gut klar mit jungen Männern, er war schließlich immer der, der die Mädchen abschleppte.

Nachdem er endlich die Koffer losgeworden war, sah Edward wie Bella sich mit ihrem abmühte. Er versteckte sich vor Bellas fragendem Blick und ging hinter Angela, Ben und Alice her, die bereit waren an Bord zu gehen.

Edward schluckte schwer und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

Ob ihn Jemand da oben hören würde, wenn er um Gnade bitten würde?

Nachdem Edward sich eine Weile selbst bemitleidet hatte, stiegen sie ins Flugzeug. Er ging zwischen Ben und seiner Schwester, seine Beine waren schwer wie Blei. Der Knoten in seinem Bauch wurde von Minute zu Minute unerträglicher. Alice, vergnügt wie immer, setzte sich neben einen fremden Mann, einer von ihnen musste ja neben einem Fremden sitzen. Für Alice kein Problem, sie fing direkt eine angeregte Konversation über den Flug an. Edward sah wie Bella kämpfte um ihr Handgepäck in eines der Fächer zu bekommen. Er nahm es ihr schweigen ab und verstaute es für sie. Das nach Oben sehen machte ihn schwindelig und er ließ sich schwer auf seinen Sitz fallen.

„Geht es dir gut Edward?" Fragte Bella besorgt.

„Nein." Antwortete er trocken und schloss die Augen.

Edward konnte hören wie seine Begleiterin sich hinsetzte. Da fühlte er ihre Hände an seinem Bauch, er zuckte erschrocken zusammen und riss die Augen auf.

Bella sah ihn schüchtern an.

„Du musst dich anschnallen."

Edward lachte ironisch, als ob das was nützen würde.

Um ihn herum bewegten sich die Leute, aber er konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Alles um ihn herum war für ihn unwichtig, außer der Tatsache, das er in diesem Flugzeug war und sich an seinen Sitz krallen musste. Edward hörte die Turbinen und versank immer mehr in seinem Sitz. Das Flugzeug setzte sich in Bewegung und er sagte, ohne nachzudenken.

„Lenke mich bitte ab!"

Er sah zu Bella, die sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Bitte was?"

„Rede einfach über irgendetwas egal was, bis ich mich beruhigt habe." Bat Edward.

„Damit du dich beruhigst? Warum musst du dich beruhigen?"

Edward schloss die Augen und antwortete mit panischer Stimme.

„Weil ich Flugzeuge nicht mag. Nicht ein bisschen! Ich dachte ich könnte, aber..."

Es entstand ein tiefes Schweigen zwischen ihnen und Edward machte vorsichtig die Augen auf. Bella sah ihn mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck an, während er sich immer noch in seinen Sitz krallte.

„Eh...lass mich überlegen...lass mich überlegen..." Bat Bella verzweifelt. Dann bis sie sich auf die Lippe und fragte. „Was entspannt dich? Was machst du gerne wenn du entspannen willst?"

Dieser Versuch ihn abzulenken war ganz schlecht, dachte Edward. Aber sie versuchte es wenigstens.

„Also...ich höre gerne...Musik." Murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen, das Flugzeug wurde immer schneller. „Ich mag es auch wenn man mir die Haare krault." Seine Mutter machte das immer. „Das entspannt mich."

Er sah wie Bella etwas in ihrer Tasche suchte und dann ihren MP3 Player in der Hand hielt. Er nahm ihn schweigend entgegen und setzte die Kopfhörer auf. Bella stellte den Player ein und eine sanfte Melodie ging Edward durch den Körper. Er kannte Jeunehomme in und auswendig, so das er jede einzelne Note erkannte. Als er dann noch die zarte Berührung an seinem Kopf spürte, fing er an alles um sich rum zu vergessen. Er entspannte sich so sehr, das er sogar einschlief.

Nach wenigen Sekunden, so kam es Edward jedenfalls vor, wurde er wieder wach. Er spürte immer noch die zärtlichen Berührungen in seinem Haar und hob den Blick. Er saß jetzt nicht mehr in gerade in seinem Sitz, sonder er hatte seinen Kopf auf Bellas Schoss gelegt, die sah aus dem Fenster. Er versuchte unter allen Umständen zu vergessen was sie wohl da draußen sah und fixierte seine Augen auf Bella. Einige Minuten später merkte Bella das er nicht mehr schlief und sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Edward glaubte fast schon, das sie ihn liebevoll ansah.

„Warum schläfst du nicht noch etwas?" Fragte sie sanft.

„Habe ich lange geschlafen?" Fragte Edward mit schwerer Zunge.

„Nein, nur eine Stunde vielleicht und du warst etwas...unruhig."

Bella Finger strichen wieder durch Edwards Haar und er gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, beschützt und geliebt. Edward sah Bella fest in die Augen. Bis jetzt war ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen, das sie gar nicht so dunkel waren, eher ein glänzendes Kastanienbraun.

„Was?" Fragte Bella leise und mit roten Wangen.

„Warum musst du mich wie einen kleinen Jungen behandeln?" Fragte er.

Bella sah ihn überrascht an und senkte dann den Blick.

„Im Grunde genommen bist du das." Murmelte sie. „Und außerdem fühle ich mich sehr..."

Sie schwieg und Edward sah sie mit wachsender Neugierde an.

„Sehr...was?"

„Nichts, vergiss es."

Edward setzte sich auf. Er sah sie fest an und wollte gerade eine Erklärung verlangen, als das Flugzeug absackte. Edward krallte sich panisch an seinem Sitz fest, während Bella ihn besorgt ansah. Das Flugzeug sackte wieder etwas ab und Edward merkte wie ihm übel wurde.

„Das war nur ein Luftloch." Versuchte Bella ihn zu beruhigen und streichelte seinen Arm.

„Ich glaube ich muss mich übergeben." Gestand Edward und stand auf.

Ohne genau zu wissen was er da tat, ging Edward durch den Gang zum hinteren Teil des Flugzeugs. Als er an der kleinen Tür ankam, schlüpfte er schnell hinein. Bevor er die Tür zu machen konnte, kam Bella ebenfalls in die kleine Toilette. Edward versuchte sich zu beruhigen, in dem er sich reichlich Wasser ins Gesicht schüttete. Er merkte wie eine kleine Hand ihm die Haare aus der Stirn hielt.

Ein neues Luftloch ließ sie stolpern und gegen die Wand stoßen, Edward wurde panisch.

„Zum Teufel Bella, mach was!" Bat Edward mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen." Irgendetwas! Ich muss aufhören an dieses Verdammte Flugzeug zu denken."

Bella rührte sich nicht, sie wusste einfach nicht was sie tun sollte.

Eine neue Erschütterung ließ Bella gegen die Tür stolpern und Edward gegen sie. Er sah sie erschrocken an und sah wie sie sich nervös auf die Unterlippe biss. Edward nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, zog sie zu sich und drückte seine Lippen fest auf ihre. Er wusste das das falsch war, nach allem was sie für ihn getan hatte, konnte er sie nicht einfach benutzen, aber er war verzweifelt. Er musste die Gedanken an diese verdammte Flugzeug los werden.

„Bitte Bella." Flüsterte er flehend, er hatte seine Lippen nur Millimeter von ihren entfernt und verschloss ihren Mund sofort wieder.

Bella wehrte ihn nicht ab, im Gegenteil, er spürte ihre Arme auf seinen Schultern und dann ihre Hände in seinem Nacken. Automatisch legte Edward seine Hände auf ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu sich. Eine erneute Erschütterung stieß ihn gegen das Waschbecken. Er drehte sie Beide, so das Bella am Waschbecken lehnte, dann hob er sie etwas hoch und sie saß auf dem Waschbecken. Edward packte sie in den Nacken, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Er zwang sie dazu, das sie ihre Beine um seine Taille legte. Edward konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf Bella. Mit einer Hand an ihrer Taille drückte er sie fest gegen sich, seine andere Hand wanderte von ihren Nacken über ihren Hals zu ihrer Schulter. Als sie den Kuss unterbrechen mussten um zu atmen, widmete er sich sofort ihrem Hals. Edward hörte wie Bella seinen Namen flüsterte, er hob seine Kopf und küsste sie wieder. Bella krallte sich in seinen Haaren fest, wie sie es schon den Abend im Apartment getan hatte.

Mitten in ihren hungrigen Kuss konnten sie die Durchsage hören, die ankündigte das die Luftlöcher überstanden waren und das sie sich im Landeanflug befinden und sie sich anschnallen sollten.

Bella und Edward trennten sich, er konnte ihre roten Wangen, ihre geschwollenen Lippen und ihre zerzausten Haare sehen. Mit einem mal fand er es gar nicht mehr so schlimm in dem Flugzeug.

„Wir...gehen...besser." Sagte Bella, wich seinem Blick aus und ging aus der kleinen Toilette.

Bella rannte fast zu ihren Plätzen, er ging langsam hinter ihr her. Als er sich hinsetzte spürt er den aufmerksamen Blick Angelas. Bella ging jeder Konversation aus dem Weg indem sie ihre Kopfhörer aufsetzte. Edward konzentrierte sich auf die ersehnte Landung und krallte sich wieder an seinem Sitz fest.

Edward hätte nicht glücklicher seien können, als seine Füße den gepflasterten Boden des Flughafens von Jacksonville berührten. Alice verabschiedete sich fröhlich von dem Mann der den ganzen Flug neben ihr gesessen hatten. Edward lächelte leicht und bemitleidete den Mann, der den ganzen Flug über seine Schwester ertragen musste.

Ben und Edward, seltsam gut gelaunt, machten sich daran die unzähligen Koffer zusammen zu suchen, sie auf Gepäckwagen zu laden und zum Taxistand zu bringen.

Ben und Angela fuhren in einem Taxi, Edward, Alice und Bella in einem anderen. Alice unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem Fahrer, währen Edward die Gegend und die Gebäude betrachtete. Er war das erste mal in Jacksonville und er hatte es sich eigentlich eher schlicht und ländlich vorgestellt. Die Realität sah anders aus, es war laut, modern und voller Menschen.

Das Taxi bog ab und sie befanden sich jetzt in einer etwas ruhigeren Gegend. Sie fuhren jetzt auf einer langen Straße an der relativ große Häuser standen, nicht so groß wie das der Cullens, aber doch ganz ansehnlich. Bella zeigte auf ein Haus das in einem auffälligem himmelblau gestrichen war und bat den Fahrer anzuhalten.

Nachdem sie bezahlt hatte und die Koffer aus dem Kofferraum geholt hatten, ging die kleine Gruppe auf die Haustür zu. Bella klopfte und eine ungefähr vierzigjährige Frau machte ihnen auf. Ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht als sie sie sah. Sie stürzte sich förmlich auf Bella.

„Meine Kleine! Wie schön das du da bist!" Rief sie.

Bella umarmte sie und lächelte leicht gequält, so als ob es sich um ein überschwängliches Kind halten würde.

„Oh Angie! Wie geht es dir?" Fragte die Frau dann und umarmte Angela ebenfalls.

„Sehr gut Renee, Danke." Antwortete die junge Weber lächelnd. „Das ist mein Freund Ben, erinnerst du dich?" Fragte sie und zeigte auf Ben.

„Oh ja, selbstverständlich!" Antwortete Renee und schenkte auch Ben eine Umarmung.

Als Renee sich von Ben gelöst hatte, betrachtete sie die beiden Cullens. Edward lächelte nervös und Alice übernahm die Vorstellung.

„Wir sind Edward und Alice." Erklärte sie fröhlich. „Die Geschwister auf die Bella aufpasst."

Renee machte große Augen und ihr Blick blieb an Edward hängen.

„Bist du nicht schon etwas groß für eine Nanny?" Fragte sie Edward mit glänzenden Augen.

„Ich nehme an das meine Eltern sich über die körperliche Gesundheit meiner Schwester Sorgen gemacht haben und wegen der Feuer die ich in der Küche verursachen könnte." Erklärte Edward grinsend. „Das mit dem Kochen liegt mir einfach nicht."

„Na da sind wir schon zwei." Versicherte Renee vergnügt.

Nachdem sie noch einige Worte gewechselt hatten, machte Renee die Tür frei, klatschte in die Hände wie ein kleines Mädchen und lud sie ein einzutreten. Als sie hinter der hyperaktiven Renee ins Haus gingen hörte Edward wie Bella murmelte.

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen wie gut gelaunt und hyperaktiv meine Mutter doch ist."

Edward verkniff sich ein Lachen, Angela dagegen tat sich keinen Zwang an und lachte laut.

Unter Renees Kommando betraten die jungen Leute einen schönen und hellen Salon. Sie gingen die Treppe herauf in den zweiten Stock. Die Hausherrin machte eine Tür auf und sie konnten ein ordentliches Zimmer sehen, das in einem leuchtendem Lila gestrichen war.

„Hier können Angela und Alice schlafen." Erklärte Renee.

Edward hatte das seltsame Gefühl das Alice und Bellas Mutter sich hervorragend verstehen würden.

Während die beiden Mädchen in ihr neues Zimmer gingen, folgten die Anderen weiter Renee. Sie machte eine weitere Tür auf und zeigte den Jungs ihr Zimmer. Bella hatte immer noch ihr Zimmer hier, da sie die Sommer bei ihren Eltern verbrachte und Renee hatte auch nichts daran verändert, wie sie beteuerte.

„Ich weiß Mama." Sagte Bella mit müder Stimme. „Ich habe dir ja auch oft genug gedroht."

Renee lachte.

„Aber das blau ist so langweilig." Schimpfte Renee und zog eine Schnute. „Ich fände orange ja schön, oder rosa..."

Bella warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und Edward kicherte leise bevor er in sein Zimmer ging. Das Zimmer ähnelte dem von Angela und Alice sehr, nur das das Fenster nach hinten in den Garten ging. Die Wände und die Dekoration waren in cremefarben und braun. Edward sah aus dem Fenster und konnte einen gepflegten Rasen und einen kleinen Pool sehen.

Nachdem sie ein wenig ihre Sachen ausgepackt hatten, erschien auch schon wieder Renee im Zimmer. Mit einem breiten Lächeln, das bei ihr irgendwie dazu zugehören schien, sagte sie zu den Jungs.

„Ich habe was besonderes zu essen gemacht. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr duschen und euch umziehen. Die Reise war bestimmt anstrengend. In einer halben Stunde wird gegessen." Renee sprach so schnell, das Edward sie kaum verstand.

Sie strahlte die Beiden nochmal an und war dann auch schon wieder verschwunden. Edward und Ben sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen.

„Sie steckt voller Energie." Sagte Be.

„So ist es." Sagte Edward und nahm sich ein Handtuch aus seinem Koffer. „Willst du zuerst duschen oder...?"

„Geh du zuerst, ich packe noch etwas aus." Antwortete Ben.

„Ok, dann werde ich mal versuchen herauszufinden wo das Bad ist." Sagte Edward gut gelaunt und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Edward ging in den kurzen Flur durch den Renee sie geführt hatte. Er wollte schon nach unten gehen und fragen wo das Bad ist, aber seine Antwort erschien in Form von Bella, die irgendetwas unverständliches vor sich hin murmelte. Als sie Edward bemerkte, blieb sie stocksteif stehen.

„Kannst du mir sagen wo das Bad ist Bella?" Bat Edward mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er wusste das sie sich noch unwohl fühlte wegen dem was im Flugzeug passiert war.

Sie war so unschuldig und durchschaubar.

Die junge Swan zeigte, schweigend und mit beunruhigtem Gesichtsausdruck, auf das Ende des Flurs. Sie wollte ihren Weg fortsetzten, aber Edward hielt sie sanft am Handgelenk fest. Er fand das es der richtige Moment war um ihr zu danken.

„Bella, ich wollte dir für das danken was du im Flugzeug für mich getan hast." Bemerkte Edward. „Ehrlich gesagt..."

„Ist Ok." Unterbrach ihn Bella." Das war nichts."

Edward näherte sich ihr mit einen schiefen Lächeln.

„Bist du sicher das das nichts war?" Antwortete er und sah anzüglich auf ihre Lippen.

Völlig unerwartet für Edward, legte ihm Bella die Hände auf die Brust und schob ihn von sich weg. Sie sah ihn mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Edward, du musst eins so langsam mal verstehen. Zwischen dir und mir, wird es nie etwas geben." Erklärte Bella ernst. „Du hast nicht das was ich suche und ich kann dir nicht das geben was du dir wünscht."

Edward zog die Stirn kraus, ohne genau zu verstehen was sie da sagte und warum sie es ausgerechnet jetzt sagte. Was war das genau was sie suchte und warum wusste er nichts davon?

„Ich bin nicht dazu gemacht eine von vielen zu sein und du weißt nicht was du willst." Sagte sie seufzend. „Du bist siebzehn Jahre alt und deine Hormone spielen verrückt Edward. Und ich kann damit nicht umgehen."

Bella drehte sich um und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Edward blieb wie erstarrt stehen und versuchte alles zu verstehen was Bella ihm da gesagt hatte.

Als er an ihren letzten Satz dachte, fühlte er wie sich sein Magen zusammen zog, ähnlich wie das was er im Flugzeug gespürt hatte, als ihn die Angst fest im Griff hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen und fühlte sich krank.

Doch diesmal hatte das nichts mit seiner Flugangst zu tun.


	14. Eine gute Partie!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Eine gute Partie!

Bella hatte noch nicht so ganz assimiliert was sie da gerade getan hatte. Im Moment fühlte sie nur Verachtung für sich selbst. Sie hatte sich selber immer wieder gesagt , das sie Edward Cullen nie wieder anfassen würde. Obwohl eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf ihr immer wieder sagte, das es ja nur für eine gute Sache gewesen war, konnte sie nicht vergessen das sie ihn wieder geküsst hatte. Sie ihn! Und sie hatte sich selber nachdem Kuss bei ihrem Date versprochen, das es nicht zu weiteren Annäherungen kommen würde...

Hatte sie jetzt nach ihrer Vernunft und ihrem Urteilsvermögen auch noch ihre Willenskraft verloren?

Bella war in ihrem Zimmer, das für sie eingerichtet worden war als ihre Eltern nach Jacksonville gezogen waren. Es war relativ klein, mit einem Bett, einem Bücherregal, einem kleinem Sofa und einem Schreibtisch. Es gab auch einen Computer und eine kleine Musikanlage. Die Wände waren in einem schönen blau gestrichen.

Bella stellte ihren Koffer in eine Ecke und ließ sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen. Die letzten Ereignisse in ihrem Leben, raubten ihr all ihre Energie.

Ungefähr eine Stunde nach ihrer Ankunft im Hause Swan, rief Renee sie zum Essen. Zu einem speziellen Essen, das sie extra zubereitet hatte, das hatte sie zumindest gesagt. Bella hatte das Hühnchen und die Kartoffeln sofort erkannt, die aus einem guten Restaurant ganz in der Nähe kamen. Sie sagte natürlich nichts und aß schweigend, während ihre Mutter ihre Gäste verhörte.

„Ich freue mich ja so das ihr alle hier seid!" Rief Renee nach dem Essen. „Die Party wird einfach genial."

Renee beschloss das es jetzt Zeit war um mit den Vorbereitungen für die Party anzufangen. Sie lud die jungen Leute ein den Nachmittag am Pool zu verbringen und das gute Wetter zu genießen. Alice ließ sich sofort mit einer Zeitschrift auf eine Liege fallen, während Ben, Angela und Edward sofort ins Wasser gingen. Die Jungs nahmen Anlauf und stürzten sie ins Wasser, Angela nahm lieber die Leiter und ging langsam ins Wasser. Wenig später gesellte sich Bella zu ihr.

„Das ist genial hier." Bemerkte Angela. „Nicht?"

„Ja."

Angela sah ihre Freundin vorsichtig an.

„Ist was?" Fragte sie. „Oder besser gesagt, war was?"

Jetzt war es an Bella Angela vorsichtig anzusehen.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich habe euch im Flugzeug gesehen." Sagte Angela beiläufig. „Und du solltest dir wieder deinen Pulli anziehen, die Marken an deinem Hals sehen nicht gut aus."

Bella wurde knallrot und Angela kicherte leise.

Bella seufzte.

„Du weißt nicht worum es da ging Angela, glaub mir."

„Ich glaube ich kann es mir ungefähr vorstellen."

„Er hat Flugangst." Erklärte Bella. „Was sollte ich denn machen?"

„Ich glaube davon habe ich gehört."

Bella sah sie ungläubig an.

„Du hast es gewusst und nichts gesagt?"

„Ich wusste es nicht. Ich glaube davon gehört zu haben, das ist etwas anderes." Erklärte Angela geduldig. „Außerdem ist das nichts, was man nicht mit ein paar Beruhigungsmittel in den Griff bekommt. Es währe nicht nötig gewesen soweit zu gehen..."

Bella verzog sich wieder in ihr Zimmer, sie wollte weder verhört, noch anklagend angesehen werden. Sie brauchte jetzt auch etwas Zeit um sich zu entspannen und ihren Kopf klar zu bekommen. Bella hatte nicht vor ihre Probleme später mit auf die Party zu nehmen und sie sich dadurch zu ruinieren. Sie würde sich von diesem ganzen Kuddelmuddel nicht besiegen lassen.

Nachdem sie sich eine Weile in ihrem Zimmer verschanzt hatte, zog Bella sich etwas an, sie vergaß auch nicht sich einen kleinen Schal um den Hals zu binden und ging runter. Alice und ihre Mutter waren dabei das Wohnzimmer zu dekorieren. Die Kleine war gerade dabei eine Pyramide aus Pappbechern zu bauen, als sie Bella entdeckte.

„Hey Bella, wie findest du das?"

Bella bestaunte das ausgearbeitete Kunstwerk lächelnd.

„Das ist genial."

Alice strahlte Bella an und Renee klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Braucht ihr Hilfe?" Fragte Bella.

„Oh ja Liebes, kannst du dich um das Essen kümmern? Du weißt ja das mir die Dekoration mehr liegt..."

„Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich." Antwortete Bella lächelnd.

Bella ging in die Küche und fing mit ihrer Arbeit an. Sie machte zuerst kleine Sandwiches , die sie dann auf eine Platte dekorierte. Sie hatte gerade mit dem Salat angefangen, als Angela und Ben händchenhaltend in die Küche kamen. Hinter ihnen erschien Edward, er trocknete sich gerade die Haare mit einem Handtuch ab, das um seine Schultern hing. Bella ignorierte sie und konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihre Arbeit.

„Brauchst du Hilfe Bells?" Fragte Angela freundlich.

„Nein, aber im Wohnzimmer können sie bestimmt Hilfe gebrauchen." Antwortete sie trocken.

Sie hörte wie sich Schritte entfernten.

„Möchtest du das ich das schon mal mitnehme?" Fragte eine samtige Stimme hinter ihr..

„Ist Ok."

Bella drehte sich nicht um, sie arbeitete einfach weiter. So konnte sie ihre Nervosität wenigstens für etwas sinnvolles nutzen. Solange sie die Hände und den Kopf beschäftigt hatte, vergaß sie ihre Probleme wenigstens etwas.

Bella hatte ihren Vater schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und sie wollte das er eine tolle Party hatte.

Gegen halb sieben trafen die ersten Gäste ein. Nachdem Bella die ersten Gäste begrüßt hatte, ging sie nach oben um sich um zuziehen. Sie nahm sich ein Kleid das sie eingepackt hatte und ihren Kosmetikbeutel und ging dann ins Bad um schnell zu duschen. Sie schminkte sich etwas und versuchte auch eine einigermaßen ordentliche Frisur hinzu bekommen, was ihr erstaunlich gut gelang. Als sie fertig war und auf den Flur raus trat, traf sie Ben und Edward. Beide trugen dunkle Hosen und helle Hemden, sie sahen richtig gut aus.

„Gut siehst du aus Bella." Bemerkte Ben freundschaftlich.

Bella lächelte ihn an und wartete auf den zweideutigen Kommentar Edwards. Der blieb aber seltsamerweise aus.

„Wir sollten nach unten gehen." Sagte Edward trocken.

Die Drei gingen schweigend die Treppe herunter. Immer noch etwas verwirrt, mischte sich Bella unter die Leute die jetzt fast das Wohnzimmer füllten. Sie setzte ihr bestes Lächeln auf und fing an die Gäste zu begrüßen, unter ihnen waren einige bekannte Gesichter und auch viele neue denen sie sich vorstellte. Nachdem sie die Greenwoods begrüßt hatte, sie waren die Nachbarn ihrer Eltern, holte Bella sich erstmal was zu trinken.

„Ich wusste doch das sich der lange Flug lohnen würde."

Bella drehte sich um als sie die bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte. Das freundliche Gesicht von Jacob Black schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Jacob? Was machst du den hier?"

Sie war ehrlich überrascht.

„Ich komme in Vertretung für meinen Vater." Erklärte er. „Er und dein Vater sind alte Freunde."

„Oh ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich das mein Vater das erwähnt hat." Bestätigte Bella.

Jacob lachte erfrischend.

Bella unterhielten sich noch eine Weile mit Jacob. Er war so Charismatisch wie sein offenes Lachen versprochen hatte. Die Konversation mit den restlichen Gästen war in seiner Gesellschaft viel einfacher.

Gegen acht Uhr betrat dann auch Chief Swan sein Haus und erlebte die Überraschung seines Lebens. Er blieb wie versteinert im Eingang stehen, während Renee ihn mit Rufen und einem Geburtstagsständchen zum reagieren bringen wollte. Alle gratulierten dem Geburtstagskind und es war gar nicht so einfach für Bella zu ihm durchzudringen. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, rannte Bella auf ihn zu und gab ihm eine ungeschickte Umarmung, die Charlie genauso erwiderte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Papa!"

„Oh, vielen Dank Kind. Wie schön dich zu sehen." Er machte eine Pause. „Jake?"

Bella machte Jacob Platzt und ihr Vater schüttelte Jacob überschwänglich die Hand.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Chief Swan." Sagte Jakob freundschaftlich. „Mein Vater schickt schöne Grüße und entschuldigt sich das er nicht kommen konnte."

„Oh, keine Sorge, es ist gut das du da bist. Und nenne mich bitte Charlie."

Jake strahlte Bella und ihren Vater an.

Die Party war ein voller Erfolg, das Gefühl hatte Bella zumindest als das Haus fast wieder leer war. Sie für ihren Teil hatte einen angenehmen und ruhigen Abend an Jacobs Seite verbracht. Sie waren eine Weile bei Angela und Ben gewesen und auch Alice hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt um die Chance zu nützen, mit dem Jungen aus dem Einkaufscenter, der mit Bella ein Date will, wie sie ihn bezeichnete, zu reden.

„Tut mir Leid, die Kleine ist unmöglich." Sagte Bella als Alice sie wieder allein ließ.

„Sie hat nichts gesagt was nicht stimmt." Antwortete Jake lächelnd.

Bella sah ihn fragend an.

„Meinst du wir können Morgen etwas zusammen unternehmen?" Fragte Jake. „Ich bin das erste mal in Jacksonville und ich würde mir die Stadt gerne etwas ansehen bevor ich wieder zurück fliege."

„Klar." Antwortete Bella. „Das ist kein Problem."

Jacob verabschiedete sich gegen halb eins, vorher erklärte er Bella noch das er in einem Hotel ein paar Straßen weiter untergebracht war und er sie Morgen gegen zwölf abholen würde. Bella verabschiedete sich von ihm und gesellte sich dann zu den verbleibenden Gästen ins Wohnzimmer. Renee hatte Kaffee gemacht und sie saßen alle um den Tisch.

„Ist Jake gegangen?" Fragte Renee.

Bella nickte und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Das ist ein guter Junge." Bemerkte Charlie, dann sah er in die andere Richtung und fuhr fort. „Eine gute Partie."

Niemand am Tisch sagte etwas dazu. Vielleicht war Bellas beschämter Blick ja ausreichend, das Keiner sich zu dem Thema des besten Kandidaten äußerte. Aber ohne Zweifel konnte Bella den strahlenden Blick von Alice und das schelmische Grinsen Angelas sehen, auch das ernste Gesicht Edwards blieb ihr nicht verborgen.

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte ein sehr müdes Ambiente im Hause Swan. Für Bella war es harte Arbeit aus dem Bett zu kommen und das obwohl die warme Sonne Jacksonvilles ihr voll ins Gesicht schien. Als sie es geschafft hatte, zog sie sich einen Bademantel an, ging kurz ins Bad und dann runter in die Küche. Dort saßen ihre Eltern in Gesellschaft von Alice und Angela.

Das Frühstück verlief in einer recht entspannten Atmosphäre, was daran lag das sich alle nur dem Essen widmeten und wenig gesprochen wurde. Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatte, wollte Bella nach oben gehen um sich fertig zu machen. Doch bevor sie auch nur die Treppe erreicht hatte, fing Alice sie ab. Sie war mal wieder die Ausnahme der Regel und hyperaktiv wie immer.

„Ich habe dir ein Kleid in dein Zimmer gelegt."

Bella sah die Kleine misstrauisch an.

„Ein Kleid?" Fragte Bella. „Wir werden nur eine Runde durch die Stadt drehen und etwas essen gehen Alice."

„Ja, mit Jacob." Bestätigte Alice. „Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Ein Date! Und das bringt uns zu der Notwendigkeit eines adäquaten Kleidungsstückes."

Nach einigen Sekunden der Überraschung verdrehte Bella die Augen.

„Das ist kein Date, Alice!" Rief Bella, genau in dem Moment in dem Edward und Ben die Treppe herunter kamen, ihren Gesichtern sah man an wie wenig sie geschlafen hatten.

„Weißt du?" Flüsterte die Kleine als die Jungs sich entfernten. „Ich würde es vorziehen wenn du mit meinem Bruder ausgehen würdest...aber ich verstehe dich, Jacob sieht so gut aus."

Bella hatte nicht vergessen, das sie gegen Alice eh nicht ankommen würde und folgte ihr resigniert die Treppe herauf. Eine halbe Stunde später kam sie wieder aus ihrem Zimmer und sie steckte in einem hübschen knie langem weißen Sommerkleid.

Bella, die ihr Treffen mit Jacob wirklich nicht wie ein Date sah, verbrachte die Zeit bis Jake kam mit ihrem Vater. Sie unterhielten sich über die Uni und das Leben in New Haven. Charlie war für gewöhnlich ein eher wortkarger Mann, aber da sie sich so wenig sahen war Heute eine Ausnahme. Um fünf vor zwölf wurde ihr Gespräch von der Schelle unterbrochen.

„Oh, das muss Jake sein." Bemerkte ihr Vater lächelnd. „Viel Spaß."

Bella lachte nervös und stand dann vom Sofa auf. Bildete sie sich das ein, oder war ihr Vater einfach begeistert von der Idee das sie mit Jake ausging?

Als Bella die Tür aufmachte, strahlte ihr das freundliche Gesicht Jacobs entgegen.

Die Beiden machten einen Spaziergang von Bellas Haus bis zum Zentrum. Sie schlenderten über die Pearl Street, bewunderten die lokale Universität und auch das städtische Museum. Dann beschlossen sie in einem kleinen Restaurant gegenüber dem Springfield Park, etwas zu essen.

„Die Stadt ist sehr schön." Bemerkte Jake während sie es sich an einem Tisch bequem machten.

„Oh ja. Und hier scheint immer die Sonne. Daran erinnert mich meine Mutter immer wieder. Sie hat einfach zu lange im regnerischen Forks gewohnt..."

Jakob lachte animiert.

„Ja. Ich habe mit meinem Vater einige Male das Indianerreservat in der Nähe besucht...La Push, vielleicht hast du davon gehört? Ich hatte noch nie so verregnete Ferien."

Bella nickte mit einem nostalgischem Lächeln. Ihr Vater hatte ihr oft von seinen Sommern in La Push erzählt, die er mit den Freunden seiner Kindheit verbracht hatte.

Bella und Jake verbrachten mehr wie eine Stunde in dem Restaurant, sie lachten viel und redeten über ihre Familien und das Leben an der Uni. Es war für Bella einfach mit Jake zu reden, sie hatte das Gefühl ihn schon lange zu kennen, obwohl es das erste mal war das sie sich so unterhielten. Es stimmte was alle sagten, Jake war ein netter Mensch und mit Sicherheit auch eine gute Partie. Vielleicht, wenn sie ihm eine Chance gegeben würde, währe er ihr perfekter Partner. Er sorgte dafür das ihre Konversation nicht ins stocken kam, er war ein Gentleman, er schien der Typ Mann zu seine bei dem man sich sicher und beschützt fühlte, kurz gesagt, das was sich jedes Mädchen wünschte. Aber Bella konnte sich nicht dazu zwingen sich in ihn zu verlieben. Die Liebe und das Schicksal konnte man sich eben nicht aussuchen.

„Das war ein schöner Tag." Sagte Jacob.

Die Beiden waren auf dem Weg zurück, jeder mit einem Eis in der Hand. Sie schlenderten diesmal durch den Park, sie hatten noch Zeit bis sie zum Flughafen mussten.

„Da gebe ich dir recht."

„Ich würde das in New Haven gerne wiederholen." Sagte Jake.

Bella sah ihn an und stieß einen langen Seufzer aus.

„Ich...Jake, mir hat der Tag mit dir wirklich gefallen . Aber...ich glaube das geht nicht."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich will nicht das du dir falsche Hoffnungen machst."

Jakob sah seine Begleitung aus den Augenwinkeln an, er hatte die Hände jetzt in den Taschen vergraben und lächelte leicht.

„Und wieso müssen sie falsch sein?"

Gute Frage. Warum sollten sie das sein?

„Ich...weiß nicht. Aber ich weiß es."

Sein skeptisches Gesicht bestätigte Bella wie pathetisch ihre Antwort gewesen war.

„Findest du mich hässlich?" Fragte er plötzlich.

„Nein, aber..."

„Bin ich dir unsympathisch?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Glaubst du das ich ein schlechter Mensch bin?"

„Nein Jake!"

„Also?"

„Ich...ich glaube..." Bella zögerte ohne zu wissen was sie sagen sollte. Dann kamen die Worte ungewollt und ohne nachdenken aus ihrem Mund. „...Ich glaube ich bin an jemand anderem interessiert."

Nach diesem Geständnis, wurde das Thema nie wieder erwähnt, zumindest nicht mehr so direkt.

Stunden später, mit einem von Medikamenten fast betäubten Edward an ihrer Seite, versuchte Bella sich immer noch davon zu überzeugen das sie das nicht gesagt hatte.

Sie konnte das gar nicht gesagt haben!


	15. Wilkommene Anregungen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Wenn wir um Rat fragen, suchen wir für gewöhnlich einen Komplizen.

Willkommenen Anregungen!

Die Rückkehr nach Hause war für Edward eine große Befreiung. Der Aufenthalt in Jacksonville war schlimmer gewesen als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Bella Tag und Nacht mit Jacob Black zu sehen, war nicht mal in seinen schlimmsten Vorstellungen vorgekommen. Dank einiger Beruhigungsmittel, war der Rückflug nach hause für Edward ein kurzer Abstecher in das Land der Träume gewesen. Als er wach wurde waren sie schon in New Haven.

Seid ihrer letzten kurzen Konversation hatte Edward sich Bella nicht mehr genähert. Nach den harten Worten Bellas, hatte Edward sich selber davon überzeugt,das es besser war die Sache zu vergessen und mit seinem Leben weiter zu machen. Er hatte genug Mädchen die verrückt nach ihm waren um hinter einer herzulaufen die nicht wusste was gut war. Bella war anders als die Mädchen mit denen er normalerweise verkehrte und sie hatte es selber gesagt, sie konnte ihm nicht geben was er suchte.

Mit dieser speziellen Perspektive in seinem Kopf, kam Edward zu Hause an. Er hatte neue Energie geschöpft um sein altes Leben wieder aufzunehmen. Obwohl er tief in sich, das seltsame Gefühl hatte das irgendetwas falsch war. Er war es nicht gewohnt ein Mädchen zu ignorieren.

Bella war eine Ausnahme.

Als er am Montag zum Frühstücken nach unten ging, fragte er sich selber, auf wie viele Ebenen dieser Satz wohl zutraf.

Am gestrigen Abend hatten die Geschwister nicht viel Zeit gehabt um ihren Eltern alles von ihrem Wochenende zu berichten. Als Edward jetzt in die Küche kam, war Alice gerade dabei alles bis ins kleinste Detail zu berichten. Während des Frühstücks ließ Edward Alice all die typischen Fragen beantworten die Eltern so hatten. Immerhin war Alice noch in einem Alter in dem sie so ein Verhör nicht störte.

In der Schule setzte Edward sofort seinen Plan um sein Leben weiter zu leben. Er suchte Lauren und die war begeistert von der Idee nach der Schule mit zu Edward zu fahren. Edward musste vor sich selber zugeben, das er in der Zeit als er Bella verfolgt hatte, seine Mädels etwas vernachlässigt hatte.

Hatte er jetzt verfolgt gedacht?

„Oh Gott, ich habe mich offiziell zum Idioten gemacht." Murmelte er vor sich hin.

Bevor die letzte Stunde anfing, sie hatten beschlossen sie ausfallen zu lassen, wartete er auf Lauren. Sie stiegen in den Volvo und fuhren direkt zum Cullen Haus. Lauren redete darüber, wie unerträglich die Examen doch waren, Edward versuchte sich auf sie zu konzentrieren und im richtigen Moment die richtigen Kommentare abzugeben.

Als sie am Cullen Haus ankamen, verloren sie keine Zeit und gingen direkt in Edwards Zimmer. Alice musste noch eine Ballettstunde nachholen und Bella würde sie danach abholen, so hatte sie das Haus eine Stunde lang für sich. Ohne den Kontakt zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen kamen sie im zweiten Stock an, bereit die Zeit wieder aufzuholen die sie verloren hatten weil Edward so abwesend gewesen war. Eine Stunde später zog Lauren sich wieder an. Edward machte sich nicht mal die Mühe aufzustehen, er lag bis zur Hüfte zugedeckt in seinem Bett und mit eines seltsamen Sensation in seiner Brust.

Wieso fühlte er, nachdem er gerade getan hatte was er getan hatte, das etwas nicht richtig war?

Edward schüttelte den Kopf, schnappte sich eine Hose und begleitete Lauren wenigstens bis zur Tür. Lauren legte den Arm um ihn.

„Ich freue mich so das wir das wieder gemacht haben, weißt du?" Bemerkte sie. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

Edward schenkte ihr sein bestes schiefes Lächeln und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Urgh!"

Die Beiden hörten das unverwechselbare Stöhnen von Alice, die sie mit Argwohn beobachtete. An ihrer Seite befand sich Bella, die war voll und ganz mit der schwierigen Aufgabe beschäftigt die Tür zu schließen. Danach ging sie mit großen Schritten in die Küche.

Edward bekam sie danach für eine ganze Weile nicht mehr zu Gesicht.

Lauren hatte sich verabschiedet und Edward beschloss etwas für die Schule zu tun. Das war nichts was er für gewöhnlich zu tun pflegte, aber die Examen vor den Winterferien kamen immer näher und sie versprachen schwierig zu werden, so das sein guter Ruf diesmal vielleicht nicht reichte um zu bestehen. Er nahm sich also sein Laptop und seine Bücher, machte sich im Wohnzimmer breit und fing an einige Themen zusammenzufassen. Glücklicherweise kamen Jasper und Emmett kurze Zeit später.

„Du lernst?" Fragte Emmett ungläubig. „Unmöglich!"

„Wir sind im letzten Jahr." Rechtfertigte sich Edward. „Und die Examen werden nicht einfach."

„Da hat Ed recht." Bestätigte Jasper. „Es freut mich das ich, das erste mal, nicht der Einzige bin der sich Sorgen macht zu bestehen."

Die Drei lachten und machten es sich auf den Sofas bequem. Fünfzehn Minuten später erschien Bella, sie begrüßte Emmett und Jasper freundlich und ignorierte Edward völlig. Sie bot den Gästen etwas zu trinken an, was die danken an nahmen und verschwand wieder.

Ein kurzes Schweigen herrschte im Raum.

„Bilde ich mir das ein, oder ist Bella dazu übergegangen dich jetzt komplett zu ignorieren, statt nur ein bisschen?" Fragte Emmett mit dem für ihn eigenem Feingefühl.

„Oh ja, sagen wir mal so, ich habe es mit ihr verscherzt." Antwortete Edward und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie?" Fragte sein Freund. „Was hast du gemacht?"

Nachdem Bella die Getränke gebracht hatte und wieder gegangen war, erklärte Edward seinen Freunden in groben Zügen was passiert war. Eigentlich erzählte er ihnen die ganze Geschichte und ließ nur die Details aus die ihn beunruhigten und die er für sich behalten wollte. Er wollte sich nicht an das erinnern was im Flugzeug passiert war, das würde ihn wieder an andere Sachen erinnern die er vergessen wollte.

„Und du hast nicht versucht das wieder gerade zu biegen?" Fragte Jasper feinfühlig.

„Das ist egal Jazz." Antwortete Edward mit sorglosem Ton. „Sie ist nur ein Mädchen mehr."

„Glaubst du?" Fragte Jasper misstrauisch.

Er bekam keine Antwort und damit war das Thema abgeschlossen. Zumindest für den Moment.

Obwohl der Grund für ihre Treffen eigentlich das lernen war, lümmelten sie lieber auf den Sofas und sahen Football. Gegen sieben verabschiedeten sich Jasper und Emmett. Edward beschloss all die Sachen, die er auf dem Wohnzimmertisch verteilt hatte wieder einzusammeln und nach oben zu bringen. Mit ein wenig Glück konnte er vielleicht Morgen anfangen zu lernen.

Mit den Armen voller Sachen, ging Edward durch den Flur im zweiten Stock, als er Lärm aus dem Studio von Alice hörte.

„Bitte Bella. Du siehst toll aus!"

„Nein Alice, auf gar keinen Fall."

Die Tür flog auf und Alice stand vor ihm, sie zog eine Schnute. Die verzog sich allerdings zu einem Lächeln als sie Edward sah.

„Komm Edward." Sagte sie und zog ihn ins Zimmer.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sah er Bella sie trug eine der Kreationen von Alice, ein langes blaues Kleid, mit einem herzförmigen Ausschnitt und weich fallendem Rock. Sie sah so...er fand nicht die richtigen Worte um es zu beschreiben. Er konnte sich nur selber daran erinnern, das er ruhig und gleichgültig bleiben musste.

„Wie findest du es?" Fragte Alice, währen Bella alle möglichen Farben an nahm. „Sie sieht so toll aus, nicht?"

„Wunderbar."

„Ich werde das jetzt ausziehen Alice!"

„Aber du wirst doch sicher wieder mit Jacob ausgehen, oder?" Fragte Alice. „Du solltest..."

„Ja, aber ich werde nicht dieses Kleid anziehen Alice."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Bella aus dem Raum. Alice schenkte Edward ein Lächeln und verschwand dann in ihrem Schrank.

Für den jungen Cullen war es nicht schwer diesen Vorfall zu vergessen. Es gab schon zu viel um das sich sein gequälter Kopf Gedanken machte. Es herrschte eine kleine Unstimmigkeit zwischen seinen vernünftigen Gedanken und den verrückten Ideen die ihm immer wieder in den Kopf kamen. Er musste aufhören an all das zu denken wenn er sein letztes bisschen Verstand nicht verlieren wollte. Und Jacob...warum musste der immer da sein um es noch schlimmer zu machen?

Ohne Zweifel waren alle Versuche Edwards sich die Sache aus dem Kopf zu schlagen vergeblich. Obwohl er seine freie Zeit mit seinen Mädchen und vergeblichen Versuchen des Lernens ausfüllte, hatte er immer noch das Gefühl ein Problem zu verdrängen.

Am Freitag Nachmittag entschied er das er mit Jemandem reden musste, wenn er nicht explodieren wollte.

Edward fuhr, wie mit Autopilot, den ihm nur zu bekannten Weg und noch schneller als normal, soweit das möglich war. Kurze Zeit später stand er vor dem beeindruckendem Haus das er so gut kannte und schellte. Die Haushälterin machte ihm die Tür auf und ließ ihn direkt ins Haus. Edward setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer und wartete. Es waren noch nicht mal fünf Minuten vergangen als Jasper erschien, er hatte noch nasse Haare vom duschen.

„Hey Ed! Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich muss mit Jemandem reden Jazz." Erklärte Edward müde. „Oder ich werde Wahnsinnig."

„So schlimm?" Fragte Jasper und setzte sich neben ihn. „Worum geht's?"

Edward schwieg und entwickelte plötzlich ein großes Interesse am Teppich.

„Es ist wegen Bella, richtig?"

Der junge Cullen nickte und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ich habs versaut." Gab Edward zu. „Und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll."

„Du magst sie sehr." Stellte Jasper fest.

„Nein ich...nein."

„Warum bist du dann so fertig weil du es versaut hast?" Wollte Jasper wissen. „Bei anderen Mädchen ist dir das sonst immer egal..."

„Ich will nicht das es wieder so wird wie vor drei Jahren Jasper, das ist alles." Unterbrach ihn Edward.

Die Beiden schwiegen eine ganze Weile, bis Edward plötzlich raus platzte.

„Weißt du was das schlimmste ist? Sie behandelt mich wie einen kleinen Jungen. Ich fühle mich dann auch so. Und du weißt wie sehr ich das hasse."

Jasper lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

„Gut, also dein Verhalten hat ihr genügend Gründe gegeben das sie sich diese schlechte Meinung von dir gebildet hat."

Edward sah Jasper mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Mit all diesen schönen Worten die du da benutzt...willst du andeuten, das ich mich wie ein hirnamputierter Blödmann verhalten habe?"

„Genau das wollte ich damit sagen."

Jasper erklärte ihm genau die Motive mit denen Bella ihn als Idiot, Egozentriker und noch vieles mehr katalogisiert hatte. Edward musste zugeben das vieles an seinem Verhalten Bella gegenüber falsch gewesen war, aber es war sein normales Verhalten, er konnte es nicht vermeiden und auch nicht von Heute auf Morgen ändern. Er wusste das Bella nicht wie die anderen Mädchen war mit denen er normalerweise zu tun hatte. Und obwohl er sich sicher war, das Bella sich von ihm angezogen fühlte, war sie doch die Art von Mädchen die ein Übermaß Stolz und Willenskraft besaßen. Sie würde nie auf seine üblichen Tricks hereinfalle und niemals einer offenen Beziehung zustimmen wie er sie mit Lauren, Rachel und Tanya hatte. Zusammengefasst, er hatte bei Bella alles falsch gemacht was er nur falsch machen konnte. Jede Bewegung die er gemacht hatte war verkehrt gewesen, von dem ersten bis zum letzten Gespräch an.

„Du musst das mit ihr ernsthaft in Ordnung bringen Bruder." Bat Jasper. „Du solltest etwas von dem alten Edward wieder zurückholen wenn du willst das sie dir verzeiht."

„Danke Jazz." Sagte Edward als er zur Tür ging." Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde."

„Wahrscheinlich Emmett um Rat fragen und dein Leben mehr und mehr versauen." Scherzte Jasper mit einem verschwörerischem Lächeln.

Lachen und mit einem riesigen Chaos in seinem Kopf fuhr Edward nach Hause.

Es war nicht einfach für den jungen Cullen in dieser Nacht Schlaf zu finden und er überraschte sein Familie am nächsten Morgen wieder mit seinem frühen aufstehen. Seine Mutter wollte sofort von ihm wissen was los war, er redete sich mit einer Arbeit für die Schule raus. Er ging in sein Zimmer und wartete bis es Zeit war zu fahren. Sein Kopf arbeitete immer noch wie wild, aber er hatte noch immer keine passende Idee gehabt.

„Du solltest sie in deine Arme reißen und sie leidenschaftlich küssen, so wie im Film." Bemerkte Emmett als sie in der Cafeteria einen Platzt suchten.

Edward und Jasper wechselten einen skeptischen Blick.

„Ich habs dir doch gesagt, du währst verloren." Scherzte Jasper und verwirrte damit Emmett. „Wie währe es mit etwas traditionellerem, wie Blumen oder Pralinen zum Beispiel. Bella macht einen harten Eindruck, aber sie scheint mir die Art von Mädchen zu sein denen das gefällt."

Edward zögerte einen Moment.

„Das währe vielleicht nicht schlecht."

„Ohne Zweifel..." Fuhr Jasper fort. „...ist es viel wichtiger was du sagst wenn du ihr das was du für sie besorgst übergibst."

Edward sah ihn fragend an und wartete auf einen Tipp, der niemals kam.

„Das ist einzig und allein deine Sache Ed." Erklärte Jasper lächelnd. „Nur du allein weißt was du gemacht hast und was du sagen musst um es wieder gut zu machen."

Auf dem Weg nach Hause dachte Edward an Jaspers Worte. In der Nacht hatte er sich dann endlich einen perfekten Plan ausgearbeitet und wollte ihn direkt am nächsten Tag in die Tat umsetzen. Aus irgendeinem pathetischen und ironischem Grund, war er so nervös wie noch nie. Er hatte schon vieles gemacht was wesentlich rücksichtsloser und waghalsiger gewesen was, aber er hatte noch nie so viel Mut zusammenkratzen müssen um etwas umzusetzen.

Am nächsten Morgen plante Edward alles gründlich. Nachdem er Alice ungefähr fünfhundert Meter vor der Schule raus gelassen hatte, er hatte ihr gesagt das er noch was zu erledigen hatte, rief er Jasper an. Edward bat seinen Freund ihn in der Schule zu decken, Jasper sagte natürlich ja und wünschte ihm viel Glück. Jasper wusste nicht genau was Edward vorhatte, aber er wusste das er Heute die Sache mit Bella regeln wollte.

Edward parkte vor einem kleinen wenig besuchtem Café. Er bestellte sich einen Kaffee und ein Sandwich um die Zeit totzuschlagen. Drei Stunden und vier Kaffees später beschloss er das es Zeit war um in Aktion zu treten. Entschlossen, obwohl er sich eigentlich nicht so fühlte, stand er auf und ging zu seinem Auto. Er musste einige Runden drehen bevor er fand was er suchte. Er war nicht der Typ der Blumen kaufte und den Mädchen mit kleinen Details schmeichelte, deswegen betrachtete erstmal all die Sträuße die ausgestellt waren, bevor er sich entschloss zu fragen.

„Entschuldigung, was glauben sie ist das richtige für eine große Entschuldigung?"

Der Mann hinter dem Tresen schwieg einige Sekunden nachdenklich.

„Wahrscheinlich Rosen." Antwortete er. „Rot wenn es für ein Fräulein sein soll. Es gibt nichts was ein schöner Strauss roter Rosen nicht bereinigen kann."

Edward lächelte den Mann zustimmen an, während der zwölf karmesinrote Rosen aussuchte, sie zu einem Strauss band und ihn in glänzendes Papier einwickelte. Dann reichte er Edward eine Karte und einen Kugelschreiber.

„Streng dich an Junge."

Edward wusste das er sich sehr anstrengen musste. Aus diesem Grund musste er einige Minuten darüber nachdenken, was er schreiben wollte. Dann schrieb er mit seiner stilisierten Kalligraphie auf das Papier.

Edward bezahlte, nahm vorsichtig den Strauss und setzte sich wieder in sein Auto um zu seinem letztem Ziel zu fahren. Er hatte noch viel Zeit und wurde immer nervöser, er nahm die Geschwindigkeit zurück und parkte dann gegenüber von dem Gelände der Uni. Er legte eine seiner CD`s mit klassischer Musik ein und wartete im Auto, mit jeder Note wurde er ruhiger.

Punkt eins stieg Edward aus seinem Volvo, versteckte die Rosen und suchte ein bestimmtes Gesicht. Ohne Zweifel war seine Enttäuschung groß, als er nicht ein bekanntes Gesicht erblickte, sonder zwei. Bella und...Jacob. Seine ganze Vorstellung davon, wie sie ihm verzieh und alles wieder gut werden würde, ging den Bach runter als er die beiden Studenten zusammen sah. Jacob redete selbstbewusst auf Bella ein, er benutzte dazu Hände und Füße und Bella lachte herzlich. Es war ein so ehrliches Lachen, das er noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte.

Edward beobachtete sie von seiner Position aus. Jacob lachte und Bella schlug ihn leicht auf die Brust, es wirkte seltsam vertraut...Und wieso wirkte diese Szene so romantisch auf ihn?

Mit der plötzlichen Sensation der Frustration und Machtlosigkeit, ließ er die Rosen los und sie fielen auf den Boden. Er fühlte sich wie ein kompletter Idiot als er sich wieder hinter das Steuer seines Volvos setzte. Bella schien es völlig egal zu sein das sie sich distanziert hatten, sie hatte schon Jemanden der seinen Platz einnahm...sollte er je einen gehabt haben. Und Jacob, im Gegensatz zu ihm, war nicht Teil ihres Jobs, kein falscher Freund und kein dummer Schüler im letzten Jahr. Jacob war ideal für Bella und er war ein Idiot zu glauben...

Er wusste nicht mal was er glaubte. Er wollte sich einfach nur entschuldigen. Alles andere war nicht wichtig. Aber Bella schien kein Interesse an einer Bereinigung zu haben. Ihr schien es perfekt zu gehen, ohne ihn der nur nervte.

Edward verließ verbittert den Campus, er hatte nicht gemerkt, das von Weitem ein neugieriges Augenpaar jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete hatte und jetzt an dem misshandelten Strauss roter Rosen hängen blieb, auch die Karte blieb diesen Augen nicht verborgen.


	16. Ein anderer Gesichtspunkt!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Wir stellen Regeln für die Anderen auf und für uns die Ausnahmen!

Ein anderer Gesichtspunkt!

Die letzten Tage waren für Bella Swan der reine Wahnsinn gewesen. Die bevorstehenden Examen raubten ihr all ihre Zeit, wegen der Uni und ihrer Arbeit hatte sie nie genug Zeit zum lernen. Und ihr Plan Edward Cullen auszuweichen, raubte ihr verdammt viel Kraft. Am Sonntag, in der Ruhe ihres Appartements, merkte sie erst wie ausgelaugt sie war. Obwohl es auch eine gute Seite hatte das sie ihren Kopf so voll hatte, so dachte sie wenigstens nicht an Sachen an die sie nicht denken sollte, oder wollte.

Die neue Woche fing schneller an als Bella es sich gewünscht hätte. Angela und sie hatten so viele Notizen und Resümees zusammengetragen, das sie damit sämtliche Wände von Yale tapezieren könnten. Sie taten sich jeden Abend zusammen um zu lernen, Angela war sogar für einige Tage zu Bella gezogen um jede freie Minute zu nutzen.

Jacob stellte sich ebenfalls als große Hilfe heraus. Obwohl er einen anderen Stundenplan hatte, war er immer bereit Bella zu helfen und sie mit seiner unerschöpflichen guten Laune zu animieren. Die junge Swan war überrascht gewesen von seinem Optimismus und Selbstvertrauen, mit dem er seine Examen anging.

„Es wird alles gut." Hatte er einen Morgen zu Bella gesagt. „Ich funktioniere hervorragend unter Druck."

Das würde Bella auch gerne von sich sagen.

Der zweite Dienstag im November verlief für Bella mit der üblichen Routine. Nach den Vorlesungen traf sie sich mit Angela zum Essen und Jake stieß kurze Zeit später auch zu ihnen. Sie gingen gerade aus dem Gebäude, als Angela einfiel das sie einige Bücher in ihrem Spind vergessen hatte die sie Heute noch brauchte. Bella wartete an der Tür auf sie und Jake leistete ihr Gesellschaft.

„Wofür wollt ihr noch mehr Bücher?" Fragte Jake grinsend. „Mit dem was ihr bis jetzt zusammengetragen habt, habt ihr Lesestoff bis ihr vierzig seid."

Bella lachte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich nehme mal an, das wir die Examen bestehen wollen." Sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du solltest dir darüber auch mal deine Gedanken machen." Fügte sie hinzu und tätschelte seine Brust.

Jetzt lachte Jacob selbstgefällig.

„Das habe ich unter Kontrolle."

Sie mussten noch einige Minuten warten, bis Angela wieder zu ihnen stieß. Als sie wieder kam hatte sie einen leicht düsteren Gesichtsausdruck und...waren das Blumen die sie da in der Hand hielt?

„Ich muss mit dir reden Bells." Sagte sie und sah Jacob an.

„Keine Sorge, ich gehe ja schon. Wir sehen uns Morgen." Sagte Jake, winkte ihnen lachend zu und verschwand.

Bella sah ihm nach und als er weit genug weg war, sah sie wieder zu Angela. Ihr Augen blieben an dem, etwas zerpflückten, Blumenstrauß hängen. Falls Ben ihr den geschenkt hatte, sollte er sie das nächste etwas pfleglicher behandeln. Bella wollte Angela gerade fragen, als Angela ihr die Blumen hinhielt.

„Die sind für dich."

„Häh?" Fragte Bella verwirrt. „Und warum hast du mir Blumen gekauft Angie?"

„Die hab nicht ich dir gekauft." Erklärte Angela geduldig. „Da ist auch eine Karte, ließ die."

Bella sah sich den Strauss genauer an und fand dann die kleine Karte, sie machte sie auf und sah die stilisierte Kalligrafie.

Bella!

Was ist wenn du Wochen brauchst um zu merken das du dich die ganze Zeit wie ein kompletter Idiot verhalten hast? Ich weiß das eine so simple und konventionelle Entschuldigung nicht ausreichend ist um das wieder gut zu machen was ich falsch gemacht habe, aber ich muss es wenigstens versuchen. Verzeih mir!

In Liebe Edward!

Bella musste die Karte ein paar mal lesen, damit sie sich sicher war das sie auch alles verstanden hatte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Edward wollte sich entschuldigen? Der selbe Edward Cullen, der ihr die letzten Wochen das Leben unmöglich gemacht hatte?

„Was sagst du?" Angela riss Bella aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht was ich sagen soll."

„Bitte Bells, du musst mit ihm reden." Rief Angela. „Er hat dich mit Jake gesehen..."

„Er hat mich gesehen?" Fragte Bella ungläubig. „Er war hier?"

„Ja, offensichtlich wollte er diesen Blumenstrauß selber geben, aber dann hat er dich mit Jacob gesehen und..."

Bella verdrehte die Augen.

„Er sollte aufhören alles falsch zu verstehen."

„Lass mich dir nur eins sagen Bella, in all der Zeit in der ich Edward Cullen kenne habe ich ihn noch nie mit einem Blumenstrauß gesehen und ich habe auch noch nie gehört das er sich für irgendetwas entschuldigt hat. Aber vor allem ist Edward niemand der den Mädchen sagt das er sie liebt. Du musst ihm wichtiger sein als du wahrhaben willst."

„Wir reden hier von Edward Angela. Er wir das Gleiche mit allen machen..."

„Glaub mir Bella, ich weiß wovon ich rede." Sagte Angela. „Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen als er gefahren ist."

Die Beiden gingen schweigend vom Campus.

„Gib ihm ein Chance Bells, nicht mehr." Bat Angela als sie sich verabschiedeten. „Nimm nicht alles als selbstverständlich hin."

Auf dem Weg zu den Cullens, mit dem ramponierten Blumenstrauß auf dem Beifahrersitz, bekam Bella die Worte ihrer Freundin nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Blumen waren das Klischee wenn man um Entschuldigung bitten wollte, aber Bella war ehrlich überrascht und verwirrt, von den Worten auf der Karte. Sie wusste genau, das Edward sehr gut wusste wie man falsch spielte, aber sie fühlte das er es ehrlich meinte.

Wie konnte ein und dieselbe Person nur so unterschiedliche Gefühle haben?

Bei den Cullens angekommen, war das Chaos in Bellas Kopf perfekt. Esme machte ihr die Tür auf und ließ sie rein. Dann traf sie auf Alice, die ihr eine herzliche Umarmung schenkte. Esme ging und ließ die Beiden im Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Und Edward?" Fragte Bella betont gleichgültig.

„Oh, der ist noch in der Schule. Basketballtraining, am Samstag ist das große Spiel." Erklärte Alice. „Aber...Jazz hat mir erzählt, das Edward dich Heute besucht hat, nicht?"

„Das ist...kompliziert." Antwortete Bella, ihr fiel nichts besseres ein. „Wir müssen über etwas reden."

Die Kleine lächelte, aufgeregt.

Die ersten Stunden des Nachmittags verliefen für Alice und Bella ruhig. Jeder kümmerte sich um seine Arbeiten, sie saßen zusammen, redeten aber wenig. Alice machte Hausaufgaben und Bella lass in einem Buch. Ihre Ruhe wurde von einem lauten und bekanntem Lachen gestört.

„Die Jungs sind da." Murmelte Bella, ihre Nerven lagen blank.

Alice hüpfte freudig aus dem Raum, Bella ging sehr langsam hinter ihr her. Sie wusste immer noch nicht wie sie die Sache mit Edward klären sollte, sie wusste nur das sie es tun musste. Bella konnte es nicht länger aufschieben, sie musste ihm sagen was sie ihm schon lange sagen wollte.

Als sie in den Flur kam, sah sie das Emmett und Jasper sich angeregt mit Alice unterhielten. Dann trafen ihre Augen auf die von Edward, der sah ihn weniger als einer Sekunde weg und tat sehr beschäftigt. Bella nutzte aus das Emmett, Jasper und Alice beschäftigt waren und fand das das der richtige Moment war.

„Können wir einen Moment reden Edward?" Fragte sie.

Die Augen aller Anwesenden bohrten sich in sie, so war das nicht gedacht. Bella wurde rot, während sie Edward ein Zeichen machte ihr zu folgen. Die Beiden gingen die Treppe rauf und alle Augen folgten ihnen. In Edwards Zimmer angekommen, schwiegen sie sich erstmal an und sahen alles an außer ihr Gegenüber.

„Die Blumen...ich...habe die Blumen gesehen." Platzte Bella plötzlich heraus.

Edward wirkte ehrlich verwirrt als seine Augen zu Bella flogen.

„Was?"

„Ich habe sie gesehen." Erklärte Bella schüchtern. „Das war...ein schönes Detail von dir. Die Karte war sehr..."

„Black kann dir auch Blumen schenken." Unterbrach Edward sie scharf.

Bella verdrehte die Augen zum Himmel.

„Zwischen Jacob und mir läuft nichts. Er weiß es und respektiert es. Wir sind Freunde."

Edward zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Oh ja, man merkt ganz klar wie gute Freunde ihr seid."

Bella merkte wie ihre Wangen wieder rot wurden, aber diesmal vor Wut. Er hatte mit Sicherheit nicht den moralischen Hintergrund um in Frage zu stellen mit wem sie was hatte. Edward Cullen war der letzte Mensch auf dieser Welt der sie kritisieren konnte, weil sie einem anderen jungen Mann nahe war.

„Bitte? Was soll jetzt diese kleine Eifersuchtsszene?"

„Eifersuchtsszene?" Fragte er ungläubig. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig! Du kannst machen was du willst und mit wem du willst!"

Bella ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie hätte ihn jetzt gerne ein wenig geschlagen.

„Oh! Danke für deine Erlaubnis! Aber weißt du was? Die brauche ich nicht, du bist schließlich das verdammte Arschloch das mit jedem Mädchen das ihm in die Quere kommt ins Bett geht!"

Edward war von den Worten Bellas offensichtlich überrascht. Dann wechselte er zu einem spöttischem Grinsen.

„Ha! Und wer macht jetzt eine Szene?"

„Du bist so ein Idiot!"

„Schrei mich nicht an!"

„Sag mir nicht was ich zu tun habe!"

Edward, dem offensichtlich die Worte für eine Erwiderung fehlten, nahm Bellas Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie fest. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Bella reagierte, sie war wie beschwipst von den verschieden Gefühlen die sie überschwemmten. Das ging von Wut, über die unausweichliche Anziehung die Edward auf sie ausübte, bis zu dem wissen, das sie ihm wesentlich mehr bedeutete als sie geglaubt hatte. Ihr Kopf versuchte es immer noch zu leugnen, aber ihr Körper hatte Edwards Lippen vermisste und auch seine warmen Hände auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie entfernten sich nur ein wenig voneinander, als sie atmen musste.

„Das ist nicht gut." Murmelte Bella.

„Das ist genial." Flüsterte Edward mit rauer Stimme. „ Es ist einfach nur genial dich wieder zu küssen. Das meine ich ernst."

„Edward...nein...ich..."

„Willst du etwa leugnen das hier gerade etwas besonderes passiert?" Murmelte er und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Willst du behaupten das ich dir gleichgültig bin?"

„Nein, aber...ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll. Du bist eigentlich mein Job. Außerdem...also...ich eigne mich nicht zur zweiten Geige und das weißt du."

„Du bist nicht die zweit. Das schwöre ich dir."

Das wollte sie wirklich glauben und wie.

„Aber du hast noch andere."

„Die sind mir egal. Das lässt sich lösen."

„Ich...glaube...also, ich glaube das ich etwas Zeit brauche um das zu assimilieren. Es ist n..."

Edward unterbrach sie, indem er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre legte. Sie sagte sich immer wieder das das gar nicht gut war, aber sie schaffte es auch nicht sich von ihm zu lösen. Sie nahm ihn fest an den Schultern und zog ihn näher zu sich. All ihre Willenskraft verschwand wenn Edward sie mit seinen tiefgründigen grünen Augen ansah, wenn seine Hände ihr Gesicht so anfasste, wenn seine Lippen mit ihren auf diese süße und besitzergreifenden Weise verschmolzen. Es gab etwas in Edward das sie völlig faszinierte. Wieso sollt sie sich sonst so verhalten? Erst schrie sie ihn an wie irre und dann küsste sie ihn als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge

Dieser verdammte Kerl hatte ihr Leben auf den Kopf gestellt.

„Edward...können wir...also...können wir das für uns behalten?" Bat Bella.

Das Dilemma das sich gerade in ihrem Inneren abspielte, macht sie noch verrückt. Sie wollte nicht das die Sachen sich mischten und ihnen Beiden schaden könnten. Etwas im Verborgenen und heimlich zu tun, lag eigentlich nicht in ihrer Natur, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl das es dadurch weniger schlimm war.

Gut, das glaubte sie selber nicht.

„Wir machen es auf deine Weise." Akzeptierte Edward mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Wir lassen es ruhig angehen."

Bella runzelte voller Zweifel und Misstrauen die Stirn.

„Und wie kommt es zu dieser neuen Einstellung?"

„Ich könnte dich das selbe fragen." Antwortete er und sie wusste genau was er meinte.

Selbstverständlich war Bella nicht dazu in der Lage ihm zu sagen, warum sie zu ihm gekommen war und auch nicht warum sie diese merkwürdige und zum scheitern verurteilte Art von Romanze akzeptiert hatte. Sie wollte nicht glauben das sie sich ernsthaft in Edward verliebt hat, er war doch nur ein konfliktreicher und anmaßender Teenager.

Bella und Edward gingen, beide mit Pokerface, wieder zu den Anderen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihren Streit gehört und würden glauben das sie deswegen so angespannt waren. Da keiner wissen konnte was danach passiert war, taten sie so als ob sie sich ignorieren würden. Bella konnte das verstörte Gesicht von Alice sehen und ignorierte sie ebenfalls. Das Ganze musste ein Geheimnis zwischen Edward und ihr bleiben.

Während Bella wieder ihr Buch nahm, fragte sie sich in welchen Moment sie sich zu einer registrierten Idiotin konvertiert hatte.

Das Ambiente im Wohnzimmer war zum schneiden und Bella beschloss einen Snack zuzubereiten, sie stand auf und ging in die Küche. Die Jungs saßen vor dem Fernseher und sahen sich irgendein Spiel an. Als Bella wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, saßen da nur noch Emmett und Edward, die wie hypnotisiert auf den Fernseher starrten.

„Dieser Brown ist ein Idiot." Murmelte Edward gerade und ignorierte sie.

„Ja, keine Ahnung warum die den aufgestellt haben." Antwortete Emmett.

Bella seufzte und stellte einfach die Teller auf den Tisch. Sie beschloss Alice und Jasper zu suchen, die bestimmt im Studio von Alice waren. Die Kleine schien Jasper zu vergöttern und verpasste keine Möglichkeit ihm ihre Entwürfe zu zeigen. Jasper seinerseits war anscheinend der Einzige zu sein der dem Rhythmus des kleinen Wirbelwinds folgen konnte.

Bella ging, mit zwei Tellern in den Händen, durch den oberen Flur, als sie zwei Hände an ihrer Taille spürte. Sie musste sich fürchterlich anstrengen damit die Teller nicht auf dem Boden landeten.

Sauer drehte sie sich um.

„Gott Edward!" Murmelte sie. „Willst du mich umbringen?"

Der junge Cullen grinste breit und legte dann seine Lippen auf ihre. Bella, immer noch mit vollen Händen, konnte nichts anderes machen als den zärtlichen Kuss zu erwidern. Trotz des Gefühls der Gefahr und es schlechten Gewissens das sie jedes mal überfiel wenn Edward sie küsste, empfand sie seine Berührung doch wie eine Erleichterung. Seit Heute war sich Bella das erste mal richtig bewusst wie sehr Edward sie anzog.

„Ich bewundere dein Konzept, die Sache ruhig anzugehen wirklich sehr." Murmelte Bella ironisch.

Edward strahlte sie an und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Heute werde ich Pizza bestellen." Bemerkte Edward. „Du brauchst dich nicht ums Abendessen zu kümmern."

„Ok..."

Nach noch einem flüchtigem Kuss ging Edward wieder die Treppe herunter. Bella, jetzt mit roten Wangen, machte sich wieder auf die Suche nach Alice und Jasper. Sie kam bei der Tür von dem Studio an und in einer seltsamen Bewegung trat sie vorsichtig gegen die Tür, die ging einen Spalt weit auf. Die Szene die Bella zu Gesicht bekam ließ sie zur Salzsäure erstarren. Alice und Jasper saßen sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Fußboden gegenüber, sie hielten sich an den Händen, Jasper hatte seine Stirn an die von Alice gelehnt und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Es war eine so intime Szene, das Bella ganz beschämt war.

Bella wollte nur noch flüchten und sie war sicher das das Holz unter ihren Füßen geknackt hatte, aber das war ihr egal. Sie konnte es nicht glauben! Das war wirklich schlecht! Alice war so viel jünger als Jasper und die Schwester seines besten Freundes. Wie konnten sie es wagen unter diesen Umständen eine heimliche Romanze zu haben.

Bella seufzte tief. Sie merkte gerade was sie da dachte und lachte ironisch. Sie war heimlich mit Edward zusammen, der übrigens zwei Jahre jünger war als sie und auf den sie eigentlich aufpassen sollte.

Sie war nicht in den besten Konditionen um über andere zu urteilen.

Aber sie wollte nicht daran denken. Sie wollte nicht daran denken das das was sie tat falsch war.

Bella zog es vor sich über Jasper und Alice Sorgen zu machen. Das ließ sie sich, aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund, besser mit sich selber fühlen.


	17. Wahnsinn im Spiel!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Die Liebe ist der einzige Sport, der nicht wegen fehlendem Licht unterbrochen wird!

Wahnsinn im Spiel!

„Bella!"

Die junge Swan tauchte aus ihrer Welt auf und sah Angela an die auf eine Antwort wartete. Angela seufzte auf, sichtlich genervt darüber das Bella immer so abwesend war. Bella fragte sich, wann sie endlich aufhören würde über all das nachzugrübeln. Es waren einfach zu viele Emotionen für ihr armes Hirn.

Nachdem sie Jasper und Alice erwischte hatte, hatte sie es geschafft ungesehen zu verschwinden. All ihre Gedanken waren so auf diesen Zwischenfall fokussiert, das es ihr sehr schwer fiel sich zu konzentrieren. Sie musste sich immer wieder dazu zwingen nicht an die Szene zu denken, vor allem weil sie Alice und Jasper immer vor einer großen Leuchtschrift sah auf der stand „Fünf Jahre Altersunterschied!"

Bella bremste ihre eigenen Gedanken und erinnerte sich daran, das sie nicht die richtige Person war um über sie zu urteilen.

„Tschuldigung Angela, wieder mal." Bat Bella. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du schon Pläne für die Weihnachtsferien hast."

Bella sah sie überrascht an als sie sich an einen Tisch in der Cafeteria setzten.

„Ehrlich gesagt nein. Ist ja auch noch ein Monat Zeit."

„Wir könnten ja eine kleine Reise vor den Feiertagen machen, oder?" Schlug Angela vor. „Natürlich nur wenn wir unsere Examen bestehen."

Bella sah sie wieder fragend an.

„Hat du vielleicht schon was geplant?"

„Na ja, Ben findet es eine gute Idee zusammen zu verreisen und er hat gesagt das ich dich auch einladen soll. Ich finde es eine tolle Idee, du nicht?"

Während Bella ihren Autoschlüssel suchte, dachte sie über die Worte ihrer Freundin nach.

„Währe bestimmt lustig." Antwortete Bella. „Aber denk an meinen beschränkten Geldbeutel."

„Oh keine Sorge. Wir machen irgendetwas einfaches."

Bella nahm sich Zeit für die Fahrt zu den Cullens. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl Edward wieder zu sehen. Sie war wirklich seltsam, diese neue Beziehung die sie zueinander hatten, sie bestand zum großen Teil aus heimlichen Blicken, flüchtigen Begegnungen und vielen kleinen Schocks. Es war irgendwie beängstigend und Bella fühlte sich wirklich schlecht wegen der Geheimnistuerei, aber sie konnte auch nicht verleugnen das es aufregend war. Sie hatte noch nie etwas so aufwühlendes und schönes erlebt wie jetzt mit Edward. Also eigentlich war das eine von vielen Sachen die sie noch nie gehabt oder gemacht hatte bevor sie Edward kennen gelernt hatte.

Diese widersprüchlichen Emotionen machten es ihr auch nicht wirklich leichter.

Als sie im Cullen Haus ankam, wunderte sich Bella über die Ruhe die im Haus herrschte. Da sie so langsam gefahren war, war sie sicher das Esme schon weg war. Bella ließ ihre Sachen im Flur und fing an das Haus zu durchsuchen. Im Erdgeschoss fand sie Niemanden, sie ging in die obere Etage. Zuerst sah sie ins Studio und dort fand sie Edward. Er saß an dem großen Tisch, umgeben von Blättern und Büchern.

„Du lernst?" Fragte Bella überrascht.

Edward hob den Kopf und ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hey! Ich habe auch Examen."

Grinsend stand er auf und griff nach ihrer Taille. Bella fand diese Geste immer noch etwas besitzergreifend und seltsam. Edward beugte etwas den Kopf und seine Lippen streiften ihre. Bella fühlte bei diesem Kontakt genügend Vertrauen um Edwards Gesicht in ihre Hände zu nehmen und ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Edward lächelte und schlang seine Arme fester um sie.

„Das ist so schön." Murmelte Edward und legte seinen Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge.

Bella bekam eine Gänsehaut als sein warmer Atem ihre Haut berührte.

„Ich weiß." Flüsterte sie. „Und gleichzeitig so schlecht."

„Das Verbotene ist so verlockend. Wusstest du das etwa nicht?" Sagte Edward mit einem spöttischem Ton in der Stimme.

„Ja." Antwortete Bella ironisch.

„Komm, lass uns die wenige Zeit die wir für uns haben nutzen."

Edward nahm Bellas Hand und führte sie nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, dort ließen sich die Beiden aufs Sofa fallen. Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und Edward nahm die Fernbedienung und zappte durch die Kanäle. Dann sagte Edward plötzlich enthusiastisch.

„Am Samstag ist das Spiel. Du wirst doch kommen und mir zusehen, oder?"

Bella sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zuneigung und Resignation an. Er war manchmal wirklich wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Wann ist es?" Fragte sie.

„Um acht Uhr abends." Antwortete er. „Du kannst mit Alice und meinen Eltern fahren. Ich bin davon überzeugt das das meine Schwester sehr glücklich machen würde."

Bella sagte zu und entschloss sich dann ein wenig das Haus aufzuräumen, während Edward weiter lernte. Die Realität war, obwohl sich alles auf eine beunruhigende Weise geändert hatten, das Bella sich doch wesentlich entspannter fühlte seid ihre Beziehung zu Edward nicht mehr so angespannt war. Es war als ob ein kleiner Teil ihres Leben zur Ruhe gekommen währe. Aber es war alles so schnell passiert, das Bella bestimmte beunruhigende Gedanken nicht vermeiden konnte wenn sie an das dachte was da zwischen Edward und ihr passierte. Was war das? Was würden sie daraus machen? Es gab da aber noch einige Fragen die sie noch viel mehr beunruhigten. Was würde Edward mit den vielen anderen Mädchen machen mit denen er etwas hatte? Konnte sie es vermeiden eine von ihnen zu werden?

„Erde ruft Bella!"

Bella kam wieder in die Realität zurück, als sie sah wie Alice vor ihr auf und ab hüpfte und mit den Armen ruderte.

„Wo warst du?" Fragte Bella.

Alice lächelte unschuldig.

„Bei einer Freundin."

Bella schwieg einige Sekunden und die Kleine sah sie neugierig an. Sie konnte irgendwie immer noch nicht begreifen was sie da gesehen hatte, die Tatsache das Jasper und Alice mehr wie Freunde waren, war irgendwie irreal. In einem Anfall von Besorgnis und Verantwortungsgefühl sagte Bella fast schon verschwörerisch.

„Können wir reden Alice?"

Die Kleine nickte und schien aus Bellas Ton zu schließen das es etwas privates war. Sie nahm Bellas Hand und zog sie hinter sich her in ihr Zimmer, das wirklich direkt aus einem Märchen stammen könnte. Die Beiden setzten sich auf das große Bett, das den Eindruck einer Blumenwiese in mitten des Wunderlandes machte. Alice trug ihren Namen zurecht.

„Ich weiß das du es weißt." Bemerkte Alice lächelnd, bevor Bella etwa sagen konnte. „Ich wusste das du nichts sagen würdest."

„Wie bitte?"

Das hatte Bella definitiv nicht erwartet.

„Ich weiß das du das von Jasper und mir weißt." Erklärte Alice. „Falls du Detektiv werden möchtest, solltest du es dir nochmal überdenken."

Alice erzählte der überraschten Bella die Geschichte ihrer kleinen Romanze die sie seid gute einem Monat mit Jasper hatte. Alice berichtete fasziniert von den Qualitäten ihres Freundes. Bella dachte das, wenn es schon ein älterer Junge sein musste, es niemanden besseren als Jasper für Alice gab. Alice erklärte Bella auch warum sie ihre Beziehung geheim hielten und das verstand Bella natürlich sofort. Bella verstand das, auch wenn der Altersunterschied enorm war, man sich nicht aussuchen konnte in wen man sich verliebte. Das wusste Niemand besser als sie.

„Wie machst du das?" Fragte Bella leise.

„Häh?"

„Fühlst du dich nicht schlecht, wenn du das was du mit Jasper hast geheim halten musst?" Murmelte sie. „Ich meine, hast du nicht das Gefühl explodieren zu müssen?"

Nach diesen schnell gesagten Worten stieß Bella einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Sie fragte eine zwölfjährige um Rat. Das war wirklich traurig. Sie fing ernsthaft an die Wahl ihres Studiums an zu zweifeln. Sie war doch schon pathetisch von Beruf. Wofür brauchte sie noch mehr Titel?

„Willst du mir irgendetwas erzählen liebe Bella?" Fragte Alice mit einem strahlendem Lächeln.

„Erst beantworte mir eine Frage." Bat Bella. „Hast du keine Angst wegen dem Altersunterschied?"

Alice lächelte und Bella fühlte sich klein an ihrer Seite. Die kleine Cullen wirkte gerade einige Jahre älter.

„Wir haben alle Angst Bella. Immer. Das Alter ist egal, oder die Unterschiede, oder die Probleme zwischen zwei Personen. Wir haben immer Angst vor der Liebe."

Bella seufzte und nickte nachdenklich. Manchmal vergaß sie, das sie nicht die erste und auch nicht die letzte Person war die Probleme mit der Liebe hatte. Früher oder später hatte jeder damit zu kämpfen. Selbst wenn zwei Menschen wie füreinander gemacht waren, waren sie nie vor den Hindernissen und Ängsten befreit die die Liebe mit sich brachte.

„Und jetzt." Unterbrach Alice ihre Gedanken. „Wirst du mir die Details deiner neuen Beziehung zu meinem Bruder erzählen, oder muss ich das selber herausfinden?"

Bella sah die Kleine resigniert an. Sie hatte mittlerweile gelernt das Alice Cullen nichts verborgen blieb.

Die Tage vergingen und die Vertrautheit mit Alice war für Bella sehr angenehm geworden. Obwohl Angela ihr Geheimnis kannte, war es doch etwas anderes wenn sie mit Alice sprach. Angela und Ben waren das perfekte Paar, ohne Sorgen oder Probleme. In dem Fall von Bella und ihrer kleinen Vertrauten, gab es nicht nur Probleme und Angst in ihren Beziehungen, sonder auch einige Personen die ihre Romanzen attackieren könnten.

„Habt ihr an Edward gedacht?" Fragte Bella eines Nachmittags Alice, während sie zusammen Tee tranken. Edward war beim Training.

„Wir wollen die Sache langsam angehen und Jazz will mit ihm reden." Erklärte Alice. „Edward wird es Verstehen, aber wir wollen erst sicher sein welchen Weg unsere Beziehung nehmen wird."

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Alice ließ sie sehr erwachsen wirken, genauso wie die Worte die sie sagte. Bella fragte sich welche Details sie in dieser Geschichte nicht kannte.

Der Samstag kam schnell und Bella fühlte sich etwas leichter weil sie zwei Tage ohne Studium vor sich hatte. Nach einem ruhigen Arbeitstag im Hause Cullen, ging Bella nach oben um sich um zuziehen. Heute Abend war das Basketballspiel Edwards, deswegen hatte sie sich Kleidung zum wechseln mitgenommen. Als sie in Jeans und Pulli aus dem Bad kam sah Alice sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hast du etwa kein Manschaftsshirt?" Rief sie entsetzt. „Warte!"

Minuten später kam Alice mit einer Sweatshirtjacke mit Kapuze in grün, weiß, mit dem Namen der Schule und einer Art Tannenzapfen auf der Brust. Alice warf sie Bella zu und die fing sie auf. Als sie die Jacke anziehen wollte, sah sie das auf dem Rücken eine sieben und in großen weißen Buchstaben der Name Cullen stand. Na ganz klasse. Während sie sie anzog, wurde sie von Edwards Parfum eingehüllt.

„Das war das Einzige was ich finden konnte." Sagte Alice grinsend.

Im Erdgeschoss wartete Esme auf sie. Sie trug ein Mannschaftstrikot unter ihrem Regenmantel und lächelte zufrieden. Esme nahm ihre Autoschlüssel und sagte Bella, das sie ihren Transporter stehen lassen soll. Nach dem Spiel würden sie alle zusammen wieder zu den Cullen fahren.

„Du kannst dann von hier aus nach Hause fahre." Sagte Esme und nahm noch einige Regenschirme mit, es goss wie aus Kübeln.

Bella nickte und rannte zum Auto damit sie nicht nass wurde. Alice rief nach ihr und Bella stieg hinten ein, Alice strahlte sie an. Offensichtlich war jedes Event mit vielen Menschen aufregen für Alice.

Carlisle kam gerade in dem Moment nach Hause als sie fahren wollten. Er ging sich schnell umziehen und es war zu witzig seine Verwandlung vom Arzt zum Basketballfan zu sehen, mit dem Käppi in den Mannschaftsfarben, wirkt er gleich einige Jahre jünger. So angezogen ging das Ehepaar glatt als Studentenpärchen durch.

Die Cullens und Bella brauchten nicht lange bis zur Schule Hamden Hall. Die Schule war von einem Park umgeben, durch den jetzt die Leute rannten, um so trocken wie möglich in die Sporthalle zu kommen. Die Cullens und Bella taten es ihnen nach und rannten durch den Regen.

In der großen Sporthalle angekommen, sahen sie schon sehr viele in grün und weiß angezogenen Fans. Bella setzte sich neben Alice, währen Esme und Carlisle sich auf die andere Seite von Alice setzten. Die Bänke füllten sich nach und nach. Die Aufregung die in der Luft lag, erinnerte Bella an ihre Schulzeit und sie musste lächeln.

„Jazz, wir sind hier!"

Bei dem Schrei von Alice hob Bella den Blick. Jasper kam auf sie zu, seine Jacke und seine Haare waren patschnass, aber er strahlte sie an. Er ließ sich auf den Platzt neben Bella fallen und begrüßte alle fröhlich.

„Hoffen wir auf ein gutes Spiel." Bemerkte Jasper. „Es sind trotz des Wetters verdammt viele Leute gekommen."

„Und du spielst nicht?" Fragte das Kindermädchen der Cullens überrascht.

„Oh nein, ich bin der logische Teil der Gruppe." Erklärte Jasper fröhlich. „Das körperliche überlasse ich Edward und Emmett."

Bella lachte laut. Er hatte recht. Seine zwei Freunde wirkten bei weitem nicht so vernünftig und ruhig wie Jasper.

Jasper bot an für alle etwas zu trinken zu besorgen, während Esme und Carlisle die anderen Eltern begrüßten. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Alice hinter Jasper herging und Bella saß jetzt allein auf der Bank. Sie sah sich in der Halle um, als eine Konversation hinter ihr, ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Lauren rast vor Wut." Hörte sie ein Mädchen hinter sich sagen. „Wie es aussieht hat Edward sie verlassen."

„Mit Edward und Lauren ist Schluss?" Fragte ein anderes Mädchen ungläubig.

„Sieht so aus." Antwortete die erste. „Mich wundert es eh, das es so lange gehalten hat. Lauren ist einfach unerträglich."

Die beiden Mädchen lachten laut.

„So oder so ist es ein guter Moment die Sache in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen." Sagte eine der Beiden, Bella stellte sich ihr Grinsen vor. „Edward Cullen ist Single!"

„Oh ja...die Jagd ist eröffnet."

Bella war froh das Alice und Jasper zurück kamen, das war keine Konversation die sie hören wollte. Zu hören das Edward mit einem der Mädchen mit denen er etwas hatte Schluss gemacht hat, war eine Erleichterung und Bella hoffte das er es mit den anderen auch gemacht hatte. Aber was war dann? Sollte Edward Cullen nur für sie sein? Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sich ihn die Mädchen an den Hals warfen...und Edward konnte nichts anderes sagen als das er Single ist, da sie ihn ja gebeten hatte ihre Beziehung geheim zuhalten...obwohl sie sich jetzt gerne umgedreht hätte und den Beiden am liebsten zugeschrien hätte, das Edward ihr allein gehörte.

Wieder einmal fragte sich Bella, ob es einem Menschen möglich war so viele gegenteilige Gefühle in sich zu haben.

„Seht! Da kommen die Cheerleader!" Rief Alice aufgeregt.

Während Bella mal wieder in ihrer Gedankenwelt gefangen gewesen war, hatte sich alle auf ihre Plätze gesetzt. Die Cheerleader tanzten phänomenal und Bella konnte Lauren an der Spitze der Gruppe erkennen, sie bewegte sich mit Anmut und Sinnlichkeit. Der Tanz war beendet und die Mannschaften betraten die Halle. An der Spitze der heimischen Mannschaft, betrat Edward als erster die Halle. Bella stockte der Atem als er sich lächelnd dem Publikum zu wand. Es war zwar kein ganz ehrliches Lächeln, aber er wirkte verdammt selbstbewusst.

„Hat Lauren gerade Edward den Finger gezeigt?" Flüsterte Alice und beugte sich über Bella um mit Jasper zu reden.

„Sieht so aus." Sagte Jasper. „Zwischen Lauren und Edward ist es seit letzter Woche aus. Und es war nicht gerade eine freundschaftliche Trennung."

Alice sah Bella mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an und sah dann wieder aufs Spielfeld.

Nach dem herzliche Empfang der heimischen Mannschaft, kamen die Spieler von Moorland Hill aufs Spielfeld. Sie waren alle sehr groß, es gab sogar einige, gegen die Emmett klein wirkte. Während die Spieler in die Halle kamen, hörte Bella einen unterdrückten Schrei und sie sah zu Jasper.

„Ist das James?" Fragte Jasper ungläubig.

„Eh...ich glaube ja." Murmelte Alice verwirrt.

„Gott." Flüsterte Jasper. „Jetzt verstehe ich alles."

„Wovon redet ihr?" Wollte Bella wissen.

In dem Moment ertönte die Stimme des Hallensprechers und der erklärte die Details des Spiels. James Adamson, ein großer, blonder Junge, war der Kapitän Moorlands. Er und Edward gaben sich die Hand, aber es hätte auch genauso gut eine Kampfansage seien können, so wie sie sich ansahen.

Das Spiel begann und man konnte die Spannung die in der Luft lag eindeutig spüren. Die Anfeuerungsgesänge der Cheerleader mischte sich mit den Rufen der Tribüne, es gab aber auch einige wenige, die einfach nur schweigend das Spiel beobachteten. Zu diesen gehörte Bella.

Das Spiel nahm seinen Lauf und die heimische Mannschaft lag, Dank einiger Treffer Edwards und der unglaublichen Verteidigung Emmetts, mit sechs Punkten vorn. Noch bevor das zweite Viertel zu Ende war, geschah etwas das das gesamte Publikum schockierte. James, in einem wirklich unfairen Versuch Edward den Ball abzunehmen, rammte Edward seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite und bracht ihm damit brüsk zu Fall. Edward fiel auf den Boden und anstatt schnell wieder aufzustehen, blieb er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht liegen. Das ganze Publikum stand jetzt und sah wie Edward sich sein Handgelenk hielt. Jemand kam Edward zur Hilfe, während der Schiedsrichter James bestrafte. Auf der anderen Seite versuchten die Linienrichter und einige Spieler der heimischen Mannschaft Emmett zu bremsen, der wollte die Sachen anscheinend auf seine Art regeln.

Edward sah wirklich sauer aus als sein Trainer ihn bat sich auf die Bank zu setzen. Und anstatt dem nachzukommen, schubste er einige Leute die ihm helfen wollten weg, trat gegen eine Wasserflasche die seinen Weg kreuzten und verschwand durch eine Tür die nach draußen führte. Es herrschte jetzt ein betroffenes Schweigen in der Halle, währen der Schiedsrichter und die Trainer versuchten das Chaos auf dem Spielfeld in den Griff zu bekommen. Bella sah auf die Tür durch die Edward verschwunden war. Ob es ihm gut ging?

„Er ist mit Sicherheit in der Umkleide." Bemerkte Jasper nah an Bellas Ohr. „Die Krankenschwester und er verstehen sich nicht wirklich."

Bella sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Es ist eine grüne Tür mit einem Schild auf dem steht, Umkleide Herren." Fuhr Jasper fort. „Du solltest mal nachsehen wie es ihm geht."

Bella nickte langsam und stand dann schnell auf. Sie blieb einige Sekunden steif stehen, bis einige Worte, fast von alleine, aus ihrem Mund kamen.

„Ich muss mal auf die Toilette."

Sie ignorierte Esme einfach als die hinter ihr her rief, das sie in die falsche Richtung lief. Sie ging einfach weiter und direkt durch eine Seitentür nach draußen. Dort regnete es noch immer wie aus Eimern, Bella setzte die Kapuze auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Umkleide. Sie rannte über das Football Feld, das Gott sei Dank vom Flutlicht erhellt wurde. Da wurde es plötzlich stockdunkel um sie herum und sie konnte einige Schrei aus der Halle hören.

Bella wusste erstmal nicht was sie machen sollte, sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie hin musste. Besorgt und unsicher suchte sie in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Handy, damit konnte sie wenigstens ein wenig ihren Weg erleuchten. Bella ging weiter und fand endlich die Tür die Jasper ihr beschrieben hatte. Sie stieß sie vorsichtig auf und ging langsam in den dunklen Gang.

„Edward?"

„Bella?" Fragte Edward in der Dunkelheit. „Bist du das Bella?"

Bella ging durch die Dunkelheit in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam, sie rannte gegen einige Gegenstände und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Da erleuchtete das Licht ihres Handys die grünen Augen Edwards. Er sah angespannt aus und zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine tiefe Falte gebildet. Sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich etwas als er Bella erkennen konnte.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte Edward. „Gab es einen Stromausfall?"

„Sieht so aus..." Murmelte Bella. „Geht es dir gut?"

Bella streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange und versuchte dann die Falte zwischen seinen Augen mit einem Finger zu glätten. Das schien zu funktionieren, sein Gesicht entspannte sich weiter und er legte seine Hand auf Bellas und streichelte sie sanft.

„Jetzt geht es mir schon viel besser."

„Wie geht es deinem Handgelenk?"

„Tut verdammt weh..." Murmelte Edward. „Aber, glaub mir, das wird kein Problem sein. Sohn eines Arztes zu sein hat durchaus seine Vorteile."

Bella lachte leise.

„Das glaube ich dir gern."

Edward legte seinen linken Arm um Bellas Taille und zog sie zu sich. Bella wurde sofort warm als sie seinen Körper so nah spürte.

Sie küssten sich langsam und zärtlich. Edward lehnte an der Wand und Bella lehnte sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn, während sie ihre Finger in sein Haar grub. Bella hatte noch immer die Kapuze auf, Edward zog sie so fest an sich das ihre Füße den Bodenkontakt verloren. Sie waren so in sich versunken, das sie erschrocken zusammen zuckten als das Licht wieder anging. Danach lachten sie laut und Edward sah Bella genauer an.

„Ist das etwa meine Jacke die du da trägst?" Flüsterte er und rieb seine Nase gegen ihre.

„Eh...ja!" Antwortete Bella mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Oh, das ist so unglaublich sexy." Bemerkte Edward und legte seine Lippen wieder auf ihre.

Sie stolperten erst gegen eine Tür und dann gegen eine der Bänke, doch sie küssten sich weiter als ob ihr Leben davon abhing. Bella versuchte die kleinen Stimmen in ihrem Kopf zum schweigen zu bringen, die ihr tausend Sachen zu riefen. Eine war besonders lästig, Bella hörte immer nur die Worte, Edward, Single und Jagd. Die weichen Lippen Edwards waren eine gute Ablenkung, aber sie fing an sich zu fragen, ob das ausreichen würde die beißenden Kommentare in ihrem Kopf zu stoppen.

„Edward Cullen! Was zum Teufel...!" Schrie eine weibliche Stimme.

Bella erstarrt. Sie hörte Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, aber diese war keine Halluzination. Oder?

Oh, oh...


	18. Die verdammte Schuld!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Ein gutes Gewissen, ist ein Zeichen für Gedächtnislücken!

Die verdammte Schuld!

Bella überlegte, ob sie noch eine weitere Sachen zu dem Blödsinn und den Kindereien die sie gemacht hatte, seit sie Edward Cullen kannte, hinzufügen sollte. Mit einer Kapuze bedeckt, durch die Hintertür der Kabine zu flüchten, war nicht wirklich das vernünftigste wa sie je gemacht hatte. Edwards Anweisungen folgend war Bella geflüchtet, während das Mädchen, das sie nicht mal gesehen hatte, aus voller Lunge weiter schrie. Selbst ohne das sie sie gesehen hatte, konnte sich Bella denken das sie eine von Edwards Freundinnen war, die er im ganzen Staat verteilt hatte.

Bella rannte durch die Flure der Schule, als das Licht wieder aus ging. Bella hatte keine Lust im Dunkeln einen Weg zur Sporthalle zu finden und ließ sich einfach auf den kalten Boden rutschen. Sie zog sich die Jacke mit Edwards Namen aus. Sie anzubehalten, war wie zu schreien „Seht her! Ich bin die die Edward Cullen im dunklen geküsst hat!"

Nach einigen Minuten ging das Licht wieder an. Bella beschoss zu rennen damit sei bei den Anderen ankam, bevor das Licht wieder ausging. Sie drehte einige Runden über das Schulgelände und fand endlich den Eingang zur Halle. In der Halle herrschte eine aufgeregte Stimmung wegen den Stromausfällen. Bella wrang sich etwas die Haare aus und ging dann zu den Cullens und Jasper, die sahen auch ziemlich frustriert aus.

„Bella!" Rief Esme besorgt als sie Bella sah. „Hast du es geschafft die Toilette zu finden?"

Bella brauchte einige Sekunden bis ihr wieder einfiel, das das ja ihre Ausrede gewesen war.

„Eh...ja. War nicht einfach, aber..."

Esme und Carlisle nickten verständnisvoll.

„Jacob hat dich gesucht." Bemerkte Alice betont gleichgültig. „Er kam mit seiner Schwester hier vorbei. Ich habe ihm gesagt das du draußen bist..."

„Jake war hier?" Fragte Bella verwirrt.

„Ja, seine Schwester geht auf die Moorland Hill."

Die Autoritäten der Schule entschieden, das das Spiel in zwei Wochen wiederholt werden würde, also genau vor dem Beginn der Ferien. Es machte sich eine enttäuschte Stimmung bei den Zuschauern und auch bei den Spielern breit. Obwohl Bella sich für Edward freute.

Das erinnerte sie an die Szene in der Umkleide und sie fragte sich wieder was das gewesen war.

Die Zuschauer verließen die Tribüne ohne jedweden Sinn für Orden. Carlisle führte den Marsch der Familie von der Tribüne nach draußen an, dort rannten sie wieder alle zum Auto, der Regen wollte einfach nicht aufhören.

„Em?" Jasper hatte sein Handy am Ohre als er sich neben Bella auf den Rücksitz setzte. „Ja, wir fahren zu den Cullens weil es am nächsten ist. Nimm du Edward mit und kommt dahin."

Es breitete sich Schweigen im Wagen aus, während Carlisle geschickt über die nassen Straßen fuhr. Bella wusste jetzt auch woher Edward seinen Fahrstil hatte, er schien ihn von seinem Vater geerbt zu haben. Selbst als Esme ihn darauf hinwies das noch mehr Menschen im Auto saßen, er schien es einfach unbewusst zu machen.

Im Cullen Haus angekommen, sorgte Esme erstmal dafür das sie alle trockenen Handtücher hatten und einen Platzt nah am Kamin. Sie hatte gesagt, das sie nicht wollte das sie sich eine Erkältung einfangen, Esme bereitete ihnen auch eine Tasse Tee zu. Als sie alle einigermaßen trocken waren, setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und tranken ihren Tee. Wenige Minuten später ging die Tür wieder auf und Emmett und Edward kamen herein. Sie waren patschnass, aber das war nicht das einzige was auffallend war.

„Gott Edward! Was ist passiert?"

Esme sprang auf um sich ihren Sohn genauer anzusehen. Auf seinem feuchten und müdem Gesicht, strahlte ein blaues Auge und das ließ ihn noch niedergeschlagener aussehen. Als seine Mutter sein Auge untersuchen wollte, zog Edward seinen Kopf weg.

„Ich bin nur gestolpert Mama." Erklärte er. „Als das Licht ausging..."

„Ja, egal wie es passiert ist." Murmelte Esme. „Ich hole Eis."

„Ich gehe meine Tasche holen." Sagte Doktor Cullen. „Das könnte mehr sein wie eine einfache Verstauchung Sohn."

Edward nickte und seine Eltern gingen in verschiedene Teile des Hauses. Dann ging Edward mit schleifenden Füßen zum Sofa und ließ sich zwischen Bella und Jasper fallen. Die untersuchte mit den Augen jeden Zentimeter an ihm. Alice, die ihnen gegenüber saß, stand auf, kniete sich vor ihren Bruder und legte ihm eine Hand aufs Knie.

„Was ist passiert Ed?" Wollte Jasper wissen und sah Edward fest in die Augen.

„Oh, Jacob hat ihm einen Besuch abgestattet." Erklärte Emmett fröhlich.

Alle sahen ihn überrascht an. Und Bella rief.

„Jake?"

Edward knurrte.

„Ja, er war mit seiner Schwester da." Versicherte Emmett, er schien das alles sehr witzig zu finden. „Und nicht gerade in einem...günstigen Moment."

„Emmett! Kannst du mal einen Augenblick den Mund halten?" Bat Edward.

Schweigen machte sich breit und Bella verstand so langsam was passiert war.

„Oh nein, sag nicht das sie..."

„Doch." Bestätigte Edward. „Sie war es die geschrien hat."

„Oh!"

„Was verpassen wir hier gerade?" Fragte Emmett und sah zwischen Bella und Edward hin und her.

Edward und Bella beantworten die Frage nicht. Bella war schon geschockt genug über die Tatsache das sie erwischt worden waren. Sie hatte natürlich nicht im entferntesten daran gedacht, das es ausgerechnet Jacobs Schwester gewesen war. Wenn sie vorher beschämt gewesen war, konnte sie nicht erklären wie sie sich fühlte nachdem sie wusste das Jacob ebenfalls von der unangenehmen Szene wusste.

Was würde passieren wenn Jacob erfahren würde das sie...?

Oh Gott!

Der Doktor kam wieder ins Zimmer und verband Edwards Handgelenk fest. Es war doch nur eine Verstauchung, aber er durfte die Hand nicht belasten, wenn er wollte das sie schnell heilte. Esme kam ebenfalls zurück und reichte Edward einen Beutel mit Eis. Der legte ihn sich auf sein Auge, das mittlerweile leicht lila geworden war.

Selbst eine Stunde nachdem sie bei den Cullens angekommen waren hatte das Gewitter noch nicht nachgelassen. Die Eltern von Alice und Edward beschlossen nach oben zu gehen und Edward schlug vor etwas zu essen zu bestellen. Die Besucher hatten alle beschlossen zu warten bis der Regen nachließe um nach Hause zu fahren. Und so stimmten alle Edwards Vorschlag zu.

Emmett holte einige Karten von Restaurants die in der Nähe waren und sie fingen an darüber zu diskutieren was sie bestellen wollten. Sie hatten sich gerade für Chinesisch entschieden, als es an der Tür schellte. Da Emmett eh schon stand, ging er zur Tür um auf zumachen. Sekunden später kam eine aufgebrachte Blondine zusammen mit Emmett ins Wohnzimmer. Sie war sehr schön, selbst mit dem bedrohlichem Gesichtsausdruck den sie jetzt hatte. Sie stürmte auf Edward zu und schlug ihn, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, auf das gesunde Auge. Alle Anwesenden unterdrückten einen Schrei, als sie sahen das Edward fast nach hinten kippte während die Blondine ihn wütend an funkelte.

„Du bist so ein Idiot Cullen!" Fauchte sie.

Bella klappte langsam der Mund auf. Noch eine von Edwards Freundinnen?

Wie sollte es auch anders sein?

„Rose Babe..."

„Du halt den Mund Emmett!" Schnaufte das Mädchen und warf Edward mit ihren azurblauen Augen wieder einen Killerblick zu.

„Was für eine angenehme Überraschung Rosalie." Sagte Edward scherzhaft und blinzelte mit dem, noch nicht blauem, Auge. „So weiblich und freundlich wie immer."

„Halt den Mund Blödmann." Knurrte sie und ging näher an Edward ran. „Sag mit wer die Schlampe war mit der du Rachel betrogen hast."

Bei dieser Beschuldigung sahen fast alle Anwesenden Edward verwirrt an, bis auf Bella. Deren Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Überraschung und Schock. Wieso wusste diese Rosalie was passiert war?

„Häh?"

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist Edward!" Rief die Blondine und sah aus als ob sie ihn wieder schlagen wollte. „Die ganze Schule spricht von nichts anderem!"

„Wenn Rachel mit mir reden will, werde ich das tun." Bemerkte Edward ruhig. „Aber ich habe absolut nichts mit dir zu bereden!"

Bevor Rosalie sich wieder auf Edward stürzen konnte, packte Emmett sie um die Taille und zog sie von seinem Freund weg. Das Pärchen verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer und ließ eine seltsame Atmosphäre zurück. Edward war der einzige der sich bewegte, er nahm den Eisbeutel und legte ihn sich auf das andere Auge. Jasper, Alice und Bella schienen auf ihren Plätzen fest gefroren zu sein.

„Will mich noch jemand schlagen?" Fragte Edward mit einem ironischem Grinsen. „Heute ist der „Wir schlagen Edward Tag" tut euch also keinen Zwang an."

Jasper traute sich zu grinsen, die beiden Mädchen rührten sich keinen Millimeter. Aus unterschiedlichen Gründen waren sie zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen. Einige Minuten später, Emmett hatte Bescheid gesagt das er Rosalie nach Hause bringen würde, stand Bella auf. Der Regen hatte etwas nachgelassen und sie beschloss nach Hause zu fahren. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem Winken und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sie konnte die Schritte hinter sich hören,wollte sich aber nicht umdrehen. Bella war noch zu verwirrt und aufgeregt um mit Edward zu reden.

„Warte Bella!" Bat Edward. „Du kannst auch hier bleiben, Jasper wir das bestimmt auch tun. Es gibt genug Platz und meine Mutter wird..."

„Nein Edward! Ich will nach Hause." Antwortete Bella.

Sie sah Edward noch immer nicht an und wunderte sich über seinen flehenden Ton.

„Bitte Bella, mach keine große Sache daraus..."

Bella drehte sich abrupt um.

„Für mich Edward, ist eine Ex-Freundin nicht nichts." Versicherte sie fest. „Falls man sie so nennen kann!"

Edward seufzte und fuhr sich frustriert mit den Händen durch seine zerzausten Haare. Er hatte genau verstanden was Bella ihm sagen wollte, er ging auf sie zu und streichelte ihr sanft übe die Arme.

„Bella, du bist jetzt die einzige für mich." Sagte er. „Das schwöre ich dir."

„Edward..."

„Lass mich ausreden." Bat er. „Ich will das wir ausgehen, ich will Zeit mit dir verbringen und zwar nicht als der Junge auf den du aufpasst." Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Lass mich dich bitte einladen."

„Ist das dein ernst?" Fragte Bella und dachte an Angelas Worte.

Sie wusste das man Edward Cullen nicht jeden Tag sah wie er um ein Date bat.

„Selbstverständlich." Versicherte er. „Fahr jetzt nach Hause wenn du willst, aber ich möchte das wir Morgen etwas unternehmen. Einverstanden?"

Bella verlor sich in Edwards Augen und nickte dann. Edward lächelte breit, Bella seufzte und fragte sich, ob er irgendeine Art von Fähigkeit hatte das ihren Stolz und ihre Willenskraft so schnell zum nachgeben brachte. Und wieder dachte sie das Edward den perfekten Eindruck eines guten Jungen vermitteln konnte, wenn er wollte.

Bella verließ das Cullen Haus, begleitet vom Regen und einem enormen Schuldgefühl. Alles was Heute passiert war, hatte ihr vor Augen geführt was es bedeutete mit Edward zusammen zu sein. Es gab einfach zu viele Personen die ihnen ihre Beziehung unmöglich machen könnten. Bella musste nicht nur mit eifersüchtigen Ex-Freundinnen leben, sonder musste auch mit neurotischen Freundinnen, großen Brüder die den Beschützer spielten leben und auch noch mit Eltern die ihre Chefs waren. Während sie vor einer roten Ampel wartete, legte Bella ihre Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe und fragte sich ob sie dem ganzen Druck gewachsen war.

Die Ruhepause in ihrer Wohnung tat der gequälten Bella richtig gut. Für sie sehr ungewöhnlich, ließ sie den Sonntag morgen einfach so vergehen und blieb einfach im Bett. Sie wurde erst gegen elf Uhr richtig wach und mit verschlafenem Gesicht stand sie dann doch auf. Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht und das ließ sie für einen kurzen Moment ihre Sorgen vergessen.

Nachdem sie aufgestanden war und sich eine große Tasse Kaffee gemacht hatte, schaltete sie ihren alten Computer an. Es war immer noch der selbe den sie schon in der Schule gehabt hatte, er arbeitete fürchterlich langsam und hatte auch nur die Grundfunktionen. Aber Bella war so daran gewöhnt, das es für sie normal war. Als er endlich hochgefahren war fing Bella mit einigen Arbeiten für die Uni an und trank dabei ihren Kaffee.

Bella arbeitete schon seit zwei Stunden, als ihr Telefon schellte. Misstrauisch nahm sie den Hörer ab, sie war sich ziemlich sicher war dran war. Und sie hatte Recht, es war Edward. Nach einer freundschaftlichen Begrüßung sagte Edward.

„Wir gehen ins Kino, ist das Ok?" Fragte er. „Und dann können wir etwas essen gehen, oder zum Bowling, oder..."

„Ist gut Edward." Unterbach sie ihn. „Kino ist Ok."

Die Vorstellung von Dunkelheit ließ sie sich sicherer fühlen. Sie hatte genug von neugierigen Augen und wollte sich nicht zur Schau stellen. Niemand wusste das sie diejenige war die mit Edward zusammen gewesen war, aber das hieß nicht, das sie sich jetzt überall mit Edward zeigen musste.

Sie verabredeten sich für halb fünf, Edward würde sie abholen und der Film fing um halb sechs an. Bella sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest das es schon viertel nach drei war, sie beschloss schnell duschen zu gehen, bevor sie ihre Zusage bereute.

Zur verabredeten Zeit stand Edward bei Bella vor der Tür, er hatte sich schick aber salopp angezogen und eine Sonnenbrille verdeckte seine malträtierten Augen. Er lächelte sie an, gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss und machte ihr dann die Tür auf. Bella stieg ein und hörte sofort die leise Musik von Debussy.

Edward fuhr durch die Stadt und stellte Bella viele Fragen, er fragte nach der Uni, ihrer Wohnung und sogar über ihre Familie und das, obwohl Bella zögerte darüber zu reden. Diese neue Seite die Edward, fast schon gezwungen, zeigte passte nicht zu ihm. Normalerweise waren solche Unterhaltungen zwischen ihnen spontan entstanden und nicht als etwas über das sie reden mussten.

„Ich gehe uns etwas zu essen holen." Sagte Edward als sie im Kino angekommen waren.

Bella nickte abwesend und betrachtete die beiden Eintrittskarten die Edward bezahlt hatte. Er hatte ihr verboten Heute irgendetwas zu bezahlen. Wenn er wollte konnte er, trotz seines Alters, sehr erwachsen und ritterlich sein. Aber Bella war sich noch nicht sicher ob ihr das gefiel oder nicht.

Wenige Minuten später war Edward wieder da, er trug eine große Tüte Popcorn und zwei Dosen Cola.

„Komm, bevor der Film anfängt."

Bella hatte keine Ahnung welchen Film er ausgesucht hatte, aber Edward hatte ihr versichert das er ihr gefallen würde. Tatsächlich war es eine Liebeskomödie, bei der es um Enttäuschungen und die verrückten und lächerlichen Situationen ging, in die man sich aus Liebe brachte.

Der Film lief seid einigen Minuten, als Edward die Armstütze hoch klappte und seinen Arm um Bellas Schulter legte. Bella kuschelte sich an seine Brust und vergaß für einen Moment all die Probleme die sie umgaben. Es konnte noch so viele Hindernisse in ihre Beziehung geben, es waren diese kleinen Momente die sie daran erinnerte warum sie weiter kämpfte. Selbst wenn es immer schwieriger wurde...

Bella war überrascht als sie Edwards Lippen auf ihren spürte. Normalerweise hätte sie geschimpft, weil sie den Film nicht sehen konnte, aber sie hatte die letzten fünf Minuten eh nicht auf die Leinwand gesehen. In einem Versuch alles zu vergessen, nahm sie Edwards Gesicht in ihre Hände und vertiefte den Kuss. Edward ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken wandern und dann auf ihre Taille liegen. Bella lag fast auf seine Brust und griff ihm kraftvoll in die Haare. Es gab irgendetwas in Edward das sie wahnsinnig provozierte.

Da ließ Edward seine Hände unter ihr Shirt wandern und Bella versteifte sich sofort. Edward schien es nicht zu bemerken und streichelte weiter über ihre nackte Haut, während der Kuss immer intensiver wurde. Bella spürte die Notwendigkeit sich von ihm zu lösen und versteckte ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig Bella."

Bella machte die Augen zu und sog seinen angenehmen Duft ein. Sie wollte so gerne daran glauben das alles gut werden würde. Selbst wenn die Realität noch so weit weg von ihren Vorstellungen war.

Der Film ging zu Ende und die Beiden gingen Händchen haltend aus dem Saal. Edward fing an Orte vorzuschlagen wo sie zum Essen hingehen könnte, Bella hörte abwesend zu. Edward bemerkte ihre fehlende Aufmerksamkeit, er blieb stehen und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Sie standen jetzt nahe bei den Treppen auf der die Leute kommen und gingen.

„Geht es dir gut Bella?" Wollte Edward wissen. „Du wirkst besorgt und..."

„Ich bin Ok Edward." Murmelte sie, nicht sehr überzeugend.

Edward nährte sich ihrem Gesicht und legte sein Stirn gegen ihre.

„Ich will nicht das du es wie etwas erzwungenes siehst Bella." Bat er. „Ich will ehrlich das es funktioniert, glaub mir bitte..."

Bella seufzte und nickte. Edward legte wieder seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie zärtlich. Bella wusste nicht wie sei definieren sollte was sie fühlte. Die ganze Zeit die sie im Hause Cullen verbracht hatte, hatte sie gesehen das Edward sich wie ein perfekter Idiot verhalten hatte. Und das er sich so plötzlich geändert haben sollte, fand sie extrem irreal. Als seine weichen Lippen ihre streiften konnte sie allerdings merken, das eine Veränderung spürbar war und es nicht nur eine verbotene Zärtlichkeit war.

„Bella?" Hörte sie von weitem eine ungläubige Stimme. „Das glaube ich nicht! Teufel, das kann ich nicht glauben!"

Die Beiden drehten sich um und standen vor einem überraschtem und wütendem Jacob Black. Bella erstarrte und sie konnte die Enttäuschung und Wut in seinen dunklen Augen sehen. Bella dachte erst das Jacob auf Edward los gehen würde, aber er sah sie einfach nur an. Es kam Bella wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis Jacob endlich etwas sagte, er hatte seinen Blick fest auf Bella gerichtet.

„Weist du was das schlimmste ist?" Fragte er mit einem verletztem Gesichtsausdruck. „Das ich wirklich geglaubt hatte das du anders bist als die anderen."

„Jake..."

„Das hätte funktionieren können, wenn alles etwas...normaler gewesen währe." Fuhr er fort und ignorierte Edward total. „Aber wie es aussieht habe ich falsch gelegen. Adios Bella."

Bella wollte etwas sagen, aber da sie nicht wusste was, blieb sie einfach starr stehen wie ein Idiot. Sie hielt noch immer Edwards Hand und sie umarmten sich halb. Es war eine sehr unangenehme Situation.

„Und du Cullen!" Sagte Jacob bevor er ging sehr bedrohlich. „Sollte ich dich je wieder in der Nähe meiner Schwester sehen, bist du tot!"

Jacob verschwand und die Beiden standen immer noch geschockt zwischen den Menschen die kamen und gingen. Die Leute um sie herum waren vergnügt und sie standen da als ob ihre kleine Welt zum Stillstand gekommen währe. Bella unterbrach die Starre, sie drehte sich langsam zu Edward. Mit einem niedergeschlagenem Gesichtsausdruck und allem Schmerz der Welt sagte sie.

„Tut mir Leid Edward, aber ich kann damit nicht weitermachen." Sie schwieg und schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Ich...es tut mir Leid."

Und dann rannte sie. Sie rannte weil sie nicht wusste wie sie mit so einer Situation umgehen sollte.

Sie hätte nie gedacht das es so kompliziert war und so weh tun konnte wenn man sich in Jemanden verliebte.


	19. Komplizierte Herzen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Jeder Bruder interessiert sich für eine Schwester, vor allem wenn es die eines Anderen ist.

Komplizierte Herzen!

Das erste mal in seinem Leben wusste Edward Cullen nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte.

Bis jetzt hatte er immer gewusst was er zu tun hatte um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Aber es gab nichts was er in einer Situation wie dieser machen konnte. Er hatte gemerkt wie Bella sich seit dem Zwischenfall bei dem Spiel distanziert hatte. Sie war freundlich aber kalt, abwesend und ohne Humor gewesen. Edward war sehr extrovertiert und hatte den Kopf oft in den Wolken, aber das war ihm aufgefallen.

Und das erste mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte.

Er hatte eine ganze Weile nach Bella gesucht, aber es gab keine Spur von ihr. Sie schien nach Hause gefahren zu sein. Als ihn das klar geworden war, ging Edward niedergeschlagen zu seinem Auto.

Er legte den Weg nach Hause schnell zurück und in seinem Kopf spielte er immer wieder den heutigen Tag durch. War die Meinung von Jacob so wichtig, das sie alles so drastisch beenden musste? Er war sauer und empört über Bella, sie hatte ihm falsche Hoffnung gemacht. Es war offensichtlich das er und Beziehungen nicht zusammen passten. Die Erfahrung hatte ihm gezeigt, das die Bindung zu einer Frau immer schmerzvoll endeten. Und das wollte er nicht.

Aber in der hintersten Ecke seiner Gehirns arbeitete er schon an einem Plan Bella zurück zu gewinnen...

Edward kam schlecht gelaunt zu Hause an. Er ging sofort ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er zog sich nicht mal die Jacke aus oder setzte seine Sonnenbrille ab. Er saß einfach da und hoffte auf ein Wunder, das all seine Probleme löste.

Die Antworten kamen selbstverständlich nicht von allein, so sehr Edward sich das auch wünschte, aber es kamen Emmett und Jasper, nachdem Edward sie angerufen hatte. Egal was für eine Laune Edward auch hatte, die Gegenwart seiner Freunde hob seine Laune immer etwas. Dieser Sonntagnachmittag war schon deprimierend genug um sich allein mit seinen Problemen auseinander zu setzen.

„Du siehst schlecht aus Bruder." Sagte Emmett in seiner brutalen Offenheit.

„Bella hat mich abgewiesen...wieder mal." Erklärte Edward ehrlich.

„Das ist doch nichts neues, oder?"

Edward sah Jasper an, sein Ton war extrem misstrauisch. Es würde Edward nicht wundern, wenn Jasper mitbekommen hätte, das sich etwas in seiner Beziehung zu Bella geändert hatte. Edward glaubte manchmal das Jasper seine Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Na ja, in letzter Zeit lief es etwas besser mit uns." Erklärte Edward mit bedeutendem Blick.

Jasper lächelte. Seit einiger Zeit schon war Edward dieses besondere Lächeln bei Jasper aufgefallen und im Moment nervte es ihn. Ihm waren die Mädchen seines Freundes egal, aber irgendjemand musste ihm dieses idiotische Lächeln aus dem Gesicht wischen. Er wirkte, mit seiner üblichen Freundlichkeit, versunken in ein Land aus Blumen und Farben... und das stank.

„Was hast du diesmal gemacht?"

„Das ist das Problem." Erklärte Edward seufzend. „Ich weiß nicht was ich gemacht habe."

„Ist sie nicht vielleicht sauer wegen dem Mädchen in der Umkleide?" Schlug Emmett vor.

Edward sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Sie war das Mädchen in der Umkleide."

„WAS!" Rief Emmett und Jasper grinste.

Edward erzählte seinen Freunden die neuesten Ereignisse in seiner Beziehung mit Bella. Sein großer Freund schien bei jedem Wort aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauszukommen, während der blonde der Drei sich alles lächelnd anhörte, so als ob es nichts neues für ihn war. Edward erzählte besonders detailliert was im Kino passiert war, Bellas Abwesenheit, wie distanziert sie gewesen war, von seinen vergeblichen Versuchen sie aufzuheitern und zum Schluss von dem unpassendem Zusammentreffen mit Jacob.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was dieser Hund da gesucht hat." Schimpfte Edward. „Ich meine, nur ihr habt davon gewusst."

Emmett biss sich auf die Unterlippe und räusperte sich dann, was die Blicke seiner Freunde auf sich zog.

„Also...na ja...könnte sein das es mir, versehentlich, bei Rosalie raus gerutscht ist."

„Du beliebst zu scherzen Emmett!"

„Tut mir Leid Bruder." Sagte Emmett. „Es war ein Versehen."

Edward ging nicht weiter darauf ein, es würde zwischen ihm und Bella auch nichts ändern. Seiner Freunde versuchten ihm potenzielle Lösungen zu bieten, besser gesagt Jasper versuchte es, Emmett war dafür irgendwie nicht die richtige Person. Aber Edward fühlte das keine von ihnen funktionieren würde. Irgendetwas in Bellas Worten hatte einen bitteren Beigeschmack bei ihm hinterlassen, es war anders wie die letzten Male in denen sie ihn abgewiesen hatte. Edward wusste das es diesmal mehr brauchte als einen Blumenstrauß und einer hübschen Karte damit sie ihm verzieh.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Edward voller Tatendrang auf. Er machte sich schnell fertig, frühstückte schnell, vergewisserte sich das sein Handy geladen war, er würde es Heute oft brauchen, und ging aus dem Haus.

Die erste Nachricht die er während seiner ersten Stunde schrieb war für Rachel. Kurze und knappe Worte und eine Verabredung die er nach der Schule einhalten musste.

Direkt nach der Schule stieg er also in sein Auto und machte sich auf den Weg um sich mit dem Mädchen zu treffen und es interessierte ihn mal eben gar nicht, das Jacob ihn nicht in ihrer Näher haben wollte. Er musste die Sachen mit Rachel klarstellen. Er war jetzt lange genug in dieser bizarren Telenovela gefangen gewesen. Edward Cullen hatte keine Lust mehr auf so viel Drama und Unstetigkeit in seinem Leben.

Edward betrat Moorland Hill und die Erinnerungen überwältigten ihn. Er versuchte das Gefühl der Unsicherheit, das ihn jedes mal überfiel wenn er hier war, zu ignorieren. Edward ging durch die Gänge der Schule und merkte wie Blicke ihm folgten und hinter ihm getuschelt wurde. Er ignorierte sie einfach und kam dann an dem hinteren Hof der Schule an, dort wurde er schon erwartet.

„Zuerst muss ich dir eine Fragte stellen." Sagte er nachdem er Rachel begrüßt hatte. „Rosalie ist nicht hier, oder? Ich würde verdammt sauer werden, wenn sie uns unterbrechen, und hier hysterisch rumschreien würde."

Das Mädchen verneinte es mit einer leichten Bewegung ihres Kopfes.

„Ich habe ihr nicht gesagt das du kommst. Ehrlich gesagt gedachte ich auch nicht zu bleiben, aber dann wollte ich doch hören was du mir zu sagen hast."

Edward und Rachel setzten sich auf die Wiese und Edward versuchte so ihr alles so klar wie möglich zu erklären und sich gleichzeitig zu entschuldigen. Rachel hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, sie unterbrach ihn kein einziges mal. Von allen Mädchen mit denen er gleichzeitig zusammen war, war Rachel die intelligenteste und vernünftigste. Ohne Zweifel war sie die erste die eine gute Erklärung verdient hatte. Als er ihren verletzten Blick und ihr ungläubiges Gesicht sah, verstand Edward zum ersten mal wie viele Menschen in seinem Umfeld er verletzt hatte. Er wusste wie es sich anfühlt wenn einem das Herz gebrochen wurde und hatte es trotzdem zu seinem liebsten Hobby gemacht.

„Ich muss dir wahrscheinlich anrechnen das du mit mir gesprochen hast, aber denke nicht das ich dir verzeihen werde." Sagte Rachel seufzend. „Obwohl du selber nicht weiß was du willst, hast du dich benommen wie ein verdammter Idiot."

„Ich habe nicht erwartete das du das tust." Antwortete Edward, ihren letzten Kommentar ignorierend. „Aber ich wollte das du es weißt."

„Ich habe dich schon genug beleidigt." Sagte Rachel resigniert, sie spielte damit auf den Zwischenfall beim Spiel an. „Außerdem habe ich nie Anforderungen an dich gestellt."

„Es ging uns gut, stimmts?" Fragte Edward leicht nostalgisch.

„Ich...habe nie mehr verlangt." Bestätigte sie. „Aber wir verdienen alle mehr als das. Selbst du."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile gemeinsam.

„Warum ist es so schwierig?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Edward." Antwortete sie. „Ich würde dir gerne eine Antwort geben, aber ich glaube die hat noch niemand gefunden. Aber es war auf jeden Fall gut alles zu klären."

Mir diesen Worten ging Edward nachdenklich zu seinem Auto zurück, er fing an die zweite Nachricht zu schreiben,

Sie ging an Tanya Denali, noch eine der Personen in diesem ganzen Chaos, die eine Erklärung verdient hatte. Edward machte sich direkt auf den Weg zur Hopkins Schule und wartete auf eine Antwort. Als die nicht kam versuchte er Tanya anzurufen, ihr Handy war aus. Erleichtert darüber eine so unangenehme Aufgabe wie sein Gespräch mit Tanya verschieben zu können, beschloss Edward einen anderen Tag wiederzukommen. Sie würden schon noch Zeit zum reden haben.

Die dritte und letzte Nachricht ging an Bella. Er erwartete nachdem was passiert war nicht wirklich eine Antwort von ihr, aber er wollte ihr Bescheid geben das er zu ihr nach Hause kommen würde. Egal wie oder wie lange es dauern würde, Edward war entschlossen mit ihr zu reden. Er würde vor ihrer Tür warten oder sie eintreten, das war ihm egal, sie würden Heute eine ernste Konversation führen. Ob sie wollte oder nicht.

Edward kam an Bellas Apartment an und parkte seinen Volvo. Er stieg etwas verwirrt aus, ohne jedwede Idee was er sagten oder tun konnte, damit Bella ihn hereinlasse würde. Geschweige den wie seine Rede aussehen würde wenn es zur Aussprache kommen würde. Edward versuchte nicht daran zu denken und ging bis zu Bellas Wohnungstür. Er schellte, Einmal, zweimal, dreimal...nichts.

Absolut nichts.

„Bitte Bella!" Rief er und klopfte an die Tür. „Wir müssen reden!"

Es war nicht ein Geräusch in der Wohnung zu hören.

Edward lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand und wartete einige Minuten bis er zum Handy griff. Er wählte Bellas Nummer und hörte das Telefon in der Wohnung schellen. Edward klopfte noch ein paar mal, ohne Reaktion. Entweder war Bella wirklich entschlossen ihm nicht auf zumachen, oder sie war wirklich nicht zu Hause.

Edward überlegte ob er seine Schwester anrufen sollte und sie fragen ob sie weiß wo Bella ist, aber erstmal versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben si verzweifelt gewesen, er hatte noch nie so ein Bedürfnis verspürt zu schreien, obwohl er noch nicht mal wusste was. Es war eine Mischung von Gefühlen die ihn verwirrte.

Seitdem Bella das erste mal in sein Haus gekommen war, hatte sich sein Leben komplett geändert. Nicht nur im praktischem Sinne, alles im Haus lief wesentlich besser seit dem Bella sich darum kümmerte, sonder auch seine Sicht der Dinge hatten sich geändert. Seit dem Bella für ihn zur Herausforderung geworden war, war wieder etwas von dem alten Edward aufgelebt. Bella hatte ihm die Lust zurück gegeben um etwas zu kämpfen und die Überzeugung das der schwierige Weg manchmal das bessere Ergebnis bringt. Edward hatte viel Kraft in diese komplexe Beziehung gesteckt die er mit Bella hatte und begriffen das es viel schöner war wenn sie den Weg zusammen gingen. Edward hatte sich geändert, jetzt musste Bella das nur begreifen.

Etwas in ihm hatte sich grundlegend geändert.

Unwillig nahm er wieder sein Handy und wählte die Nummer von seinem Haus. Nach einigen Sekunden hört er die Stimme seiner Schwester. Edward fragte sie sofort ob sie wüsste wo Bella ist.

„Sie ist nicht gekommen." Antwortete Alice. „Wollte ihr nicht etwas unternehmen?"

Edward wich ihrer Frage aus und bat seine Schwester ihn zu informieren wenn sie etwas von Bella hörte, dann legte er auf. Edward rannte fast zu seinem Auto, er versuchte verzweifelt eine Antwort auf all das was er fühlte zu finden. Es gab nichts was er sich im Moment mehr wünschte als Bella zu finden und mit ihr zu reden.

Er fuhr durch die Straßen, immer in der Nähe von Bellas Apartment,, ohne eine Spur von ihr zu finden. Edward sah immer wieder auf sein Handy das auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. Gerade als er dachte das er so langsam Wahnsinnig werden würde, klingelte es und Edward nahm schnell ab.

„Ed, Emmett hat mir gesagt.." Murmelte Alice. „...das er Bella gesehen hat...mit Jacob."

Edward versteifte sich, er war froh das die Ampel rot wurde und er keinen Unfall baute.

„Bitte?"

„Ja, ich weiß auch nicht." Antwortete Alice. „Er sagt das er sie vor einer halben Stunde in der Nähe des Einkaufscenters gesehen hat."

Edward hörte nicht weiter zu. Es war ihm jetzt egal was Bella machte, sie war schon wieder mit Jacob zusammen. Edward machte sein Handy aus, warf es auf den Sitz und gab Gas. Er drehte noch ein paar Runden durch die Stadt und ließ sich die kalte Luft um die Nase wehen. Irgendwann fuhr er unbewusst nach Hause. Er hatte es gar nicht gemerkt und war überrascht als er vor seinem Haus hielt.

Was ihn aber erst recht überraschte war das Mädchen was den Gehsteig entlang lief.

Bella, allein und mit gesenktem Kopf, ging langsam auf das Haus der Cullens zu.

Sollte sie etwa...?

Bevor er es zurück halten konnte sagte er leise.

„Bella..."

Sie drehte sich um und sie sahen sich schweigend an.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte er mit einer gewissen Hoffnung in seiner Brust.

„Ich muss mit deiner Mutter reden." Erklärte sie erschöpft. „Ich muss nach Jacksonville fliegen, es ist ein Notfall und ich kann Morgen nicht kommen."

„Was..?"

„Mein Vater wurde angeschossen, er wird operiert und ich muss hin." Sagte sie schnell. „Ich habe mein Telefon vergessen und da ich in der Nähe war, wollte ich Bescheid sagen bevor ich fliege."

„Aber, wie hast du es erfahren?" Fragte Edward sanft während er seine Schlüssel suchte.

„Billy hat Jacob angerufen und der hat es mit gesagt." Antwortete Bella schnell und bewunderte den Boden unter ihren Füßen.

Bella ging ins Haus und direkt zu Esme. Edward wartete im Flur auf sie, er wusste genau was er zu tun hatte. Es war nicht wichtig was zwischen ihnen passiert war, auch nicht das sie mit Jacob zusammen war nachdem sie ihn allein gelassen hatte. Nichts war jetzt wichtiger als Bella, sie machte jetzt eine schwere Zeit durch und er würde ihr beweisen das sie auf ihn zählen konnte. Er machte es nicht um Punkte zu sammeln, sonder weil er wirklich das Bedürfnis verspürte für sie da zu sein. Hier, in Jacksonville oder am anderen Ende der Welt, er wollte bei ihr sein.

Edward wechselte ein paar schnelle Worte mit seinem Vater, der war auf dem Weg zu einer Benefizveranschtaltung mit seiner Mutter. Dann ging er in sein Zimmer und packte einige Sachen zusammen. Als er zurück kam sah er Bella die sich von einer verwirrten Alice verabschiedete. Bevor Bella aus der Tür gehen konnte nahm Edward einen Schal von der Garderobe und sagte.

„Ich komme mit."

„Edward das..."

„Ich habe dich nicht gefragt, ich komm mit ob du willst oder nicht." Versicherte er ihr. „Wir nehmen mein Auto."

Bella brauchte einige Sekunden um das gesagte zu assimilieren, dann ging sie ohne Worte zu Edwards Auto. Sie fuhren schnell zu Bellas Wohnung, Edward wartete im Auto währen Bella ein paar Sachen packte. Fünfzehn Minuten später waren sie schon auf dem Weg zum Flughafen.

Im Flughafen angekommen rannten sie direkt zu den Schaltern um zwei Tickets nach Jacksonville zu kaufen. Obwohl Edward noch welche von den Beruhigungstablette hatte, fühlte er sich gar nicht gut bei dem Gedanken wieder zu fliegen, aber er war entschlossen Bella zu begleiten. Sie hatte Beide nicht mit dem Problem gerechnet das jetzt auf sie zu kam.

„Der nächste Flug nach Jacksonville geht erst Morgen früh." Erklärte ihnen die freundliche Frau am Schalter.

„Was? Nein! Wir müssen Heute fliegen." Rief Bella entsetzt.

„Es gibt noch einen Flug nach Miami."

„Gut! Den nehmen wir."

Edward nahm Bella an der Schulter und die sah ihn an. In ihren Augen konnte man die Verzweiflung und das Leid sehen. Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie zu sich.

„Wir können nach Miami fliegen und dort ein Auto mieten Bella, aber wir würden ewig für den Weg brauchen." Erklärte Edward sanft. „Es macht keinen Sinn 500 Kilometer zu fahren und die Flüge von dort nach Jacksonville sind nicht sehr oft."

Bella schienen einen Moment über seine Worte nachzudenken. Sie nickte dann und sie entfernten sich vom Schalter.

„Lass uns nach Hause fahren." Sagte Edward noch immer mit dieser sanften Stimme. „Morgen kommen wir ganz früh her und fliegen nach Jacksonville."

Bella nickte wieder und hob dann den Kopf um Edward anzusehen, der immer noch seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Edward merkte wie sich seine Brust zusammen zog als er in die glänzenden und vom Weinen roten Augen Bellas sah.

„Danke Edward."

„Es gibt nichts wofür du dich bedanken musst."

Die Beiden gingen wieder zurück zum Auto und legten in Begleitung der klassischen Musik den Weg zu den Cullens zurück. Am Haus angekommen, war das erste was sie bemerkten das kein Licht brannte. Sie stiegen aus, nahmen ihre Sachen und gingen ins Haus.

Sie ließen ihre Sachen im Flur und gingen ins Wohnzimmer, das komplett leer war.

„Ist niemand zu Hause?" Fragte Bella.

„Das ist seltsam." Murmelte Edward. „Meine Eltern sind zu einer Veranstaltung, aber Alice müsste hier sein."

„Und sie haben sie allein gelassen?" Sagte Bella ungläubig. „Sie ist bestimmt bei einer Freundin."

Edward antwortete nicht, er hatte seine Augen auf den kleinen Cafétisch fixiert, besser gesagt auf den Schlüsselbund und das Handy das darauf lagen. Nach einigen Sekunden schüttelte er den Kopf als ob er aus einer Trance erwachen würde, dann ging er direkt auf die Treppe zu und machte Bella ein Zeichen ruhig zu sein. Bella ging verwirrt hinter ihm her in den ersten Stock. Edward machte plötzlich die Tür zu dem Zimmer seiner Schwester auf.

Alice und Jasper! Jasper saß auf dem kleinen lila Sofa, Alice saß vor ihm auf dem Boden, sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Knie gelegt und lachte glücklich. Jaspers Hände lagen auf ihren Schultern als ob sie dahin gehörten.

Edward schüttelte den Kopf. Er fing an Blödsinn zu denken.

„Was machst du hier Jazz?"

„Oh, du bist vorbeigekommen damit Alice nicht allein ist." Rief Bella enthusiastisch und mit seltsam hoher Stimme. Edward sah sie verwirrt an. „Das ist ja so lieb von dir!"

„Ist gut Bella." Sagte Jasper und stand auf. „Ich glaube es ist Zeit zu reden."

Edwards Augen trafen die von Jasper und er schien ganz langsam zu verstehen. Er verstand das Lächeln seines Freundes, wieso seine Schwester noch hyperaktiver war als normal und auch ihre ständige gute Laune,die Veränderung im Ambiente...Selbstverständlich weigerte er sich zu sehen was er vor Augen hatte.

„Das...das ist ein Witz, richtig?" Sagte Edward mit einem arrogantem Grinsen.

Er bekam keine Antwort.

Edward stand mitten im Raum und analysierte die Fakten, es war ihm egal das ihn alle ansahen als ob sie auf etwas warten würden. Er war sich nicht sicher was hier passierte, aber er wollte auch keine Erklärungen hören. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging mit großen Schritten aus dem Raum, direkt in sein Zimmer. Er schlug die Tür so fest hinter sich zu, das sie halb wieder aufsprang. Edward drehte sich sauer um und sah wie Bella sanft die Tür schloss.

„Edward ich..."

„Lass gut sein Bella. Ich will es nicht wissen...ich...Gott!" Sagte er, schwieg dann und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. „Ich kann nicht glauben das du es mir auch verschwiegen hast!"

„Was sollte ich den machen?" Fragte Bella. „Du hat keinen Grund so zu reagieren."

„Du glaubst das ich nicht genügend Gründe habe?"

„Ich weiß das es nicht in Ordnung war, aber das war nicht meine Sache Edward...Du solltest ihnen zuhören und in Ruhe darüber nachdenken."

„Nein! Wir reden jetzt hier nicht über sie." Rief er und gestikulierte wild. „Von allen hättest gerade du mir etwas sagen müssen."

„Warum Edward? Warum gerade ich?" Wollte Bella wissen.

„Weil du die Person bist in die ich verliebt bin verdammt!" Rief er. „Kannst du das etwa nicht verstehen?"

Als er das sagte verstand Edward es zum ersten mal selber und es hatte keinen Zweck es zu leugnen. Er war bedingungslos und unwiderruflich in Isabella verliebt.


	20. Eine Frage der Ehre!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Die einzige Person die beide Seiten einer Diskussion hört ist immer der Nachbar.

Eine Fragte der Ehre!

Sie sahen sich an und keiner sagte ein Wort. Bella wirkte genauso überrascht wie Edward über die Worte die da gerade aus seinem leichtsinnigen Mund gekommen waren. Edward bewegte, vor einer geschockten Bella, den Mund ohne etwas zu sagen, und die sah ihn einfach nur an. Edward war sicher das er Bella noch nie mit so einem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, sie sah aus als ob sie einen Geist gesehen hätte. Er war sich genauso sicher, das er wahrscheinlich einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

Dann erwachte Edward aus seiner Trance und erinnerte sich daran wie es zu dieser extremen Situation gekommen war.

„Ich will mit Jasper reden." Murmelte er in einem Versuch das Thema zu wechseln.

Bella sagte nichts und bewegte sich auch nicht, Edward fühlte sich wie ein Feigling als er aus dem Zimmer ging. Bevor er die Situation analysierte konnte, traf er mitten im Flur auf Jasper.

„Edward, können wir wie zivilisierte Personen miteinander reden?" Bat Jasper.

„Jetzt willst du reden?" Fragte Edward bissig.

Jasper seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

„Lass uns bitte ins Wohnzimmer gehen." Sagte Jasper. „Ich will das wir wie Erwachsene drüber reden:"

Die Beiden gingen nach unten und Edward ballte die Hände zu Fäusten um nichts zu tun was er später bereuen würde. Er hatte eine seltsame Mischung von Gefühlen in seiner Brust und die mussten irgendwie raus. Edward wollte Jasper nicht anschreien, aber er wusste genau das er das tun würde. Er hatte einfach zu sehr unter Druck gestanden die letzten Tage um jetzt objektiv zu sein.

Sie ließen sich auf je ein Sofa fallen, das Ambiente war merkwürdig geladen.

„Ich habe mich in Alice verliebt Edward." Gestand Jasper.

Edward, der ihm gegenüber auf dem Sofa saß, stand brüsk auf.

„Aber...sie ist meine Schwester Jasper!" Rief er und massierte sich den Nasenrücken. „Sie ist fast fünf Jahre jünger als du! Das ist unmoralisch!"

Edward sah Jasper an, der jetzt ebenfalls aufstand.

„Ausgerechnet du willst mir etwas von Moral erzählen Edward? Ist das dein Ernst?" Spottete Jasper. „Dies ist nicht wie eines deiner Spielchen die du so gerne spielst. Ich bin mit ihr zusammen weil ich sie liebe. Ich liebe sie wie ich noch nie Jemanden geliebt habe und wir haben es verschwiegen, weil wir noch nicht wissen was aus dem wird was wir fühlen."

Edward lachte ironisch.

„Ihr wisst nicht was daraus wird?" Fragte er sarkastisch. „Selbstverständlich nicht! Sie ist erst zwölf Jasper! Zwölf!"

„Hast du etwa noch nie gehört, das es kein Alter für die Liebe gibt? Muss ausgerechnet ich dir sagen, das man sich nicht aussuchen kann in wen man sich verliebt?"

Edward wich sauer seinen Blick aus.

„Jasper, du bist siebzehn!" Insistierte Edward."Ich mein, das geht wieder vorbei."

Jasper war jetzt wirklich ungehalten als Edward ihn wieder ansah.

„Ich liebe sie Edward. Das geht nicht vorbei."

Edward seufzte frustriert und fing an im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Er fuhr sich mit allen zehn Fingern durch die Haare und hätte sie sich ausreißen können, er suchte eine Lösung für all die Probleme die in letzter Zeit auf ihn ein gestürmt waren. Er dachte auch an Bella und das was er gesagt hatte, seine Laune wurde noch schlechter.

Was soll man machen wenn es so aussieht als ob es nie ein Ende der Probleme geben würde?

„Ich habe jetzt keine Lust mit dir darüber zu diskutieren." Murmelte Edward erschöpft. „Aber ich werde ehrlich sein, ich will nicht das du mit meiner Schwester zusammen bist!"

Sein Freund sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich werde nicht meine Zeit mit dir verlieren Edward." Sagte Jasper extrem ruhig. „Ich liebe Alice und du wirst das nicht ändern können." Und damit verließ Jasper das Zimmer.

Edward machte sich nicht die Mühe seinem Freund zu folgen und auch nicht seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Er warf sich bäuchlings auf das Sofa und schrie seine ganze Wut in die Kissen. Dann blieb er einfach so liegen und versuchte zu verstehen was ihm das gerade durch den Kopf ging. Dieses Gefühl zu ersticken, das Wissen das er etwas tun musste, wenn er auch nicht wusste was, er hatte gar keine Kraft mehr um irgendetwas zu tun.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Edward,mit starken Rückenschmerzen, auf dem Sofa auf. Er war in einem wirklich erbärmlichen Zustand. Es wurde gerade erst hell draußen und als er in die leere Küche kam sah er wie früh es noch war. Ohne Rücksicht auf seinen Zustand oder die Uhrzeit machte er sich erst mal etwas zu essen. Edward machte sich eine Schüssel Cornflakes und setzte sich dann auf die Arbeitsplatte um zu essen und zu meditieren. Er war fast fertig als er Bella durch die Tür kommen sah.

„Bist du schon lange wach?" Fragte sie leise.

Edward schüttelte,ohne seine Cornflakes aus den Augen zu lassen, mit dem Kopf.

„Und du?"

„Alice hat mir das Gästezimmer fertig gemacht, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen...ich war etwas unruhig wegen der Reise."

Das hatte Edward irgendwie vergessen, er nickte,sah sie aber noch immer nicht an.

Bella fing an das Frühstück für den Rest der Familie zuzubereiten. Edward wusste das sie Heute beide Unterricht hatten,aber die Gesundheit von Bellas Vater würde als Entschuldigung ausreichen. Edwards Eltern würden nichts dagegen haben und sie könnten...

Das Schellen eines Handys lenkte ihn ab.

Edward sah Bella hinterher wie sie mit dem Handy am Ohr aus der Küche ging. Er rührte in seinen restlichen Cornflakes herum und versuchte etwas von dem Gespräch zu verstehen. Das währe gar nicht nötig gewesen, da Bella ihm sofort erzählte wer angerufen hatte als sie wieder in die Küche kam.

„Das war meine Mutter." Erklärte sie. „Mein Vater ist operiert worden und er ist außer Gefahr."

„Fliegen wir Heute?" Fragte Edward.

„Ich glaube es ist besser bis Freitag zu warten." Antwortete Bella zögernd. „Er schwebt nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr und...also du musst nicht mitkommen Edward, ich..."

„Ich will aber." Unterbrach er sie schnell. „Wirklich Bella ich..."

Edward Cullen war schüchtern? In diesem Moment fühlt er sich wie der größte Idiot auf der ganzen weiten Welt.

„Eh...ja...einverstanden." Stotterte Bella.

Der Tag in der Schule wurde eine Qual für Edward. Das angespannte Ambiente das im Auto herrschte als er mit seine Schwester zur Schule fuhr, hielt auch in den Klassenzimmern an. Jasper und Edward versuchten sich,vor den verwirrten Augen Emmetts, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jemand musste Emmett erklären was los war,aber das würde mit Sicherheit nicht Edward tun. Wenn er nur daran dachte wurde er schon sauer und er würde es bestimmt nicht laut aussprechen. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto unlogischer erschien es ihm.

„Dann fliegt ihr also am Freitag?" Fragte Emmett in der Cafeteria.

„Sieht so aus." Antwortete Edward und steuerte ihren üblichen Tisch an. „Da ihr Vater nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr schwebt, besteht Bellas Mutter darauf das sie keine Vorlesungen versäumt."

„Eine kleine Liebesreise vielleicht?" Fragte Emmett anzüglich.

„Wir haben zur Zeit nicht gerade unseren besten Moment Emmett." Versicherte Edward trocken und schloss damit das Thema Bella ab.

Es war schwer nicht über das reden zu können was ihn beschäftigt. Nachdem Geständnis das er Bella gemacht hatte,hatte Edward das Bedürfnis mit Jemandem über seine Probleme zu reden. Dieser Jemand währe normalerweise Jasper, aber nachdem was passiert war verbot es Edward sein unbeugsamer Stolz mit ihm zu reden. Die zweite Möglichkeit war Emmett, aber er war noch nie die Art von Freund gewesen mit dem man über seinen Liebeskummer reden konnte. Er betete den jungen McCarthy an, aber sein brutaler Humor und seine spitze Zunge waren nicht gerade das Beste wenn man Probleme des Herzen hatte.

Am Nachmittag war ein Basketballtraining angesetzt worden, das Spiel sollte schließlich in zwei Wochen wiederholt werden und sie wollten in Bestform sein. Edwards Handgelenk war noch nicht ganz ausgeheilt, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran eine kleines Freundschaftsspiel mit seinen Teamkameraden auszutragen. Edward positionierte sich weiter hinten im Feld als üblich und fing sofort an Anweisungen zu geben und zwei Mannschaften einzuteilen. Sie fingen ein freundschaftliches Spiel an. Nach einigen Minuten fiel es Edward ein eine abfällige und unnötige Bemerkung zu machen, bei der er Jasper fest in die Augen sah.

„Es sind keine Zuschauer beim Training erlaubt."

Jasper war immer der Einzige gewesen das beim Training dabei sein durfte. Er war nicht nur der beste Freund des Kapitäns, sondern hatte auch immer gute Strategien die das Team umsetzten konnte. Er war der Verantwortliche für viele Spielzüge die die Mannschaft zum Sieg geführt hatten, obwohl Edward das jetzt nicht zugeben würde.

„Was zum Teufel sagst du da Ed?" Fragte Emmett verwirrt. „Jasper kann bleiben. Er ist der mit den guten Ideen."

„Jeder kann gute Ideen haben." Sagte Edward wieder abfällig, ohne die Augen von Jasper zu nehmen.

Jasper stand auf, ging näher zu Edward und sah ihm kalt in die Augen.

„Ich gehe." Versicherte der Blonde. „Ihr habt hier ja schon den König der Strategien und Tricks."

„Oh, sieh nur wer hier von Tricks redet!" Rief Edward wütend. „Du weißt die Sachen besser zu verheimlichen als sonst jemand!"

„Hey ihr Zwei!" Rief Emmett mit donnernder Stimme. „Könnt ihr jetzt mal mit der Nummer aufhören? Ich habe keine Ahnung was zur Hölle in euch gefahren ist, aber ihr benehmt euch wie zwei echte Idioten!"

Edward reagierte als erster.

„Ich gehe nach Hause." Sagte er. „Kümmer dich um das Training Emmett."

Edward ging aus der Halle und hörte wie die anderen hinter ihm redeten. Er ging in die Umkleide, warf sich eine Jacke über und ging mit großen Schritten zum seinem Radio auf volle Lautstärke raste er nach Hause ohne auf den Weg zu achten. Er wollte sich nur noch in seinem Zimmer verkriechen.

Im Haus angekommen,nahm er all seine Sachen mit in sein Zimmer, schmiss sie auf sein Bett und sich gleich hinterher. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in seine Kissen, so viele Fragen und keine Antworten, er würde langsam aber sicher wahnsinnig werden. Edward hasste diese Gefühle der Hilflosigkeit und Verletzlichkeit. Über seine Gedanken schlief er ein. Er wusste nicht ob für Minuten oder Stunden, als ein Klopfen an der Tür ihn weckte.

„Herein!"

„Edward?"

Oh nein! Nicht Alice!

Die Kleine kam schüchtern in sein Zimmer und setzte sich ans Fußende seines Bettes. Edward setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine Haare.

„Ich habe da so eine wage Idee über das Thema der Konversation die du mit mir führen möchtest Alice, aber lass dir sagen das ich für Heute schon genug hatte." Sagte er schnell. „ Verschone mich bitte von der Schuld die fühlen würde nachdem ich mit dir diskutiert habe."

Alice verdrehte die Augen und stand auf.

„Du weißt das du eine Blödmann bist, nicht?"

Edward versuchte seine Überraschung hinter einem Gähnen zu verstecken.

„Ja, das hat man mir schon mal gesagt."

Alice drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging, Edward verkroch sich wieder zwischen seine Kissen und schlief wieder ein. Als er zum zweiten mal wach wurde kam ihm die Ruhe im Haus majestätisch vor. Seltsam ruhig ging er erstmal duschen um richtig wach zu werden. Danach zog er sich an und ging nach unten um zu sehen wer im Haus war. Wie er es sich schon gedacht hatte, fand er Bella im Wohnzimmer, mit einem Buch und einigen Notizen. Alice war wahrscheinlich in ihrem Zimmer.

„Hab ich lange geschlafen?" Fragte er und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„So zwei Stunden."

Die Konversation zwischen ihnen war immer noch unangenehm. Edward wusste das es noch viele Punkte zu klären gab und er traute sich nicht mit dem weiterzumachen, mit dem er angefangen hatte. Aber er kratzte all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte.

„Willst du nichts zu dem sagen was ich dir Gestern gesagt habe?"

Er musste ihr nicht erklären was er meint, Bella wusste genau wovon er sprach.

„Ich...also...ich habe dir gesagt wie ich mich diesbezüglich fühle Edward." Murmelte sie.

Edward fühlte wie sich die Frustration in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Er setzte sich neben Bella und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er wusste ganz genau das sie seine Nähe nicht kalt ließ, aber er fand keinen Weg um ihr klar zu machen das es über das körperliche hinausging. Er legte sein Hand auf ihre Wange und merkte das sie sich sofort versteifte.

„Aber...ich liebe dich Bella." Sagte er in einem neuen Anfall von Ehrlichkeit. „Wie oft muss ich dir den noch sagen das du nicht wie die anderen bist?"

Bella antwortete nicht. Tatsächlich redete sich bis Freitag nicht mehr mit ihm, dem Tag als sie nach Jacksonville flogen. Bella bestand zwar drauf das er zu Hause blieb, aber Edward flog mit. Es war nicht nur eine Gelegenheit ihr zu zeigen, das er für sie da war, sondern auch eine Möglichkeit vor seinen Problemen zu flüchten. Das Problem mit Alice und Jasper machte ihn wahnsinnig und er fand keine zufriedenstellende Lösung. Das Leugnen hatte nicht funktioniert und deswegen musste er sich einen Weg einfallen lassen damit ihm das nicht aus den Fingern glitt. So eine verrückte Romanze durfte es nicht geben. Jasper hatte recht als er sagte, das die Liebe kein Alter kennt. Aber das änderte sich wenn es sich um deinen besten Freund und deine kleine Schwester handelte, die auch noch fünf Jahre jünger war.

Während sie durch den Flughafen gingen, schauderte Edward bei dem Gedanken an Alice und Jasper.

„Hast du die Tabletten?" Fragte Bella nachdem sie eingecheckt hatten.

„Ja, ich werde gleich eine nehmen damit sie wirkt."

Und genau das tat er als nur noch wenige Minuten zum einsteigen fehlten. Als er bei seinem Sitz ankam fühlte er schon die Wirkung, er wollte nur noch schlafen, selbst der Gedanke das er in einem dieser fürchterlichen Transportmittel saß war ihm egal. Edward hörte noch ein paar gemurmelte Worte um sich rum und wanderte dann direkt ins Land der Träume.

Und so verging der Flug für ihn.

„Edward...Edward..."

Er bewegte sich und versuchte diese nervige Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Wir sind da Edward."

„Hm?"

„Wir sind in Jacksonville Edward."

Ach ja, die Reise. Edward setzte sich, mit Schwierigkeiten, auf und sah in Bellas blasses Gesicht. Ein dümmliches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, er versuchte aufzustehen und sein Handgepäck zu nehmen. Immer noch im Halbschlaf stolperte er hinter Bella her zum Ausgang. Da sie nur Handgepäck dabei hatten, konnten er mit seiner junge und reizenden Nanny gleich zum Taxistand gehen.

Sie fuhren direkt zum Haus der Swans. Renee empfing sie mit einem breitem Lächeln und einer herzlichen Umarmung für Beide. Edward, etwas überrascht, erwiderte die Umarmung und dachte, das es gut gewesen währe wenn Bella etwas von der Ungezwungenheit ihrer Mutter geerbt hätte.

„Oh Edward, wie schön das du Bella begleitest!" Bemerkte Renee animiert während sie ins Haus gingen.

Edward fragte sich ob es zweideutig gemeint gewesen war. Dachte dann aber, das Renee jede Person die mit Bella zu tun hatte hier so einen Empfang bereiten würde.

„Ist Papa oben?" Fragte Bella schnell.

Ihre Mutter nickte und begleitete sie nach oben. Renee machte die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und Bella ging rein. In dem breiten Doppelbett lag Chief Swan und Bella setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie besorgt.

„Sehr gut Kind." Antwortete er und dann blieben seine Augen an Edward hängen.

„Oh, ich glaube du erinnerst dich an Edward Cullen Papa, nicht?" Murmelte Bella.

„Ja." Antwortete er kurz und sah Edward fest an.

Edward hatte das Gefühl das er nicht willkommen war, nicht ein bisschen. Glücklicherweise schellte sein Handy bevor Chief Swan ihn mit seinem Blick durchbohren konnte. Er entschuldigte sich schnell, froh aus dem Zimmer gehen zu können. Er suchte sein Handy und ging in Bellas Zimmer, die Tür hatte offen gestanden. Die blauen Wände empfingen ihn mit einem Gefühl der Wärme.

Als er den Namen auf dem Display las seufzte er.

„Hallo Tanya."

„Ich glaube du schuldest mir eine Erklärung, richtig?" Fragte sie gefährlich leise.

Wie fürchterlich bekannt ihm dieser Satz doch vor kam.

Ach ja, er hatte ihn schon einige male in den letzten Tagen gehört.

„Rosalie Hall hat mir da etwas sehr interessantes erzählt." Sagte Tanya giftig.

Edward seufzte. Wollte die verdammte Freundin seines Freundes ihn zu Grunde richten?

„Woher kennst du sie?"

„Wir haben gemeinsame Freunde."

Nach dieser trockenen Antwort Tanyas schwiegen Beide. Edward fing an im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, er fuhr sich immer wieder mit seiner Hand durch die Haare und übers Gesicht. Das Buch mit den improvisierten Antworten das er eigentlich immer unter dem Arm hatte, schien in letzter Zeit nicht zu funktionieren. Lag vielleicht daran das er nicht auf so viele Schocks in so kurzer Zeit vorbereitete war.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich dir jetzt sagen sollte." Gab er ehrlich zu.

„Vielleicht das du eine Idiot bist?" Schlug sie sarkastisch vor.

„Das bin ich." Bestätigte er. Das hatten ihm jetzt schon so viele Leute gesagt, das er es selber glaubte.

„Wo bist du?" Wollte Tanya wissen. „Ich will von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dir reden!"

Oh nein, darauf würde er sich nicht einlassen. Edward wusste genau was das bedeutet wenn ein Mädchen wie Tanya die Sache von Angesicht zu Angesicht bereden wollte. Normalerweise war es ein Synonym für, wir treffen uns, reden etwas und dann werden wir auf die ein oder andere Art zur Sache kommen. Und das wollte Edward überhaupt nicht.

„Ich bin in Florida. Was persönliches." Erklärte er formell. Er drehte sich um und sah Bella, mit unbewegtem Gesicht, in der Tür stehen. „Ich muss auflegen. Ciao."

„Aber..."

Während er auf Bella zuging klappte er das Handy zu, er würde später noch genug Zeit haben das zu bereuen. Bella kam ins Zimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett. Edward tat es ihr nach und setzte sich neben sie, er spielte nervös mit seinem Handy. Bellas Augen bohrten sich in seine und nach einigen wenigen Sekunden der Beobachtung fragte sie.

„War das Esme?"

Edward schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eine deiner Freundinnen?" Fragte sie leicht sarkastisch.

Edward sah ihr tief in die Augen und glaubte für einen Moment sich in ihnen zu verlieren. Dann kamen die Worte ganz natürlich aus seinem Mund.

„Ich habe mit jeder einzelnen von ihnen Schluss gemacht."

Bella sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wie?" Fragte sie leise.

„Ich habe dich nicht angelogen als ich dir gesagt habe das ich nur dich liebe Bella." Versicherte ihr Edward, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel die Worte wieder auszusprechen.

„Ich..." Sie schien wirklich blockiert zu sein. „Das bedeutet eine Menge."

Edward verstand nicht ganz was sie damit sagen wollte, aber er konnte nicht länger widerstehen. Er legte ganz vorsichtig seine Lippen auf ihre und genoss den kleinsten Kontakt mit Bella. Ohne das Bedürfnis den Kuss zu intensivieren, verlängerte er diesen sanften Kuss so lange es ging. Dann stand er auf und ging, mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in seinem Magen, aus dem Zimmer. Von einem Moment auf den anderen schienen sich seine Probleme in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Als seine Lippen die von Bella berührt hatten, hatte er gespürt wie sich all seine Bedenken verflüchtigt hatten.

Edward Cullen hätte nie gedacht, das ein so keuscher Kuss, so viele Emotionen in ihm auslösen könnte.


	21. Vernunft und Reife!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Vernunft und Reife!

Alice Cullen war in dieser letzten Novemberwoche sehr verwirrt. Alice, die normalerweise immer allen einen Schritt voraus war, konnte einfach nicht verstehen was um sie herum geschah.

Und sie fühlte sich schrecklich.

Das sonst immer fröhliche und aktive Mädchen fühlte sich niedergeschlagen und abwesend, ihr ewiges Lächeln war einer fingierten Grimasse des Optimismus gewichen. Es gab zu viele Fragen in ihrem kleinen und chaotischem Kopf die sie beschäftigten und der Grund für fast alle, war ihr sturer Bruder.

„Kommst du mit Alice?" Fragte Jane, eine Klassenkameradin von ihr.

Alice verneinte.

„Mein Bruder hat Training, ich werde ihn in der Sporthalle abholen." Erklärte sie schnell.

„Ok, wir sehen uns später Al." Verabschiedete sich Heidi, eine andere Freundin, von ihr.

Alice winkte ihren Freundinnen zu und ging dann langsam Richtung Sporthalle. Sie ging durch die überfüllten Gänge der Schule, völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken. Es war nicht einfach eine Lösung zu finden, wenn man nur eine Seite kannte. Jasper hatte ihr nicht wirklich viel von seinem Gespräch mit Edward erzählt und sie kannte halt nur die paar Details die derjenige ihr gegeben hatte, der sich ihr Freund nannte.

Das erste ehrliche Lächeln des Tages zeigte sich bei dem Gedanken an Jasper auf ihrem Gesicht.

Jetzt rannte Alice so schnell wie sie konnte, sie wollte diese azurblauen Augen sehen die sie immer beruhigten und dieses freundliche und süße Lächeln, das Jasper nur für sie reservierte. Jasper wartete schon auf sie als sie die Tür zur Halle aufmachte. Ihr Bruder war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

„Und Edward?" Fragte sie.

„Er ist schon gegangen." Sagte Jasper schnell. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause."

Jasper streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und Alice nahm sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. Jeder der sie beobachtete hätte, hätte geglaubt das sie ein Pärchen sind, das nicht mehr für einander empfindet als Geschwisterliebe, aber Alice wusste es besser. Sie war die Einzige die von Jasper umarmt wurde und den ein oder anderen keuschen Kuss bekam. Obwohl sie Jasper mit der ganzen Kraft ihres Herzens liebte, verhielt er sich immer wie ein Gentleman der körperliche Kontakt zwischen ihnen beschränkte sich wirklich nur auf Umarmungen und unschuldigen Küssen. Jasper hatte es sehr ernst gemeint als er ihr gesagt hatte, das er nicht mehr von ihr erwartete.

Jasper hielt ihr, ganz Kavalier, die Tür auf und Alice stieg in sein schickes Auto. Er stieg ebenfalls ein, machte das Radio an und fuhr in Richtung des Hauses der Cullens.

Aber in dem Kopf von Alice machte sich eine andere Idee breit.

„Du Jazz?" Fragte sie. „Glaubst du das wir noch etwas zusammen machen könnten, wenn ich zu Hause Bescheid sage?"

Jasper sah sie schief an.

„Was machen?"

„Ja, du weißt schon." Antwortete Alice unschuldig. „Was trinken gehen oder so."

Jasper lächelte sie an.

„Hast du dein Handy?"

Alice schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und rief dann bei sich zu Hause an. Es war Bella die ans Telefon ging und Alice erklärte ihr schnell das sie mit Jasper zusammen war. Bella schien nicht begeistert von der Idee, aber Alice zwang Jasper dazu zu versprechen, das er sie vor sechs Uhr zu Hause abliefern würde. Bella, die Jasper gehört hatte, gab nach.

Alice grinste triumphierend und steckte ihr Handy weg.

„Sollen wir ins Café George?" Fragte Jasper.

Alice lächelte zustimmend und kam zu dem Fazit, das wenn sie mit Jasper zusammen war, sie immer lächeln konnte, ganz egal wie schlimm die Dinge um sie herum auch waren.

Das eigentümliche Pärchen begab sich in das zentral gelegene Café und setzten sich an einen Tisch im hinteren Bereich. Es war verdammt laut in dem Café, aber sie fühlten sich dort beide wohl, Alice liebte den Kaffee den sie dort servierten. Nachdem sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatten, fingen sie an über die Farbe der Wände zu diskutieren. Jasper fand sie schön, wenn auch etwas schrill, Alice fand sie völlig unpassend für ein Café.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht." Gab Jasper lächelnd nach, nachdem sie ihm ihre Argument dargelegt hatte. „Du bist hier schließlich der Modeguru."

Alice kicherte vergnügt, wurde dann aber plötzlich ernst, ihr war wieder der Grund eingefallen warum sie mit Jasper hier war.

„Wirst du mir erzählen was du mit Edward geredet hast Jazz?" Fragte sie und beugte sich etwas vor und gab ihrer Konversation einen vertraulicheren Ton. „War es so schlimm das du es mir nicht sagen kannst?"

Jasper beugte sich ebenfalls etwas vor, seufzte und sah mit einem mal erschöpft au.

„Er fand das alles gar nicht witzig." Erklärte er. „Edward hätte es vorgezogen es nicht auf diese Weise zu erfahren, aber jetzt weiß er es wenigstens."

„Hat er dir gesagt, das er nicht will das wir zusammen sind?" Fragte Alice und zog eine Schnute.

Jasper lächelte sie beruhigend an und nahm ihre Hand die auf dem Tisch lag.

„Mir ist es egal was Edward sagt Alice." Antwortete er."Er ist mein bester Freund,aber manchmal ist er einfach nur ein Idiot. Und ich will mit dir zusammen sein."

Alice strahlte ihn an.

„Außerdem ist er ganz schön mit Bella und seinen Freundinnen beschäftigt, du weißt schon." Fügte Jasper noch hinzu.

Alice nickte und eine Falte bildete sich zischen ihren Augenbrauen. Das war die andere Sache die sie beschäftigte. Edward und Bella steckten immer noch in diesem seltsamen Liebesdreieck das Verzweigungen in alle Richtungen zu haben schien. Sie hatten nicht nur die Blacks und wer weiß wie viele Mädchen zu umschiffen, sie waren auch Beide so dickköpfig, das sie sich selber das Leben schwer machten. Selbst wenn sie zusammen verreisten würden sie keine Fortschritte machen.

Mit einem kleinen schelmischem Grinsen entschied sie das sie unbedingt ihre Hilfe brauchten.

„Dieser Gesichtsausdruck lässt mich böses ahnen." Murmelte Jasper amüsiert.

Alice sah ihn mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag an und behielt ihre Gedanken erstmal für sich. Es gab viel zu planen und sie wollte das alles perfekt läuft.

Nach diesem wohltuenden Moment der Zweisamkeit, brachte Jasper Alice nach Hause. Alice gab ihm einen lauten Schmatzer auf die Wange und stieg dann fröhlich aus dem Auto. Bella machte ihr die Tür auf, sie hatte immer noch diesen pessimistischen Gesichtsausdruck,den sie schon seit Tagen hatte.

Alice verbrachte den Rest des Nachmittags in ihrem Zimmer und grübelte über verschieden Lösungen für die vielen Probleme die es um sie herum gab nach. Die Kleine hatte eine rege Fantasie und war entschlussfreudig, was ihr immer dabei half gute Pläne auszuarbeiten. Obwohl sie sich bis jetzt noch nie mit so einen delikaten und komplexen Problem auseinandersetzten musste, vertraute Alice darauf, das sie es lösen konnte...oder zumindest verbessern. Es konnte nicht schlimmer werden, also brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen über die Konsequenzen ihres Plans machen.

Alice nutzte das Wochenende an dem Edward und Bella in Jacksonville waren um Lösungen zu finden. Aber sie nutzte die Zeit in der ihr Bruder nicht da war, vor allem dazu mit Jasper zusammen zu sein. Sie gingen in den Park, Eisessen, er hatte ihr sogar angeboten sie zum Ballettunterricht zu begleiten. Alice konnte gar nicht glaube wie gut es ihr tat mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Zwischen Alice und Jasper gab es etwas das über das einfache verliebt sein hinausging. Alice fühlte eine Art Vorbestimmung zwischen ihnen, die die Augen der anderen nicht sehen, sondern die nur sie Beide sehen konnten. Keiner von Beiden brauchte körperliche Beweise oder abgedroschene Worte um zu Beweisen wa sie fühlten, es war einfach da. Sie brauchten sich nur in die Augen zu sehen um es zu sehen, oder sich an den Händen zu halten um es zu spüren. Mit diesen simplen Gesten schafften sie es intimere Momente zu haben als andere Paare mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen.

Ihre Romanze war natürlich und unausweichlich.

„Sollen wir etwas essen gehen, oder hat deine Mutter etwas dagegen?"

Bei dieser Frage lächelte Alice. Sie kamen gerade, Hand in Hand, aus dem Ballettstudio. Es wurde von Tag zu Tag kälter und der Winter stand vor der Tür. Alice dachte über eine Antwort nach, währen Jasper ihr ihren Schal richtig umlegte, den sie nur salopp über die Schultern trug.

„Wieso kommst du nicht mit zu mir zum Essen?" Fragte Alice animiert. „Wir können auch Rose und Emmett Bescheid sagen."

Jasper grinste sie an.

„Eine gute Idee."

Sie gingen zum Auto und fuhren auf dem direkten Weg zu den Cullens. Alice hatte ihrer Mutter gesagt das Jasper sie abholen würde und rief sie jetzt an um ihr zu sagen, das sie Gäste zum Essen haben werden. Währenddessen rief Jasper Emmett und Rosalie an.

„Sie werden in einer halben Stunde da sein." Sagte Jasper und parkte vor dem beeindruckendem Haus.

Alice hüpfte Fröhlich aus dem Auto, sie freute sich darauf etwas Zeit mit den Freunden ihres Bruders zu verbringen, die mittlerweile auch zu ihren Freunden geworden waren. Esme erwartete sie in der Küche, wo sie etwas zubereitete das verdammt gut roch. Jasper bot sich an den Tisch zu decken und Alice verschwand nach oben um sich um zuziehen.

Die Ankunft von Rose und Emmett war nicht die einzige des Tages. Während Freunde und Familie fröhlich zusammen aßen und sich unterhielten, kamen Bella und Edward nach Hause. Alice merkte in dem Moment, als Edward Bella bat ihn doch ihre Sachen nach oben tragen zu lassen, das die Spannung zwischen ihnen nicht nachgelassen hatte. Sie waren offensichtlich müde und wollten sich umziehen.

Alice stand vom Tisch auf und hüpfte hinter ihrem Bruder und ihrem Kindermädchen die Treppe herauf. Edward verschwand in seinem Zimmer und Alice zog Bella in ihres. Sie zwang Bella sich auf ihr Bett zu setzten und strahlte sie an.

„Wie war die Reise?" Fragte sie fröhlich.

„Gut." Antwortete Bella trocken und Alice zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Definiere gut."

„Sie war gut Alice." Erklärte Bella. „Mein Vater ist außer Gefahr, er muss jetzt nur ausruhen."

„Das freut mich." Antwortete Alice mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Und Edward?"

„Er war ein angenehmer Begleiter."

Alice wusste das sie alles aus jedem herausbekommen konnte, aber es schien wirklich nichts aufregendes zwischen ihrem Bruder und Bella passiert zu sein. Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck Bellas und der angespannten Stimmung zwischen den Beiden, hatte die Reise nichts zwischen ihnen geändert. Selbstverständlich musste das nicht so bleiben. Die Kleine würde dafür sorgen, das diese schreckliche Beziehung sich änderte und wenn sie zu wenig ausgereiften Mitteln greifen musste.

Eine von Alice selbst zusammengestellte CD lag auf ihrer Anlage und gab Alice einen kleinen Anstoß für ihren Plan. Sie ging schnell zur Anlage und legte die CD ein. Bella reagierte wie immer zu langsam und schaffte es nicht zu fragen was Alice da machte. Alice drückte auf den entsprechenden Knopf und drehte sich zu Bella.

„Hör zu." Bat sie. „Ist von meiner Lieblingsband."

„Deine Lieblingsband?" Fragte Bella, stand auf und griff nach dem Cover um es dann enttäuscht wieder weg zu legen.

„I don´t mean to run, but every time you come around i feel more alive than ever..." Sang Alice laut. „Maybe we´re too young..."

Während die Musik weiter lief, fühlte Alice einen penetranten Blick auf sich. Bella beobachtete sie argwöhnisch, sie hatte die Nachricht die Alice ihr geben wollte verstanden.

„And i don´t wanna let this go..." **

„Is gut Alice." Sagte Bella. „Es wird nicht funktionieren."

Der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck Bellas zeigte Alice allerdings, das es auf irgendeine Weise funktionierte. Vielleicht nicht auf die direkte Art, aber jeder Anstoß half dieses spezielle Paar näher zusammen zu bringen.

„Hier, nimm." Alice zwang Bella förmlich die CD einzustecken.

Bella nahm sie zähneknirschend an.

Nach einem angespanntem Essen fuhr Bella nach Hause. Rosalie sah aus als ob sie Bella ohrfeigen wollte oder so was, Emmett ließ vorsichtshalber seinen Arm auf ihrer Schulter, man konnte ja nie wissen. Edward tat das seinige zu der Stimmung bei, er warf Rosalie Killerblicke zu und ignorierte Jasper komplett. Esme und Carlisles wirkten äußerst verwirrt über das merkwürdige Ambiente.

Oh ja, es war ein reizendes Essen gewesen.

Alice half den anderen dabei den Tisch abzuräumen und wurde Zeuge der Blickduelle die sich ihr Bruder und ihr Freund sich lieferten. Sie fühlte wie die Wut in ihr aufstieg und beschloss sofort etwas zu unternehmen.

Sobald ihr Besuch das Haus verlasse hatte, schnappte sie sich Edwards Ärmel und zog ihn nach oben. Edward wehrte sich nicht, er schien zu ahnen das ein Gespräch unausweichlich war. Tatsächlich glaubte Alice sogar, das es ihm vielleicht klar geworden war, wie idiotisch er sich verhalten hatte. Er sah Jasper schief an, er schwieg und war seltsam ruhig, aber etwas in seinem Ausdruck sagte ihr, das er sich mit der Situation genauso schlecht fühlte wie alle anderen.

Edward setzte sich auf das Bett seiner Schwester und sah sie gespielt gelangweilt an. Damit täuschte er Alice natürlich nicht. Sie kannte ihren Bruder gut genug um zu wissen wie gut er seine Emotionen verbergen konnte.

„Du weißt das da so nicht weiter gehen kann, nicht?" Sagte Alice streng und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

Edward schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt aber nichts was man machen kann Alice." Murmelte er. „Ich kann es nicht vermeiden sauer zu sein."

Die Kleine seufzte, das würde alles andere als einfach werden.

„Und Edward? Wie oft hat Jasper dir geholfen?" Edward antwortete nicht, Alice machte weiter. „Er war immer für dich da wenn du irgendein Problem gehabt hast, wenn du ein Mädchen erobern wolltest, wenn du flüchten musstest...Jasper hat dich nie hängen lassen."

„Das rechtfertigt nicht, das er mir das mit euch verschwiegen hat." Kam es von Edward. „Wenn er so viel Vertrauen zu mir hat, hätte er es mir sagen können."

„Das ist nicht so einfach." Flüsterte Alice und senkte den Kopf. „ Deswegen haben wir es verschwiegen."

„Was meinst du mit, das ist nicht so einfach?" Fragte Edward ungeduldig. „Warum habt ihr nichts gesagt?"

„Weil wir nicht wissen was aus uns wird." Sagte Alice traurig.

„Was? Warum?"

„Weil Jasper das Stipendium für Harvard bekommen hat das er sich so gewünscht hatte." Sagte Alice. „Er muss nächstes Jahr nach Massachusetts."

Edward wirkte ehrlich überrascht als Alice ihm das erzählte. Er war auf dem laufenden über die Pläne Jaspers ein renommierter Anwalt zu werden, aber Alice könnte wetten, das er nicht wusste das er sein erstes Ziel schon erreicht hatte, ein Stipendium an der besten Universität.

Nach dieser Neuigkeit waren sie Beide so angespannt, das sie nicht weiter diskutierten. Edward hatte sich, mit dem Vorwand müde zu sein, in sein Zimmer verzogen und Alice beschloss Jasper anzurufen und ihm von ihrem Gespräch mit Edward zu erzählen. Sie hatte schließlich ein Geheimnis verraten das sie Beide betraf und das sollte er wissen.

Am selben Abend nahm die Sache im Hause Cullen eine unerwartete Wendung. Esme war, in Begleitung ihres Mannes, noch schnell ein paar Einkäufe erledigen. Edward hatte sich in seinem Zimmer verschanzt und Alice hatte die Zeit genutzt um einige Aufgaben für die Schule zu erledigen. Sie lass gerade in ihrem Geschichtsbuch, als es an der Tür schellte. Die Kleine rannte fröhlich zur Tür, um ihren Eltern zu begrüßen. Doch als sie die Tür aufmachte sah sie in die azurblauen Augen Jaspers.

„Jazz!" Rief sie und sprang ihm in die Arme. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich will mit Edward reden." Antwortete er ernst.

Alice lächelte, er war ritterlich und mutig wie immer.

„Ich hohle ihn."

Gesagt getan, Alice überraschte ihren Bruder das zweite mal an diesem Tag. Edward, der auf seinem Bett gelegen und Musik gehört hatte, ging einfach hinter ihr her. Als er Jasper im Wohnzimmer sah, zog er die Stirn kraus. Alice setzte sich neben Jasper aufs Sofa und Edward sich ihnen gegenüber auf einen Sessel.

„Alice hat dir gesagt das..."

Edward nickte schweigend.

„Was gedenkst du zu tun?" Fragte Edward dann.

„Ich habe mir in den letzten Tagen den Kopf darüber zerbrochen und vielleicht ist es eine etwas drastische Lösung aber..." Jaspers Stimme wurde immer leiser.

Er sah Alice an, die nahm seine Hand und ermutigte ihn weiter zusprechen. Welche Lösung Jasper auch gefunden hatte, sie würde einverstanden sein. Er war schon immer ein besonnener und zuverlässiger Mensch gewesen, dazu bereit Probleme mit Intelligenz und gesundem Menschenverstand zu lösen. Sie würde ihm ihr Leben anvertrauen, er würde es gewissenhaft verteidigen.

„Ich will mich mit Alice verloben."

Edward sprang von seinem Sessel auf und Alice machte große Augen.

Auf diese Lösung währe sie nie gekommen. Aber als sich diese schönen blauen Augen auf sie richteten, konnte sie nur strahlen.

Es war schließlich Jasper. Und es würde immer Jasper sein.

** Adore von Paramore


	22. Angst und Einschränkungen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Angst und Einschränkungen!

Verwirrt! Das war das beste Wort um Bellas Gemütsverfassung seit ihrer Reise nach Jacksonville zu beschreiben. Alles was Edward Cullen betraf war für sie fragwürdig, sie hatte ihn als Spieler und gewieften Lügnern kennen gelernt. Sie wusste auch das er in ganz New Haven Herzen gebrochen hatte und seine Liste von Freundinnen war endlos. Angela hatte ihr erzählt, das sein Stolz es ihm verbot ein Kavalier zu sein und er keine Absicht hatte sich zu verpflichten, sie selbe hatte das nur zu genüge gesehen.

Aber sie wusste auch das sich etwas in ihm geändert hatte.

Seit einiger Zeit zeigte der Edward Cullen den sie kennen gelernt hatte neue Facetten. Er benahm sich ihr gegenüber nicht nur sehr wohlerzogen, auch sein arrogantes Grinsen und seine vulgären Methoden der Eroberungen waren durch zarte Küsse und sinnvolle Worte ersetzt worden. Und es wirkte nicht wie eine Änderung der Strategie, sondern wie eine Änderung der Mentalität. In Jacksonville hatte er sich wie ein richtiger Mann verhalten, er hatte ihr nicht nur den Raum und die Zeit gelassen die sie für ihren Vater brauchte, er hatte ihr auch seine Unterstützung mit einfachen Gesten gezeigt die frei waren von jedweder Unverschämtheit, die früher sein Markenzeichen gewesen waren. Das war nicht mehr der alte Edward Cullen, Stück für Stück hatte er eine komplett andere Personalität gezeigt.

Und das erschreckte Bella Swan. Warum? Ganz einfach, ihr gefiel dieser Edward zehn mal besser als der verwöhnte Herzensbrecher den sie im September kennen gelernt hatte.

Bella seufzte, nahm ihre Notizen und zwang sich dazu sich auf ihre Vorlesungen zu konzentrieren. Wenn sie in diesem betäubtem Zustand bleibe, würde sie durchfallen.

„Hey Bells!" Rief Angela während der Mittagspause. „Ich glaube ich weiß jetzt wohin unsere Reise geht."

Bella erinnerte sich wieder an die Reise die Angela ihr vorgeschlagen hatte. Der unerwartete Flug nach Jacksonville hatte ihren Geldbeutel etwas geschmälert, aber wenn die Pläne ihrer Freundin nicht zu anspruchsvoll waren, konnte sie sich einen schönen Winterurlaub leisten. Sie hatte schließlich gearbeitet und es sich verdient. Die Cullens zu ertragen war auch bei Gott keine einfache Arbeit gewesen und sie brauchte eine Auszeit von all dem Wahnsinn.

„Wie ist der Plan?"

„Greenwich." Sagte Angela mit einem breitem Lächeln. „Der Onkel von Ben hat ein Haus in Tamarack und da er seine Ferien in Kanada verbringt.."

„Oh." Sagte Bella. „Und das ist wo?"

„So ungefähr eine Stunde von hier." Erklärte Angela. „Wir sparen bei der Unterkunft. Ich wollte eigentlich raus aus Connecticut, aber so ein Angebot kann man nicht ausschlagen. Ben sagt das Haus währe toll."

Bella grinste, das hörte sich gut an.

„Genial."

Angela unterhielt Bella während des ganzen Mittagessen mit den Details des großartigen Hauses in der privaten Urbanisierung, die Ben ihr erzählt hatte. Wie es aussah bot nicht nur das Haus allen Luxus, sondern es stand auch noch in einem beeindruckendem Wald und es gab jede Menge Möglichkeiten etwas zu unternehmen. Es war eigentlich alles auf dem Gelände vorhanden, sollten sie sich trotzdem Langweilen, war die Stadt nicht weit.

Bella hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht als sie mit Angela das Unigelände verließ, sie dachte an den schönen Urlaub und danach würde sie nach Jacksonville fliegen und Weihnachten mit ihrer Familie verbringen. Es würde eine angenehme Erholung sein...aber das Glück konnte nie perfekt sein, wie sie bei Angelas nächsten Worte merkte.

„Ach übrigens, Jessica hat uns zu Mikes Geburtstagsparty eingeladen."

„Bitte was?"

„Jessica, Mike, Party, Geburtstag." Sagte Angela bei der offensichtlichen mentalen Blockade Bellas. „Mikes Vater gehört dieser große Golf Club." Erklärte sie pompös, so wie Jessica es tun würde. „Und da findet die Party statt."

Bella seufzte verdrießlich und dachte das es nicht schlimmer werden konnte, als Angela hinzufügte.

„Ah, Edward ist auch eingeladen."

Nachdem die Nachricht ihren Enthusiasmus wegen des Urlaubs vernichtete hatte, fuhr Bella wie jeden Tag zum Haus der Cullens. Sie wartete bis Esme ihr die Tür aufmachte und sich gleich mit einem strahlendem Lächeln von ihr verabschiedete. Bella ging ins Haus, während sie noch ihre Sachen ablegte, erschien eine energiegeladene Alice. Ihr viel sofort der Glanz in ihren Augen auf. Wenn es sich um jemanden anderes gehandelt hätte, hätte sie sofort gedacht, das sie unter dem Einfluss irgendwelcher Substanzen stehen würde.

„Alice, wie geht es dir?"

„Oh Bella, ich habe dir so viel zu erzählen."

Und sie hatte nicht gelogen als sie das sagte. Bella fiel sprichwörtlich vom Stuhl, sie sprang so schnell auf das sie am Teppich hängen blieb, als Alice ihr die Neuigkeit von ihrer möglichen Verlobung erzählte. Bevor Bella verrückt werden und Alice mit Fragen bombardieren konnte, erklärte ihr Alice ganz genau in welcher Situation sie sich befand und auch von Jasper und der renommierten Universität. Je mehr sie erzählte, desto besser verstand Bella ihre Situation, auch wenn sie die Idee mit der Verlobung nicht wirklich gut fand. In mitten der Geschichte voller Blumen und Farben, stellte Bella der glücklichen Alice eine Frage.

„Wie hat Edward reagiert?"

Alice sah Bella einen Augenblick nachdenklich an.

„Ich glaube er hat gar nicht reagiert." Erklärte Alice. „Er wurde zu einer Salzsäule."

„Häh?"

„Ja, er erstarrte für einige Minuten zur Salzsäule, dann schrie er Jasper an, nach dem Motto du bist verrückt und du wirst es meinen Eltern sagen und noch so einiges mehr. Jetzt scheint er es einfach zu ignorieren. Er benimmt sich als ob Jasper nie etwas gesagt hätte."

Bella behielt ihre Kommentare für sich, sie war der Meinung das Edward nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Nicht das sie Vorurteile gegen Vereinigungen fürs Leben hatte oder so, na ja vielleicht ein wenig, aber das tat hier nichts zur Sache. Bella glaubte einfach, das so junge Menschen noch nicht wissen konnten was die Zukunft brachte. Es war ja nicht so das immer alles perfekt ausging, vor allem wenn man den Altersunterschied bedachte. Und dessen war sich Bella sehr bewusst.

Die Kleine Alice schien ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen.

„Ich weiß das es sich seltsam anhört Bella, aber das war genau das was wir brauchten." Versicherte Alice. „Im schlimmsten Fall kann man eine Verlobung lösen, aber sie gibt uns die Möglichkeit es zu versuchen, was auch immer daraus wird."

Bella hatte wieder das Gefühl mit einem wesentlich älterem Mädchen zu sprechen. Vielleicht hatte Alice ja Recht, auch wenn ihre Logik etwas eigen und verdreht war. Alice gab ihren Gefühlen wenigstens eine Chance und das bewunderte Bella.

Diese kleine Neuigkeit drehte den ganzen Tag Runden in Bellas Kopf und etwas sagte ihr, das es bei Edward genauso war. Immerhin war es gar nicht normal, das Edward irgendwie Abwesend wirkte und seine sonst so penetranten Blicke, sich auf gelegentliche kurze Blicke in ihre Richtung beschränkten.

Obwohl Bella mehr als eine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte Edward von Jessicas Einladung zu erzählen, tat sie es nicht. Das Ambiente zwischen ihnen war so angespannt, das sie nicht einfach wie zwei gute Freunde miteinander reden und Pläne fürs Wochenende machen konnten. Sie wusste aber auch, das es schwer war eine Einladung von Jessica abzulehnen und vielleicht brauchte sie mal wieder etwas Spaß und Abwechslung vor den Examen. Dennoch stand nicht in ihren Plänen einen ganzen Abend die extreme Nähe Edwards ertragen zu müssen.

Deswegen wechselte Bella an diesem Montag auch kein weiteres Wort mehr mit Edward bevor sie nach Hause fuhr. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie genau auf die Gefühle reagieren sollte die Edward angeblich für sie hatte. Es war alles viel zu konfus um eine schnelle Antwort zu finden und ihre Examen hatten jetzt erstmal Vorrang.

Während Bella ihre Sachen auf einen Stuhl legte fiel ihr die CD von Alice in die Hand. Fast unbewusst ging sie zu ihrer Anlage und legte sie ein. Bella zog eine Schnute als die Frauenstimme erklang. Sie wünschte sich das Alice ihr geliebtes Lied mit dem der Smashing Pumkins verwechselt hätte, das einen ähnlichen Titel hatte.

Während sie sich einen Tee machte, dachte Bella das der Text wirklich passend war. Ihre Unsicherheit war der Grund für viele ihrer Probleme. So schwer es ihr auch fiel es zuzugeben, alles hatte mit der Angst zu tun die sie fühlte wenn sie in Edwards nähe war. Sie fühlte sich verletzlich und hatte Angst das er einfach verschwinden und sie mit kaputten Illusionen allein ließ. Sie war es Leid ein Feigling zu sein.

In einem Anfall von Mut, suchte sie ihr Telefon und wählte ohne groß nachzudenken, sie wartete einfach bis sich eine leicht verschlafene Stimme meldete.

„Bella?"

Das holte Bella wieder in die Realität zurück und beinahe hätte sie aufgelegt. Das währe noch feiger gewesen, als es ihr ihre verschlossene Personalität erlaubte. Bella seufzte und ließ schnell die Einladung los, bevor sie es bereute.

„Ich habe mich gefragt ob du am Samstag mit mit zu einer Uni-Party gehen würdest Edward."

Und schon konnte sie merken wie sie es bereute.

„Samstag?" Fragte Edward jetzt wesentlich wacher. „Da ist das Spiel. Du kannst ja mitkommen und dann..."

„Edward." Unterbrach Bella ihn. „Das währe glaube ich keine gute Idee. Wenn du willst...also ich hohl dich nach dem Spiel ab, Ok?"

„Einverstanden."

Die Konversation endete mit einer kurzen Verabschiedung. Bella war der Meinung, das sie ihre Feigheit ein Stückchen zertrümmert hatte. Mit diesem dummen und tröstlichen Gedanken ging sie ins Bett und las noch etwas in ihren Büchern bis sie einschlief.

Die restliche Woche verlief ähnlich wie der Montag. Bella war so sehr damit beschäftigt zu lernen, das sie keine Zeit hatte sich um Edward, die Party oder die Verlobung Gedanken zu machen. Alice und ihre Bruder schienen ihre Unstimmigkeiten mit Grabesstille zum Ausdruck zu bringen, das sorgte dafür das es im Hause Cullen wesentlich ruhiger war, aber auch wesentlich angespannter. Das half Bella dabei zu lernen, ihre Notizen zu lesen und sich mit Ruhe um die Cullen-Kinder zu kümmern.

Am Samstag änderte sich die Routine, Alice bot ihr an ihr ein Kleid für den Abend zu überlassen. Da Bella nicht wollte das Alice ihr noch mehr Sachen schenkte, entschieden sie sich dafür ins Einkaufscenter zu fahren und ein Kleid zu kaufen. Da Alice noch nie etwas gegen den Besuch des Einkaufscenter hatte, war sie natürlich einverstanden.

„Lass uns hier rein." Sagte Alice und zeigte auf einen großen Laden. „Hier haben sie so schöne Kleider."

Sie brauchten ungefähr anderthalb Stunden in dem Laden und das lag natürlich nicht an Bella. Alice hörte nicht auf ihr immer neue Kleider zum anprobieren zu bringen, ihr die passenden Accesoirse zu suchen und sie dann aus allen Winkeln in den verschiedenen Kleidern zu betrachten. Endlich, Bella fühlte sich als ob sie einen Marathon gelaufen währe, gab Alice ihr Ok zu einem Kleid. Es war nachtblau, knie lang und hatte einen über kreuzten Ausschnitt. Bella gefiel es auch, vor allem weil sie eine passende Tasche und auch passende Schuhe besaß.

„Ich kann dir eine Kette leihen die hervorragend dazu passt." Versicherte Alice fröhlich als sie den Laden verließen.

Als sie wieder bei den Cullens ankamen, fanden sie Edward und Emmett im Wohnzimmer wo sie sich ein Basketballspiel ansahen und anscheinend eine Diskussion über potenzielle Spielzüge hatten. Sie bemerkten nicht mal das Die Mädchen nach Hause gekommen waren, bis Bella mit der Zunge schnalzte. Die beiden Freunde sahen zur Tür. Alice winkte kurz und verschwand dann nach oben, sie schien ihren Bruder noch immer zu ignorieren. Eigentlich hätte Bella ja gesagt, das das ein kindisches Verhalten war, aber sie hatte das mit Edward ja auch lange genug gemacht.

„Wollt ihr etwas essen?" Fragte Bella.

„Oh ja! Wir müssen schließlich Kraft tanken für heute Abend." Rief Emmett.

Edward nickte lachend. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ Bella daran Zweifeln das damit nur das Spiel gemeint war.

Die Cullens fuhren wieder früh zum Spiel, genauso wie das letzte mal als Edward gespielt hatte. Bella wünschte den Jungs Glück und versuchte Edward nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Alice verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und drückte Bella eine rote Tüte in die Hand. Bella nahm sie und auch die in der ihr neues Kleid war. Sie ging zusammen mit der Familie aus dem Haus und stieg in ihren Transporter.

Zu Hause entspannte sich Bella erstmal unter der Dusche und versuchte sich mental auf die bevorstehende Party vorzubereiten. Nach der Dusche zog sie sich erstmal alte Klamotten an und machte sich etwas zu Essen, sie wollte sich mit ihrer Tollpatschigkeit nicht gleich ihr neues Kleid versauen. Gegen zehn fing sie an sich fertig zu machen und um zwanzig vor elf verließ sie ihr Apartment. In ihrem Transporter machte sie als erstes die Heizung an.

Kurz nach elf parkte sie vor Hamden Hall und wartete auf ihren Begleiter. Wenige Minuten später sah sie schon wie Edward auf ihren Transporter zu rannte. Er hatte dunkle Jeans, ein T-Shirt und darüber ein offenes Hemd an, eine dunkle Jacke rundete sein Outfit ab. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und ungekämmt, man sah das er frisch aus der Dusche kam.

Mit schneller Atmung sprang er ins Auto und grinste Bella an.

„Wir haben gewonnen!"

Bella lächelte sanft, während Edward es sich auf dem Sitz bequem machte. Nachdem er sich angeschnallt hatte sah er Bella genauer an.

„Das Kleid steht dir ausgezeichnet."

Bella hielt sich am Lenkrad fest und murmelte ein leises „Danke" und versuchte das ihre Wangen nicht die gleiche Farbe wie ihr Transporter an nahmen.

Der Orange Hill Golfclub lag ungefähr fünfzig Minuten von Edwards Schule entfernt. Edward hatte eine CD aus der Box im Handschuhfach gezogen und sie eingelegt. Es war ein ziemlich bekanntes Album von The Cure und Bella summte die ganze Fahr über die einzelnen Lieder mit. Schneller als gedacht kamen sie an ihrem Ziel an.

Das festlich Ambiente war typisch für diese Art von Partys. Bella hatte sich mittlerweile an diese angeberischen Feste, mit viel Pomp und einer enormen Anzahl an Gästen gewöhnt. Die großen Grünflächen, die normalerweise zum Golfspielen genutzt wurden, waren hell erleuchtet und es war eine große Tanzfläche aufgebaut worden. Unter einigen Bäume waren Tische aufgebaut und alles wurde von lauter Musik beschallt.

Bella, ohne groß nachzudenken, nahm Edwards Hand und zog ihn in die Menge. Sie suchte nach einem bekannten Gesicht das sie aus ihrer Qual erlöste. Glücklicherweise schien Angela so eine Ar Radar zu haben um sie zu finden.

„Oh, wie gut das ihr da seit." Rief sie, Ben stand lächelnd neben ihr. „Das ist genial hier!"

Angela Enthusiasmus war exzessiv, aber es sah so aus als ob sie nicht die Einzige war. Es war eine Party mit Alkohol, Licht und vielen Hormonen, so das das zu erwarten war. Bella, die hoffte das sie es auch schaffen würde sich zu amüsieren, ging um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen das Edward direkt hinter ihr war, obwohl sie seine Hand losgelassen hatte.

„Wieso machst du so eine Gesicht?" Fragte er.

Bella, die die verschiedenen Getränke vor sich betrachtet hatte, drehte sich zu ihm um. Die grünen Augen Edwards glänzten in verschiedenen Tönen unter dem wechselndem Licht.

„Ich mag solche Feste nicht." Sagte sie und nahm ein Glas mit...etwas.

„Warum?"

„Sie sind langweilig." Kam die schnelle Antwort.

Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, es war irgendein Saft der mit etwas verdammt starkem gemischt war, das ihr in der Kehle brannte. Bella stellte das Glas sofort wieder weg.

„Das ist nur weil du darauf bestehst das sie langweilig sind." Sagte Edward und zeigte ein wenig von seinem alten Eroberer- Lächeln. „Du kannst sehr viel Spaß haben wenn du nur willst."

Bella sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Und was stellst du dir unter Spaß vor Patch Adams?"

Edward lachte vergnügt und nahm ihre Hand. Er schnappte sich zwei Flaschen Bier von einem Tisch und zog Bella durch die Menge. Sie entfernten sich von den anderen Gästen und erreichten einen Weg der fast im dunklen lag und nach oben führte. Edward ging diesen Hügel hinauf, las ob er sich hier bestens aus kannte. Er nahm einige Kurven, bei denen Bella völlig die Orientierung verlor, sie waren jetzt von hohen Bäumen umgeben. Bella wollte gerade fragen, wo zum Teufel er sie hin brachte, als er stehen bleib und ihre Hand los ließ. Sie standen vor einem Zaun und hatten einen atemberaubenden Ausblick auf ein Tal durch das ein kleiner Fluss floss. Bella näherte sich begeistert dem Zaun.

„Das ist so schön!" Rief Bella begeistert. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihren Begleiter an. „Aber wieso...?"

„Ich war oft mit meinem Vater hier als ich noch jünger war." Erklärte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben hier am Wochenende Golf gespielt."

Sie schwiegen Beide und Edward machte die Bierflaschen am Zaun auf. Er reichte Bella eine und die nahm sie ohne Kommentar an, sie bewunderten weiterhin schweigen den Ausblick. Bella drehte sich um als sie merkte das sie beobachtete wurde und so war es auch, Edwards grüne Augen betrachteten sie.

„Was?"

„Du hast wirklich nichts von dem in Betracht gezogen was ich in der letzten Zeit getan oder gesagt habe, richtig?"

Edward wirkte entspannt, im Gegenteil zu Bella, die spielte nervös mit ihrer Flasche. Sie nahm einen Schluck, währen Edward seine auf den Rasen stellte.

„Ich.."

„Du...?"

Bella redete nicht weiter, sie machte einen Schritt auf Edward zu, ohne genau zu wissen was sie wollte. Aber Edward schien genau zu wissen was er in diesem Moment wollte, er packte sie am Handgelenk und zog, so das sie gegen ihn fiel. Seine Lippen eroberten ihre und er umarmte sie so fest, das ihre Füße den Bodenkontakt verloren. Bella merkte wie sich alles um sie herum, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, drehte und sie plötzlich die Rinde eines Baumes in ihrem Rücken spürte. Sie wollte den Kuss unterbrechen, sie wollte es wirklich, aber Edward war viel stärker als sie und sie schaffte es nur, das er sein Gesicht etwas anhob.

„Du willst wirklich hier widerstehen?" Fragte Edward mit rauer Stimme.

Die Bewegungen Edwards wirkten katzenhaft vor Bellas Augen, ein hungriger Löwe der die Jagd genoss. Bella drängte sich näher an den Baum und dachte wie dumm das wirken musste, Edward drückte seinen warmen Körper gegen ihren und bildete mit seinen Armen einen starken Käfig. Bella sah auf Edwards Hände und überlegte wie sie entkommen und wieder ein normal Ambiente zwischen ihnen schaffen konnte. Als dann aber die warmen Lippen Edwards langsam über ihren Hals strichen, verlor sie etwas den Faden ihrer Gedanken und vergaß nach und nach ihren Vorsatz. Bella hatte schon seit einiger Zeit gemerkt, wie schwer es ihr fiel Edward zu widerstehen. Es fiel ihr schwer es zuzugeben, aber sie fühlte jedes mal wenn Edward sie küsste, sie anfasste oder sie auch nur ansah, das sie stark von ihm angezogen wurde. Es war fast schon masochistisch sich von ihm fernhalten zu wollen, wenn es sich doch so perfekt anfühlte.

Die weichen Lippen Edwards auf ihrem Hals, das warme Gefühl des Alkohol in ihrer Brust, Edwards Hände auf der nackten Haut ihrer Arme. Das war zu viel! Bella fing wieder an sich zu wehren. Als Edward sie ansah, war sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr so freundlich wie vorher. Er wirkte eher total frustriert.

Und Bella wusste, das er allen Grund dazu hatte.

„Warum machst du das Bella?" Fragte er und es bildete sich eine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Wieso kannst du den Dingen nicht einfach seinen Lauf lassen?"

„Weil ich dich liebe." Murmelte Bella. „Und nicht will das du, wenn die Faszination vorbei ist, von mir gelangweilt bist."

Die Worte Bellas überraschten Edward genauso wie Bella selbst. Sie hatte noch nie so klar daran gedacht, bis die Worte ungewollt aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren und sie ihre Bedenken zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. Das war genau das was passierte und sie hatte es ohne nach zu denken laut ausgesprochen. Das war die pure Wahrheit.

All diese Ausreden die sie immer zwischen sie gestellt hatte, waren die Konsequenz ihrer Angst das er sie verlassen würde. Dieser absurde Grund mit dem Altersunterschied hatte nur dazu gedient ihre wahren Ängste zu verbergen. Vor allem die Angst, das Edward sie benutzen und dann wegwerfen würde.

Edward schien nach einigen Augenblicken zu reagieren und sein überraschter Ausdruck in den Augen verschwand langsam. Seine Augen glänzten und er sah sie zärtlich an als er sich ihr wieder näherte. Ihre Nasen berührten sich und ihr warmer Atem vermischte sich.

„Das wird nicht passieren." Versicherte er ihr. „Du bist nicht das neue Spielzeug."

„Ich glaubte das ich genau das sei." Antwortete sie. „Deine nächste Trophäe."

„Das war auch so als ich dich kennen gelernt habe." Gab er zu. „Und das du dich gewehrt hast, hat die Herausforderung noch größer gemacht."

Bella schnaufte und Edward stupste seine Nase zärtlich gegen ihre.

„Aber das hat sich ohne Zweifel geändert." Fuhr er fort. „Die anderen interessieren mich nicht mehr, ich will nichts was nicht von dir kommt, ich will auch nicht das dich ein anderer anfasst. Und, obwohl ich es nicht gewollt habe, ist mir genau das passiert was ich am meisten gefürchtet habe."

„Hast du solche Angst dich zu verlieben?"

Edward zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wollen wir etwa über die ängstlichen urteilen?"

Bella lächelte leicht und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Aber Edward sorgte dafür das das nicht lange andauerte, jetzt waren es wieder seine Lippen die Bellas gefangen hielten.

Bella wehrte sich nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie diesen Kuss wesentlich mehr genießen als alle davor.


	23. Nur für mich!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Nur für mich!

Eine Verlobung neigt dazu eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Personen zu modifiziert und Bella wusste das genau. Es war nicht das selbe, mit jemandem ab und zu zusammen zu sein, sich ab und an zu küssen und den ein oder anderen intimen Moment zu teilen, wie sich an jemanden fest zubinden. Der Unterschied waren nicht nur die Gefühle, sondern auch die Ernsthaftigkeit und Verpflichtung in der Beziehung änderten sich. Sie brachte natürlich auch Sicherheit mit und vertieften den Winkel zwischen zwei Menschen.

„Du willst mir also sagen, das er mit all seinen Mädchen Schluss gemacht hat, ihr Beide fleißig miteinander rummacht, ihr aber offiziell kein Paar seid?"

Bella sah Angela an, die bei ihr zu Hause auf dem Sofa saß. Sie war zum lernen zu Bella gekommen, so das sie beide in bequemen Klamotten in einem Haufen von Büchern und Notizen saßen. Leise Musik lief im Hintergrund und da es bewölkt draußen war, hatten sie das Licht anmachen müssen. Es war ein perfekter Nachmittag zum lernen und da saßen sie und schienen interessantere Themen zum reden zu haben.

„Ja, genau das." Sagte Bella und seufzte. „Er küsst mich, sagt mir diese Sachen und...nichts."

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?"

„Häh?"

„Ob du Edward gesagt hast, das du ernsthaft mit ihm zusammen sein möchtest." Antwortet Angela. „Ich glaube er kann keine Gedanken lesen, oder?"

„Wir reden hier von Edward Cullen." Murmelte Bella schlecht gelaunt. „Glaubst du wirklich das ich einfach zu ihm gehen kann, meinen Stolz mit Füßen treten bis er bewusstlos ist, und ihm sagen das er bitte nicht mehr mit zwanzig Mädchen zur gleichen Zeit zusammen ist, sonder nur mit mir?"

„Ich glaube das ist eine gute Idee."

„Angie.."

„Bells, der Edward Cullen den du da beschreibst, hätte nie all das getan was er für dich getan hat." Versicherte Angela. „Glaub mit, der Junge liebt dich."

Bella versuchte, das die Worte ihrer Freundin ihr das Vertrauen gaben das sie brauchte um mit alle dem weiterzumachen. Wenn sie dann aber alleine war, in ihrem Bett lag und verzweifelt versuchte an nichts zu denken, merkte sie das die Rede Angelas nichts genutzt hatte. Sie konnte sich die Meinung von hunderten von Personen anhören die ihr sagten, das alles in Ordnung sei, das nahm ihr nicht dieses fürchterlich Gefühl wenn sie an sich und Edward dachte. Sie waren durch nichts aneinander gebunden und sie wusste nicht ob sie wollte das sich das ändert.

Der Montag wurde zur Qual für Bella, sie sah wie ihre Examen in Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf sie zu kamen. In einem Versuch alle Probleme und Liebesdilemma aus ihrem Kopf fernzuhalten, beschloss sie sich ausschließlich auf ihre Examen zu konzentrieren. Sie betete das sie alles bestehen würde und dann einen entspannten Urlaub genießen konnte.

Nach der Uni machte sie sich wie immer auf den Weg zu den Cullen, sie fühlte sich unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken wie sie wohl in einem bestimmten Moment in einer bestimmten Situation reagieren sollte. Bella hatte sich selber schon hundert mal gesagt, das sie sich einfach natürlich verhalten sollte, aber sie konnte es nicht vermeiden bei dem Gedanken Edward wieder zu sehen, nervös zu werden. An dem vergangenem Wochenende war so viel zwischen ihnen passiert und wer würde bei der Aussicht das ihre Beziehung sich ändern könnte nicht nervös zu werden?

Sie hatte ihm gesagt, das sie ihn liebt! Wie sollte sie ihm jetzt ins Gesicht sehen?

Deswegen war ihre Überraschung groß als sie ins Haus der Cullens kam und nur Alice da war. Esme hatte sie noch im Garten getroffen, wo sie sich direkt verabschiedet hatte. Alice rannte auf Bella zu und umarmte sie erstmal herzlich, dann gingen sie zusammen ins Wohnzimmer, dort hatte Alice sich mit ihrem Zeichenblock breit gemacht.

„Edward ist noch bei irgendjemandem zu Hause um einige Arbeiten zu beenden." Erklärte Alice und setzte sich auf Sofa. „Er hat gesagt das es spät wird."

Das war für Bella das Zeichen sich von Edward fernzuhalten, irgendjemand war nicht Emmett oder Jasper! Sie wollte nicht paranoid wegen etwas werden was keinen Sinn ergab. Es gab schließlich ihre eigenen Probleme um die sie sich kümmern musste und hatte keine Zeit für solchen Unsinn.

Das war es doch, oder?

Aber das Schicksal schien nicht gewillt zu sein sie unbeschadet aus dieser Situation entkommen zu lassen. Das Schicksal oder Edward, was irgendwie das Gleiche war. Bella hatte schon vor einiger Zeit gemerkt, das dieses mystische Glück und Edward eine große Rolle in ihrem Leben spielten.

„Hey Bella." Sagte Edward am Freitag als sie das Abendessen zubereitete.

Er hatte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter gelegt und seine Hände umfassten ihre Taille. Bella hatte versucht den Körperkontakt mit Edward zu vermeiden, sobald er sie berührte konnte sie einfach nicht mehr klar denken. Da Edward sich ebenfalls auf seine Examen vorbereiten musste, war er so beschäftigt gewesen das er es nicht bemerkt zu haben schien. Aber manchmal konnte sie ihm nicht ausweichen, so wie jetzt. Es war immerhin schon Freitag, sie waren allein und hatten sich seit Tagen nicht mal umarmt.

„Was?"

„Hast du morgen Abend schon was vor?" Fragte Edward.

„Also...ich sollte lernen." Murmelte Bella.

„Oh! Morgen ist ein Piano-Konzert und ich dachte das du mich vielleicht begleiten könntest..."

Er hörte sich enttäuscht an, fast wie ein Junge dem man den Lolli verweigerte. Bella war im Plan Eiskönigin, aber sie konnte es nicht vermeiden gerührt zu sein, jetzt war er wieder der Edward den sie so mochte und nicht der große Eroberer.

„Ich...eh, ich glaube ich kann morgen Abend eine kleine Pause machen."

Edward gab ihr einen lauten Schmatzer auf die Wange und strahlte sie an.

„Genial!" Rief er. „Es ist um halb neun, wir nehmen mein Auto."

Bella versuchte den restlichen Tag nicht daran zu denken und den Samstag ebenfalls nicht. Es war ja nicht das erste mal das sie miteinander ausgingen ohne ein Paar zu sein. Es musste ja nicht anders sein als die anderen male. Und diesmal war es ein Konzert im Auditorium und kein dunkler Kinosaal oder ein schummriges Apartment.

Alice, wie immer auf dem Laufenden über die Pläne ihrer Familie oder des dementsprechendem Anhangs, hatte sich wiedermal um das Outfit für Bella gekümmert. Diesmal war es ein relativ elegantes Kleid mit den passenden Schuhen und einem Mantel. Bella war nicht in der Stimmung um zu diskutieren und nahm es einfach so hin, sie hatte auch gar keine passende Kleidung für so einen Anlass. Sie zog einfach an was Alice ihr gab, machte sich etwas die Haare und schminkte sich ein wenig. Sie hatte sich selber davon überzeugt, das dieser Abend nichts besonderes sei.

Bella wartete eine ganze Weile im Wohnzimmer und Esme wollte das sie zum Essen bleibt, Bella erzählte ihr das sie mit einer Freundin ausging. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und wartete vor dem Haus auf ihren Begleiter. Es war so kalt, das sie dachte sie würde das Gefühl in ihren Fingern verlieren, als Edward endlich um die Ecke kam. Bella stieg schnell in den Volvo und genoss erstmal die Wärme in dem Auto.

„Du siehst seht hübsch aus."

„Danke."

Während der Fahrt herrschte absolutes Schweigen im Auto, Bella sah die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster, auch als sie Edwards Augen auf sich spürte. Bella versuchte sich zu entspannen, sie wollte der Situation wie eine Erwachsene entgegentreten, so wie sie es auch mit allem anderen machte. Das Problem war nur das, sobald es sich um Edward handelte, Bella ihren gesunden Menschenverstand und ihre Kapazität zum logischem Denken verlor. Sie fühlte sich wie auf unbekanntem Gelände, auf dem sie nicht wusste wie sie weiterkommen sollte.

„Geht es dir gut Bella?" Fragte Edward als sie ausstiegen.

„Ja...ja, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Die beiden gingen zum Eingang der Schubert Halle und stellten sich an einer kurzen Schlange an. Edward, diesmal im dunklen Anzug, holte die Eintrittskarten aus seiner Tasche. Fünf Minuten später befanden sie sich im großen Saal des Auditoriums, Edward führte sie bis zur zweiten Reihe und zeigte Bella ihren Platz. Bella, etwas eingeschüchtert von dem eleganten Ambiente, setzte sich und bewunderte erstmal die kleinen Details der Dekoration.

Sie mussten noch einige Minuten warten bis alle Leute ihren Platzt eingenommen hatten. Bella beschäftigte sich mit ihrem Handy. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war angespannt und es kam keine Unterhaltung zu stande, so das sie einfach anfing Angela eine unsinnige Nachricht zu schreiben. Selbstverständlich schaffte sie es nicht Edward mit dieser dummen Strategie zu täuschen. Er nahm ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Wirst du mir sagen was los ist?" Fragte er sanft.

„Edward...ich..."

„Du hast irgendetwas." Sagte er und nähert sein Gesicht etwas mehr an ihres. „Ich möchte einfach nur, das wir einen schönen und friedlichen Abend zusammen verbringen. Einverstanden?"

Der sehnliche Ton in Edwards Stimme sorgte dafür das Bella nickte. Sie lächelte leicht, Bella wollte wirklich nicht das sich ihre Ängste wieder zwischen sie stellten. Die Paranoia und Angst waren unbegründet, er hatte ihr gesagt das er sie liebt und das musste reichen, auch wenn ihre Beziehung in keine Schema passte.

Ein Ansager erschien auf der Bühne und das Licht wurde gedämpft. Nach einigen Worten zur Begrüßung, nannte er einige Namen die Bella noch nie gehört hatte und das Konzert fing an. Als erstes kam ein junger Mann auf die Bühne, er konnte nicht älter als dreißig sein, in seinem perfekten schwarzen Anzug ging er auf den glänzenden Flügel zu und setzte sich davor. Die Noten fingen an durch die Luft zu tanzen um eine erhabene und entspannende Melodie zu bilden.

Bella beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln ihren Begleiter. Er hatte den Kopf leicht zurückgelegt und seine Augen geschlossen, währen die ausgearbeitete Melodie den Raum erfüllte. Man konnte das Wohlgefallen in seine Gesichtszügen sehen, sie wechselten zwischen Hingabe und Genuss hin und her. Seine Finger spielten auf der Armlehne das Melodie mit und machten das Bild perfekt. Edward sah aus wie ein Mann der einer seiner geheimen Leidenschaften frönte. Es war wirklich ein faszinierendes Spektakel...das Konzert natürlich auch.

Das Event ging für Bella viel zu schnell zu ende, die Musik war eine wahre Freude gewesen, genau wie der Enthusiasmus ihres Begleiters. Nach einer beachtlichen Anzahl an Musikstücken, erschien der Moderator wieder und bedankte sich beim Publikum. Applaus brannte auf und einige Personen, unter ihnen Edward, gaben eine Standinnovation für die hervorragenden Musiker.

„Das war wunderbar." Bemerkte Edward fasziniert, während sie den Saal verließen.

„Ja, seine Finger haben sich in einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit bewegt." Sagte Bella, ihre Laune hatte sich während des Konzerts erheblich verbessert.

Aber das dauerte nicht lange an. Nicht nachdem eine warme weibliche Stimme kokett fragte.

„Edward Cullen?"

Edward, genau wie Bella, drehte sich um als er seinen Namen hörte. Hinter ihnen stand ein dunkelhäutiges Mädchen, mit glatten nachtschwarzen Haaren. Ein langes, elegantes Kleid umspielte ihre perfekte Figur und ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.

„Cindy?" Ein erfreutes Lächeln erschien auf Edwards Lippen.

Die Beiden umarmten sich und Bella fühlte sich etwas überflüssig bei der Szene. Sie zwang sich zu lächeln und die Gefühle zum schweigen zu bringen, die sie überfielen. Bella hatte das Gefühl als ob sie einen brüllenden Löwen in der Brust hatte, der raus wollte und diese Szene zerfetzen. Aber Bella besaß sehr viel Stolz, Stolz der ihr verbat eine Szene zu machen, die sie für lange Zeit bereuen würde.

„Das ist Bella." Hörte sie Edward sagen. „Bella, das ist Cindy, eine Schulkameradin."

Bella versuchte das falsche und süßliche Lächeln des Mädchen zu imitieren, es schien ihr nicht zu gelingen, da Cindy eine Schnute zog. Wieder im Hintergrund, hörte Bella wie die dunkelhaarige von der Einladung ihrer Eltern zu diesem Konzert erzählte. Obwohl sich das Mädchen nett und ehrlich anhörte, glaubte Bella das es nur ein Trick war um Edward zu zeigen das sie seine Interessen teilte.

„Ich sehe dich dann am Montag?" Fragte sie.

„Selbstverständlich." Antwortete Edward. „Bis dann."

„Ciao Edward." Verabschiedete sie sich. „Bella."

Bella versuchte keinen Kommentar zu dem zufälligem Treffen abzugeben und ihren neutralen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten Edward hatte gesagt das sie ein Schulkameradin sei, deswegen musste sie da nichts hinein interpretieren. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule, mehr nicht. Mehr nicht!

Gott, selbst in ihren Gedanken hörte sie sich wie eine Irre an.

„Magst du chinesisches Essen?" Fragte Edward als sie wieder im Auto saßen.

Bella nickte abwesend, sie wollte es nicht, aber die Szene vor dem Auditorium war nicht spurlos an ihr vorüber gegangen. Sie nutzte die Fahr dazu sich selber zu überzeugen, das alles gut war, sie hatte kein Recht irgendwelche Ansprüche zu stellen nur weil sie so dumm war sich in jemanden wie Edward zu verlieben. Ihr ging es gut, sie konnte es eh nicht ändern und Punkt.

Das Restaurant war mit den typischen chinesischen Lampen dekoriert, die es in ein angenehmes sanftes Licht tauchten. Die Kellnerinnen trugen kurze Kimonos die ihnen hervorragend standen, vor allem der Blondine die sich praktisch auf sie stürzte als sie das Restaurant betraten. Es hätte Bella nicht gestört, wenn die Kellnerin sie nicht komplett ignoriert und sich nur auf Edward konzentriert hätte. Bella fühlte sich unsichtbar als die Blondine Edward nach seinem bevorzugten Tisch fragte.

„Welcher Tisch gefällt dir Bella?" Fragte daraufhin Edward.

Bella, impulsiv wie sie eigentlich nicht war, nahm Edwards Hand und lächelte die Kellnerin an.

„Der den du aussuchst ist perfekt." Antwortete sie mit einem seltsamen Lächeln.

Die Kellnerin schnaufte und brachte sie zu ihrem Tisch. Und wieder, ohne auf den weiblichen Gast zu achten der schon der Rauch aus den Ohren zu kommen schien, konzentrierte sich die Blondine wieder nur auf Edward. Der bestellte schon mal etwas zu trinken, bevor sie sich ihr Essen aussuchten. Die Kellnerin entfernte sich mit extremen Hüftschwung und Bella gönnte sich das Vergnügen zu schnaufen und mit der Zunge zu schnalzen.

„Wie unangenehm." Murmelte sie.

Edward lachte leise während er in die Speisekarte sah.

„Was möchtest du essen?" Fragte er. „Oder ist das was ich aussuche perfekt?"

Bella sah ihren Begleiter drohend an und beendete damit das Thema. Es fehlte ihr noch an diesem Abend, Edward der sich über ihre dumme Eifersucht als nicht-Freundin lustig machte. Sie hatte schon genug mit sich selber zu kämpfen, um es auch noch gegen jemanden anderen zu tun.

Das Essen verlief etwas angespannt, da Bella die aufdringliche Kellnerin ertragen musste, die immer nur Edward ansah und sie ignorierte. Bella behielt ihre Flüche und Verwünschungen für sich, behielt ihre Haltung bei und versuchte eine normale Unterhaltung mit ihrem Begleiter zu führen. Sie hatte sich versprochen, das ihr das alles nichts anhaben kann und versuchte ihr möglichstes um es einzuhalten, obwohl der Spott Edwards ihr nicht gerade dabei half.

Als Edward sich dann aber von ihre an ihrer Tür verabschiedete, als seine Lippen ihre freigaben, erlaubte sie ihrer schlechten Laune einfach zu verschwinden. In ihrem Apartment zog Bella sich ihr elegantes Kleid aus, ihre alten Schlabberklamotten an und fiel in ihr Bett. Sie fühlte sich verwirrt und nachdem sie die Tatsachen noch mal analysiert hatte, auch ein wenig idiotisch. Eigentlich war sie keine eifersüchtige Verrückte, aber das eigentliche Problem war das sie kein Recht hatte etwas zu beschützen was ihr nicht gehörte. Bella hätte sich gerne vor Cindy, die aufdringliche Kellnerin oder sonst welchen Mädchen gestellt und gesagt, das sie die Freundin von Edward Cullen sei und niemand sonst das Recht hatte ihn so verführerisch anzusehen. Aber da sie und Edward keine Beziehung hatten, konnte sie nichts tun. Es war als ob sie Anspruch auf ein Allgemeingut erheben würde. Aber das ganze Drama hatte nicht nur mit dem zu tun was Edward tat, Bella war sich auch nicht sicher was sie wollte. War sie bereit für das alles? War sie bereit etwas mit Zähnen und Krallen zu verteidigen, was vielleicht nicht zu verteidigen war?

Den Sonntag verbrachte Bella damit so viel Lernstoff wie möglich in ihren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie wollte nicht mehr an den vorangegangenen Abend und ihr irrationales Verhalten denken.

Am Montag verließ sie die Universität mit dem festen Vorsatz ihre Sache besser zu machen und ein paar klare Worte mit Edward zu reden. Bella wollte ihn nicht unter Druck setzen, aber sie brauchte eine Art Sicherheit die man eigentlich hatte wenn man mit einem Mann eine Beziehung einging. Sollte Edward nicht zu einer Beziehung bereit sein, hätten sie ein Problem, sie brauchte jemanden der ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Sollte Edward bereit sein einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, konnte sie ihre dummen Ängste und Unsicherheiten vielleicht vergessen.

Einen Plan im Kopf zu haben war eine Sache, die ihn auch in die Tat umzusetzen. Bella konnte aber auch nicht mit dem rechnen was sie im Cullen Haus vor fand. Nach der üblichen Umarmung von Alice ging Bella in das Wohnzimmer um ihre Sachen abzulegen. Sie bleib wie erstarrt im Türrahmen stehen. Auf dem Sofa lag ein wild lachender Edward, während ein Mädchen davor kniete und ihn kitzelte. Sie küssten sich nicht und tauschten auch keine Zärtlichkeiten aus, aber für Bella reichte das aus was sie sah.

Und sie hasste sich selbst als der Blick des Mädchens auf ihre entglittenen Gesichtszüge fiel...direkt gefolgt von Edwards.

„Hallo. Ich..." Stotterte Bella. „Wollt ihr etwas trinken?"

„Nein Danke." Antwortete das Mädchen mit einem sympathischem Lächeln.

Bella drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und flüchtete. Es war nicht die Szene im Wohnzimmer die sie störte, es war ihre eigene dumme Reaktion darauf. Bella schaffte es nicht ihr Tränen zurückzuhalten. Während sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte, kam ihr wieder ihre Frage von letzter Nacht in den Kopf und diesmal hatte sie eine klare Antwort. Eine ihrer schlimmsten Befürchtungen trat ein, sie wollte um ihn kämpfen, konnte ihre Unsicherheit aber nicht abstellen. Bella wollte ihr bestes geben und ihr war es egal welche Konsequenzen ihre Beziehung mit sich brachte. Sie würde selbst die Mädchen ertragen die vom Himmel zu fallen schienen. Wenn Edward nur merken würde das sie eine Art von Sicherheit brauchte um kämpfen zu können...

„Was hast du Bella?"

Oh nein! Sie würde sich jetzt nicht umdrehen und ihm zeigen wie dumm sie war. Es war falsch wie sie reagierte und sich verhielt, das wusste sie selber und sie brauchte jetzt niemanden der ihr das bestätigte. Aber sie konnte nichts machen, als Edward ihre Taille fest umfasste und sie zwang sich zu ihm zu drehen.

„Bella, was...?" Fragte er besorgt. Dann sah sie die Erkenntnis in seinem Gesicht, während sie versuchte ihre Tränen weg zu wischen. „Sag nicht das du..."

Bella senkte den Blick als sie Verständnis in den grünen Augen sehen konnte. Edwards Hand zwang sie allerdings dazu ihn wieder anzusehen. Sein Gesicht zeigte ein reumütiges Lächeln, so als ob er etwas falsch gemacht hätte und nicht sie sich so idiotisch benahm.

„Verzeih mir." Flüsterte Edward „Ich sollte wohl..."

„Was?" Fragte Bella und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Warum entschuldigst du dich?"

„Es muss sehr schwer für dich sein mit jemandem wie mir zusammen zu sein, stimmts?"

Warum sagte er das? Ja das war es, aber sie hatte kein Recht dazu sich zu verhalten wie sie es tat. Außerdem...

„Du hast all deine Mädchen für mich verlassen." Erinnerte sie ihn. „Das sollte eigentlich ausreichen und ich..."

Edward kam näher, seine Lippen waren jetzt nur wenige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt und sie konnte seinen warmen Atem spüren. Seine Hände fasten sie fester um die Taille und er zog sie so nah zu sich wie es nur ging. Er machte ein paar Schritte und Bella stieß sanft an den Tisch, sie lehnte sich dagegen, legte ihre Hände auf Edwards Brust und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe Bella, ich will nur mit dir zusammen sein." Flüsterte er mit samtener Stimme. „Ich liebe nur dich."

„Und ich dich." Versicherte Bella, es verlangte sie danach ihn zu küssen.

Wen interessiert schon diese Mädchen im Wohnzimmer, wenn nur sie ihn so umarmen konnte, wenn diese Worte nur für sie bestimmt waren. Bella wollte Edward küssen, doch der zog seinen Kopf etwas zurück, so das die wenigen Zentimeter Abstand bestehen bleiben.

„Ich will das du meine Freundin bist Bella." Bat er. „Ich will diesmal alles richtig machen."

Bella dachte das ihr das Herz aus der Brust springen würde als sie Edwards Worte assimilierte. Ohne die Kapazität mit Worten zu antworteten, nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn mit all ihrer Sehnsucht. Edward erwiderte den Kuss, aufgrund des Lächeln das sie in dem Kuss spürte, wusste Bella das er genauso glücklich und beruhigt war wie sie.

Von diesem Moment an hatten sie Beide etwas für das sie kämpfen würden!


	24. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Lady Cornamenta.

Vergangenheit und Gegenwart!

Die Ferien kamen für Edward schneller als erwartet. Nach all dem was in den letzten Tagen und Wochen passiert war, waren die Examen nur noch eine kleine Hürde vor der verdienten Freiheit. Er hatte sogar für einen Moment seine Wut auf Jasper vergessen, er konnte jetzt irgendwie alles viel rationaler sehen. Von seinem neuen, glücklichen, Gesichtspunkt aus, war alles gar nicht mehr so furchtbar. Selbstverständlich war der Grund für seine gute Laune, seine neue Relation mit Bella. Sie waren jetzt ein Paar, auch wenn ihm dieses Etikett noch etwas unangenehm war. Das sollte nicht heißen das sich alle ihre Probleme in Luft aufgelöst hatten, aber es hatte sich alles zum positiven gewendet.

„FE-RI-EN!" Rief Emmett nach ihrer letzten Stunde. „Ich bin ja so glücklich!"

„Wir haben noch Sport." Erinnerte ihn Edward.

Emmett schnauft um zu zeigen wie egal ihm das war.

„Nah, Sport zählt nicht."

Die Sportstunde verging schnell für die Jungs, da kein Spiel an stand, blödelten sie nur ein wenig mit dem Ball und den Mädchen. Als die Klingel das Ende der Stunde verkündete fingen alle an zu schreien und zu klatschen. Edward hörte wie sich einige Mädchen aus seiner Klasse über eine geplante Reise nach Mexiko unterhielten. Mit dem Gedanken an eine Reise drehte er sich zu Emmett. Jasper war auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit.

Oder konnte es sein das er seit dem Zwischenfall nicht sehr Aufmerksam war was Jasper betraf?

War das Emmett der da auf der Tribüne tanzte?

Edward tat seine Arbeit als vernünftiger Mensch und zog Emmett am Arm aus der Halle. Er konnte seine Freiheit ja feiern, aber bitte da wo ihn keiner sah.

„Wir haben gar keine Pläne für die Ferien gemacht." Bemerkte Edward als sie zum Volvo gingen.

„Stimmt." Antwortete Emmett und kratzte sich am Kinn. „In letzter Zeit war alles so angespannt gewesen das..."

Der tödliche Blick Edwards brachte ihn zum schweigen. Edward war jetzt nicht in der Stimmung um über dieses bestimmte Thema zu reden. Aber bei der Idee eine Reise zu planen war seine gute Laune mit einem mal wieder da. Mit diesem bipolaren Verhalten, grinste er Emmett breit an.

„Wie währe es wenn du mit zu mir kommst und wir etwas für die Ferien planen."

Emmett zögerte.

„Und Jazz?"

Edward seufzte.

„Sag ihm auch Bescheid, denke ich..." Murmelte Edward.

„Ich weiß was los ist Ed." Sagte Emmett und blieb wenige Meter vor dem Volvo stehen. „Früher oder später werdet ihr darüber reden und eure Differenzen bereinigen müssen."

Emmett gab einen vernünftigen Ratschlag? Das Weihnachtswunder fing dieses Jahr aber früh an.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich..."

Während sie mit dem Volvo zu den Cullens fuhren, rief Emmett Jasper an. Edward resignierte bei dem Gedanken das sie zu einer vernünftigen und gerechten Übereinkunft kommen sollten, nachdem ihm Jasper seinen extremen Plan gestanden hatte und Alice auch noch einverstanden war. Trotz allem was passiert war und wie verrückt er das auch alles fand, er konnte nicht gegen zwei verliebte Menschen kämpfen. Man konnte seine Gefühle nicht einfach abstellen, das wusste keiner so gut wie er.

Aber selbst wenn Edward versuchte das Ganze von einem vernünftigen und reifen Standpunk zu betrachten, konnte er nicht klar über die Beziehung seines besten Freundes und seiner Schwester nachdenken. Selbst wenn er die verrückte Idee mit der Verlobung weg ließ, war es immer noch eine komplexe und untypische Relation. Edward wusste das die Liebe nicht logisch war und keiner von Beiden Schuld hatte. Er selber hatte sich inbrünstig geschworen sich nicht zu verlieben und hatte kläglich versagt.

Jetzt, wo ein wenig Zeit vergangen war und er die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte nachzudenken, die Nerven sich beruhigt hatte, konnte Edward zugeben, das er vielleicht ein wenig über reagiert hatte was Jasper und Alice betraf. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, könnte man sagen das er etwas stur und unsensibel reagiert hatte.

Das Haus war ruhig als Emmett und Edward ankamen. Keine Spur von Bella, obwohl ihr Transporter vor der Tür stand. Die Jungs unterhielten sie weiter über ein mögliches Ziel ihrer Reise.

„Wie währe es mit Washington?" Bemerkte Emmett während sie ihre Sachen ablegten. „Da soll es ein Dorf geben das total in ist. Irgendwas mit Vampiren oder so...keine Ahnung, aber es hört sich gut an."

„Glaube mir eins Em, wenn wir in Amerika bleiben, bevorzuge ich es nicht in ein Flugzeug steigen zu müssen." Antwortete Edward und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

„Gut, also mit dem Auto." Sagte Emmett nachdenklich. „New Hampshire? Boston?"

„Plant ihr eine Reise?"

Die Beiden drehten sich bei den Worten um, im Türrahmen stand Bella, mit einem Buch in der Hand und einem sehr interessierten Gesichtsausdruck. Edward lächelte und stand schnell auf. Nachdem er aus den Augenwinkeln kurz zu seinem Freund gesehen hatte, ging er selbstbewusst auf Bella zu und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Ihre Lippen fanden sich schnell und das Lächeln Edwards wurde breiter.

Nach diesem, nur wenige Sekunden andauerndem, angenehmen Kontakt, strahlte Edward Bella an und drehte sich zu seinem Freund. Emmetts Unterkiefer schien sich gleich von seinem Gesicht zu lösen.

„OK, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet." Sagte Emmett. „Glaubst du wenn ich meine Eltern frage bekomme ich auch ein Kindermädchen?"

„Klar, aber wahrscheinlich würde Rosalie sie nach einer Woche umbringen." Erklärte Edward mit dem selben gleichgültigem Ton.

„Stimmt!"

Bella beobachte die Szene mit einem Lächeln das, zwangsläufig, Edward ansteckte. Bella setzte sich zwischen Edward und Emmett auf das Sofa.

„Also? Reise?"

„So ist es Bella." Antwortete Emmett. „Naher Zielort, wir wollen ja nicht das dieser junge Mann hie eine seiner Luftattacke bekommt."

Edward hob seine Hand und zeigte ihm seinen langen Mittelfinger.

„Angela, Ben und ich haben geplant nach Greenwich zu fahren." Sagte Bella. „Bens Familie hat da ein Haus und..."

„Genial!" Unterbrach Emmett sie. „Das geht ohne Flugzeug."

Bella und Edward nickten.

„Glaubst du das wir uns an eure Reise anhängen können?" Fragte Edward und strahlte Bella an.

Bella lächelte und nickte.

„Ich sag Rose Bescheid!" Rief Emmett glücklich und Edward knurrte, dafür bekam er ein „Hey!" Zu hören.

„Entschuldige das ich dir das sage, aber deine Freundin ist ein rachsüchtiger Psychopath." Erklärte Edward ernst.

Das leugnete Emmett auch nicht,er kicherte nur.

„Oh ja, sie kann schrecklich sein wenn sie will."

Edward sah ihn angeekelt an. Emmett schien stolz darauf zu sein, das sein Mädchen manisch davon besessen war seine Leben, seinen Ruf...und wer weiß was noch, zu zerstören. Er war sich sicher das es nicht angenehm sein würde mit ihr zu vereisen, aber es war ja nicht so das er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Die Liebe hatte Emmett dumm genug gemacht, um die weibliche Version Gaddafis ohne murren zu ertragen. Er sah das Mädchen an das neben ihm saß und fragte sich, ob das nicht das universelle Problem in all seiner Herrlichkeit war. War die Liebe schuld daran, das man blind und dumm durch die Gegend lief? Er konnte jetzt schließlich aus eigener Erfahrung sprechen.

Und es schien gar nicht so schlimm zu sein.

Als Jasper ankam, besprachen sie gerade wie sie untergebracht waren und was man dort alles unternehmen konnte. Das Ambiente wurde sofort angespannt als Edward und Jasper sich in die Augen sahen. Jasper setzte sich, ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde den Blickkontakt mit Edward zu brechen.

„Reisepläne?"

„Sieht so aus." Antwortete Edward trocken. „Hast du auch schon etwas geplant?"

Edward musste nicht erklären was er meinte, Jasper verstand ihn sofort.

„Ich werde Weihnachten mit deinen Eltern reden."

„Du weißt das ich die Sache nicht unterstütze." Versicherte Edward. „Aber ich bewundere was du vorhast und nach meinem Verhalten, ist das mindeste was ich tun kann, dich nicht davon abzuhalten..."

Auf Jaspers Gesicht erschien ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Danke."

Emmett und Bella hatte während der Szene geschwiegen und Edward hatte ihre Anwesenheit fast vergessen, bis er Bellas Hand auf seiner spürte. Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah das sie ihn mit Stolz ansah. Edward lächelte müde.

„Du machst das richtige." Sagte Bella.

In einem etwas entspanntern Ambiente fingen die vier an ihre anstehende Reise zu planen. Jasper entschied sich mitzufahren und obwohl Edward die Situation immer noch etwas merkwürdig fand, akzeptierte er das auch Alice mitfuhr. Er konnte zwar seine Schwester und seinen Freund nicht als Paar sehen, aber es währe trotzdem unfair gewesen das Alice alleine zu Hause bleibt, während ihr...Freund seinen Spaß hat. Das hatte Bella ihm zumindest eingeredet...

Es war trotzdem nicht einfach sich eine Vorstellung davon zu machen!

Bella wollte Angela anrufen um die Details der Fahrzeuge und der Unterkunft zu besprechen und schnell war die Reise geplant. Alice war ganz hingerissen von der Idee, als Bella es ihr erzählte.

Sie entschlossen sich gleich am Montag zu ihrer Expedition aufzubrechen.

„Wir werden also verreisen?" Wiederholte Alice noch mal, als sie sich fürs Bett fertig machten.

„Ja, Angelas Freund hat uns erlaubt bei ihnen im Haus seines Onkels zu bleiben." Antwortete Edward.

Die Beiden schwiegen, während sie ihre Eltern im Wohnzimmer reden hörten.

„Eh Edward...Danke das du etwas mehr Verständnis für die Situation mit Jasper aufbringst." Bedankte sich Alice und nahm Edwards Hand.

Edward sah sie resigniert an.

„Ich denke ich hatte keine andere Alternative." Murmelte er und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Du liebst ihn sehr, nicht?"

Alice drückte seine Hand fester.

„Ja sehr!"

Die Geschwister Cullen nutzten die Zeit vor ihrer Reise um sie mit ihren Eltern zu verbringen und ihnen ihre Pläne genau zu erzählen. Sie würden mit dem Volvo, dem Jeep und dem Auto von Ben fahren. Es war keine sehr ausgearbeitete Plan, aber sie würden einige Tage fern ab von Druck, Problemen in der Schule und auch in der Uni verbringen. Die Petitionen für die Uni standen für Edward an und seine Pläne für die Zukunft waren etwas gemischt. Er wusste was er ...

„Edward! Die Koffer!" Quietschte Alice und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Emmett ist da!"

Die acht jungen Leute verteilten sich auf die drei Autos, Ben und Angela fuhren vor, Emmett, Rose und Jasper fuhren in dem Jeep und das Schlusslicht Bildeten Edward, Bella und Alice im Volvo. Alice gab Anweisungen wer, wo welchen Koffer hin zupacken hatte. Rosalie unterstütze sie nach Kräften, sie schien von der Idee entzückt zu seine Edward ausnutzen zu können und wenn es nur zum Koffer schleppen war.

Die Fahrt war für Edward angenehm, vor allem weil Bellas Gegenwart ein wenig die hyperaktiv Alice aus bremste. Nachdem sie sich geweigert hatte eine CD von Alice einzulegen, hatte Bella in die reichhaltige Auswahl Edwards gegriffen , irgendeine CD raus gezogen und eingelegt. Ein altes Lied von Nirwana ertönte und Bella drehte sich um, um sich mit Alice zu unterhalten. Edward hatte seinen Blick stur auf die Straße gerichtet, er fuhr ausgesprochen umsichtig und mit einem breitem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Sie fuhren über die 95, hörten Musik, unterhielten sich, aßen etwas von dem Essen das Esme ihnen eingepackt hatte und genossen die Landschaft. Kurz vor Port Chester bog Ben ab und sie hatten ihr Ziel fast erreicht.

Der Club Tamarack war dem Club in dem Mike Newton seine Party abgehalten hatte, nur das man hier zwischen den Bäumen einige große Häuser sehen konnte. Sie waren in modernem Stil gehalten und man konnte sehen das die Anlage recht neu war. Das Haus von Bens Familie machte keine Ausnahme, es war luxuriös, modern und zwischen den Bäumen versteckt. Es gab einen kleinen Weg der direkt zum Haus führte, dort ließen sie ihre Autos stehen.

Die Jungs schleppten sich wieder mit den Koffern ab und Ben erklärte ihnen ein wenig die Umgebung und wo sich die Cafeteria und die Sportplätze befanden. Während er die große Tür aufmachte, verabredete Ben sich gleich mit Emmett zum Tennis. Sie standen jetzt in einer relativ großen runden Eingangshalle, von der verschiedene Zimmer abgingen. Gegenüber von ihnen befand sich die Treppe die nach oben führte. Es gab auch eine Glastür, die offensichtlich in den Garten führte.

„Verteilen wir die Zimmer und dann brauche ich etwas zu essen, ich sterbe vor Hunger." Bemerkte Ben und Emmett nickte heftig.

Und das machten sie dann auch, sie verteilten die Jungs auf zwei Zimmer, genauso wie die Mädchen. Edward ließ seine Sachen in einem der großen Zimmer, das er sich mit Ben teilte. Er hatte ein kurzes Deja Vu von seiner ersten Reise zu den Swans. Er grinste etwas dümmlich, so viel hatte sich seit dem geändert.

Sie beschlossen in eines der Restaurants auf dem Gelände zu gehen und dort erstmal etwas zu essen und ihre Pläne zu besprechen. Da der Himmel grau war und schlechtes Wetter für die nächsten Stunden vorhersagte, wollten sie erstmal in die Stadt fahren und einige Vorräte besorgen. Ben kümmerte sich darum sie in zwei Gruppen einzuteilen, eine ging einkaufen und die andere räumte ein wenig das Haus auf. Alice rannte als erste zu den Autos, voller Ungeduld die Stadt zu sehen, Jasper ging schweigend hinter ihr her, er würde sie auf jeden Fall begleiten. Angela und Ben gingen fröhlich hinter ihnen her, da Ben schon ein paar mal hier gewesen war, kannte er sich bestens aus.

„Genial, wir bleiben mit der psycho Barbie hier." Murmelte Edward und beobachtete Rosalies pompösen Gang zur Tür.

Bella sah ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln an und versuchte seinen Protest zum schweigen zu bringen. Das schaffte sie auch und Edward hasste sich etwas dafür das er so schnell nachgab. Er schien auch etwas von der Idiotie abbekommen zu haben über die er sich die ganze Zeit beschwerte.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?" Fragte Emmett und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich um.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Ich denke das es gut währe ein wenig zu putzen und aufzuräumen." Sagte Bella als ob es das normalste der Welt währe.

Rosalie sah sie an als ob sie eine großen Blasphemie von sich gegeben hätte und Edward spürte den Impuls sich schützend vor sie zu stellen. Es war als ob die Blondine Bella jeden Moment an den Hals springen würde und sie langsam in Stücke reißen würde.

Und, wer Rosalie kannte, wusste das das gut möglich währe.

„Halt deine Freundin beschäftigt Emmett." Sagte Edward und warf Rosalie einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Wir kümmern uns um den Rest."

„Seitdem Victoria dich verlassen hat, bist du echt zum Idioten geworden." Bemerkte Rosalie und zog ein angeekeltes Gesicht. Dann sah sie Bella von oben bis unten an. „Aber sie war wenigstens hübsch."

Edward stand der Mund offen und selbst Emmett sah leicht geschockt aus. Er ging dann hinter Rosalie die Treppe rauf und murmelte ein paar Worte der Entschuldigung für die giftigen Worte seiner Freundin. Edward blieb mit einigen schmerzlichen Erinnerungen zurück, die Rosalie mit ihren Worten an die Oberfläche gebracht hatte und sie hatte sogar etwas Recht. Natürlich nicht was die Schönheit Bellas betraf, aber es stimmte das er seit damals verdammt idiotisch geworden war.

„Edward?" Bellas sanfte Stimme holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Glaubst du du könntest mir erklären, von was zum Teufel Rosalie gesprochen hat?"

Edward antwortete nicht. Er sah einfach nur auf den Boden.

„Wer ist Victoria Edward?"

„Sie...war meine Freundin." Bemerkte Edward resigniert und ohne auf zusehen. „Eine Zeit lang."

„Das habe ich angenommen." Murmelte Bella.

Edward hob den Kopf.

„Ich meine nicht das sie noch ein Mädchen mehr war." Erklärte er ernst und sah ihr in die Augen. „Sie war meine Freundin. Nur sie."

Bella sah ihn weiterhin fest an und Edward wusste, das sie sich nicht mit so einer lapidaren Erklärung zufrieden geben würde. Er hatte angenommen, das sie irgendwann darüber reden mussten, aber hier und jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment. Es war für ihn schon immer schwierig gewesen über dieses delikate Thema seiner Vergangenheit zu reden.

„Könne wir heute Abend darüber reden?"

Bella nickte und zu seiner Überraschung fragte sie im Moment nicht weiter.

„Danke."

Edward verbrachte den Nachmittag damit über das anstehende Gespräch nachzudenken. Er versuchte sich die richtigen Worte zurecht zu legen, damit es sich angemessen anhörte. Ein Teil seines Leben, das er tief vergraben hatte, war wieder ans Licht gekommen und er wollte nicht, das das wenige was er sich bis jetzt mit Bella aufgebaut hatte darunter litt. Bella hatte es verdient zu wissen was passiert war, aber es war nur seine Vergangenheit und er wollte nicht das es seine Gegenwart beeinflusste. Es hatte sich schon zu viel seit damals geändert, aber er hatte jetzt den Grund gefunden gegen seine alten Dämonen zu kämpfen die ihn schon so lange verfolgt hatten. Er war nicht dazu bereit das die Sachen die falsche Richtung einschlugen...wieder mal.

„Wir können ins Kino gehen." Schlug Emmett fröhlich vor als es dunkel wurde.

Alle nickten, sie waren wieder zu Hause, die Schränke und der Kühlschrank voll und sie saßen um den sauberen Küchentisch. Aber Edward schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube ich bleibe hier." Sagte er „Mir geht es nicht so gut."

Schnell spürte er Bellas Augen auf sich. Selbstverständlich dauerte es nicht lange bis Bella sagte das sie such zu Hause blieb. Edward wollte nicht zu Hause bleiben um dem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber es hätte ja sein können.

Da hatte er sich selbstverständlich vertan.

„Lass uns in die Küche gehen." Schlug Bella vor als die anderen gegangen waren. „Ich mach uns einen Tee."

Edward folgte ihr wie ein kleiner Junge den eine Strafe erwartete weil er etwas angestellt hatte. Mit schleifenden Füßen ging er in die große Küche die ihrer zu Hause sehr ähnelte, groß, hell und ein runder Tisch in der Mitte. Er setzte sich, währen Bella einige Sachen aus den Schränken holte.

„Wann hat eure Beziehung angefangen?" Fragte Bella völlig überraschend für ihn.

„Vor zwei Jahren." Erklärte Edward. „Ich ging auf die Moorland Hill, sie war zwei Klassen über mir."

„Sie war älter als du?"

Edward lächelte widerwillig.

„Ich mochte schon immer reifere Frauen."

Sie schwiegen während Bella den Tee fertig machte. Sie trug die Tassen auf einem kleinen Tablett zum Tisch und setzte sich. Edward wusste das das sein Zeichen war weiter zu reden.

„Ich war damals nicht so extrovertiert, aber wir hatten zusammen Musik und verstanden uns von Anfang an prächtig." Fuhr Edward fort, Bellas Augen immer noch fest auf ihn gerichtete. „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich unsere Freundschaft in mehr verwandelte."

„Und dann...?"

„Nachdem wir drei Monate zusammen waren, hat sie mich betrogen." Erklärte er nostalgisch. „Mit James. Ich glaube du erinnerst dich an ihn?"

Bella nickte mit großen Augen.

Irgendwie schaffte es Edward weiter zu erzählen. Darüber zu reden war gar nicht so schmerzhaft wie er gedacht hatte und etwas in ihm wollte das Bella alles wusste. Er war immer noch wütend und enttäuscht weil er betrogen worden war, aber dieser unerträgliche Schmerz in seiner Brust, der solange da gewesen war, war verschwunden. Edward merkte das er endlich über Victoria hinweg gekommen war.

„Vielleicht verstehst du meine Verhalten jetzt ein wenig besser." Sagte Edward. „Aus irgendeinem kranken Grund dachte ich, das alle das verdient hatten was mir passiert war."

Als er es laut aussprach, merkte er erst wie irrational und dumm das gewesen war.

„Edward..."

Bella näherte sich ihm und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Wange. Es war schön jemanden zu haben der einem das Gefühl gab wirklich wichtig zu sein, unersetzlich. Nach Victoria hatte er nicht mehr daran geglaubt das er die gesunde Liebe, die frei von Lügen war, finden würde.

„Ich würde dir so etwas nie antun." Sagte Bella sanft.

„Ich weiß."

Und er wusste es, er wusste es wirklich. In der Zeit die er gebraucht hatte um sich Bella zu nähern hatte er gemerkt, das es klare Unterschiede zwischen ihr und Victoria gab. Bella war zuverlässig, reif und sie schien noch zu glauben das es die perfekte Liebe wie in den romantischen Novellen gab. Edward wusste das Bella ihm erlauben würde ihr all das zu geben, was er die ganze Zeit für sich behalten hatte als er mit den verschiedenen Mädchen zusammen gewesen war. Er wollte die Person erkunden die sich hinter diesen braunen Augen verbarg, er wollte sie so kennen lernen wie es noch nie jemand auf dieser Welt getan hatte.

Er wollte sie einfach lieben wie er noch nie jemanden geliebt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte Edward, unfähig irgendetwas anderes zu sagen.

Bella lächelte und verkürzte die quälende Distanz die sie noch voneinander trennte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich langsam in dem klassischen Tanz, der Edward wie das beste Spektakel der Welt vor kam. Bellas weiche Lippen machten seinen Kopf wieder frei und vertrieben all die alten Erinnerungen.

Die Vergangenheit durfte die Gegenwart nicht beeinflussen. Victoria war Geschichte. Bella dagegen...

Bella war alles.


	25. Unsichere Wege!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Unsichere Wege!

Mit jeder Unterhaltung die Bella mit Edward führte war sie mehr und mehr überrascht. Edward war bei weitem nicht dar simple Junge wie sie anfangs gedacht hatte. Weit davon entfernt der hormongeladene Frauenheld zu sein, Edward hatte Motivationen, Probleme und Gefühle die tiefer gingen als bei jedem anderen Mann den sie bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte sich lange Zeit wie ein waschechter Blödmann verhalten, doch so langsam kam der echte Edward ans Licht.

Edward war genauso menschlich und verletzlich wie jeder andere. Und das gefiel ihr wesentlich besser als der traurige, fast perfekte Eroberer.

Er erzählt ihr von Victoria und dann schien das Thema mit einem mal erledigt zu sein. Bella wollte ihn nicht länger unter Druck setzten und schlug vor sich einen gemütlichen Abend zu machen, zumindest bis die Anderen zurück kamen. Bella wollte mehr über Edwards Vergangenheit wissen, aber sie wollte das delikate Thema jetzt nicht bis zum letzten ausquetschen. Bella machte ihnen was zu essen und Edward suchte einen Film aus.

„Titanic?" Fragte Bella und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ernsthaft?"

Edward lachte laut, während Bella sich mit zwei randvollen Suppentassen neben ihn setzte.

„Ey, die Klassiker kommen nie aus der Mode." Verteidigte sich Edward grinsend. „Außerdem wette ich, das Leonardo Di Caprio dir gefällt."

„Selbstverständlich. Wie hast du das erraten?" Fragte Bella ironisch.

Edward legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie an seine Brust, sehr nah an ihrem Ohr und in vertraulichem Ton sagte er.

„Ich bin sein unbekannter kleiner Bruder."

Bella schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Sie sahen sich den Film trotzdem an, aneinander gekuschelt und die warme Suppe genießend. Bella hatte den Film schon einige male gesehen, aber sie beschwerte sich nicht und kuschelte sich so nah es ging an Edward. Irgendwann fragte sie sich, wann sie das letzte mal so etwas einfaches, wie einen Film in Gesellschaft zu sehen, so genossen hatte. Es war ein einfaches und unerklärliches Glück, aber die beste Sensation die sie seit langem hatte.

Edward und Bella schliefen auf dem Sofa ein und keiner machte sich die Mühe sie zu wecken, so das sie am nächsten Morgen die ersten waren die wach waren. Eine volle Vorratskammer war für Bella die beste Ausrede um ein reichhaltiges Frühstück zuzubereiten. Jede ihrer Bewegungen wurde von Edward beobachtete, der mit allen Mitteln versuchte etwas von dem zu probieren was Bella zubereitete. Bella dachte schon das er es aufgegeben hatte etwas zu ergattern, als sie seine Arme um ihre Taille und sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange und fragte.

„Bekomme ich gar nichts?"

„Versuch erst gar nicht mich zu blenden Cullen." Sagte Bella mit all ihrer Willenskraft. „Du wirst dann etwas bekommen wenn alle was bekommen."

„Wer hat den gesagt das ich vom Essen rede?"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er Bella um, so das sie gegen die Arbeitsplatte lehnte und er den perfekten Zugang zu ihren Lippen hatte. Bella legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und seine Lippen auf ihren fühlten sich wie ein natürlicher Zustand an. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben das sie solange darauf verzichtete hatte. Edward umarmte sie so fest, das sie glaubte er würde sie nie wieder loslassen. Und Bella hätte nichts dagegen gehabt.

„Kinder! Es ist viel zu früh für so ein Schauspiel." Bemerkte die tiefe Stimme Emmetts. „Es sind Minderjährige im Haus."

Bella entfernte sich von Edward, wurde rot, sah ihn Emmetts vergnügte Gesicht und in das schlecht gelaunte seiner schönen und überheblichen Freundin.

Sie frühstückten unter dem monotonem Monolog Emmetts, der ihnen bis ins kleinste Detail erzählte was sie verpasst hatten weil sie zu Hause geblieben waren, um „Wer weiß was auch immer zu machen." Emmett erzählte ihnen gerade von einem hübschen Café in dem sie gewesen waren, als Angela und Jasper sich zu ihnen gesellten, die Beiden waren in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft. Etwas später erschien auch Alice, mit total verschlafenem Gesicht und es war schon fast zehn als dann auch Ben erschien.

„Das ist alles super lecker." Sagte Ben und nahm sich noch einen Pfannkuchen.

Sie frühstückten lange und der Regen der gegen die Fenster schlug war ihre Hintergrundmusik. Später gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer um ihre Pläne für den heutigen Tag zu besprechen, der graue Himmel verbot jedwede sportliche Tätigkeit im Freien.

„Wir können in die Stadt fahren." Schlug Angela vor.

„Oh nein!" Sagte Emmett. „Wenn eine Frau an einem regnerischem Tag in die Stadt will, heißt das shoppen!"

Alle Männer des Hauses lehnten diese Idee ab, auch Bella schloss sich ihnen an. Rosalie und Alice zogen enttäuschte Gesichter und auch Angela wirkte etwas desillusioniert. Die Stadt wurde ausgeschlossen und Bella war froh darüber, sie hatte keine Lust, mal wieder, einen Tag im Einkaufscenter zu verbringen.

Nach einer langen Diskussion und einigen kleinen Streitereien, entschieden sie sich etwas mit den Autos die Gegend zu erkunden und in einer Herberge die es mitten auf dem Gelände gab zu essen, es war mittlerweile schon fast vier Uhr am Nachmittag. Es regnete zwar noch immer, aber sie hatten wetterfeste Kleidung und ihre Autos. Sie gingen sich also erstmal alle für ihre geplante Expedition umziehen. Nach einer halben Stunde kam Bella wieder die Treppe herunter, fertig für ihr kleines Abenteuer. Die Mädchen waren noch nicht fertig und im Wohnzimmer saß Jasper, während Ben gerade nach draußen ging. Edward und Emmett schienen genauso pingelig mit ihrem Äußeren zu sein wie die Mädchen.

Bella setzte sich schweigend neben Jasper, sie hatte irgendwie das Bedürfnis das Eis zu brechen. Mit einem verständnisvollem Lächeln fragte sie.

„Verlobung also?"

Jasper drehte sich mit einem Freundschaftlichem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr und nickte. Seine Arme ruhten auf seinen Knien und nach einem Moment des Schweigen ließ er einen erschöpften Seufzer hören.

„Und warum?" Fragte Bella. Es waren weder Aggressivität noch Vorurteile in ihrer Stimme zu hören, sondern nur Neugierde.

Der junge Whitlock lächelte sie traurig an.

„Ich will das Alice weiß das ich wiederkomme, es ist ein versprechen meiner Liebe zu ihr." Erklärte Jasper bedächtig. „Es ist mir egal ob sie sich in eine andere Person verliebt. Ich werde immer da sein und wenn sie bereit ist zu warten, werde ich immer an ihrer Seite sein."

„Das...das ist sehr nobel."

„Ich liebe sie." Versicherte Jasper. „Und ich würde alles für sie tun...auch wenn es bedeuten würde sie nicht zu haben."

„Sie ist sehr aufgeregt wegen der Verlobung."

„Ich weiß, sie ist schließlich Alice." Sagte er mit einem liebevollem Lächeln. „Während sie glücklich ist, bin ich es auch."

„Und wenn...sie älter wird und...na du weißt schon?"

„Ich will nur das sie glücklich ist und niemals diese Energie verliert. Sie muss ihr Leben leben, ob mit mir oder ohne mich."

Bella dachte, das sie nicht dazu in der Lage währe etwas so besonnenes zu tun wie Jasper. Sie würde es nicht ertragen das eine andere Person mit Edward glücklich währe, wehrend sie am anderen Ende des Landes währe. Sie könnte nicht akzeptieren sich von Edward zu trennen, ohne dem eine Möglichkeit zu geben was sie hatten.

Sie mussten noch etwas warten und dann waren endlich alle fertig. Ben war auch wieder da, nass von Kopf bis Fuß und mit einem breitem Grinsen im Gesicht. Er erklärte ihnen, das er einen Weg quer durch die Anlage gefunden hatte, der direkt zu der Herberge führte zu der sie wollten. Bella nahm eine Tasche und packte noch etwas zu essen, einige Decken und vorsichtshalber auch noch ein paar Pullis zum wechseln ein.

„Al, Jazz kommt bei uns mit." Sagte Emmett und zwinkerte Edward zu. „Lassen wir die Turteltäubchen in Ruhe."

Bella verdrehte die Augen und rannte zum Volvo. Der Kommentar von Emmett war nervig, aber wenn sie ihr ein wenig Zeit mit Edward gönnen wollte, hatte sie nichts dagegen. Nicht wenn alles so gut zu laufen schien.

Ben setzte sich wieder an die Spitze der Truppe und Edward war wieder das Schlusslicht, er fuhr seltsam langsam und ließ Bella die Musik aussuchen. Die Umgebung und das Wetter veranlassten Bella dazu eine ruhige klassische Musik auszusuchen. Bella schloss die Augen und dachte schon das sie einschlafen würde, als der Wagen plötzlich bremste. Bella machte die Augen auf und sah direkt zu Edward. Der kniete auf seinem Sitz und sein halber Oberkörper hing aus dem Fenster. Sekunden später kam sein patschnasser Kopf wieder ins Auto. Er hatte ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht und dicke Tropfen rannten ihm übers Gesicht.

„Wie es aussieht ist der Weg blockiert." Sagte Edward.

„Und du lächelst weil...?"

„Sie wollen wieder zurück fahren." Erklärte er. „Aber ich glaube wir können noch eine kleine Runde drehen, was meinst du?"

„Solange wir nicht aus dem Auto müssen..."

„Abgemacht."

Edward fuhr weiter und die anderen Autos entfernten sich immer mehr. Während die vertraute Klaviermusik durchs Auto floss, nahm Edward eine Kurve und fuhr zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Bella war sich nicht sicher ob dieser Weg erlaubt war, oder ob es überhaupt ein Weg war. Die Umgebung war irgendwie richtig Märchenhaft, die großen Regentropfen tauchten die grünen Blätter in eine seltsames Licht. Obwohl Edward mal wieder viel zu schnell unterwegs war, begünstigt durch das weitläufige und menschenleere Gelände, war die Fahrt sensationell.

Der Himmel wurde immer dunkler und die Sicht schlechter. Bella wurde langsam unruhig, da der Regen immer heftiger wurde. Sie drehte sich zu Edward, der schien begeistert zu sein von der Geschwindigkeit und dem schrecklichem Wetter das sie umgab. Er schien gerade in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein.

„Eh...meinst du nicht, das wir besser zurück fahren."

Edward lächelte leicht und wurde etwas langsamer.

„Ok."

Edward hielt sein Wort und mit einer schnellen 180 Grad Wendung, brachte er das Auto wieder auf den Weg auf dem sie gekommen waren. Aber nach wenigen Metern wurde der Volvo immer langsam, bis er zum Stillstand kam. Bella krallte sich in den Sitz und sah Edward an, sie erwartete das er ihr irgendeinen Streich spielen wollte. Ihre Überraschung war groß, als sie den besorgten Blick Edwards sah.

„Bleib hier." Bat Edward

Bella tat wie ihr geheißen wurde und beobachtete wie Edward ausstieg, die Motorhaube aufmachte und dahinter verschwand. Einige Minuten später kam er wieder ins Auto, patschnass und mit einem schuldigen Blick. Seine nassen Haare fielen ihm in die Augen und Bella kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen das irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist?"

„Kannst du dich noch an den Tag erinnern als wir uns auf der Polizeiwache getroffen haben?" Fragte er unschuldig.

Bella wollte ihn verbessern und daran erinnern, das sie sich durchaus nicht zufällig getroffen hatten. Sonder das er sie mitten in der Nacht geweckt hatte, damit sie ihn abholte. Aber sie hielt sich zurück und nickte einfach.

„Also...da habe ich den Motor wohl etwas zu hart ran genommen." Erklärte er. „Und der Wagen hätte eigentlich zu Revision gemusst...aber irgendwie..."

„Was? Willst du sagen...?"

„Der Motor ist hin."

Bella ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze fallen. Sie mussten nicht nur wer weiß wie viele Kilometer zurück laufen, sie würden nass werden bis auf die Knochen, sich mit Schlamm ein sauen, eine Erkältung einfangen und sie hatten keine Ahnung wo sie eigentlich waren. Sie fragte sich, warum zum Teufel sie Edward Pläne eigentlich noch immer unterstützte, bis jetzt hatte er es noch immer geschafft sie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Sie hob den Kopf und hatte Edwards Gesicht näher vor sich, als sie erwartet hatte, er sah sie voller Reue an.

Ah ja, jetzt wusste sie wieder warum sie immer in seiner Nähe war. Sie liebte ihn, vielleicht mehr als sie sollte.

„Wir können hier drinnen warten bis der Regen nachlässt." Schlug er salopp vor.

„Du bist klatschnass Edward!" Sagte Bella und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Die Heizung ist an." Antwortete er. „Ich bin schnell trocken."

Bella fand die Idee nicht so toll und als Edward dann auch noch sein Shirt auszog um es so besser trocknen zu lassen, erst recht nicht. Der enge Raum und der nackte Oberkörper Edwards, waren für Bella nicht die beste Kombination. Schon seit einiger Zeit hatten sich ihre Hormone gegen sie verschworen und ihr gingen schon zu viele Sachen durch den Kopf, um das jetzt und hier ertragen zu können. Und zu allem Überfluss war auch noch die Heizung an!

„Hey, was ist den das?" Riss Edward sie aus ihren beschämenden Gedanken.

Bella sah in die Richtung in die Edwards Finger zeigte. Sie wischte mit der Hand ein paar mal über die beschlagene Scheibe und konnte dann ein Haus zwischen den Bäumen erkennen. Fast an der Scheibe klebend, versuchte sie etwas interessantes zu entdecken, aber es war einfach nur ein abgelegenes Haus wie das von Ben. Bella wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Edward die Tür aufmachte und meinte aussteigen zu müssen. Bevor sie noch fragen konnte wo er hin wollte, machte er ihre Tür auf und zog sie praktisch aus dem Auto.

„Na toll, jetzt bin ich auch nass!"

„Nun komm." Sagte Edward und zog sanft an ihrer Hand.

Die Beide rannten, besser gesagt stolperten, über den schlammigen Boden durch den Regen. Sie kamen bis zum Tor des Hauses das sie von weitem gesehen hatten und versuchten sich unter den Bäumen vor dem Regen zu schützen. Nass und schwer atmend sahen sie durch den Zaun und sahen ein großes Schild auf dem „Zu vermieten" stand.

„Ich wusste gar nicht das man hier auch Häuser mieten kann." Bemerkte Bella und merkte dann, das ihr Kommentar in der Situation völlig überflüssig und unangebracht war.

„Komm." Sagte Edward und zog wieder leicht an ihrer Hand.

Bella verstand nicht was er wollte, auch nicht als er anfing einen Baum hinauf zu klettern, er schien die Höhe des Zauns abzuschätzen. Da bekam Bella so langsam eine Ahnung was er vorhaben könnte.

„Spinnst du?" Schrie sie. „Das ist eine privat Haus!"

„Es ist such ein privater Club und wir sind drin." Antwortete er und grinste wie ein unartiger Junge, während er versuchte einen Ast zu finden um über den Zaun zu klettern.

„Es ist so oder so abgeschlossen." Murmelte sie...aber sie sprach zu sich selber, Edward war verschwunden.

In einem Versuch das Gleiche zu tun wie Edward und gleichzeitig zu vergessen was sie eigentlich tat, ergriff Bella einen Ast. Sie musste sich sehr anstrengen sich und das zusätzliche Gewicht ihrer nassen Sachen auf den Ast zu hieven. Nachdem sie sich das Knie angestoßen und sich einen tiefen Kratzer an der Hand zugezogen hatte, saß sie endlich auf dem Ast. Von ihrer neuen Position aus konnte sie sehen wie Edward die Türen des Hauses inspizierte.

„Komm Edward!"

Er drehte sich um und sah sie überrascht an. Dann kam Edward mit lässigem Gang auf sie zu, so als ob es nicht regnen würde,er sich nicht auf einem fremden Grundstück befinden würde und er nicht, nur im Shirt, in der Kälte rumlaufen würde. Er blieb direkt unter dem Ast stehen auf dem Bella saß.

„Spring." Sagte er.

„Nein."

„Zwing mich nicht dich zu holen." Drohte er ihr mit einem schelmischem Grinsen.

„Nein."

„Komm schon." Sagte er und fing an den Baum rauf zu klettern.

„Gott, ich kann nicht glauben das ich das wirklich tue." Murmelte Bella bevor sie sprang.

Der Sprung war ein komplettes Fiasko. Geschickt wie Bella war landete sie genau auf Edward und riss ihn zu Boden, so das sie noch nasser und schmutziger wurden, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Sie fingen fast schon hysterisch an zu lachen und brauchten eine ganze Weile um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Dann übernahm Edward wieder die Führung der Mission und er führte Bella durch den Garten.

„Du bist völlig durchgeknallt." Murmelte Bella.

„Oh ja, ich wusste das du das irgendwann herausfinden würdest."

Edward ging zu der großen Glastür, die direkt vom Garten in die Küche führte. Edward rüttelte etwas an der Tür und mit einem kräftigem Ruck, hatte er sie plötzlich geöffnet. Bella machte Augen wie Untertassen und versuchte eine Erklärung dafür zu finden wieso das so einfach ging.

„Wir sind in einem überwachtem privatem Club Bella."

„Du scheinst das nicht zum ersten mal zu machen."

„Eh, der Club Orange Hill hat auch einige Häuser die nicht zu verachten sind." Versicherte er ihr mit einem schelmischem Grinsen und ließ sie ins Haus.

Bella verdrehte die Augen und ging vorsichtig ins Haus. Nicht das eine Antwort in diesem Stil nicht von Edward zu erwarten gewesen war. Auch wenn in letzter Zeit alles Honig und Herzen gewesen war, war er noch immer der ungezogene und schelmische Teenager vom ersten Tag. Sein Vergangenheit konnte man nicht verleugnen, genauso wie seine Persönlichkeit.

Die Küche ähnelte sehr der in Bens Haus und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie merkten das das ganze Haus dem von Bens Familie glich. Mit teuren Möbeln, die von Tüchern verdeckt waren, wirkte das Haus unbewohnt aber gepflegt. Das gab Bella ein ungutes Gefühl, so als ob die Bewohner jeden Moment wiederkommen könnten und...

„Willst du etwas essen?" Fragte Edward und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Bella blinzelte einige male und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Hast du etwa einen Zauberstab in der Tasche von dem ich nichts weiß?"

Edward grinste sie an.

„Nein, aber im Auto ist das Essen das du selbst eingepackt hast." Erinnerte er sie leicht spöttisch.

Sie wollte ihm gerade sagen, das sie nichts wollte und das sie eh nicht lange hier bleiben würden, aber Edward war schon verschwunden. Wenige Minuten später kam er mit dem Essen, den Decken und den Extra-Pullis die Bella eingepackt hatte wieder zurück Er schien Bellas Protest überhaupt nicht zu hören, den er baute seelenruhig das Essen auf einer der Decken auf, ganz so als ob er hier zu Hause währe. Bella fühlte sich unwohl und das merkte man an jeder ihrer Bewegungen, aber sie aß dann doch etwas. Sie würden später gehen, das Haus in perfektem Zustand zurücklassen und...

„Ist das Schnee?"

„Häh?"

Bella sah in die gleiche Richtung wie Edward und konnte durch das Fenster die weißen Flocken sehen. Es hatte sich schon eine feine Schicht auf der Terrasse gebildet.

„Na toll!" Murmelte Bella.


	26. Lass dich treiben!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi. (Lady Cornamenta hat ihren Nick geändert)

Lass dich treiben!

Edward, mit der Begeisterung eines kleinen Jungen, sprang auf und rannte zum Fenster. Der Garten wurde nur von den Lichtern des Hauses erleuchtet, aber man konnte trotzdem die Flocken sehen die langsam und konstant fielen. Bella beobachtete ihren Begleiter, seufzte resigniert, er war einfach zu anbetungswürdig wenn er sich einfach nur wie ein kleiner Junge benahm. Wenn er dieser Edward Cullen war, der sie so viel Zeit gekostet hatte bis sie ihn entdeckt hatte und der sich einfach und natürlich verhielt. Es sah so aus das wenn sie alleine waren, er all seine Zartheit und Picardie zum Vorschein brachte, was eine ausgesprochen charmante Mischung machte.

Er war ein anbetungswürdiger Junge, der sie komplett verzaubert hatte.

„Was?"

Die Frage Edwards riss sie aus ihren Träumereien, sie war so vertieft gewesen, das sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte das er auf sie zugekommen war. Edward war immer noch ohne Shirt und das sanfte Licht im Haus fiel auf seine trainierte Brust, die sich mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte. Bellas Augen wanderten von seiner Brust, über seinen flachen Bauch bis zu dem Bund seiner Hose. Nicht das sie ihn anstarren wollte und sie wollte schon mal gar nicht dabei erwischt werden, aber sie konnte es nicht vermeiden. Es war Neugierde, unwiderstehliche Anziehung und Begehren, das waren die Gefühle die sie für ihn hatte und die sie im Moment leiteten.

„Seit wann bist du denn so schamlos?" Fragte Edward und Bella hob den Kopf um ihn anzusehen.

Die hochgezogene Augenbraue und das spöttische Lächeln das sie sah, trieben ihr die Schamröte ins Gesicht.

„Du bist nicht mehr als ein Junge im Körper eines Mannes." Sagte sie und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

Mit dem für ihn typischem Raubtiergang kam er auf sie zu.

„Wirklich?" Fragte er und faste sie um die Taille. „Und glaubst du als Junge habe ich ein Recht auf ein wenig von dem Nanny?"

Bevor sie protestieren konnte, packte Edward sie fester, drückte sie an seinen Körper und küsste sie ungestüm. Seine Lippen waren warm, fordernd und brannten sich wie Feuer auf ihre. Ihre Atmung wurde schneller und es wirkte schon natürlich wie Edwards Hände über ihren Körper wanderten. Normalerweise hätte dieser Ansturm der Gefühle Bella gestört und sich unwohl fühlen lassen, aber in Edwards Armen fühlte sie sich einfach nur wohl. Bella konnte nicht vermeiden zu versuchen dem wilden Rhythmus der Küsse Edwards zu folgen und ihre Hände wanderten über seine nackte Brust zu seinen breiten Schultern bis zu seinem Rücken.

Nur die lebenswichtige Notwendigkeit des Atmens, brachte sie dazu sich zu trennen.

„Kann sein das du auch darauf ein Recht hast." Sagte Bella mit rauer Stimme.

Er schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln und machte keine Anstalten seine Arme von ihrer Taille zu nehmen.

„Glaubst du hier haben sie Kabelfernsehen?" Fragte er während sie ins Wohnzimmer gingen.

Bella merkte wie der romantische Moment zerstört wurde. Sie entfernte sich etwas von ihm, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Ihre Hände fest auf ihre Hüften gestützt und mit indigniertem Gesichtsausdruck sah sie ihn an.

„Wir werden die Annehmlichkeiten des Hauses nicht missbrauchen Edward! Wir müssen zurück."

„Hast du etwa einen Schneeschieber in der Taschen von dem du mir nichts gesagt hast?" Fragte er, mit den gleichen Worten die sie vorher benutzt hatte und in spöttischem Ton.

„Sehr witzig!"

Edward lachte fröhlich und schlang wieder seine Arme um sie. Mit einem schnellen und unerwarteten Manöver schubste er sie leicht und sie landeten Beide auf dem breiten Sofa. Edward fing wieder an zu lachen, als er sah das Bella mit sich selber debattierte und sich das auf ihrem Gesicht widergespiegelte. Sie wusste das ein Unwetter tobte, sie wusste das sie in einem privatem Club waren und sie nicht wirklich viele Auswege hatten, aber sie fand es nicht richtig in einem fremden Haus zu bleiben...

„Kannst du mal aufhören immer alles so genau zu analysieren? Wenigstens für eine Nacht?" Bat Edward und zog sie näher an sich.

Bella verlor sich in diesen grünen Augen die sie so liebte und nickte wieder mal resigniert. Vielleicht, mit ein wenig Glück, würde sie niemand erwischen und sie würden eine ruhige Nacht verbringen. Sie würden nichts anfassen, keine Desaster veranstalten und alles würde gut werden...

Aber als sie sah wie Edward es sich, mit der Fernbedienung in der Hand, auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte, fing sie doch an zu Zweifeln. Auf die ein oder andere Weise würde diese Nach kompliziert werden.

Und sie irrte sich nicht, Edward benahm sich als ob er zu Hause währe und sie konnte nichts dagegen machen. Nachdem er sein bestes Lieber-Junge-Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte, bestand er darauf das er unbedingt eine heisse Dusche brauchte, wenn er sich nicht erkälten wollte. Damit hatte er irgendwie Recht, aber das würde Bella nie zugeben. Er ging und sie meckerte über ihr Pech und den verdammten Schnee der draußen noch immer fiel. Ihr war es egal die feuchten Sachen anzubehalten, sie würde auf gar keinen Fall eine fremde Dusche benutzen.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten am Fenster geklebt und zwischen den Zähnen vor sich hin geflucht hatte, merkte sie das sie das auch nicht weiter bringen würde. Der Gipfel war natürlich das sie , da sie den Club nicht verlassen wollten, ihre Handys nicht dabei hatten. Toll gemacht!

„Wenn du noch weiter mit der Nase am Fenster klebst, friert sie dir noch ab."

Bella drehte sich um, bereit ihm ihren schönsten Killerblick zu schenken, aber ihre Sinne wurden leicht ausgeschaltet als sie sah was er an hatte. Er trug einzig und allein ein Handtuch, das er um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte. Bella versuchte die Gedanken die ihr gerade durch den Kopf gingen zu ignorieren, ihre Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und ihn böse anzusehen.

„Wo hast du das Handtuch her?"

„Eh...aus dem Bad." Antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das Konzept des fremdem Eigentums bedeutet dir nicht wirklich viel, richtig?"

Zur Antworte lachte Edward unbeschwert und als ob er zeigen wollte das es ihn mal eben gar nicht interessierte das sie in einem fremdem Haus waren, ließ er sich wieder in voller Pracht auf das Sofa fallen. Bella seufzte laut und verstand, das sie auf verlorenem Posten stand.

„Wir sollten den anderen Bescheid sagen das es uns gut geht..."

Edward sah sich um und sein Blick fiel auf das Telefon, er sah Bella viel sagend an und die sah warnend zurück.

„Lass dir bloß nicht einfallen noch irgendetwas an zufassen Edward Cullen."

„Wie sie wünschen Mai lady."

Bella drehte die Augen zum Himmel und fragte sich, wie sie Edwards Scherze bis zum Ende des Schneegestöbers aushalten sollte. Sie hoffte das es sich nicht zu einem Schneesturm aus wachsen würde, der sei tagelang festhielt weil, sie könnte ihn in jedem Augenblick umbringen. Sie war in ihn verliebt, aber er war im Grunde immer noch der selbe irritierende Edward den sie vor Monaten kennen gelernt hatte. Die Tatsache in einem fremdem Haus zu sein, in fremdem Eigentum eingebrochen zu sein, sorgten nicht gerade dafür das sie sich entspannt fühlte und Edwards Scherze war nicht das Beste was ihr gerade passieren konnte. Bella hatte das Gefühl, das jeden Moment jemand aus diesem Schneegestöber auftauchen konnte und ihnen sagen würde das er der Besitzer des Hauses sei. Dann müssten sie ein Unzahl von Erklärungen abgeben, man würde ihnen auf Lebzeiten Hausverbot im Club geben, sie würden auf die Polizeiwache gebracht werden und dann...

„Willst du die ganze Nacht über da stehen bleiben?"

Bella tauchte aus ihrer absurden Phantasterei auf und sah Edward an, der lag immer noch auf dem Sofa, das verdammte Handtuch um seine Hüften und einem ruhigem Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ihm fehlte nur noch das Glas Champagner in der Hand und er währe der perfekte reiche Kavalier aus einer dieser Telenovelas, in den sich das arme Mädchen verliebt, dachte Bella.

Ok, sie spann sich da gerade ganz fürchterlich etwas zurecht.

„Edward..."

„Komm schon Bells, entspann dich." Bat Edward und klopfte neben sich aus Sofa.

„Bells?"

Edward lachte, zuckte mit den Schultern und klopfte wieder auf den Platzt neben sich. Bella seufzte und ging zum Sofa um sich zweifelnd neben ihren Freund zu setzen. Die Tatsache in dem fremdem Haus zu sein und das Edward so gut wie nackt war, ließ sie sich nicht gerade Sicher fühlen. Bella hatte schlich und ergreifen keine Ahnung wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

„Oh sieh nur, Stolz und Vorurteil." Sagte Edward da.

Bella sah begeistert auf den Fernseher. Nicht nur das Buch gefiel ihr, sie fand es auch perfekt als Film umgesetzt und hatte ihn schon ein paar mal gesehen. Sie erkannte sofort um welche Szene es sich handelte. Bella merkte wie Edward den Arm um ihre Schulter legte, ließ sich aber nicht ablenken. Die Szene in der Mister Darcy seine Liebe erklärte war einfach zu schön.

„Du bist unglaublich." Murmelte Edward. „Ein Film und du vergisst alles..."

„Sch."

Bella wurde regelrecht vom Fernseher absorbiert und merkte den Atem ihres Begleiters an ihrem Ohr kaum. Die Schlussszene war, selbstverständlich, eine ihrer liebsten, egal wie oft sie den Film schon gesehen hatte.

Was sie nicht erwartet hatte, war das die Stimme Darcys von einer samtenen Stimme verstärkt wurde, die ihr tausendmal besser gefiel.

„Sollten ihre Gefühle sich verändert haben, muss ich ihnen sagen...das sie mich in Leib und Seele verzaubert haben. Und ich...ich liebe sie. Und ich will von jetzt an bis zum Rest meiner Tage nicht von ihnen getrennt sein."

Bella sah ihn an, während er sie anstrahlte, ertönte die Schlussmusik im Hintergrund. Edward hatte die Augen nicht von ihr genommen und nicht einmal auf den Fernseher geschaut. Konnte er den Dialog etwa auswendig? Sie lächelte. Auch wenn er eine Rolle gespielt hatte, war es seltsam Edward diese Worte sagen zu hören und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.

„Du kannst es auswendig?"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt das dieser Darcy mir sympathisch ist."

Bella erinnerte sich an eines ihrer erste Gespräche, als er noch der unerträgliche Teenager gewesen war auf den sie aufpassen sollte. Sie konnte sich noch perfekt an die Situation erinnern, es war schließlich eine ihrer ersten Meinungsverschiedenheiten gewesen. Schmunzelnd fragte sie ihn.

„Bist du immer noch der Meinung, das man sich ein Mädchen holt und gut?"

Edward schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Ich glaube nicht. Es ist gut möglich das man etwas mehr investieren sollte." Gab er zu. „Aber Darcy hätte es einfach haben können. Das Problem ist, das er ihr nie einen von diesen gegeben hat...glaube ich."

Edward machte eine seiner katzenhaften Bewegungen, fasste Bellas Kinn und gab ihr einen quälend langsamen Kuss. Bella vergrub ihre Hände in seinem noch feuchtem Haar und schwelgte in seinem frischem Duft. Gefangen in der Leidenschaft des Augenblicks, ließ sie ihre Hände langsam zu seiner Brust wandern...und da fiel es ihr wieder ein. Der unverschämte Kerl war so gut wie nackt.

Bella löste sich von ihm.

„Könntest du dir bitte etwas anziehen?"

Edward lachte mal wieder.

„Was? Mach ich dich etwa nervös?"

Bella antwortete nicht, sonder zeigte nur auf das Bad und versuchte streng zu kucken. Sie wusste nicht ob es an ihrem Blick lag, aber Edward stand auf und ging langsam Richtung Bad, das Handtuch hing schief auf seinen Hüften. Als Edward hinter der Tür verschwand, ließ Bella sich zurück aufs Sofa fallen und seufzte zufrieden. Es war besser Edward nicht, so gut wie nackt um sich zu haben.

Bella sah sich die Werbespots im Fernsehen an, als Edward wieder auftauchte. Er hatte seine Hose an und seine Haare waren etwas trockener, das Oberteil hatte er anscheinend vergessen. Als Bella ihn nach dem Warum fragte, behauptete er das es zu warm hier drin sei. Bella fand das zwar nicht, sie hatte sich einer der Decke die sie mitgebracht hatte um die Schultern gelegt. Aber egal, alles war besser als ein Handtuch.

Die Beiden blieben auf dem Sofa und Edward war wieder Herr der Fernbedienung, er zappte gelangweilt durch die Kanäle. Bella fing an über die Situation nachzudenken. Wenn man bedachte wie ihre Beziehung am Anfang gewesen war, hätten sie es vor Monaten mit Sicherheit nicht fünf Minuten miteinander ausgehalten, ohne zu streiten. Aber jetzt, sie fühlte sich in seiner Nähe wohl. Und das Beste war, er war nur für sie. Ganz allein ihrer.

Diese Gedanken ließen Bella zweifeln, was sich schnell in eine konkrete Frage verwandelte, die dann auch schon aus ihrem Mund kam.

„Ich bin neugierig." Sagte sie. „Wie hast du mit den duzenden von Freundinnen Schuss gemacht?"

Edward nahm seine Augen vom Bildschirm und sah sie mit einer Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen an.

„Hey, sei nicht so grausam. Es waren gar nicht so viele..."

Bella sah ihn skeptisch an und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie wussten das ich sie nicht auf diese Art wollte." Dann sah er sie an und wiederholte. „Auf diese Art."

Edward zeigte auf sie und Bella war etwas überwältigt. Sie konnte es nicht vermeiden zu lächeln und damit dem leutseligem Gesichtsausdruck Edwards zu antworteten. Es war wie eine seltsame Verbindung zwischen ihnen, sie sprachen die gleiche Sprache und brauchten dafür keine Worte.

„Außerdem wussten fast alle was mit Victoria passiert war und...also, ich denke das sie sich vorstellen konnten, das ich nicht wollte das es nochmal ernst wurde."

Edward sah sie mit einem Ausdruck an, der ihr fast das Herz brach, er wirkte traurig, niedergeschlagen, enttäuscht, so gar nicht...Edward. Bella wusste nicht ob das der Grund war, oder ob sie es einfach wollte, aber sie rutschte zu ihm und legte ihre Lippen auf seine, als ob sie ihm zeigen wollte das sie immer da sein würde und ihm nie so etwas grausames und rücksichtsloses antun konnte. Edward Cullen hatte viele Facetten, aber dieser niedergeschlagene Ausdruck und der nostalgische Ton passten so gar nicht zu ihm und Bella spürte einen unangenehmen Druck auf der Brust. Er konnte sein das er viele Fehler hatte, aber das war ihr egal. Sie liebte ihn. Sie liebte ihn sehr.

Edward nahm sich seine Zeit um zu reagieren und als er es tat, faste er sie um die Taille und zog sie nähre zu sich. Bella streichelte sein Gesicht um dann bis zu seinen Schultern zu wandern und ihre Hände da liegen zu lassen während sie zusammen aufstanden.

Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Bella hatte immer versucht sich zurückzuhalten, ihre selber gesteckte Linie nicht zu überschreiten, aber der Hunger war da und verbrannte sie von innen heraus. Es war schwierig sich zurückzuhalten und seine Autokontrolle zu behalten, wenn Edward dafür lebte sie mit jeder Bewegung, jedem Lächeln und mit seinen Berührungen in Versuchung zu führen. So sehr Bella sich auch weigerte es zuzugeben, es verlangte sie genauso danach diese Linie zu überschreiten wie Edward.

Edward zog sie mit sich hoch und sie hinterließen ihre Spur im Haus, sie küssten sich an jeder Wand und jeder Tür. Bella merkte mehr wie einmal, das ihre Füße den Bodenkontakt verloren. Groß war ihre Überraschung als ihre Beine gegen eine weiche Oberfläche stießen. Sie merkte schnell das es sich um ein Bett handelte.

Edward verlagerte sein Gewicht nach vorne und Bella folgte seiner Bewegung, so das sie Beide auf dem Bett landeten. Edward stützte sich mit einem Arm ab, damit er sei mit ihrem Gewicht nicht erdrückte.

Bella merkte wie sich in ihrem Kopf alles zu drehen anfing als er sie hungrig küsste, aber sie hatte nicht die Kraft um sich von ihm zu lösen, auch wenn gesunder Menschenverstand danach schrie es zu tun. Das Ambiente war zu anregend um aufzuhören. Alles was an diesem Abend passiert war, die Gespräche, die Scherze, die Geständnisse, die Küsse, die Zärtlichkeiten, gemischt mit dem Gefühl des verbotenem, machte aus dieser Nacht eine Nacht in der alles passieren konnte.

Bella traute sich ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft zu schicken und strich Edward von der Schulter, über die Brust bis zu seinem Bauchnabel. Edward zog zischend die Luft ein und hob den Kopf um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du weißt..."

Bella legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und die Beiden hatten den intensivsten Blickkontakt den sie je gehabt hatten. Mit dem Kopf voller neuer Gefühlen und Gedanken, kamen Bella ungewollte Worte über die Lippen.

„Ruiniere es nicht."

Edward lächelte sie an und küsste sie dann mit unendlicher Hingabe, so als ob er fürchten würde das die starken Impulse seiner Küsse zu viel für sie waren. Vorsichtig ließ Edward seine Lippen ihren Hals hinunter wandern, während er mit einer Hand ihre Bluse aufknöpfte, setzte er kleine Küsse von ihrer Schulter bis zu ihrem Brustansatz. Bella vergaß alles um sich herum, es gab nur noch sie, ihn und diesen Moment. Alles andere war egal. Edward Hände bewegten sich eifrig über ihren Körper und befreite sie von den störenden Sachen die sie noch an hatte. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen stieg fast bis ins Delirium. Bella bewegte sich ungeschickt unter ihm und selbst so etwas simples wie das öffnen einer Gürtelschnalle schien ihr unmöglich zu sein. Edward legte wieder ein Bein über sie, so das sie unter seinem Körper gefangen war und seine Brust einen angenehmen Druck auf ihre ausübte. Er setzte sich auf, er kniete jetzt über ihr und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Du musst nicht so nervös sein."

Bella wich seinem Blick aus. Sie war überrascht als sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr spürte.

„Lass die einfach treiben." Bat er und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schulter. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das du nicht immer alles analysieren musst...fühle einfach nur."

Zwischen wenig unschuldigen Zärtlichkeiten, Küssen und gestöhnten Worten, entledigten sie sich der letzten störenden Kleidungsstücken. Bella war anfangs gehemmt, doch der Körper Edwards über ihr ließ sie sich seltsam beschützt fühlen. Bella gelangte an einen Punkt an dem die Küsse und Berührungen nicht mehr ausreichten um ihren Hunger zu stillen.

„Edward...bitte."

Die grünen Augen Edwards glänzten im Halbschatten, dunkel vor Verlangen. Er sah Bella tief in die Augen und küsste sie dann leidenschaftlich bevor er ihrem Wunsch nach kam. Bella sah ihm tief in die Augen während ihr Körper von den unbekannten Sensationen erschauerte. Der Raum füllte sich mit Stöhnen, von dem Bella nie geglaubt hatte das sie dazu fähig währe.

Alles war so surrealistisch.

„Ich liebe dich." Stöhnte Edward mit rauer Stimme. „Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Ich liebe dich...Edward."

Edward brach regelrecht auf ihre zusammen und sie umarmte ihn fest, Beide atmeten schwer. Es lag eine neue Sensation der Vertrautheit in der Luft. Edward zog die Decke über sie und angenehmen müde und befriedigt, schliefen sie schon bald ein.

Am nächsten Morgen dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden bis Bella die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht wieder in den Kopf schossen. Ihre Wangen wurden sofort rot und sie sah zu Edward, der hatte seine Arme fest um ihre Taille geschlungen und schlief fest. Bells streichelte ihm mehrmals mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange, bis er langsam die Augen aufmachte und sie müde anlächelte. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und seine Augen klein, aber sein Lächeln war blendend wie immer. Bella dachte für einen Moment an die Ironie der Situation, sie hatte sich versprochen nichts im Haus zu benutzen, nicht mal die Dusche und Beide waren im Bett gelandet...und das nicht nur zum schlafen. Das war mal wieder der Beweis dafür, das Edward sie immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Aber sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so frei und glücklich gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

„Jetzt weiß ich wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man nicht flüchtet bevor das Licht angeht." Murmelte Edward scherzhaft.

„Du bist ein Blödmann." Antwortete Bella und konnte sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Ein verliebter Blödmann."

„Das hört sich schon besser an." Sagte Bella und kuschelte sich wieder an Edwards Brust.

War es normal das sie sich wünschte das die Zeit für alle Ewigkeit stehen bleiben würde?


	27. Nach dem Sturm!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Nach dem Sturm!

Bella war davon überzeugt, das das einer dieser Momente war in denen man das Gefühl hatte alles zu haben was man sich nur wünschen konnte. Sie hätte schwören können das, wenn sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sie dieses irrationale Glück nicht gegen alles Gold der Welt getauscht hätte. Es war als ob das ganze Universum in einer perfekten Position währe genauso wie alles was sich um es herum bewegte. Vielleicht war es die Leichtfertigkeit dieser kleinen Momente, vielleicht war es auch das angenehme und freundschaftliche Ambiente, oder was auch immer, aber Bella Swan fühlte sich als ob sie alles hätte was ein Mensch nur verlangen konnte. Sie hätte stundenlang darüber nachdenken können und sie hätte mit Sicherheit Fehler gefunden, aber sie hatte ihrer rationellen Seite eine Auszeit gegeben.

Ein lautes Geräusch erschreckte sie. Die kleine Alice sah sie an, sie hatte die Hände zusammengelegt als würde sie beten. Schnell merkte Bella das das Geräusch das sie aufgeschreckt hatte Alice gewesen war, die in die Hände geklatscht hatte.

„Die Kapazität die du hast in deiner eigenen Welt zu verschwinden ist unglaublich." Sagte Alice.

„Ich glaube nicht das du die richtige Person bist um mir das zu sagen Alice."

Jasper kam dazu und legte seinen Arm um die Schulter von Alice und die schmolz dahin. All die Bestimmtheit und das Bedrohliche fiel von ihr ab, sobald der junge Mann in ihrer Nähe war. Bella hätte auf Grund dessen eine intelligente Antwortet geben können, aber sie war auch nur ein Idiot mehr. Die Liebe war eine unberechenbare und starke Plage von der auch sie ohne Pietät angesteckt worden war.

War das überhaupt wichtig?

„Und die Anderen?"

„Em, Ben und Rosalie sind zum Volvo und versuchen ihn zu reparieren." Sagte Jasper. „Angela macht was zu essen und Edward..." Er machte eine Pause und zog die Stirn kraus. „Wo ist Edward?"

Nach ihrer besonderen Nacht hatte die Beiden den Weg nach Hause angetreten. Sie hatten schon genug Verrücktheiten angestellt, um diese seltsame Aktion, die man fast schon als Verbrechen bezeichnen konnte, noch zu verlängern. Die Beiden hatten, in einem seltsam friedlichen Ambiente, Hand in Hand, mit dem Rest des Schnees unter ihren Füßen denselben Weg zurück genommen, aus dem sie auch gekommen waren. Nach einigen langen Runden, sie hatten leichte Probleme sich zu orientieren, hatten sie eines der Restaurants entdeckt und von da aus hatten sie dann nach Hause gefunden.

Selbstverständlich war direkt ein Sturm an Anschuldigungen über sie hereingebrochen, als sie das Haus erreicht hatten. Alice hatte sie fast schon Beleidigt, weil sie ihre Handys nicht dabei gehabt hatten und nicht gesagt hatten das sie über Nacht wegbleiben würden. Angela sah sie nur finster an und der Rest schimpfte auf sie ein...alle außer Rosalie, ihr schien das ganze Theater völlig egal zu sein. Ihre Entschuldigungen waren lang und wenig detailliert, sie schimpften fast ausschließlich über das Auto und das Wetter. Die Scherze Emmetts darüber was sie wohl gemacht hatten, beruhigte das Ambiente zum Glück etwas und sorgten dafür, das Bella sich jetzt gerne in ein tiefes Loch verkrochen hätte...vor allem weil er mit der Hälfte seiner Anspielungen Recht hatte.

Nach der ganzen Aufregung war Edward verschwunden.

„Ob er in seinem Zimmer ist?" Fragte Bella.

„Ich weiß nicht..." Jasper ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

Bella seufzte und stand auf.

„Ich gehe schon, keine Sorge."

Bella ging träge die Treppe herauf, sämtliche Fenster und Türen waren offen, da es im Moment mal nicht regnete oder schneite, wollten sie das dazu nutzen das Haus zu lüften. Die Sonne glänzte zwar durch Abwesenheit und der Himmel war grau, aber es fiel zumindest nichts von ihm herunter. Es war auch um einige Grad wärmer geworden und nicht mehr so unangenehm kalt.

Sie kam im Zimmer, das ihr Freund und Ben sich teilten an und es war komplett leer...das glaubte sie im ersten Moment wenigstens. Als sie sich dann aber den Berg aus Decken und Kissen auf dem Bett ansah, konnte sie sehen das ein Fuß darunter hervorlugte. Unbewusst lächelte sie und ging vorsichtig auf das Bett zu und kniete sich dann neben den Kopf Edwards, sie nahm zumindest an das er es war. Bella stützte sich leicht auf der Matratze ab um besser sehen zu können wer oder was sich da unter diesem seltsamen Berg aus Decken verbarg, das Bett knarrte und es kam Bewegung in die Decken. Edwards Kopf kam zum Vorschein.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte Bella als Edward die Augen halb aufmachte. „Wieso schläfst du schon wieder?"

„Jetzt ist es einer." Sagte er mit rauer Stimme und ignorierte ihre Frage.

Er streckte eine Hand aus seinem Deckenberg und tastete nach Bellas Gesicht, die Augen hatte er immer noch fast geschlossen. Edward übte leichten Druck aus, bis Bellas Wange an seiner Brust lag.

„Würdest du dich nicht gerne zu mir ins Bett legen?" Murmelte er.

„Edward! Spinnst du? Unten sind die anderen..."

„Du bist eine kleine Pervertierte." Unterbrach er sie mit einem schelmischem Grinsen. „Ich meinte zum schlafen, es ist wirklich gemütlich hier drin, weißt du?"

Bellas Gesicht wechselte die Farbe, Edward kicherte und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. Er kämpfte kurz gegen den Deckenberg und setzt sich dann auf.

„Besser nicht." Murmelte sie. „Emmett, Rosalie und Ben versuchen den Volvo wieder in Gang zu bringen und wenn sie wiederkommen und wir liegen im Bett, würden sie das bestimmt nicht witzig finden...du verstehst schon, Rosalie wirkt als ob sie mich jeden Augenblick umbringen wollte. Sie macht mir eine wenig Angst..."

„Oh ja, ich kenne diese Gefühl." Antwortete Edward ironisch, während er aufstand.

Nachdem er Bella einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange geben hatte, verschwand er wie der Blitz im Bad. Bella blieb zurück und versuchte das Chaos aus Decken und Kissen in Ordnung zu bringen. Edward kam wieder zurück und gab ihre erstmal einen richtigen Kuss, sein Mund schmeckte nach Minze und Bella konnte ahnen wozu sein Besuch im Bad gedient hatte. Bella schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und hatte wieder diesen irrationalen Wunsch das die Zeit stehen bleiben würde, wie immer wenn Edward sie küsste oder anfasste. Egal wie oft sich die selbe Szene wiederholte,es war immer der selbe Wunsch, sie wollte mit ihm zusammen von der Welt verschwinden.

Sie gingen einige Minuten später nur deshalb hinunter, weil sie laute Stimmen hörten. Emmett erzählte irgendetwas, laut, aufgeregt und voller Energie, etwas was jetzt nichts so ungewöhnliches war. Sein Aussehen ließ allerdings so einiges zu wünschen übrig, er war voller Schlamm, seine Haare und Klamotten waren nass. Seine Freundin, die neben ihm stand, sah auch nicht besser aus. Obwohl sie trotzdem immer noch wie ein europäisches Modell aussah. Ben, der ebenfalls wieder da war, sah nicht ganz so schlimm aus. Er sagte irgendetwas zu Angela und die Beiden gingen weg.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Edward laut genug um Emmet zu übertönen.

„Teufel, deinen Volvo aus dem Schnee zu bekommen, war ein richtiges Abenteuer! Er ist wieder wie neu Bruder!"

Rosalie schnaufte bei der aufgeregten Antwortet ihres Freundes und gab damit zu verstehen, das sie das nicht so sah. Bella konnte das durchaus verstehen, es war mit Sicherheit nicht angenehm, schmutzig und nass zu werden um die Fehler anderer wieder auszubügeln. Ehrlich gesagt war Bella wegen der ganzen Aktion etwas verlegen und sie fühlte das Bedürfnis, das in einer gestammelten Entschuldigung zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Hey, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen." Antwortete Emmett „Das war lustig."

„Gut, bei dir nicht, aber bei Rosalie schon. Tut mir Leid Rosalie." Murmelte Bella.

„Ja, wie auch immer." Antwortete Rosalie und sah uninteressiert weg.

Während des Nachmittag musste sich Bella der schweren Aufgabe stellen, Angela zum Schweigen zu bringen, die war dabei Bella mit Fragen über sie und Edward wahnsinnig zu machen. Ihre scharfsinnige Freundin merkte das irgendetwas passiert war und so sehr Bella das auch abstritt, Angela gab nicht auf. Deswegen war Bella auch die erste die aufgeregt zustimmte, als Ben vorschlug einen Film anzusehen. Beim Filme kucken konnte man nicht reden und das war perfekt. Zusammen mit einer aufgeregten Alice, kümmerte sich Bella darum alle nur möglichen Knabbersachen und Süßigkeiten zusammen zu suchen und ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen. Bella machte auch noch schnell eine große Schüssel mit Popcorn, mit der sie sich aus Sofa setzte und wie eine Besessen anfing zu essen. Ben, offensichtlich amüsiert über ihr Verhalten, suchte den Film aus.

Sie sahen sich eine schon etwas ältere Komödie an, die Bella schon ein paar mal gesehen hatte. Sie benutzte Edwards Brust als Kopfkissen und aß ohne Ende Popcorn. Edward hatte den Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und klaute sich ab und zu etwas aus ihrer großen Schüssel.

Dem ersten Film folgte ein zweiter und zwischen Lachen und einem Übermaß an Essen wurde es Abend. Jasper saß in einer Ecke des Sofas und war eingeschlafen, genauso wie Ben und Angela. Die die wach geblieben waren, standen vorsichtig auf und gingen in die Küche. Edward machte die Tür hinter ihnen zu, so das sie in normaler Lautstärke reden konnten.

„Wir können ja zusammen das Abendessen machen." Schlug Emmett, wie immer fröhlich, vor.

„Sag nicht das du noch immer essen kannst?" Fragte Alice entsetzt und Bella gab ihr mit einem Nicken recht.

„Und was sollen wir sonst machen?"

Bella konzentrierte sich nicht besonders auf die Konversation, sie fühlte sich nicht gut und als sie dann noch vom Essen sprachen erst recht nicht. Außerdem hatte sie die ganze Aufregung des heutigen Tages müde gemacht, sie hätte nichts dagegen sich in ihr Bett zu verkriechen, obwohl es nicht mal acht Uhr war. Vielleicht konnte sie ja ein heißes Bad nehmen und dann...

„Gehen wir rauf?"

Edwards sanfte Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie nickte automatisch. Sie gingen nach oben und die anderen folgten anscheinend ihren eigenen Plänen, Rosalie und Emmett waren genauso schnell verschwunden wie Alice. Bella und Edward gingen in das Zimmer das Bella mit Angela teilte. Bella ließ sich glücklich auf ihr Bett fallen, sie lag auf dem Bauch und ließ ein klagendes Stöhnen hören. Sie merkte wie ihre Matratze ein sank, als Edward sie zu ihr gesellte und einen Arm um ihre Taille legte.

Bella atmete ein paar mal schwer, während Edward kleine Küsse auf ihrer Wange verteilte. So verweilten sie ein paar Minuten, bis Bella das Bedürfnis verspürte aufzustehen und ins Bad zu rennen. Als sie es erreicht hatte schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu und alles was sie gegessen hatte kam wieder zum Vorschein. Sie schwor sich, das sie nie wieder so viel in so kurzer Zeit essen würde.

„Bella? Bist du Ok?" Fragte Edward von der anderen Seite der Tür her.

Bella nahm sich Zeit vorsichtig aufzustehen, es fehlte ihr noch jetzt auf die Nase zu fallen. Sie machte die Tür auf und davor stand ein besorgter Edward.

„Mir geht es gut." Versicherte sie. „Ich habe nur zu viel Mist gegessen."

Edward sah sie an, nahm dann sanft ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss darauf. Er zog sie wieder zurück ins Zimmer. Aber auf halben Weg blieb er abrupt stehen. Bella beobachtete ihn verwirrt und sah das er ausdruckslos gegen die Wand starrte.

„Edward?"

Er antwortete nicht und wirkte wie versteinert.

„Was ist los Edward?" Wollte Bella wissen und zog an seiner Hand. „Edward? Du machst mir Angst!"

Edward drehte sich um und sah sie an, das Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er sah aus als ob er in der Ecke des Zimmers einen Geist gesehen hätte, den nur er sehen konnte. Bella wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort, während Edward mehr und mehr die Gesichtszüge entglitten. Bella war kurz davor durchzudrehen.

„Es...war dein erstes mal und ich...ich habe nicht verhütet und ...Oh Gott!" Stammelte er.

Bella war jetzt genauso entsetzt wie es Edward vorher gewesen war. Sie sahen sich voller Schrecken an. Beide schwiegen und Bella hatte das Gefühl das ihr Kopf völlig leer war. Nur die Worte Edward wiederholten sich in ihm, wie eine kaputte CD. Dann wurde der Satz durch einige fantasievolle Synonyme für Idiot, für sich selber ersetzt und sie bekam mit einem Mal fürchterliche Angst.

Sie wollte denken. Sie musste etwas tun, etwas besorgen...

„Ich...muss in die Stadt." Platzte sie plötzlich raus.

„Ich komme mit Bella. Wir müssen eine Apotheke oder ein Hospital finden."

„Nein, ich..."

„Diskutiere jetzt bitte nicht mit mir." Bat er. „Nicht bei so etwas..."

Schweigend gingen sie aus dem Zimmer. Bella ging die Treppe herunter und ihr Kopf arbeitete jetzt auf Hochtouren und sie fragte sich was das bedeuten könnte. Sie war noch jung, ihr Studium und...ihre Eltern!

Sie musste das lösen.

Wieso dauerte die Ruhe nie lange an wenn es um sie und Edward ging?

„Wo geht ihr hin?" Fragte Angela als sie sah das sie ihre Jacken anzogen.

Bella zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und konnte nichts sagen. Sie war dankbar als Edward für sie antwortete.

„Bella geht es nicht gut und sie wollte etwas frische Luft schnappen." Sagte er. „Ich wollte eine kleine Runde mit ihr drehen und so gleich den Volvo testen."

Das schien Angela zu überzeugen, sie winkte ihnen zu und setzte ihren Weg fort. Bella und Edward gönnten sich jetzt den Luxus ihre aufgesetzte ruhige Fassade fallen zu lassen und die Besorgnis erschien wieder auf ihren Gesichtern. Bella dachte für einen Moment das sie einfach träumen würde, sie hatte einfach zu viele Filme gesehen. Ehrlich gesagt hätte sie nie im Leben gedacht das sie mal in so einer Situation sein könnte. Sie war die Vernünftige, die Zentrierte, die Vorsichtige...

Edward fuhr mit einer abnormal langsamen Geschwindigkeit und Bella spürte das Bedürfnis ihn zu schlagen und ihm zu sagen das er Gas geben sollte. Von allen Möglichkeiten die er hatte wie eine normale Person zu fahren, musst er ausgerechnet diese wählen?

Endlich kamen sie in Port Chester an und fuhren ins Zentrum. Bella war noch nie in diese Stadt gewesen, aber sie wirkte genauso wie jede andere kleine Stadt, oder sie hatte jetzt einfach keinen Kopf sie sich genauer anzusehen. Verzweifelt sah Bella sich nach einer Apotheke oder einem Hospital um. Wenn es nicht eine so extreme Situation gewesen währe, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich lächerlich gefühlt. So etwas sollte wirklich nur im Film passieren. Im wirklichen Leben war so etwas ganz schlecht und man fühlte sich unglaublich beunruhigt.

„DA!" Schrie Bella. „Halt an!"

Sie wirkten wie zwei Verrückte als sie in die kleine Apotheke kamen, aber das war ihnen im Moment wirklich egal. Ungeschickt machte Bella sich auf die Suche nach dem was sie brauchte, während Edward am Eingang wartete. Bella bezahlte und die Verkäuferin grinste sie dümmlich an. Es war natürlich nicht gerne gesehen, wenn man einfach so die Leute schlug, so hielt Bella sich zurück. In einer Situation wie dieser, war sie zu allem fähig.

Als sie ihren schnellen Kauf erledigt hatte, schnappte sie sich Edwards Hand und zog ihn zu einem kleinen Stand im Lyon Park, der gleich nebenan lag. Edward kaufte zwei Flaschen Wasser und gab eine Bella. Die nahm die kleine Tablette die sie aus ihrer Tasche holte, legte sie sich auf die Zunge und spülte sie mit etwas Wasser hinunter. Damit fertig sah sie Edward an und sie sahen sich einen Moment fest in die Augen. Er nahm wieder ihre Hand und zog sie zu einer der Holzbänke die im Park standen, er setzte sich und machte Bella ein Zeichen das auch zu tun. Bella setzte sich und legte ihren Kopf auf Edwards Schoss, irgendwie schafften sie es gleichzeitig erleichtert zu seufzen.

Sie konnten jetzt wieder normal atmen.

Sie schwiegen und ihre Herzen hatte die Chance sich wieder zu beruhigen, während ab und zu Pärchen oder Familien an ihnen vorbei spazierten. Sie teilten einen ungewöhnliche ruhigen Moment miteinander, zumindest bis Edward anfing zu sprechen, leise und voller Schuld sagte er.

„Gott, ich schwöre...noch nie...ich meine...das ist mir noch nie passiert. Ich hatte immer alles unter Kontrolle!"

„Das hoffe ich." Knurrte Bella und dachte das vielleicht ein Mädchen von...Gott die Vorstellung war zu fürchterlich um weiter daran zu denken.

Bella war jetzt so ruhig das sie fast weinen könnte. Es war bei dem Schreck geblieben.

„Es ist...also du...du löst diesen Effekt in mir aus." Gestand Edward mit glänzenden Augen. „Ich meine, in dem Moment...da warst nur du und nichts mehr. Mein Kopf war leer, es war alles so irreal..."

Oh ja, sie wusste genau wie sich das angefühlt hatte.

„Ich schwöre das du mich um den Verstand bringst Isabella Swan."

Bella fühlte wie es ihr warm in der Brust wurde. Aber sie sagte.

„Ich? Bist du dir der Anzahl an Verrücktheiten bewusst in die ich verstrickt worden bin, seit du in meine Leben gekommen bist?"

„Korrektur, du bis in meine Leben getreten." Antwortete er und streichelte ihr durchs Haar. „Und gib es zu, du liebst es. Obwohl diese letzte Situation sollte nicht wieder vorkommen, glaube ich."

Bella schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen, überrascht von der Kapazität Edwards über so ernste Sachen zu scherzen.

„Du bist ein Verrückter."

„Du bist noch verrückter, weil du mit einem zusammen bist." Antwortete er, beugte sich über sie und grinste sie schelmisch an.

„Oh ja, ich erkläre mich schuldig."


	28. Formalitäten!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Formalitäten!

Die restlichen Tage verliefen, nach den unangenehmen Zwischenfällen, in angenehmer Atmosphäre und so wurden es noch ein richtig schöner Urlaub für die Truppe um Bella und Edward. Das Wetter war zwar nicht so toll, aber sie verbrachten einige amüsante Tage in der Stadt und es gab auch noch den ein oder anderen Filmmarathon. Es schneite sporadisch und das nutzten sie zu so idiotischen Beschäftigungen wie Schneeballschlachten und dem Bau von Riesenschneemännern. Selbstverständlich gab es auch die ein oder andere Beschäftigung dieser Art im Haus, wie Kissenschlachten und einer Essensschlacht als sie den Kuchen für Angelas Geburtstag backen wollten. Es waren großartige Tage, weit ab von allen Sorgen und mit dieser seltsamen Aura der Liebe die durchs Haus zog.

Aber auf der Rückfahrt hatte Bella viel Zeit über all die Sachen nachzudenken die sie erwarteten, wenn sie wieder in der realen Welt waren. Die paradiesischen Tage hatten ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und jetzt war es an der Zeit alles zu organisieren. Bella wusste auch das sie nicht die Einzige war die noch wichtige Fragen zu klären hatte und das ermutigte sie die Sachen anzupacken.

Ihre Beziehung zu Edward war nicht ganz unerwartete gekommen, aber sie hatte nach dem Zwischenfall am Tag nach ihrem ersten Mal, eine neue Stufe erreicht. Bella war wirklich verliebt und fühlte sich unglaublich abhängig von ihm und sie wollte es nicht weiter vor der Welt verstecken...obwohl diese Welt nur aus ihren und Edwards Eltern bestand. Ihr war auch bewusst das es nicht einfach sein würde darüber zu reden. Das Alter war nicht wirklich von Bedeutung, aber es gab noch genügend andere Faktoren die ihre Beziehung zum Sohn der Cullens seltsam erscheinen lassen könnte.

„Du warst die Fahrt über sehr schweigsam." Sagte Edward als die ersten Gebäude ihrer Heimatstadt in Sicht waren. „Ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nein, ich habe nur an die Uni gedacht." Log Bella mit einem müden Lächeln.

Edward sah sie misstrauisch an, sagte aber nichts. Er nahm einfach ihre Hand und legte sie zusammen mit seiner auf seinen Oberschenkel. Bella war dankbar für diese kleine Geste. Sie würden noch Zeit haben zu reden und die Probleme zu lösen wenn sie zu Hause waren. Jetzt wollte sie einfach noch ein wenig Edwards Gesellschaft genießen.

Im Haus der Cullens war niemand als sie ankamen, da Esme und Carlisle noch auf der Arbeit waren. Das erklärte Alice Bella während sie zum Haus gingen und Edward das komplette Gepäck überließen. Diese Nachricht erleichterte Bella ungemein und sie konnte mit gutem Gewissen sagen, das sie nichts machen konnte und es nicht ihre Schuld war.

Bella ging hinter Edward die Treppe rauf als er die Koffer auf die Zimmer brachte, sie trug die Tüten mit Süßigkeiten und Souvenirs die sie gekauft hatten. Zuerst brachten sie die Sachen von Alice in ihr Zimmer und gingen dann in Edwards, dort ließ Edward seine Sachen einfach fallen wo er stand. Bella stellte ihre Tasche ab und folgte Edward, der hatte sich in voller Breite aufs Bett geworfen. Sie setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes und stützte sich mit einer Hand ab. Diese Position wurde von Edward sofort berichtigt, er packte sie an der Taille und zog sie zu sich auf Bett, so das sie auf ihm lag. Ein dümmliches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Was sollte sie auch sonst machen, sie war einfach verliebt.

Ihre Küsse hatten den Beigeschmack der Gewissheit, das er nur ihre gehörte. Irgendwie war Bella richtig zufrieden mit ihrer Relation, nach al diesem auf und ab zu wissen das Edward nun zu ihr gehörte war ein richtiges Vergnügen.

Fast ohne es zu merken lag Bella plötzlich unten und Edwards Körper drückte sie gegen die Matratze. Seit sie in dem Haus im Club miteinander geschlafen hatten, war die Angelegenheit zwischen ihnen etwas...intensiver geworden. Edward nutzte jede Gelegenheit sie mit seinen intensiven Küssen und unermüdlichen Zärtlichkeiten um den Verstand zu bringen. Sie hatte immer über seine Facette des hormongesteuerten Teenagers geschimpft, aber jetzt da nur sie allein in den Genuss kam, fand sie es gar nicht mehr so schlimm.

„Edward deine Schwester. Nebenan..." Flüsterte Bella so gut sie konnte, während Edward mit ihrer Unterlippe spielte.

Edward ließ so etwas wie ein Knurren hören, zog aber gut gelaunt die Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Wann fliegst du nach Jacksonville?" Fragte er ohne sich einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

„Nächste Woche." Antwortete sie. „Direkt am Montag."

„Das bedeutet das du am Freitag mit mir ausgehen kannst?"

Edward strahlte sie an und sie konnte nicht nein sagen,selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte. Sie ließ ich einfach von der Emotion und Kraft Edwards anstecken und nickte. Edward kuschelte sich an sie und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, er blieb eine ganze Weile einfach so liegen. Trotz allem fühlte Bella immer noch diesen Beschützerinstinkt Edward gegenüber, von Anfang an gab es etwas in Edward was dieses in ihr auslöste und seit dem er ihr von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte, noch mehr. Es war ihr unmöglich Edwards Herz nicht beschützen zu wollen, damit ihm nie wieder Jemand weh tun konnte.

„Gut." Murmelte er. „Es wird dir gefallen, glaub mir."

Bella hatte lange 24 Stunden um über ihre Situation zu meditieren. Es war alles so schnell passiert, das es ihr schwer fiel die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen oder gar Erklärungen für das zu finden was Edward und sie hatten. Bella wollte alles richtig machen, sie wollte keine Geheimnisse die sich vielleicht irgendwann gegen sie wenden könnten. Sie wollte die Zustimmung von allen haben, sie wollte es ganz traditionell...obwohl ihre Beziehung alles andere als das war.

Am Donnerstag Mittag ging Bella mit ruhigen Schritten und nervösem Gesichtsausdruck auf das Haus der Cullens zu. Sie war vor ihrer üblichen Zeit am Haus , sie hatte etwas vor was sich nicht verschieben ließ. Selbst als das bisschen Entschlusskraft das sie zusammen gekratzt hatte, durch die Sohlen ihrer Schuhe sickerte, versuchte sie sich zusammen zu reißen und einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Dann schellte sie an der Tür und sammelte all ihren Mut zusammen.

Es war nur Esme im Haus und Bella wusste nicht ob das ein Segen oder ihr Todesurteil war. Aber das hinderte Bella zumindest daran den Moment der Wahrheit noch weiter hinaus zu zögern. Esme begrüßte Bella freundlich und stellte ihr dann die gefürchtete Frage.

„Was treibt dich so früh zu uns Bella?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden Esme." Antwortete Bella und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Es schien alles so zu laufen wie Bella es geplant hatte, nur das ihre Nerven verrückt spielten. Aber Bella wusste das das Glück nie lange auf ihrer Seite war und sie wollte sich in ein tiefes Loch verkriechen, als Edward und Emmett laut durch die Eingangstür stolperten. Edwards und ihre Augen trafen sich und besagter zog die Stirn kraus.

„Bist du nicht etwas früh dran?" Fragte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Was macht ihr den hier?" Platzte Bella heraus.

Edward sah sie erstaunt an und Emmett übernahm das Antworteten.

„Wir haben Ferien liebste Nanny!" Scherzte er.

Ja klar! Bella schlug sich in Gedanken gegen die Stirn.

„Also, was machst du hier?" Wiederholte Edward seine Frage.

„Ich muss mit Esme reden." Antwortete Bella und schluckte trocken.

Edward entglitten die Gesichtszüge etwas. Emmett brauchte etwas länger um zu begreifen was Bella damit meinte, dann grinste er, hob beide Daumen in ihre Richtung und zwinkerte ihr zu. Bella wurde erstmal rot.

Bella und Esme gingen ins Wohnzimmer, dich gefolgt von Edward. Emmett hatte irgendetwas gemurmelt und war, überraschend diskret, nach oben verschwunden. Esme setzte sich entspannt auf das Sofa, Bella blieb nervös stehen und wrang ihre Hände. Jede Sekunde kam Bella vor wie Stunden und sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Esme...ich..."

Edward schnaufte vernehmlich. Anscheinend war ihm das alles viel zu formell. Aber Bella war altmodisch und sie wollte klare Fronten und keine Geheimnisse. Sie wollte Esmes Einwilligung und garantieren das es ernst war...

„Bitte Bella." Bat sie. „Was auch immer es ist, du kannst mir alles sagen."

Bella holte tief Luft, griff Edwards Hand und sagte schnell.

„Ich liebe Edward. Ich liebe ihn sehr."

Bella versteifte sich nach ihren Worten und kniff die Augen zusammen, ganz so als erwartete sie das gleich eine Bombe explodieren würde. Sie war auf alles vorbereitet, außer auf das was dann kam. Esme lachte laut und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Und wieso so ernst?" Fragte sie fröhlich. „Das ist doch kein Verbrechen."

Bella wusste nicht was sie antworteten sollte. Sie hatte sich verschiedenen Antworten zurechtgelegt, aber es war keine dabei die zu der Situation passte. Esme lächelte sie an und das hatte sie in keiner der Szenen gemacht die sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie in fast all diesen Szenen geweint und Bella beschuldigt ihren armen Jungen verführt zu haben.

„Ich habs ihr ja gesagt." Antwortete Edward. „Aber sie ist so stur. Ich bin fast erwachsen Bells, es ist ja nicht so das man dich der Pädopfhilie oder so beschuldigen könnte."

Bella schluckte. Damit hatte sie eigentlich gerechnet.

Edward drehte sich so das nur Bella ihn hören konnte.

„Nicht wie Jasper..."

Bella sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen warnend an. Edward schien nicht darüber hinweg zu kommen, das sein bester Freund sich in seine kleine Schwester verliebt hatte, trotz das Jasper alles formell machen wollte. Aber wer konnte schon gegen Amor? Weder Edward, noch sie, noch irgendjemand sonst hatten das Recht sich gegen so etwas natürliches und pures, wie es die Beziehung zwischen Jasper und Alice zu seien schien, zu stellen. Aber wie Bella jetzt nur zu genau wusste, konnte es alle nur mögliche Reaktionen darauf geben...

Esme lachte leise und riss Bella damit aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte und fing hysterisch an zu lachen. Es war eine so absurde und lächerliche Situation, das ihr nichts besseres einfiel als falsch zu lachen. Sie war nervös und konnte immer noch nicht glauben was hier passierte.

„Hast du wirklich verstanden was ich gesagt habe Esme?"

„Ich bin Edwards Mutter, Bella." Antwortete sie gelassen. „Glaubst du wirklich das ich nicht gemerkt habe, wie sein Verhalten sich geändert hast seit du hier bist?"

Bellas Kopf war leer, sie wusste wirklich nicht was sie darauf antworteten sollte, ihr fiel einfach nichts intelligentes ein.

„Die Liebe ist nicht rational Kinder." Sagte Esme. „Sie kommt wenn man sie am wenigsten erwartet und trifft uns meist fester als wir es uns wünschen. Aber sie ist schön und ihr solltet es genießen, ohne viel darauf zu geben was die anderen denken."

Wie konnte jemand mit so schönen und ermutigenden Worten antworten?

Bella hatte das Gefühl heulen zu können, aber sie beschränkte sich darauf einfach nur Edwards Hand zu drücken.

Alles war gut.

Und sie war glücklich und zufrieden damit.

Der Tag verging wie im Fluge, genau wie der nächste und Edward erinnerte sie immer wieder daran, das sie diesen Abend ein Date hatten. Sie waren pure Freude und Ruhe und Bella fühlte sich gut dabei. Es war als ob, das erste mal seit langer Zeit, alles ganz natürlich verlief. Es war entspannend.

Sie fühlte sich immer noch etwas angespannt in Edwards Nähe, aber das lag einfach daran das alles noch so neu war. Es war seltsam das alles so gut lief, nachdem sie der Person hinter der Maske so lange versucht hat aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Nach der Arbeit fuhr Bella nach Hause, duschte schnell und zog sich eines der Kleider an die sie mit Angela gekauft hatte, aber noch nicht wirklich oft angehabt hatte. Es war ja nicht so das sie bis jetzt jeden Abend ein elegantes Date gehabt hätte, oder interessante Orte besucht hätte. Sie war immer eine ruhige und häusliche Person gewesen...zumindest bis sie Edward kennen gelernt hatte. Er schien sich irgendwie vorgenommen zu haben ihre Welt so richtig auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Als es schellte warf Bella noch einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und ging aus ihrer Wohnung. Ungeduldig wartete sie auf den Aufzug. Unten angekommen wartete Edward auf sie, er war in dunklen Farben angezogen und lächelte sie an.

„Guten Abend." Begrüßte er sie.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem langsamen und genüsslichem Kuss, dann nahm Edward ihre Hand uns zog sie zum Auto.

Wenn Bella nicht so damit abgelenkt gewesen wäre ihren Freund zu betrachten und in ihren Gedanken zu schwelgen, währe ihr bestimmt aufgefallen, das sie den Weg schon mal gefahren war. So merkte sie es erst als sie vor der großen Eingangstür standen. Sie grinste breit und als sie Edward ansah, sah sie das er das gleiche tat.

„Damals hast du mich noch gehasst." Bemerkte er und suchte die Schlüssel.

„Ich habe dich nicht gehasst." Verteidigte sich Bella. „Du warst nur so...irritierend."

Edward schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln und ließ ihr den Vortritt ins Haus.

Soweit Bella sich erinnern konnte, sah alles noch genauso aus wie beim ersten mal, nur ihr Blickwinkel hatte sich geändert Sie fühlte sich in Edwards Gegenwart wohl, sie war glücklich wenn er lächelte, seine Hand ihre streifte, wenn er seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte.

„Hat Alice wieder alles vorbereitet?" Fragte sie spöttisch.

Edwards Gesicht näherte sich ihrem, aber nur um ihr die Zunge raus zu strecken.

„Diesmal ist es ganz allein mein Werk." Gab er an. „Also erwarte diesmal nichts ganz so unschuldiges."

Bella sollte sich langsam an solche Bemerkungen gewöhnt haben, aber sie wurde trotzdem rot und Edward lachte leise. Es gab einfach Sachen die sich nie änderten.

Edward nahm ihre Hand und zog sie weiter in die Wohnung. Es hatte sich seit dem letzten mal nichts in der Wohnung verändert, nur das diesmal ein leichter Duft nach Vanille in der Luft lag, der von einigen Kerzen ausging die auf dem Tisch standen. Auch war der Tisch diesmal im Wohnzimmer gedeckt, da die Kälte draußen sicherlich nicht sehr romantisch war.

Bella legte ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche aufs Sofa und ging zum Tisch an dem Edward sie schon erwartete. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen, was sie ein wenig verunsicherte. Obwohl sie sich so langsam an seine Hartnäckigkeit gewöhnte.

Es wurde ein schönes und entspanntes Abendessen Das Essen ließ zwar etwas auf sich warten, Edward hatte es in einem Restaurant bestellt, wie er offen zugab. Bella lachte und erinnerte sich daran, das Edwards nicht vorhandene Kochkünste einer der Hauptgründe war wegen denen Bella eingestellt worden war. Sie war jetzt sehr dankbar dafür, das Edward wenigstens in einer Sache schlecht war. Das war auch nur fair, er war stattlich, ein guter Sportler, ein guter Tänzer...alles das was sie nicht war. Und es war nur natürlich das sie einer Sache besser war.

„Tanzen wir etwas?" Fragte er und stand auf.

„Du weißt doch das ich zwei linke Füße habe Edward."

Er lächelte nur, beugte sich runter und fasste sie an der Taille. Edward küsste sie herausfordernd und sorgte so dafür das sie aufstand und ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Edward machte einige Schritte zurück und Bella folgte ihm, ihre Lippen noch immer auf seinen. Edward fing an sich zum Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen und sie folgte seinen Bewegungen einfach, sie wollte den Kontakt zu seinen Lippen nicht zu verlieren.

„Siehst du?" Flüsterte er gegen ihren Mund. „Jetzt tanzt du."

„Du tanzt und ich lasse dich nur nicht entkommen." Verbesserte sie ihn lächelnd.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste sie schelmisch an.

„Mir reicht das."

Sie bewegten sich schweigend zu der leisen Pianomusik. Bella legte ihren Kopf an Edwards Schulter, sog seinen Duft ein und wünschte sich mal wieder das die Zeit stehen blieb. Als es schellte zuckte sie vor Schreck zusammen. Edward ging es nicht anders, dann trennte er sich von ihr und versicherte gleich wieder da zu sein.

Sie packten zusammen das gelieferte Essen aus und verteilten es so ins Schüsseln, das es wie hausgemacht wirkte. Bella entsorgte die Verpackung und Edward machte ihre Gläser voll und dann konnten sie endlich essen. Nach wenigen Minuten stützte Edward die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und strahlte Bella an. Bella war einen Moment wie geblendet und fragte dann.

„Was ist?"

Edward ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit.

„Ich war so aufgeregt wegen diesem Essen, weil...also...ich habe eine Überraschung." Sagte er. „Du weißt gar nicht was es mich gekostet hat es für mich zu behalten. Aber ich wollte das du die erste bist die es erfährt."

Bella sah ihm misstrauisch in die Augen. Die Erfahrung hatte sie gelehrt, das Überraschungen und Edward keine gute Kombination für sie war.

„Worum geht es?"

„Vor einigen Tagen hab ich...meine Bewerbung an Yale für eine Medizinstudium abgeschickt." Erklärte er. „Der Direktor meiner Schule meinte das ich sehr gute Chancen hätte."

Bella sah ihn erstaunt an. Von allen möglichen Neuigkeiten oder Überraschungen, hätte sie diese am aller wenigsten erwartet. Selbstverständlich hatte sie mit der Zeit gelernt das Edward absolut unberechenbar war.

„Aber...du...wolltest du nicht Musik studieren?"

„Ich liebe das Piano." Versicherte er. „Und ich werde es auch weiterhin genießen. Es ist nur das mein Vater Hilfe braucht und die könnte ich sein, wenn ich in seine Fußstapfen trete. Ich werde weiterhin Musik machen, wenn das deine Frage ist."

„Aber..."

„Ich mag die Medizin Bella." Sagte er. „Außerdem würde ich hier in New Haven bleiben, mit dir...macht dich das nicht glücklich?"

Bella lächelte ihn einfach nur an und drückte seine Hand.

Selbstverständlich machte sie das glücklich.


	29. Herrlich ungewiss!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Herrlich ungewiss!

„Das heißt also, das du mich die ganze Zeit im ungewissen gelassen hast, richtig?" Hielt Angela Bella vor, obwohl ihr anklagender Ton von ihrem schelmischen Grinsen gemindert wurde.

„Na ja, so was erzählt man ja nicht einfach mal so."

„Aber ich kann nicht glauben, das du gedacht hast du währst schwanger!" Rief Angela. „Ich meine, so schnell merkt man das doch gar nicht...es sei den dein Baby währe eine über entwickelte Spezies gemischt mit einem Außerirdischen."

„Oh Danke Angie." Murmelte Bella beschämt und versuchte sich in ihrer dicken Jacke zu verkriechen. „Ich glaube der Junge dahinten hat es nicht gehört. Willst du nicht noch etwas lauter schreien?"

Angela lachte und klopfte Bella beruhigend auf die Schulter.

„Du bist glücklich und das solltest du in die Welt hinaus schreien." Sagte Angela und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Bella schlug ihr auf den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war glücklich, aber sie musste damit nicht angeben...oder peinliche Details vor der ganzen Uni zur Schau stellen. Es war gut mit seine eigenen Gefühle zufrieden zu sein und sie für sich zu behalten. Angela wusste selbstverständlich alle Details, sie war schließlich ihre beste Freundin.

„Ich muss los." Bemerkte Bella. „Ich habe Edward versprochen ihn von der Schule abzuholen."

„Bist du etwa sein Kindermädchen?" Scherzte Angela.

Bella lachte ironisch.

„Ich werde dafür bezahlt um auf meinen eigenen Freund aufzupassen." Sagte sie. „Ist das nicht genial?"

Angela lachte laut.

„Ein Punkt für dich!"

Bella verabschiedete sich von Angela, stieg in ihren Transporter und machte sich auf den Weg zu Edwards Schule. Der Verkehr war um diese Zeit furchtbar, aber sie wollte ihr Wort halten und mit Edward essen, bevor sie sich wieder in ihre Examen und Verpflichtungen stürzen mussten. Bald würden Edwards letzten Wochen vor dem Abitur anfangen und Bella wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie verrückt es da zugehen würde.

Bella erinnerte sich an das Chaos das jedes mal entstand wenn die Schule aus war. In der Universität waren die Leute ruhiger und versuchten unauffälliger zu sein, von Ausnahmen wie Jessica Stanley mal abgesehen. In der Schule waren sie laut und es war ihnen völlig egal was die Leute um sie herum dachten. Sie schrien und fuhr mit ihren Autos vom Parkplatz als ob am Start eines Rennens währen.

Entzückend, einfach entzückend.

„Bella!"

Eine donnernde Stimme riss sie aus ihren Beobachtungen und sie brauchte die Person nicht zu suchen um die Stimme zu erkennen. Außerdem hing Emmett auch schon mit dem Kopf in ihrem Auto und strahlte sie an.

„Bist du hier um die Nanny zu machen?" Fragte er und zog anzüglich die Augenbrauen hoch.

Bella schüttelte den Kopf, konnte es aber nicht verhindern das sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben zogen.

„Ich bin gekommen um Edward abzuholen, falls du das meinst." Sagte sie. „Weißt du wo er ist?"

Emmett kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. Dann drehte er sich einmal um sich selbst, bis er den Arm nach rechts ausstreckte.

Bella stieg schnell aus und sah in die Richtung in die Emmett zeigte, er hatte den Arm immer noch in Richtung Eingang des großen Schulgebäudes gestreckt. Dort stand Edward, er lachte vergnügt und zwei Mädchen standen neben ihm. Eine hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und die anderer hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Bella fühlte in irgendeinem Punkt ihres Körpers einen Stich.

Sie blieb einen Moment steif stehen und beobachtete das strahlende Lächeln Edwards. Dann machte sie etwas, was sie vor Monaten, bevor Edward ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, nie getan hätte. Selbstbewusst ging sie über das Schulgelände und blieb direkt in Edwards Blickfeld stehen. Er sah sie überrascht an und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Er entschuldigte sich bei den Mädchen und ging zu Bella und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Bella merkte wie das unangenehme Gefühl in ihrem Magen verschwand.

Als sie sich trennten und mit ihren Händen noch immer auf Edwards breiten Schultern, warf sie einen überlegenen Blick in Richtung der Mädchen, die beobachteten die Szene verwirrt. Dann sah sie wieder zu Edward, der sie grinsend ansah.

„Sag mir nicht das du eifersüchtig bist?"

„Das bin ich und es ist lächerlich." Gab sie, überrascht von ihrer eigenen Offenheit, zu. „Aber ich kann es nicht verhindern."

„Das kannst du aber, glaube mir." Antwortete er. „Mich interessiert niemand der nicht du bist."

Wenn das Glück eine tödliche Krankheit währe, währe Bella auf der Stelle gestorben. Die Ehrlichkeit stand Edward ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie glaubte ihm hundert prozentig. Und sie dachte genauso über ihn, er war der Einzige.

„Lass uns gehen." Sagte er und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Er winkte den Mädchen zum Abschied zu.

Bella ging mit ihm, immer noch etwas benommen von der Gewissheit das ihre Gefühle füreinander von Tag zu Tag wuchsen. Und es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn eifersüchtig zu sein. Die Vergangenheit von Edward war nur das...seine Vergangenheit.

„Hey Turteltäubchen!" Rief Emmett. „Heute Abend Party! Ich will euch um acht im Toads Place sehen, klar?"

Edward lachte und hob den Daumen seiner freien Hand als Ok Zeichen. Bella zuckte nur mit den Schultern, mit Edward und Emmett auszugehen war immer ein guter Plan, obwohl sie keine Party-Maus war.

Seit einiger Zeit schon fand sie es nicht mehr so langweilig und überflüssig, mal auszugehen.

Bella stieg in ihren Transporter, Edward bat Emmett noch den Volvo nach Hause zu bringen und stieg dann ebenfalls ein. Offensichtlich hatte Edward keine Probleme mehr sein geliebtes Auto von jemandem anderen fahren zu lassen. Dafür das Edward sein Auto so liebte, hatte er es ganz schön vernachlässigt, dachte Bella.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" Fragte Edward und drehte die Heizung höher. „Es ist saukalt."

„Ich habe mir überlegt uns bei mir etwas zu kochen, ist das Ok?" Antwortete Bella und wartete das die Ampel umsprang.

„Perfekt!" Sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig und als sie bei Bella ankamen, sah Edward sich erstmal alles ganz genau an. Es stimmte, das sie ihn bis jetzt noch nicht sehr in ihre Leben und ihr Umfeld gelassen hatte, aber so etwas brauchte auch seine Zeit. Und sie hatten genug Zeit das er sich Stück für Stück mit ihrem Leben bekannt machen konnte und das er in New Haven bleiben würde, würde es ihnen einfach machen. Sie hatten viele Jahre Zeit ihre Beziehung wachsen zu lassen. Bella hatte noch nie eine Fernbeziehung gehabt, aber sie konnte sich auch schlecht in einer Vorstellen.

„Erde an Bella!" Hörte Bella Edward sagen, während sie abwesend den Tisch deckte. „Sind das deine Eltern als sie noch jünger waren?"

Bella nickte und ging zu Edward.

„Sie sehen gut aus." Bemerkte er. „Renee ähnelt dir sehr und Charlie ist ja ein richtiger Galan."

Bella lachte und dachte an ihre Eltern. Sie hatte es ihnen Weihnachten gesagt, obwohl es nicht gerade ein sehr normales Gespräch gewesen war. Sie hatte mit dem einfachen Teil angefangen, Renee. Selbstverständlich hatte sie vor Freude laut gequietscht und Bella stürmisch umarmt, das hatte allerdings die Bestie, die sich Charlie nannte aufmerksam gemacht. Ihr über fürsorglicher und misstrauischer Vater hatte die Nachricht ruhig entgegengenommen und sie trocken beglückwünscht.

Aber Bella kannte ihren Vater, er ähnelte ihr sehr. Er brauchte Zeit um die Neuigkeit sacken zu lassen und würde dann reagieren.

„Was gibt's zu essen?" Fragte Edward wie ein aufgeregter Junge als sie in die Küche gingen.

„Ich hab so einiges eingekauft, such dir was aus." Antwortete Bella und machte den Kühlschrank auf.

„Kann ich auch dich nehmen?" Er kam mit katzenhaften Bewegungen auf sie zu.

Bella wehrte sich nicht als seine Lippen ihre gefangen nahmen. Es war ihr egal sich in sein Essen zu verwandeln.

Sie bewegten sich gemeinsam und ohne jedwede Synchronisation, zu Bellas Zimmer, dabei stießen sie gegen Möbel, Türen und Schuhe die Bella nicht weggeräumt hatte. Edwards Hände wanderten begehrlich über ihren Körper, während sie sich an seinen Schultern fest krallte. Bella war sich sicher, das sie dessen nie müde werden würde.

Sie stießen gegen das Bett und Edward knöpfte ihre Bluse auf, um die freigelegte Haut dann sofort mit Küssen zu übersähen. Bella erschauerte und versuchte ungeschickt Edwards Hemd auf zuknöpfen, während er über ihre fehlgeschlagenen Versuche leise lachte. Edward fing ihre Lippen wieder ein und da wo sich ihre nackte Haut berührte, entstand eine angenehme Reibung. Edward drehte sie auf den Rücken und es wiederholten sich die nun schon fast natürlichen Szenen zwischen ihnen, die seit ihrem ersten intimen Treffen in Greenwich öfters vor kamen. Seit diesem ersten Mal gab es eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die sich mit Worten nicht beschreiben ließ.

„Das mit dem Lubbilubben zu jeder Zeit ist genial, muss ich sagen." Gab Edward ungefähr eine Stunde später zu.

Sie lagen Beide im Halbschlaf im Bett und genossen einfach schweigend ihre Zweisamkeit.

Bella hob bei seinen Worten verwirrt den Kopf.

„Mit was?"

„Hast du etwa, obwohl ich es dir wiederholt empfohlen habe, Uhrwerk Orange noch immer nicht gelesen?" Scherzte er, versteckte sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter und kitzelte sie.

„Ehrlich gesagt nein." Gab sie lächelnd zu. „Ich hatte nicht viel Freizeit seit ich angefangen habe auf dich aufzupassen, weißt du?"

Edwards musikalisches Lachen erfüllte den Raum und dann erklärten sie ihre Konversation für beendet.

Edward fuhr nur kurz nach Hause um sich für den Abend fertig zu machen. Seine Eltern waren zu einer Feier eingeladen und Alice war bei einer Freundin, so das Edward mal das ganze Haus für sich hatte. Bella nutzte die Zeit ebenfalls um sich fertig zu machen und ein wenig auszuruhen. Es war nicht so das sie keine Lust hatte auszugehen, aber die Müdigkeit ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Edward als Freund zu habe, die Uni und die Arbeit, alles zusammen war eine Herausforderung für Bella.

Nachdem Bella sich umgezogen und eine wenig aufgeräumt hatte, setzte sie sich vor den Fernseher. Sie zappte einfach durch die Kanäle und genoss es an nichts zu denken. Diese Ruhe dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde und dann schellte Edward auch schon.

Edward fuhr sie in seinem strahlendem Volvo bis zu dem zentral gelegenem Club, dort standen die Leute schon Schlange um eingelassen zu werden. Mitten in der Schlange wedelte Emmett wild mit den Armen um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Bella fühlte wie Edward seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte und sie zu Emmett führte. Bei Emmett waren zwei Jungs, ein dunkelhaarige Mädchen, Jasper und Rosalie. Als sie die letzte sah, schluckte Bella trocken. Es würde eine komplizierte Nacht werden.

Sie mussten fast eine halbe Stunde warten bis sie eingelassen wurden,.Dreißig Minuten in denen Edward sie von hinten umarmte und ständig fragte, ob es ihr nicht zu kalt sei und ob sie nicht lieber im Auto warten wollte. Bella lächelte und bat ihn seinen neu entdeckten Beschützerinstinkt etwas zu zügeln, obwohl sie es in ihrem Inneren genoss.

Als sie endlich rein konnten, wurden sie als erstes von einer angenehmen wärme empfangen. Die Mischung aus Rauch, Musik und Wärme verwirrte sie zuerst etwas, bis Emmett es schaffte ihnen einen Weg zwischen den Menschen frei zu schaufeln und sie in den hinteren Teil des Clubs führte. Dort war ein langer Tresen und sie schafften es sich dort etwas platzt zu schaffen. Emmett kümmerte sich um alles was Größe und Präsenz brauchte,die anderen schafften sich einen Platzt auf der Tanzfläche. Bella war froh sich an Edwards Hand festzuhalten, sie säße wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Boden wenn dem nicht so währe.

Sie tanzten etwas, oder besser gesagt sie versuchten es, Bella hatte einfach keine Talent für so etwas. Die Kälte die sie draußen noch gespürt hatten, hatte sich in eine unerträgliche Hitze verwandelt.

„Kann man hier irgendwo frische Luft schnappen?" Fragte Bella Edward.

„Geh auf die Terrasse." Antwortete Edward. „Ich hole uns was zu trinken und komm dann nach."

Bella nickte und machte sich auf die suche nach der Treppe die nach oben und zur Terrasse führte. Dann fand sie endlich die kleine Tür die zur Treppe führte. Als sie auf die Terrasse trat, wurde sie von einem kalten Wind empfangen, der im ersten Moment richtig gut tat. Es standen einige Pärchen in den Ecke, einige tanzten auch zu der Musik, die hier oben um einiges leiser war. Aber Bellas Augen fixierten sich auf ein blondes Mädchen das am Geländer stand.

Rosalie...

Vielleicht währe es opportun gewesen einfach wieder zu Edward zu gehen und zu sagen, das sie weiter tanzen wollte, aber das währe für Bella ein Zeichen von schlechter Erziehung gewesen,vor allem da Rosalie sie schon gesehen hatte. Bella schluckte schwer und machte eine kurze Bewegung mit der Hand. Das wurde nie erwidert.

Als ob sie keine andere Wahl hätte,lehnte sie Bella einige Schritte von Rosalie entfernt an das Geländer und sah sie nicht wieder an. Bella betrachtete den Horizont, als ob es das interessanteste währe das seit langem gesehen hatte. Sie war so auf die Lichter der Stadt konzentriert, das sie regelrecht zusammen zuckte als sie die seidige Stimme Rosalies hörte.

„Ich denke ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung." Sagte Rosalie plötzlich und seufzte.

Bella wusste nichts zu sagen. Sie suchte in ihrem Kopf noch nach der passenden Antwort,als Rosalie weite redete.

„Emmett hat mir erzählt was wirklich passiert war. Ich wusste nicht was da zwischen Victoria und Edward gewesen war,aber ich hasste ihn weil er seine Spiele mit meinen Freundinnen gespielt hat." Erklärte sie ernst, ohne Bella anzusehen. „Ich ging auf die Moorland Hill als er anfing sich zu einem echten Idioten zu entwickeln und mit all meinen Freundinnen ging, sie zu benutzten und dann weg zuwerfen. Aber...ich sehe das er es ernst mit dir meint. Er ist weniger idiotisch wenn er mit dir zusammen ist."

Bella lachte leise und fuhr nervös mit ihren Händen über das Geländer.

„Am Anfang habe ich ihn auch für einen Idioten gehalten."

„Ich gebe zu das ich mich falsch verhalten habe, aber ich halte ihn noch immer für einen Idioten." Antwortete sie und das war kein Scherz.

„Lasst mich raten, ihr redet über mich." Bemerkte Edward und die Mädchen drehten sich um. Er zeigte ein breites Grinsen und trug zwei Flaschen Wasser.

Rosalie antwortete nicht, sie ging einfach. Bella zuckte mit den Schulten und dachte, das es schlimmer hätte seien können. Sie hatte nicht vor Rosalies Freundin zu werden, aber Edward und Emmett waren dicke Freunde und eine Feindschaft mit Rosalie würde sie auch nicht wollen.

„Es freut mich das du eine Gespräch mit Rosalie überlebt hast." Scherzte Edward.

Bella schlug ihn auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war besser die Bestie nicht zu reizen.

Gegen vier Uhr morgens verließen Bella und Edward den Club. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Anderen und stiegen in den Volvo. Auf halbem Weg merkte Bella das Edward nicht zu ihr fuhr und sah ihn an. Der nahm ihre Hand und streichelte sie sanft.

„Schlaf Heute bei mir." Bat er.

Bella zögerte.

„Ich glaube nicht das es angebracht währe Edward."

„Keine Sorge, ich hab dir doch gesagt das meine Eltern nicht da sind und Alice ist bei einer Freundin." Versicherte er. „Wir werden auch nur schlafen, falls es das ist was dich beunruhigt."

Bei den spöttischen und zweideutigen Bewegungen die Edwards Augenbrauen machten, konnte sie nur lachen und resigniert nicken. Es war schwer dieser neuen Person in die Edward sich verwandelt hatte, etwas abzuschlagen.

Und Edward hielt sein Versprechen. Er gab Bella einen seiner Pyjamas und die ging ins Bad um sich bettfertig zu machen. Bella zog sich den blauen Flanell-Pyjama an,der ihr um einiges zu groß war. Gähnend ging sie wieder zurück zu Edward, der schon im Bett auf sie wartete.

Die Müdigkeit, der angenehme männliche Duft der sie einhüllte und die Arme Edwards um sich, sorgten dafür das Bella fast sofort einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen drehte sich Bella im Bett und als sie ihre Augen endlich auf bekam, brauchte sie einen Moment um sich zu orientieren. Vorsichtig nahm sie Edwards Arm von ihrem Bauch und stand dann lächelnd auf. So leise wie möglich wollte sich Bella aus dem Zimmer schleichen, um ihnen ein gutes Frühstück zu bereiten. Aber auf halbem Weg erregte etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Ein schwarzes Buch mit auffallender orangefarbener Schrift lag auf Edwards Schreibtisch.

Uhrwerk Orange.

Bella wusste wie sehr Edward auf dieses Buch fixiert war und obwohl sie eine leidenschaftliche Leserin war,hatte sie es noch nie gelesen. Es war bekannt genug das sie wusste worum es ging, aber sie hatte sich nie mit den Details beschäftigt, wie das Lubbilubben von dem Edward ständig sprach.

Bella blätterte bis zum Glossar, dort standen einige Wörter in einer seltsamen Sprache und ihre Bedeutungen. Sie suchte das Wort das Edward nun schon bei so vielen Gelegenheiten erwähnt hatte.

„Liebe machen." Flüsterte sie.

Bella schüttelte leicht den Kopf, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht vermeiden. Sie sah zu ihrem schlafenden Freund, der lag jetzt auf dem Bauch und seine Füße und Hände baumelten aus dem Bett.

Trotz allem war Edward manchmal noch wie ein kleiner Junge.

Nur, im Gegensatz zu den ersten Tagen ihres Zusammentreffens, war es ihr jetzt egal sein Kindermädchen zu sein...oder jede andere Sache die er von ihr brauchte.


	30. Epilog!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Fünf Jahre später...

„Papa! Hör bitte auf dich so zu winden." Bat Bella.

Edward lachte verstohlen und der Vater seiner Freundin warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Die Realität war das, selbst nach fünf Jahren Beziehung, Charlie Swan Edward immer noch nicht mochte. Und das merkte Edward immer wieder an diesen tödlichen Blicken und das Charlie des öfteren erwähnte das er ja Polizist sei und er aus dem Grund auch eine Waffe trug.

Mit der Zeit hatte Edward gelernt nett zu sein und zu lächeln. Irgendwie wusste Edward, das Charlie sich anstrengte um zu akzeptieren, das er seine einzige Tochter mit einem anderen Mann teilen musste.

„Hast du dir schon wieder die Krawatte abgemacht Edward?" Fragte Bella mit erschöpftem Gesichtsausdruck.

Er lächelte sie liebevoll an. Manchmal wirkte sie wirklich wie sein Kindermädchen...und er liebte es.

„Mir war warm."

Bella schüttelte den Kopf wie jemand der vor dem Verhalten eines Kindes resigniert, aber Edward hatte gelernt dieses Lächeln zu erkennen, das sie mit aller Kraft vor ihm verbergen wollte. Trotz all der Zeit die sie jetzt zusammen war und ihre Beziehung vertieft hatte, gab es Sachen die sich nicht geändert hatten.

Edward studierte in New Haven und zeitweise wohnte er fast schon in Bellas Apartment. Er fuhr immer noch zum schlafen nach Hause, um Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen, aber es gab genügend Gelegenheiten Ausnahmen zu machen, wie die Wochenende zum Beispiel, er hatte auch schon eine große Anzahl an Sachen bei Bella deponiert. Bella hatte ihr Studium beendet und arbeitete bei einer lokalen Zeitschrift als Kolumnist, so das sie am Wochenende mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen konnte.

Bellas Eltern hatten ihrerseits ein Apartment in Bellas Nähe gemietet und verbrachten jetzt immer ihren Urlaub dort. Bella hatte versucht sie zu überreden ganz hier her zu ziehen, aber ihre Eltern wollten in Jacksonville bleiben. Es fiel ihnen schwer nach so langer Zeit ihren Wohnort zu wechseln und Bella verstand sie. Jeder lebte sein Leben, aber sie waren in ständigem Kontakt. Die Ferien waren selbstverständlich die große Zeit der Familientreffen.

„Wenn du deinen Hintern nicht gleich bewegst Edward, kommen wir zu spät." Schimpfte Bella und bewegte ungeduldig ihren Fuß.

Er lächelte nur und bewunderte das blaue Kleid das ihren blassen Körper umhüllte. Er stand auf und verbeugte sich ganz Kavalier, dafür erntete er ein Kichern von Renee und einen Schlag von Bella. Charlie sagte nichts, aber Edward war sich sicher das, wenn er wählen könnte, hätte er das Gleiche wie sein Tochter getan, allerdings nicht so liebevoll.

Bellas alter Transporter war durch einen Aston Martin ersetzt worden, den Edward sie zwang zu benutzen. Es war sein Geschenk zu ihrem Vierjährigen gewesen. Bella hatte, selbstverständlich, versucht das er ihn wieder zurück gab und sich entschuldigte. Als sie dann allerdings erfuhr, das der Vater Jasper das Auto an Edward verkauft hatte, wusste sie das sie im Nachteil war. Sie hatte ihn jetzt seit einem Jahr und versuchte ihn so wenig wie möglich zu fahren. Bella war letzten sogar lieber dreißig Häuserblöcke weit zu Fuß gegangen, als den Wagen aus der Garage zu holen.

„Du solltest für etwas sparen was du dir wirklich kaufen willst." Sagte sie immer. „Gib kein Geld für mich aus."

„Ich gebe aber gerne Geld für dich aus." Antwortete er. „Gönne mir die Freude."

Immer dieselbe Diskussion. Es war einer der wenigen Punkte in denen sie sich uneinig waren, sonst hatten sie eigentlich so gut wie keine Streitpunkte. Edward hatte von Anfang an gewusst, wie er den manchmal etwas obsessiven und perfektionistischen Charakter Bellas zügeln konnte. Und sie war das richtige Balsam für ihn, wenn er ein wenig verrückt spielte. Auf ihre eigene und seltsame Weise ergänzen sie sich besser als sie je gedacht hatten.

Edward fuhr den Weg zum Haus seiner Eltern, da Bella es vorzog das er fuhr wenn es möglich war. An den Dickkopf seiner Freundin gewöhnt, sagte Edward nichts als sie sich auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und ihre Eltern hinten einstiegen.

Schnell waren sie am Cullen Haus angekommen, das den Festtagen entsprechend geschmückt war. Seit Edward denken konnte, war Esme eine besessene Dekorateurin, genau wie seine Schwester und sie ließen keine Gelegenheiten aus um das zu zeigen. Dieses Essen war eine große Ausrede. Obwohl die meisten gar nichts von dem wirklichem Anlass ihres Treffens wussten, war Edward über alles informiert.

Er parkte mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht vor dem Haus.

„Wieso macht dieses Lächeln mir Angst?" Fragte Bella.

Edward gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor er seine Hand auf die Tür legte.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde mich benehmen." Versicherte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Die Familie Swan stieg zusammen mit Edward aus dem Auto aus und gingen zum Haus, wo die Familie Cullen sie herzlich begrüßte. Esme und Renee fingen sofort eine Unterhaltung über die neue Dekoration an und gingen um die Detail zu analysieren. Charlie und Carlisle teilten die Leidenschaft für Polizei und Gerichtsmedizinische Serien und ihre Unterhaltung war seltsam und konfus. Edward und Bella entfernten sich etwas von ihnen und wollten einen Moment der Ruhe genießen. Solche Momente dauerten im Hause Cullen für gewöhnlich nicht lange.

„Eddie! Bells!"

„Nenne mich nicht Eddie..."

Die junge Alice erschien auf der Bildfläche. Obwohl Alice um einiges gewachsen war, war Edward noch immer einen Kopf größer als sie. Aber es war nichts mehr von ihrem kindlichem Gesicht und ihrer zerbrechlichen Erscheinung geblieben. Alice hatte sich in einen hübschen siebzehnjährigen Teenager verwandelt, sie hatte allerdings ihren verrückte Personalität, ihren modernen Stil und ihre eigene Energie behalten. Ihre Haare trug sie auch noch immer auf diese verrückte Art, sie hatte es allerdings mit einigen Strähnen aufgehellt.

„Rose und Em kommen auch gleich." Bemerkte sie und ignorierte völlig die Bemerkung ihres Bruders.

Und so war es auch, wenige Minuten später schellte es und Rosalie und Emmett gesellten sich zu ihnen. Bella und Rosalie fingen sofort ein angeregtes Gespräch über das anstehende Konzert einer britischen Gruppe an, selbstverständlich begleitet von Emmetts Kommentaren. Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich ihre Zeit genommen um eine Beziehung zueinander zu entwickeln, aber im laufe der Zeit war zwischen ihnen eine gute Freundschaft entstanden. Edward war froh darüber, auch wenn er und Rosalie nicht wirklich Freunde waren, war Emmett doch einer seiner besten Freunde und er wollte nicht das zwischen den Personen die sie von ganzem Herzen liebten eine Feindschaft herrschte.

Emmett hatte sich entschlossen Sport zu studieren und unterrichtete jetzt an einer lokalen Schule, während Rosalie ihr Studium zur grafischen Gestalterin fortsetzte. Letztes Jahr Weihnachten hatten sie sich nach sechs Jahren Beziehung verlobt. Sie waren ein eigentümliches Paar, aber Edward hatte mit der Zeit gemerkt das man sie sich nicht getrennt vorstellen konnte. Fast so wie Bella und er, es gab sie nur im Paket, sie waren füreinander gemacht.

Alice unterhielt sie alle mit Geschichten von ihrer Abiturvorbereitung. Trotzt ihrer unübersehbarer Attraktivität und der Leichtigkeit Freundschaften zu schließen, hasste Alice die Popularität. Sie gehörte zu der Gruppe der sozial abseits stehenden, sie war immer in Kontra und besuchte seltsame Workshops, wie den der Literatur. Edward verstand nicht genau warum, er hatte in seiner Schule immer im Mittelpunkt gestanden, aber Bella bestand darauf das es das Beste war was sie tun konnte. Und von seinem neuen Standpunkt aus gesehen, musste Edward ihr Recht geben. Wenn Alice ein genauso guter Mensch werden würde wie Bella, konnte sie ruhig den Weg weitergehen den sie eingeschlagen hatte und es würde ihr besser gehen als ihm.

Nicht jeder hatte eine Bella Swan die ihn wieder auf den rechten Weg zurück brachte.

Sie waren kurz davor sich zum Essen zu setzten, als es an der Tür schellte und in Edwards Gesicht ein schelmisches Grinsen erschien. Alle sahen sich erstaunt an und Bella fragte.

„Erwarten wir noch jemanden?"

Keine Antwortete und die energiegeladene Alice sprang auf und ging zur Tür, Edward folgte ihr langsam. Er hatte eine perfekte Sicht, als Alice die Tür aufmachte und die schlanke Gestalt Jaspers davor entdeckte. Er hatte einen Dreitagebart, verstrubbelte Haare, die perfekt zu seinem müden Gesicht und dem matten Lächeln passte. Aber seine glänzenden Augen verrieten das er jetzt an keinem Ort lieber währe als hier.

Alice warf sich ihm glücklich quietschend in die Arme, das alarmierte den Rest der Familie. Alice gab ihrem Freund einen langen Kuss, bei dem Edward die Augen verdrehte, obwohl er sich im Grunde für die Beiden freute. Alice war keine kleines Mädchen mehr sondern eine hübsche und auffallende junge Frau und er war froh darüber das eine Person der er vertraute auf sie aufpasste. Der Kontrast zwischen siebzehn und zweiundzwanzig war nicht sehr groß, Alice und Jasper wirkten jetzt wie ein normales attraktives Paar. Außerdem sah man Jasper an das er hoffnungslos verliebt war. Edward kannte das nur zu gut, ihm ging es auch immer so wenn Bella in der Nähe war.

Als Jasper sein frisch erworbenes Anwaltsdiplom zeigte, entstand große Aufregung zwischen den Anwesenden, sie freuten sich alle für ihn, Esme fing an zu weinen und Renee dann auch, obwohl sie Jasper kaum kannte. Edward war zwar nicht den Tränen nahe, freute sich aber sehr für seinen Freund. Es war schön zu sehen das, nach so vielen Jahren zusammen, jeder seinen Weg gefunden hatte.

„Du schuldest mir noch eine Spiel auf der PSP." Sagte Jasper als sie zum Tisch gingen und zwinkerte Edward zu.

Edward lächelte, es war gut das sich einige Sachen nie änderten.

Das Abendessen verlief in einer angenehmen Atmosphäre, sie brachten sich allen gegenseitig auf den neuesten Stand. Jasper erzählte von der Uni, der Stadt und all den seltsamen und lustigen Dinge die bei dem Miteinander mit anderen Studenten passierten. Edward war angenehm überrascht von dem Vertrauen das Alice in Jasper hatte. Jasper erzählte von den Leuten, vor allem von den Mädchen, die er kennen gelernt hatte, aber seine Liebe zu Alice war so tief, das kein anderes Mädchen das seinen Weg kreuzte daran heran kam. Alice ihrerseits schien genau zu wissen, das es kein Mädchen gab das sie je trennen könnte. Ihre Beziehung war so komplex und eigen das selbst Edward, der selber schwerst verliebt war, sie manchmal nicht verstehen konnte.

Nach dem Essen gingen die jungen Leute ins Wohnzimmer und Jasper und Edward setzten sich sofort vor den Fernseher. Während Jasper das Spiel programmierte, setzten sich die andern auf die Sofas, alle außer Rosalie.

„Ich muss gehen. Rachel erwartet mich zum shoppen."

„Rachel? Jacobs Schwester?" Fragte Bella und Rosalie nickte. „Wie geht es ihm?"

Edward versteifte sich, zog eine Schnute und ließ so etwas wie ein Knurren hören. Was interessierte es Bella wie es diesem Idioten ging? Rosalie lachte schallend als sie sein Gesicht sah und Edward schnaufte genervt.

„Ruhig Tiger, keiner will dir wegnehmen was deines ist." Piekste sie ihn mit einem ironischem Grinsen. „Jake ist mit Leah zusammen, einer Freundin von Rachel. Du hast also keine Konkurrenz...im Moment zumindest."

Edward zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie an. Trotz des Waffenstillstands zwischen ihnen, liebte Rosalie es ihn zu ärgern wann immer sich eine Möglichkeit bot. Obwohl, er war auch nicht besser...aber das war ein anderes Thema.

Der Nachmittag verging mit Scherzen und Videospielen. Sie waren eine große Familie, die aus Zufällen des Lebens entstanden war. Edward hätte sich nie vorstellen können das er mal so glücklich in seinen eigenen vier Wänden mit den Menschen die er liebte sein könnte, aber so war es. Er war an einem Punkt in seinem Leben angekommen an dem er gemerkt hatte, das alles vergänglich war außer der Liebe und das wissen von seinen Lieben beschützt zu werden. Einfach das angenehme und warme Gefühl zu genießen wenn sie alle zusammen waren.

Es gab an diesem Nachmittag sogar ein kleines Konzert von Edward, der seiner Leidenschaft treu geblieben war. Emmett versuchte einen Text zu dem Lied zu kreieren, er versagte dabei auf ganzer Linie. Es war erfrischend, trotzt unterschiedlicher Geschmäcker und Vorlieben, zusammen zu sein und alles einfach nicht so ernst zu nehme. Und Emmetts Scherze waren, seit Edward denken konnte, ein Zeichen dafür.

Als es Abend wurde fingen die einzelnen Paare an Pläne für den restlichen Tag zu machen. Emmett musste seine Freundin aus dem Einkaufscenter abholen, Jasper und Alice schlossen sich ihm an um einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Die Ehepaare Swan und Cullen wollten sich etwas ausruhen und frisch machen, um dann später in ein Restaurant zum Abendessen zu gehen. Edward und Bella lehnten ihre Einladung wohlerzogen ab, sie wollten sich einen ruhigen Samstagabend machen.

„Einen klassischen Film?" Fragte Edward mit einem verschwörerischem Grinsen als sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackten.

„Ich habe Uhrwerk Orange in meiner Videothek wie du weißt." Antwortete Bella, sein Spiel mitspielend.

„Wenn nicht gibt es immer noch Mister Darcy." Edward zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihrer Familie und gingen dann Hand in Hand zum Aston Martin. Mit sanfter Musik von Beethoven und einer angeregten Unterhaltung über die Baustellen in der Stadt, fuhren sie zu Bella. Als sie zu Hause waren begaben sie sich direkt zum Sofa und machten es sich gemütlich, glücklich drüber alleine zu sein und glücklich darüber zu wissen das es all ihren Lieben gut ging.

Der berühmte Film von Alex und seinen Droogos fing an und Bella stellte zwei große Tassen Kaffee auf den Tisch. Sie hatten den Film schon so oft gesehen, das es ihnen schwer fiel sich zu konzentrieren. Mitten im Film fingen sie dann auch an über ihren heiß ersehnten Urlaub zu reden. Die Familie war um sie vereint und es würde immer wieder Treffen mit allen geben und wahrscheinlich auch das traditionelle Weihnachtsessen würde mit allen zusammen stattfinden, aber sei wollten auch für ein paar Tage verreisen.

„Wie währe es mit New York oder Los Angeles?" Schlug Bella vor, doch dann fügte sie hinzu. „Oh, aber die Flugzeuge..."

Edward, der seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, lachte laut und vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren. Danach sah er sie mit diesem glitzern in den Augen an, das verriet das sein Problem mit den Flugzeugen gar nicht mehr so schlimm war. Auch das hatte Bella, wie sollte es auch anders sein, um einiges verbessert.

„Wenn ich schon in ein Flugzeug steige, dann muss das Opfer schon lohnen." Antwortete er und zog eine Schute wie ein verwöhnter Junge. „Ich will ins Disney World!"

Bella schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Manchmal bist du wirklich wie ein kleiner Junge, weißt du?"

„Da währe ich an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher...glaub mir Nanny."

Edward kniete sich aufs Sofa, beugte sich über sie und lehnte seinen Körper provokativ an ihren. Erst stupste er ihre Nase leicht mit seiner an, dann küsst er sie verlangend und fing damit ein Spiel an, das sie mit Sicherheit ins Schlafzimmer führen würde, wo er ihr dann ihre Meinung das er ein kleiner Junge sei widerlegen würde.

Obwohl es, manchmal, gar nicht so schlecht war wie ein kleiner Junge behandelt zu werden.

Er war sich sicher, das Bella das beste Kindermädchen auf der ganzen weiten Welt war.

Und sie war ganz allein seine!


End file.
